Let's Go Home
by Nothin'Fancy
Summary: Amy Rose has always loved Sonic the Hedgehog. Now she's 20, and after almost dying she discovers that she may never have the guy of her dreams. But after being saved by Shadow, she soon finds out that maybe she'd been looking in all the wrong places. However, an old enemy threatens her new found happiness. Can she overcome the darkness? After Sonic X, during Sonic Boom. ShadAmy
1. Ponder Death

**Hello Readers!**

 **Welcome to my first ever story! Yay! This is going to be a romance between Shadow and Amy. I also love SonAmy, but I like ShadAmy 1% more. This is going to take place in the _Sonic Boom_ (all characters and some places are credited to SEGA). Please enjoy the first chapter! I should be uploading the second later today, as this first one is quite short. Anyway please comment or leave a review, and Happy reading!**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 1: Pondering Death_**

 _When does it happen? When do the things you thought mattered, become insignificant?_

A female hedgehog rose shakily to her feet, using her huge yellow and pink hammer as support. She coughed, bringing her white gloved hand to her mouth. When she pulled it away, she was fascinated to see red. She chuckled, knowing she might have internal bleeding.

 _When you chase something long enough, you start to leave behind pieces of yourself. You become a shell of what you used to be._

Wiping her mouth, she smiled, her teeth stained pink with her own blood. Spitting the rest of the metallic liquid out of her mouth, she raised her hammer. No one was going to beat her down. She had a purpose, and anyone who knew her would say; where Amy Rose lacked in common sense, she made up for in pure determination.

 _If you're always left behind, if no one ever looks for you, that's when you stop looking for yourself. And if no one's searching, then you will never be found._

Smashing her hammer into the snake's tail, the rose colored hedgehog screamed in pain and victory as she felt the thing wither in pain. But before she could react she was smacked in the stomach, and thrown into the wall of the ruins. She tried to move, but her right arm wouldn't listen. She looked over and saw a white jagged bone ripping through her skin, her peach furred arm slowly being stained with a gushing stream of hot blood. She laughed again, this was it. This is how she died, she was actually surprised she still had that much blood left in her body. Her enemy, Lyric, slithered over to her, and she closed her eyes.

 _Wasn't there anyone who would turn back? Wasn't there anyone who would stop and take her hand?_

Amy sat in a warm puddle of her own blood, waiting for the final pain that would release her into blissful peace. Her life started playing before her eyes. Blue. That was all she saw, blue quills, emerald eyes, cocky smile, and brown scarf. Was that really all she had amounted to? A love sick girl who ran after her hero? No, she had started her own life, she had become an archaeologist. She had started making a name for herself, apart from the blue blur. She never regretted her love for Sonic, she still loved him, but it was that chasing, the endless game of tag where she was always 'it.' She had lost sight of herself, she had become something disgusting. She had tried fixing it, but look where it had gotten her. _I'm going to die without ever truly telling him how I felt. I am going to die without ever being who I was meant to be._ Her jade eyes opened, her vision blurry from smoke and tears. They were met with cruel yellow eyes that shone with insanity and evil.

 _Don't stop, don't ever stop. Or you'll realize that there's nothing left. Nothing to turn back to. The pink hedgehog, cursed to always chase a blue hero, until there was nothing left._

 _Nothing left._


	2. Foul Language

**Hello again!**

 **Well here is the second chapter as promised! I will be uploading this story on the 5th and 20th of each month. I will make an update in my bio if I am unable to meet the deadlines for any reason. Again, please, please, please review if you have read my story. I love to hear feedback, also please favorite the story if you like it.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **P.S. I have now changed the rating from T back to M. I did this because of some great advice I received from a review by 1Past and Present1. I believe that the M rating will be more in line with the topics brought up in my story. I apologize if I misled anyone, and hope that won't deter people from reading my story.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2: Foul Language**_

Jade eyes snapped open to see a red-brown cave ceiling.

"Ugh..." She moaned, her head felt like a rock. Her right arm blazed in protest of movement, and her lower back creaked as she moved up into a sitting position.

"Where the hell am I?" She mumbled. Looking down she saw that all her wounds had been tended to, and she was now in a tattered brown dress. She had a random thought that it was one of Sticks' rags.

She looked around, trying to pinpoint her location. She had been walking around the Skye Arc ruins, searching for artifacts, when Lyric had ambushed her. He was stronger than the time when he had come after the crystal shards, and she had been totally unprepared. _Chaos, I'm so stupid. I should've brought Knuckles with me._ She had asked Sonic, but he had, of course, refused. He claimed he had a date, with the bitch Perci. And dammit she had been so pissed, that she had just left on her own.

"Fuck." She said out loud.

"That's not very lady like, now is it?" Amy screamed at the sound of the husky voice, with her left hand she snapped her hammer into existence, and jumped to her feet, ignoring the pain shooting through her body.

"Whoa, there girl! Calm down! Is that anyway to treat your savior?" She looked to the right where the voice had come from, and immediately relaxed.

"Shadow. You scared the shit out of me!" She said plopping down again, and putting her hammer back in its other dimension home. Shadow the Hedgehog smirked folding his arms and giving her a crude look. He was wearing a black leather jacket, and a low cut tank top that showed his white fluffy chest fur. His jeans were black and ripped and he wore his usual black and red air shoes.

"You really should work on that mouth of yours, no wants to be around a bitch." Amy rolled her eyes. Shadow was the last person she wanted to be lecturing her on politeness, being someone who also had very colorful speaking habits. She hadn't seen Shadow in a while, and she had to admit it was nice to see him. The last time, about 6 months ago, he had come over to the village to speak with Sonic, about who knows what. And Amy could honestly care less, but she did consider the black hedgehog a friend, even if she couldn't stand him.

"I guess, I should thank you for helping me." She said, just a little sarcasm in her voice.

He shrugged, and moved to the center of the cave where a fire was burning. Amy could smell fish being slowly roasted over the heat, and her stomach started growling.

"Um, just a question, where are we?" She asked, trying not to sound nervous. The black hedgehog looked up, his hand turned the fish over so that the other side started to brown. Amy could feel her mouth start to water.

"One of my many hideouts. I couldn't take you far, with you being in that condition and all."

"Oh," Amy said, "Um, what about Lyric?"

Shadow shrugged, standing up and walking over to a pile of wood. He took a log and fed it to the fire.

"I knocked him briefly unconscious so that I could get you away. You were very close to dying, you know. Couldn't spend time kicking the bastard's ass, had to be a quick in and out." Amy looked down embarrassed, she was a strong girl and her pride was hurt from being beaten.

"Well, I'm sorry. I... I know it was dumb to go out by myself." Shadow grumbled, Amy felt tears start to form. She held them back by blinking profusely.

"Here." The fish was shoved under her nose, forcing her to look up. Shadow was looking down on her, his face wasn't warm, but he wasn't scowling either.

"Thanks." She said grabbing it with her left hand. She took a bite, and was shocked at how amazing it tasted. The meat melted in her mouth like butter, and she could taste the tang of a lemon. She eyes turned huge and she looked up at Shadow smiling.

"This is soooo good, Shadow! How'd you make it?" Shadow looked away, the black hedgehog felt his cheeks heat a bit at the compliment.

"Just used some shit I found around the cave entrance. Nothing fancy." Amy narrowed her eyes at his crude language, but shrugged and continued to devour the fish. When she was finished she sighed and leaned back against the wall of the cave. The pain from her broken arm had subsided greatly, and with a full stomach she started to feel sleepy.

"Shouldn't you be calling your friends?" Shadow asked, his voice coming from another side of the cave. Amy opened her eyes, she hadn't thought of that.

"Hmm, I guess." She looked around for her purse, but couldn't find it.

"Here." Shadow was holding her bag, which was tattered and would have to be tossed out when she got home.

"Uh, thanks." She said, grabbing it from him. She pulled out a bronze cylinder, it had studs circling it on the top and bottom. She pulled it apart, revealing a digital screen. It was one of her favorite inventions of Tails, and she was glad it seemed to be working fine.

She tapped the screen, and dialed Sticks number. The screen flickered as the badger answered,

"Ugh, hullo?" The tired voice of Amy's best friend echoed through the cave.

"Hey, Sticks, it's Amy."

"Amy? Why are you calling in the middle of the-" suddenly the screen brightened as the badger woke up and turned on the lights of her room. Amy could see the messy face of the brown animal staring at her with crazy blue eyes.

"Is it the robot takeover? Have you been kidnapped by a destroyer bot?" She was screaming in her scratchy voice and started moving about frantically.

"No! No Sticks!" Amy said laughing, "I'm just checking in, I had a bit of... well a bit of an accident." Amy heard Shadow scoff, and she choose to ignore him.

"Wait, so you're not becoming the wife of the ladybug robot king?"

"Wha-? No! I am fine, I just think I need to go home now is all, I just wanted to let you guys know I was fine, in case you were worried." Amy was blushing, and Shadow was watching her, his eyes filled with dark amusement.

"Oh, well none of us were. But I can have Sonic come pick you up." Sticks started to walk towards the door, but Amy shouted, "No! Um, it's fine, I, uh, had a fight with him. Could you get Tails?"

"What? I would, but he left, shortly after you to go visit Knothole." Amy sighed, _perfect, he chooses today to visit Cream._

"I guess I can take you back." She heard from in front of her. She looked up to see Shadow looking at her with a scowl.

"Who's that?" Sticks asked growling.

"It's fine, it's Shadow." Sticks looked puzzled and then said loudly, "Ooh, that black gloomy guy that looks like Sonic?" Shadow growled and ripped the device out of Amy's hands,

"Hey-!"

"Don't say I look like that faker, you badger!" He growled.

"Oh there he is! Hi, Mr. Shadow!" Sticks said laughing.

"Ugh, I am taking Amy home, we will be there tomorrow." He growled, slamming the cylinder shut.

"Hey!" Amy shouted again. "What the hell?!" Shadow flung the thing into her lap.

"Get some sleep, we're leaving in the morning." He turned and walked over to a chest on the other side, that Amy hadn't noticed before, and pulled out a huge blanket.

"Here." He said tossing it in her direction, he turned and went back to the fire.

Amy sighed and leaned over, the best that she could, to pick up the blanket. She was too tired to complain, and besides anything was better than having Sonic come save her. She shuddered at the thought, and again her mind was full of him.

She had really thought that they might have a chance, after they had moved away from Knothole. In fact there had been several times the two hedgehogs had hung out alone together, and he wasn't even annoyed with her any more. Part of it was because the were older, Amy was 20 and Sonic was 22, so both had grown out of their childish ways and seemed to be growing closer.

Until he had met Perci, that lavender colored siren. She was older, and her body more mature, so she had easily caught the eye of the blue hero. Amy was convinced that they both weren't in a serious relationship, that it was only for pleasure. But it still hurt, because now she was back to square one, her chasing and him leaving.

Amy sniffed, and a silent tear rolled down her cheek as she finally drifted to sleep.


	3. An Odd Arrangement

**Hello Again Readers!**

 **I hope all of you have been doing well! Before we start, I would like to take a moment to thank three people who really helped and supported me through my writing process. My wonderful BetaReaders: WolfsLegend, ThisVioletofMine, and hcsp1. This chapter couldn't have been done without them, thank you!**

 **Now I've had some questions about the universe, it is _Boom,_ however I view ' _Boom'_ universe as Sonic and pal's future, so there will be references to _Sonic X_ and other universes, except for _Archie Comics._**

 **Also, before I get reviews about this; I have always viewed Amy as having super strength, and fast speed, although she has less stamina and is slower then the two male hedgehogs.**

 **Alright! Sorry for babbling on, and if you've read all this, then thanks and kudos to you!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **P.S. Cover image thanks to WolfsLegend! You're the best. Also all credit of Characters and some places to SEGA**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 3: An Odd Arrangement**_

Shadow the Hedgehog was, to say the least, annoyed. First off, he had been _forced_ to save the pink hedgehog from certain death, clean her up, cook for her, and now he would have to take her home. Why had he suggested that in the first place? He was a lone wolf and preferred it to stay that way.

A sniffle reached his ears, coming from the mound of black cotton that hid the pink hedgehog from sight, and his eyes rolled. She hadn't changed at all- she was still weak. Shadow never gave weak things the time of day, and that was why he chose solitude over the company of others. No one had ever seemed worthy of his time.

He didn't hate the pink female, but at the same time, he couldn't stand all of her emotions. The only female he was ever close to, after the loss of Maria, was Rouge the Bat, and even _she_ got on his nerves. Rouge was strong and independent, but Amy… She had always been the fangirl who followed his rival, Sonic, around. At least, that's what he'd told himself before today.

Shadow shook his head and tried to calm the urge to get up and leave. How'd he even get into this situation in the first place? He had been exploring the eastern side of the continent, searching for possible signs of a Chaos Emerald, when he had heard shouting. Curiosity piqued, he had investigated, and saw Amy in battle with Lyric.

He was going to jump in right away, but then something stopped him. She was doing just fine without him, and he watched in fascination. Lyric lunged, but she stood her ground and at the last second jumped into the the air and did a graceful flip, landing on top of the snake and dealing a powerful blow to its head. Lyric hissed in pain, withered, and Amy _laughed_ , continuing a ruthless attack.

This had gone on for a bit, and it had truly seemed like the pink hedgehog would win, until Lyric had produced an odd necklace. Amy's eyes had gotten wide, and she yelled, "No!"

Shadow couldn't hear the snake's response, but the necklace had started to glow, sending streaks of magic throughout the surrounding area. Many of the plants burst into flames upon contact, and Amy charged the monster, but was struck with a powerful surge of energy, which threw her to the ground. She started coughing up blood, and Shadow moved to intervene, but to his surprise, the little hedgehog got up, laughing hysterically, and lunged again.

Shadow had never seen something so brutally beautiful and had subsequently been frozen in place. He watched as the enraged girl slammed into Lyric and almost sliced him in half with her hammer, but that was when, weakened from the attack, she had been blasted backward and knocked against a wall. Shadow had been forced out of his trance, and he went to save the girl.

He sighed as he continued to look over the sleeping figure of Amy Rose. Ever since he had met her, he had been annoyed with her. She had hugged him, thinking he was another, and then on the ARC she had touched his heart. There were only two people in his life who had managed to do so: Maria... and Amy Rose. It infuriated him that she had been able to move him like she had.

He had sworn, long ago, that only his precious Maria would _ever_ have that kind of power over him. This was the reason he was always cold towards Amy and avoided contact. Why was it that the only person who could heal his scars, was the one person who would never be his?

Shadow mentally punched himself; he didn't _want_ and he most definitely didn't _need_ her. He kicked sand into the fire, the flames expiring with a resounding hiss, and sat down to wait out another long, sleepless night.

* * *

A few hours after the sun rose, Shadow heard movement and a moan from behind him. He turned begrudgingly and saw the pink hedgehog sitting up with the blanket around her shoulders, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her quills were a mess and the rags he had put her in did little to cover her body. Shadow pushed down a sudden animalistic desire to see more and instead said, "About _time_ you woke up." Amy's head snapped in his direction and a look of annoyance sparked in her eyes.

"I'll have you know that I'm a very early riser most of the time, and would've been today, if I hadn't almost _died_ yesterday." She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, and Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Here; get dressed." He tossed her dress into her lap. He had tried his best to clean out the blood, but it was still rather stained.

"Um... thanks." She said, a little smile starting to show, but suddenly her jade eyes grew huge and all traces of happiness vanished from her face. She looked from her dress to the fairly tattered rags she was in and back again. Then her eyes met his. Her eyes burned with both disbelief and anger, and Shadow felt a chill move through his body. _Oh_ _,_ _shit! She realized I changed her clothes!_ Shadow turned quickly, but was knocked down as he was hit from behind by a flying Piko Piko hammer.

" _You DEMON!"_ The pink hedgehog fumed, on her feet, shaking. "Y-you!" She stammered, stalking towards him, her wounds momentarily forgotten. "You- you _PERVERT!"_

 _Oh_ _,_ _shit!_ Shadow thought again. He had seen the girl angry at others before, and she was merciless. Never having experienced it firsthand, though, Shadow wasn't keen on learning the feeling. He got up and held her wrist firmly. Amy may have had superhuman strength, but she was sapped from the day before and couldn't yank her hand away.

"Stop being dramatic!" Shadow growled, his ruby eyes glaring into her green ones.

"It's not like I _wanted_ to see your pathetic body; I had to remove it because _someone_ was covered in her own blood!" Amy stared at him, then looked down, her tiny body starting to shake, and Shadow felt just the tiniest bit guilty.

"Sorry." She mumbled, and a tear slithered down her face, creating a damp cycle on the ground.

Shadow released her and stalked out of the cave to give her some privacy. It was a rather gorgeous day, what with the clear blue skies overhead, the gentle breeze, and the singsong of jungle life, but being who he was, Shadow didn't even notice. He had stopped caring about those things after Maria's death. To him a new day was just another 24 hours he had to trudge through. But if Maria were alive, she probably would've said-

"Wow! What a beautiful day!" Shadow flinched at the cheery voice behind him. He turned, almost expecting to see Maria, but instead saw that Amy had come out of the cave. Her right arm was in the makeshift sling he had made the night before, she had attempted to brush her pink quills into obedience- without much success, and her deep pink dress was torn in several places with missing buttons. But regardless of her state, the pink hedgehog had decided to be happy, because what was the point of being depressed? She was going home, and there she would see Sonic. Even if she was still pissed at him, it would be nice to see his cocky smirk.

Shadow watched as the pink hedgehog stretched and looked up, smiling at the sky. That was another thing that annoyed him- how did she jump from one emotion to the next? He, himself, was very stubborn, and only had time for a few emotions.

It hadn't always been that way, though; he did have memories of his time with Maria. During that time he had been like anyone else, but after her death, Shadow the Hedgehog saw no use for those fickle feelings. They had only served to hinder him, and whether he would admit it or not, they almost always ended in pain. He grunted, making the girl turn to look at him.

"If you're done admiring the pathetic view, I would like to get moving now." She narrowed her gaze at his tone. What was _with_ this guy?

"Look, I'm happy to start going if that means getting away from your depressing attitude." She scowled at him and muttered, "Maybe if you weren't always so cynical, you wouldn't have a permanent frown." Shadow's usual glower deepened.

"Let's just get moving." He said, turning from her to lead the way into the thick jungle standing before them.

"Wait for me, Shadow!" He heard her shout, bursting through the undergrowth and stumbling on tired legs. Shadow rolled his eyes; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Amy tripped, _again_ , and lifted her head to see Shadow's black-and-red-striped quills shiver in annoyance as he stopped and waited for her to get up. She rose slowly, determined not to let tears fall. She didn't want him to have the satisfaction. She put a fake smile on and nodded to him, signaling she was ready to continue.

Shadow rolled his eyes and reluctantly trudged forward. When his back was to her she flipped him off and gave an ugly face. She didn't appreciate his attitude; it wasn't like she _want_ _ed_ to be stumbling around like some weak female; in fact, if she didn't have multiple bruises, gashes, and a broken arm, she would have been able to navigate the overgrowth on her own with ease.

"Sonic would just pick me up and run home instead of leaving me to walk, injured." She muttered. It barely came out as a whisper and it wasn't entirely meant for the scowling hedgehog's ears, so she was surprised when she received a reply.

"Then why don't you call the blue rat and have him take you out of my quills?" Shadow growled, not even sparing her a glance. Amy stopped and watched him continue to move through the thick foliage. Anger and annoyance flared up in her. She wasn't just angry at the hedgehog in front of her, but also the one who was back home, probably in the arms of a certain lavender-colored siren.

"Because... he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." She said quietly, and once she had uttered the words, she knew it was true. Well, she had known that _long_ before, but saying it aloud gave it a renewed meaning, along with a heavier emotional response. Sonic was obsessed with his first-ever girlfriend, even if the relationship was just casual. With that realization came all of the stress that had been building up in the past two days. Amy could feel fresh tears starting to well up; she felt hot as she tried to keep them from falling.

Shadow had stopped and was now staring at her, and that very act embarassed her. It was bad enough that she was displaying such weakness, but here she was on the verge of crying her eyes out with freaking _Shadow the Hedgehog_ beside her, silently passing judgement on her and her pitiful existence.

She refused to let it go in front of someone who constantly told her how weak she was. She had prided herself in the past couple years, following their return from space, on becoming strong and independent. She didn't want her identity to be 'the pink hedgehog that fangirls over Sonic the Hedgehog.' _When will I ever get past that label? Is it too late?_

"It's your own fault for obsessing over that faker." She looked up to see Shadow glaring. She could see those very words, and more, burning in his eyes. Her face turned even redder than before, and she was tempted to pummel him with her hammer.

Shadow felt instant regret as he mulled over his words. Why had he said anything? Why hadn't he just ignored her like he usually did? He could see in her eyes the desire to smash him, and although he was faster than her, he knew he wouldn't get away unscathed.

However, to his surprise, the rose hedgehog's face suddenly morphed into one of great pain, and she looked over to the left, rubbing her broken arm.

"You're right. I came to that realization yesterday." Shadow was shocked. He had never heard of the pink hedgehog admitting to the hopelessness of her eternal chase. Again she looked him in the eye, jade meeting ruby, and she said something that stabbed the black hedgehog in the heart.

"But Shadow, what can I do? When I almost died yesterday, I realized, I... don't know if I can live without my... obsession. It's not because I'm stubborn, or even that I _want_ to live this way," Her bottom lip trembled, and she took a shaky breath before continuing, "I-It's that I've left pieces of myself behind, and after such a long time of chasing an endless dream, now I'm just a shell." She closed her eyes, and her body started to shake.

Shadow could feel something push to the surface of his heart, an emotion that he had refused to acknowledge in a long time.

"I feel like I've spent _so_ much time searching for something that doesn't exist, that I've become weak, and so I've lost myself along the way. And I don't know how to find Amy Rose anymore. And the scary thing is, I don't think there is anyone alive who would search for me. Who would try and find me, make me whole again? No one cares about the 'Sonic Crazed' pink hedgehog."

They stood in silence, staring at each other. Now that she had let it out, and calmed down, Amy started to sweat. _Why did I say that? And to_ Shadow the Hedgehog _of all people?_ The reality of what she'd done hit her in face. She had just shared all her secrets to someone who was notorious for not giving a shit about anything. _Chaos, he's probably annoyed now._

"Uh... just forget it. Pretend I didn't say anything." Amy quickly moved past the hedgehog so that he couldn't see the tears that had started to slip down her face. Shadow stared at the girl's hunched back as she walked away, and he felt his heart squeeze.

He had never had anyone tell him something so openly and with such honesty; even Maria had hidden things from him, especially when it had to do with the pain from her illness. Wait, scratch that, there was someone who'd been honest in the past, and that person had also been Amy, that one time on the Ark. The time when she had made him remember the true Maria, the true memories of the kind, precious human girl, and not the poison that Eggman had whispered in his ear.

He was about to grab her when there was a flash of blue, and a familiar hedgehog appeared, as though summoned like the devil himself.

"Hey-ya, Amy, Shadow!" Sonic said, throwing them two thumbs up. He was wearing a simple jacket and shorts. Shadow inwardly rolled his eyes. _Great, now the second half of the annoying duo has arrived._ Amy quickly turned her back to Sonic and rubbed her eyes with her good hand.

"Amy?" Sonic asked, leaning over to try and get a better look at the pink hedgehog. Shadow could tell she was trying to hide herself from him, and before he realized what he was doing he was grabbing the blue hero and growling in his face.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He snapped. Those emerald green eyes- that Shadow _despised_ \- turned their undivided attention onto him. He had successfully distracted the blue hero, and he quickly found out that he didn't like it in the least.

"Whoa, Dude, what's with all the hate?" He said, brushing Shadow's hand off his arm. "It's really none of your business why I'm here, because I came for Amy. So you can lay off, Faker." He turned and touched Amy on her shoulder.

"You okay, Ames?" He asked, concerned. Amy froze at the sound of her nickname, and all of her attention focused on where Sonic was touching her. _It's ok_ _ay_ _, Amy. Calm down._ Why did he always do things that made her like him more? She turned and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Hey, Sonic! Didn't know you were coming!" Sonic relaxed, tricked easily by the bright smile, but even though he didn't know why, Shadow could tell she was acting. Perhaps it was the look in her eyes.

"I got it out of Sticks earlier today, and when she said Shadow was with you... well, I got worried." His eyes traveled around her body, and they widened in gradual realization.

"What happened? You're injured!" Amy couldn't help but have her heart skip a beat at the concern in his voice. _Stop! Stop acting like you care! You're confusing me!_ She inwardly screamed at the oblivious male. She seriously considered just ripping into him, but instead, she just used her left hand and nervously fiddled with the sling holding her damaged arm.

"I had a... run-in with Lyric." She shrugged like it was nothing. Shadow grunted, earning a glare from her.

"Why didn't you call me?" Sonic accused, and Amy flinched. Sonic didn't seem to notice and continued, "Well, I'm taking you home now. Tails needs to have a look at that right away." Sonic moved towards her to pick her up, but she stepped back. Sonic was slightly shocked, as was Shadow. She was never one to knock down the offer of being carried by her blue hero.

Amy simply shook her head. "I'm fine. Shadow is helping me." The words sounded foreign, as though it wasn't her speaking them, and she stepped closer to the black hedgehog.

Sonic's eyes widened slightly."What the...?"

Amy stopped next to Shadow, and her jade eyes narrowed as she stared at Sonic's dumbfounded expression. "I didn't call you because I thought you would be busy with _Perci._ " Everyone could hear the bitterness in her voice, and immediately, Sonic's face went from shocked to defensive.

"You're bringing that up _again_?!" He exclaimed, his emerald eyes burning. "What's your problem?! Ever since I started hanging out with her, you've been acting weird." Amy looked towards Shadow's feet. Shadow could clearly see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes and it made him angry.

"Why are you still like this? You're twenty now, and I thought you had matured past this behavior!"

Amy flinched at his words. _I can't move past it_ _b_ _ecause_ _ **you**_ _kept leading me on, asshole! All those times since moving here, when you took me out, just us. Those times you acted jealous when I was hit on by other males. IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!_ She mentally screamed, but she remained silent.

Sonic was glaring at her sternly. His breath was heavy, his ears flat from the annoyance of having to deal with what he deemed to be Amy's childishness. Shadow looked at Amy, and he noticed that her good hand was shaking ever so slightly. The asshole was hurting this girl for no reason, and the Ultimate Life Form found himself getting _really_ angry. Perhaps he was growing soft, or maybe it was pride, but either way, it demanded attention. He stepped between the two feuding hedgehogs and narrowed his ruby eyes on Sonic.

"Lay off- go run back to where you came from. Can't you see the girl is exhausted and hurt? Leave her to me and go cool off your hot head." Shadow growled in a low voice.

Sonic glanced between the two with a judgmental gaze. He was upset, mainly because he was worried about Amy, and because he was being ganged up on. He didn't understand what he had done wrong to make the pink hedgehog so angry with him. Sure, he was dating someone now, and he hadn't chosen Amy. He had thought he would have, but Perci was wild, new; and for a hedgehog who liked adventure, she seemed much more appealing than safe, predictable Amy Rose.

Sonic sighed; he didn't like where the situation was going, and he was running late for a date with Perci anyway.

"Fine. But if she isn't back by tonight," and he paused, looking straight into Shadow's eyes, "I will make sure you never see another day on Mobius." For a few minutes the two males were locked in a deadly stare off until finally Sonic flashed a smile and directed his attention to Amy.

"Get home safe, Ames. Shoot me a text when you arrive; I'll probably be out with Perci, so I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he was gone, leaving behind a blue blur. There was a silence left between the two remaining hedgehogs, and all that could be heard were the sounds of jungle life.

Shadow turned to look over at Amy- she had her head down, and despite her headband her quills were concealing her face from view. Shadow was about to say some snarky comment when suddenly the pink hedgehog collapsed to her knees. He took a step back and braced himself for crying, but what really happened was even worse than tears.

Amy Rose threw her head back and started laughing. Her eyes were shut and her left hand was on the ground to brace herself while her petite body shook in violent laughter. Shadow was severely disturbed at the scene before him.

Her jade eyes snapped open and looked up into his shocked face.

"You must think I'm pathetic. Or crazy!" Amy giggled, "I mean, _look_ at me!" She screamed, putting out her arms, and when she winced in pain from her right arm, it brought on another wave of laughter.

"Here I am, a girl severely injured, a girl who almost died the day before, who felt and tasted death. But do you know the thing that's hurting me the most? It's that idiot, Sonic."

She chuckled softly, a tear running down her face, "I mean, I should have known, right? That he didn't really care about me. You said so before, many times, actually. My friends told me, heck, even _Sonic_ didn't hide it. But there had been those times," Her eyes narrowed and focused on something distant, her voice growing soft as she continued,

"Those times when he had been _so_ sweet, when he had taken me out, just me and him. How it seemed he enjoyed his time with me. And hell, those times I _almost_ dated someone else, and he would pout, and find some excuse why I shouldn't date them. Doesn't that seem like he might have returned my feelings? Finally, after years of patient waiting?" She smiled, but there was no joy.

Shadow could see the sadness, the pain in that one twisted, simple expression. Her eyes looked up at Shadow again, and this time he felt true fear, something he hadn't felt since Maria's death. Her eyes were empty, nothing of the bright, happy pink hedgehog left. She carried the look of death.

Shadow remembered what she had said earlier, _'It's that I've left pieces of myself behind, and after such a long time of chasing an endless dream, now I am just a shell.'_

"Like a stupid girl, a _weak_ girl, I held onto those moments. Hoping, _praying_ that they were a sign. That, maybe, all my waiting, all my chasing, might amount to something. And yesterday I found out that it hadn't, and never would." Shadow stared at her, and she gave another tainted smile.

Suddenly, her eyes rolled back into her head, her eyelids fluttered closed, and she started to fall in a faint, but Shadow quickly reached under her broken body and lifted her gently to his chest. She had been too stressed, what with almost dying and then realizing truths that flipped her world upside down. Shadow was actually surprised she hadn't collapsed sooner. He bent his neck and quickly assessed whether or not she was running a fever, but a hand to her forehead dismissed that worry. He left his hand on her face for a moment before lifting it gently, causing the little hedgehog to moan.

As he stared down at the fragile-looking girl in his arms, he felt a wall he had put up years ago crack. He watched her sleep for a few minutes, her chest rising and falling in a smooth rhythm. Her face finally showing peace for the first time since he had saved her. With a shiver, Shadow realized that Amy Rose wasn't weak; that, in fact, she may be the strongest person he had ever met.

* * *

Amy moaned and rolled over, slowly becoming aware of her surroundings. She was warm and comfortable, and there was a blanket around her that felt very familiar. Her jade eyes snapped open to reveal the pink and purple shades of her hut.

 _Wha?_ She thought groggily. Wasn't she supposed to be in the jungle, looking for artifacts? She moved to bring her right arm up to her head, but she gasped as sharp bolts of pain arched through her body from the very movement. She looked down, seeing it in a makeshift sling, and the events of the past few days flashed in her mind. _Right, I almost died, Shadow saved me, Sonic ignored me, and Shadow brought me home. Wait_ _..._ _where_ is _Shadow?_

She looked up, scanning her home suspiciously. She was in her decently-sized bedroom. Her bed was queen sized with a cute, fluffy, baby pink comforter and little plushies. She had a desk and dresser that matched- gifts from Tails, and the ceiling was decorated with tiny, white Christmas lights and sparkling stars. She had several pictures of her and her friends and some of her own art hanging on the wall. Her door opened into the living room, where she could just make out the back of her couch.

That's where she saw black quills poking over the top.

Amy got up carefully, but even the gentlest of movements caused her face to twist into a wince. When she finally did get up, she made her way into the living room to discover that it was still daylight. The sunlight was running its warming rays through the room. Confused, she glanced at the flower-shaped clock on the wall. _4:37 pm._

Walking around the couch until she stood before a sleeping hedgehog, she refrained from a giggle. Shadow was lying down on the cushions with his eyes closed and his right arm was propping his head up.

"That's an odd way to sleep." Amy whispered thoughtfully. At the sound of her voice, the black hedgehog's ear twitched and his ruby eyes snapped open, staring at her intently.

"I wasn't sleeping- you were." He stated, sitting up and stretching. Amy blushed and looked away, and her hand started to, once again, fiddle with her sling.

Shadow smirked. _She's kinda cute when she's nervous._

He froze; what the hell had he just thought?

"Um, hey, Shadow." Amy muttered, turning her head to look at him. "Um, thanks, for, uh, taking me home." Shadow sighed, shrugging with the exhale.

"It was nothing; plus, I promised, didn't I?" He stood up and made for the door.

"Um, wait!" Amy said, catching his arm before he could escape. He snapped his head around and gruffly said, "What, Rose?"

Amy blushed again- what was _with_ her? She was acting like a schoolgirl! _Keep it together_ _,_ _Amy. Stop acting weird, you're embarrassing yourself._

"Well, I thought, you know, since you came all this way, it would be rude if I didn't treat you right- I mean, as a guest of my house." Shadow's eyes narrowed.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked hesitantly, already regretting having not shaken her hand off and leaving, but those thoughts quickly vanished when he was gifted by the brightest smile he had ever seen.

"Well, dinner, of course!" She chirped.

Shadow sat at Amy's small table between the kitchen and living room of her house. He watched as she gracefully moved around the kitchen, in spite of her arm, humming as she put together a meal for the Ultimate Life Form. She only occasionally asked him for help when she needed something that required two hands.

She had changed, with some difficulty, into pink sweats and a black tank top. She had wanted to take a shower, but had decided against it, as it would be more than awkward with Shadow in the other room.

Being able to cook for someone again made Amy happier than she had been for the past month. She also felt oddly comfortable with the black hedgehog, as though they had been close friends for a long time. Then again, maybe it wasn't all that surprising; he _had_ saved her life, after all.

"Here you go! One Amy Special!" She said, laying a plate in front of Shadow with a grin. Shadow looked at her bright eyes and grumbled, but whatever she had made smelled good, and he looked down to inspect it. It was a panini with some sort of red sauce on top, the sandwich held together with a little toothpick, and Shadow could see some meat and melted cheese coming out of the sides.

"What is it?" He asked, suspicion clear in his tone as his gaze met hers. Amy was sitting across from him now, a similar sandwich in front of her. She rolled her eyes good naturedly and smiled at him again.

"It's a secret! Just trust me and take a bite." Amy hadn't touched hers yet. She was far too interested in witnessing his reaction to consider eating her own . Shadow looked at her with disgust, but lifted the panini to his muzzle anyway. He took a small bite, not knowing what to expect from the crazy pink hedgehog, but when the food touched his tongue, he couldn't help the look of surprise that swept across his face.

It was the best thing Shadow had ever tasted in his life, although he'd never admit it. Sure, he never really cared _what_ he put in his mouth, but occasionally he had gone to restaurants that raved about their food, and none could compare to this one panini.

"So… how is it?"

Shadow looked back up at her to see that her face was contorted with worry, and she was fiddling with her sling again. Shadow realized this must be one of her nervous ticks. _Interesting._

"It's good." He said simply and continued eating. Amy's face suddenly broke out into a beautiful smile… one that brought painful yet welcoming memories. She- his Maria- used to smile like that when he complimented something she had done. Feeling relieved that her food was edible and her guest appeared to be happy, Amy set her attention to her own plate.

They ate in companionable silence, and when they were finished Amy got up to take care of the dishes, but a black arm gently pushed her back into her seat.

"Let me; you cooked, so I'll clean." She opened her mouth to protest, but Shadow rolled his eyes and firmly held her in place.

"Don't be a fool, Amy. You have a broken arm. Just let me do the dishes." Amy looked up into his steely, red eyes and sighed, obviously defeated. She waved him towards the sink. Shadow smirked, and Amy stuck out her tongue when his back was turned.

She sat back and watched as he swayed side to side while scrubbing the dishes.

She was thankful for the kind gestures because she was finding it rather hard to move about freely, but this wasn't like the gloomy hedgehog. Amy was slightly confused; why was Shadow being nice? Well, not _nice_ _,_ per se, but at least _decent_.

 _Maybe it's because I've never actually spent this much time with him…_ _Well,_ _without either Eggman or some other enemy fighting us_ _, at least_ _._ She felt a smile form on her lips for what felt like the millionth time. It was kind of nice to have someone here to keep her company...

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

The abrupt noise brought her out of her chair, ripping her away from her contented thoughts. Odd… she wasn't expecting anyone. Stealing a glance at Shadow, who seemed preoccupied with dish soap, she snuck away to answer the door.

Her good hand hovered over the doorknob hesitantly. If it was Sonic… she opened the door gradually, but a blond fox with startling blue eyes pushed the door open further.

"Oh! Hello, Tails!"

Tails narrowed his gaze on her as he brushed past her, turning around once to give her a look over. "I'm gone for one day, _one day,_ and you manage to almost die and get Sonic royally pissed." The fox shook his head in disappointment.

"Can't leave any of you animals alone." Amy chuckled. Tails sometimes acted like an overprotective, big brother, even though the only one who was younger than him- and only by three months- was Sticks.

With her good hand, Amy ruffled his fur and smiled. "I'm fine, really. Shadow helped me and took me home, and don't worry about Sonic and I- just give us a day to cool off."

The young fox sighed, shaking his head. "You know that he's the reason I'm here, by the way, right? You haven't texted him and he wanted me to check up on you." Amy couldn't help but narrow her eyes coldly when _his_ name was brought up.

 _So he cares,_ now _?_ She clenched her good hand as she turned from her friend and maneuvered back to the kitchen. The water was still running and the scent of flowery dish soap calmed her sudden frustration... but only slightly.

"He should just be concerned with himself and _Perci."_ At her response, Tails didn't say anything, because to be quite honest he also wasn't too happy with his blue hero.

Tails had, of course, always observed the two hedgehogs, and had thought that Sonic was finally going to man up and start dating Amy. But when he had moved to Perci, Tails couldn't help but feel very disappointed with his hero. Even _he_ could tell the blue hedgehog was just doing it because it was easy and casual.

Walking into the kitchen, though, Tails' eyes widened when he caught sight of the Ultimate Life Form washing dishes.

"Um, Amy, what is Shadow _doing_? That _is_ Shadow, right?" He asked, perplexed. Shadow decided to ignore how rude the question was and finish up with the silverware.

"He's… um, washing the dishes from our dinner." Amy said, blushing slightly at how it might've sounded. Tails scoffed; he never thought he would live to see the day when Shadow the Hedgehog did household chores. He would have mulled over the very idea if it were not for the realization that tickled the back of his brain. Dinner?

"Your dinner? You guys had dinner together? Why is he still here in the first place?" His voice wasn't very friendly and Shadow, who was fed up with the attitude, turned to put the little fox in his place, but a very riled up pink hedgehog stepped between the two males before he could even conjure up an insult.

"Miles Tails Prower, stop asking so many damn questions! I made Shadow dinner because we have been traveling all day and he carried me home after I fainted, and if you _must_ know, he is here because he saved me from Lyric. I wanted to thank him." Amy narrowed her gaze, jade eyes burning.

"I will not have you insulting my guests, and since this is _my_ house, you'd better listen to me or you'll be eating _my hammer_ for _your_ dinner." There was only the sound of running water coming from the sink before Tails awkwardly chuckled and put his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay, jeez! I was only making sure you were okay, Amy; no need to go batshit insane." The fox said as he cautiously wandered over to the table, his swishing namesakes making it difficult to sit down. Amy visibly relaxed and moved to the counter where she always kept a pitcher of filtered water. She poured some in a glass and placed it in front of the fox, smiling. The fox smiled back and took a generous gulp from the peace offering.

"Thanks, Amy." Amy nodded and poured one for herself and Shadow as well.

"You can turn off the water now, Shadow. You're done with the dishes, right?" Shadow, who had been openly staring at the pink female with his back to the sink, blinked a couple of times and nodded gruffly.

"I guess I should get going." He muttered, turning the water off, and started heading toward the door. But then he felt a little hand firmly grip his arm and hold him back, _again_.

"Aw, that's no fun! You travel a lot, right? Looking for all the Chaos Emeralds and such... Why don't you catch up with us for a bit?" Shadow looked down at Amy's big, pleading eyes. This was bad. She was beginning to remind him so much of Maria, more so in the past few days than in the past itself, and he'd always found it hard to say 'no' to the angelic human and pink hedgehog alike.

To hell with her neediness and likeness to his Maria, no way in hel-"Hmm?" She blinked slowly, and Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be happy about it." He grumbled finally, allowing the pink girl to drag him to the table.

"Fantastic! I think I have some ice cream in the freezer, so let's all have dessert and catch up!" He flinched at her bubbling happiness, but there was nothing else to do; he was a bee caught in her sweet honey trap, and there was absolutely no way to escape.

* * *

After a couple of hours of trading stories and laughs (it was always Amy or Tails laughing, as the most they got out of the black hedgehog was a smirk or a bemused grunt), Shadow found that he was surprisingly comfortable with the two animals. Most of the time social situations tired him out, but Amy seemed to always know when to ask him questions and when to let him stay silent and just listen to Tails or herself.

After a particularly hilarious story from Tails, about one of his inventions going haywire, there was a comfortable silence around the table, allowing the group to mull over the evening. Amy was sketching out some thumb prints for a series of paintings she wanted to make, Shadow was leaning back with his eyes closed, looking the most relaxed that the either of the other animals had ever seen him.

Tails was observing the two, when an idea formed in the young genius' mind, "You know… Maybe you should stick around for a while, Shadow." He suggested in a casual tone.

Amy and Shadow looked at him, slightly shocked. True, Shadow wasn't all evil, but it wasn't normal for him to hang around. Then again, what was normal about sharing stories, laughter, and ice cream with the Ultimate Life Form?

Tails shrunk back a bit at the sudden attention, but quickly recovered to defend himself, "Come on! We hardly ever see you, and admit it or not, we are all friends here." That and Amy looked genuinely happy, which was rare nowadays. The fox refrained on adding such observations because he'd probably meet the infamous hammer.

He looked to Amy for support. She caught his gaze and nodded, "Yeah, I mean, it's pretty calm right now. Eggman has moved on from the Chaos Emeralds- who knows why-but thank Chaos for that. So it's not like it's as important as before that all of them are accounted for."

Shadow narrowed his eyes and grunted, "That may be true, but I still need at least one. I haven't had one in a while, and I've been searching around for months without any luck."

Tails grumbled but then thought of an idea, "I can help you with that!" He said, excitement making him spin his tails as he floated a little above his seat. "Look, I have an old device from the time when we were on Chris' planet, and with a little tweaking, I think I can make it more operational than before."

"Uh… I don't know…" Shadow said hesitantly, he was someone who didn't and wasn't used to help from other people. It was that reason as well as the fact that some of the fox's inventions didn't always come out correctly. He'd heard enough stories from Tails over the ice cream to realize that.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Amy said as she placed her left hand on Shadow's arm, causing the coal male to flinch, but he didn't pull away. "Come, on Shadow! You just admitted that you were having trouble; give us a chance to help you, like you helped us."

She was making those eyes again, and Shadow felt another crack in his walls.

"But where would I stay? I don't have a house like you people." He said, using his last reasonable excuse. Their arguments were... logical and he feared he was losing the battle. With no excuses, he would have a hard time refusing. He could feel a part of him that wanted to just get up and leave because it was becoming hard saying "no" to someone who reminded him so much of his Maria.

However, there was a slightly larger part that was tired of his constant loneliness and his continual failures in his seemingly endless search.

"Well, that's easy, you can stay with us!" Tails said, leaning back triumphantly.

Shadow narrowed his eyes."By 'us,' you mean?" Tails averted his gaze, seeing right away where this was going.

"Uh... me and Sonic?" He said the last part hesitantly. _Ha! Gotcha! They both know I would never live under the same roof as that faker._

"Nope." He said simply, smirking.

Tails growled, "Dammit Shadow! So what?! Who cares if he is there or not."

"I do. I am not going to be sharing the same roof as that faker."

"Come on! He's hardly even there anymore! He spends most of his time at Perci-"

 _SNAP_

Tails eyes widened, _oh shit! Amy! I forgot she was here!_ Amy had snapped her poor, wooden pencil in half, and now had her head lowered, while she glared at her sketchbook in front of her. Tails and Shadow both exchanged looks of _oh shit!_

Then, almost painfully slow, she raised her face from her drawing with a smile plastered on her muzzle. It wasn't exactly what one would call a smile. One side of her lip was curled up like a cat's and it trembled as if holding in a growl. Even her right eye was twitching with the sudden anger that seemed to boil within her small body.

"My, my, Tails, I had no idea!" Turning to Shadow, she said in a sickly sweet voice, "See? All the more reason to stay. You could help out with Eggman when Sonic is too _busy_ to give a fuck because he's _giving_ a fuck!" She chuckled. Her laugh made both males shrink back. They gulped nervously. "But I completely agree with you about sharing a house with that… that _sex crazed_ hedgehog." Tails flinched, wishing to Chaos he had kept his mouth shut.

"So here's what we can do, I have an extra room with a bed that I use as a guest room. Usually it's used by Cream when she visits, but recently she's been staying with Tails," The yellow fox blushed, looking away as Amy continued, "I was at a loss to what I was going to do with an extra room, but thank Chaos a solution has presented itself!"

She was smiling with her fangs now, and Shadow found himself unconsciously nodding, worried what the pink female might do if he refused. Then, almost as though nothing had happened, Amy gave a huge genuine smile that caused another crack to appear in Shadow's mental wall. "Wonderful!" She exclaimed.

And that's how it came about that Shadow the Hedgehog found himself as Amy Rose's reluctant roommate.


	4. Drunken Promises

**Hello Readers!**

 **Phew! This one was a little difficult to produce because life is busy! But here it is :)**

 **I would have never been able to get it completed without the help of three awesome BetaReaders:** **WolfsLegend, ThisVioletofMine, and hcsp1. Thank you guys for putting up with my writing and many questions, you're the best!**

 **Okay, so a few things about this chapter, one: yes, Amy is still in love with Sonic. Think about it, she has loved him for a long time, it would be a little unrealistic for her feelings to disappear so suddenly. Two: Shadow and Sonic are rivals, they're just like water and oil. So they have animosity between each other just because of that.**

 **Also please let me know if I am staying true to the characters, and how the story is going so far.**

 **Expect a little short story next time I update, as a little Holiday's present to you guys XD**

 **All characters (Except the Doctor) and some places are SEGA.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 4: Drunken Promises_**

"Oh Chaos, this bloody sucks!" Amy muttered, glaring at the fish that swam in the tank. She, Shadow, Tails, and Cream were all sitting in the waiting room of Knothole's hospital. Shadow rolled his eyes, pouting with his arms crossed. He had been forced to come along with the fox and pink hedgehog to their hometown. Amy had needed real medical attention that she couldn't find in the small, nameless village that they lived in, and he had been forced to come so that they could get him things for his room. Shadow still couldn't believe that he had actually _agreed_ to stay and at Amy's hut no less. What had possessed him to say yes to the pink girl? Was it her stubbornness? Or maybe because she reminded him of Maria? He didn't know, and honestly didn't want to find out.

"I'm really, _really_ not looking forward to this." She said again. Cream, who had come to support her best friend and to see her two-tailed boyfriend, rubbed Amy's back gently. She was worried for her friend. They had come in and met with a nurse who had told them some terrible news after looking at her x-rays. Since Amy had waited two days to seek medical attention, the doctor would have to rebreak Amy's arm and reset it properly so that the arm itself would not become deformed or infected later on.

Shadow kept his gaze on Amy. She was bouncing her leg up and down rather quickly, and her left hand was continuously fiddling with her sling, exposing just how nervous she was. It was an unnatural feeling that took root within him. He felt great sympathy for the girl. It was one thing to be injured in battle without warning, but it was an _entirely_ different thing to actually wait and _allow_ people to inflict pain on you. Shadow never willingly did anything that intentionally cause harm to himself, since pain was a nuisance.

"Amy Rose." A bored male weasel in scrubs called from a door leading to the back offices. She gulped and used her left hand to squeeze the arm of the person on her left, which happened to be Shadow, and then with a quick breath she boldly stood up and dragged her friends with her. The male nurse rolled his beady eyes at the dramatic display as he turned on his heel and led the party through the halls.

Dr. Whitnel had a fairly spacious room with butterflies and flowers hanging from the ceiling. They were all lucky that there were four seats, meaning that no one was left standing. Everyone was quiet as the nurse took Amy's blood pressure, checked her breathing, and made notes on the computer that sat on a small desk next to a sink in the corner.

"All right, Dr. Whitnel will be in to see you shortly. Just wait here until then." The brown weasel clicked his pen and stuffed it in his pocket before waddling out of the room.

Amy sighed; she hated waiting the most. She was sitting on the patient bed, once again fiddling with her sling.

"It's okay, Amy. I am sure that once this is over you'll feel ten times better!" Cream smiled. Amy only nodded, barely able to mimic the rabbit's grin. Tails squeezed Cream's hand reassuringly and the little rabbit looked up; she was smiling still but her eyes betrayed her concern for her friend. Shadow sat in the corner in the furthest seat from everyone, he was no longer pouting but still wishing he could be anywhere but here.

"Well, hello!" They heard as the door to the office opened, revealing a tall, brown monkey. He had on a long, white lab coat with purple scrubs and a name tag that read _Dr. Whitnel_ with a little yellow smiley face next to it. His large eyes squinted through a pair of half-moon glasses. "So, who is Ms. Rose?"

"I am." Amy said nervously, distractedly working at the sling again.

"So I understand that you are here with a severely broken right arm. Do you mind if I take a brief look at it?" The Doctor asked as he took a seat on a rolling stool. He scooted slowly to the bed as if any sudden movements made would scare the hedgehog away. Although Mobians were very intelligent and human-like, they still had animalistic instincts, and the good doctor knew from experience to not make his patients feel threatened. Amy stared at him, fear in her eyes, but she nodded and removed her left hand which had been laying on her right protectively.

"Alright then," he said as he ever so gently took hold of her arm, "I have taken a look at your X-rays more thoroughly and have decided that they haven't healed to the point where I would have to re-break your arm." Amy looked up at the doctor, her eyes shining with hope.

"Really?"

"Yes. At first it looked like it was healed, but it hasn't gotten to the point of no return. However, we do have to reset it and move the bone fragments to the proper place. I will be giving you a high dosage of pain medicine, but you will still be awake for the procedure. I want to try setting it without going to extreme measures such as surgery. So having you awake and feeling some pain will help me to set the bone in the right place."

Amy gulped. "Uh…"

Dr. Whitnel smiled warmly and patted her good arm. "Well, we could do the surgery, so that you won't feel anything during the procedure, but you will have to stay in the hospital for two days for observation, which can get quite expensive. However, if that is the route you want to take, then we can definitely do so."

Amy looked at him with a mixture of frustration and hopelessness. She had just finished her schooling and had no major archaeological discoveries to her name, which meant she was quite the poor hedgehog. Hospital bills were expensive, and she knew she would have to pay a pretty penny for what she had already done today.

"Could… could we try setting it first, and then if it's too much, could we move to surgery?"

"That is possible... is that what you would like to try?" She looked over at her friends. Tails was nodding his head encouragingly and Cream looked like she was going to throw up- the rabbit was rather sensitive when it came to bodily fluid and pain. The mere thought of it made her nauseous, yet somehow she was fine in battle.

She looked over at Shadow, but she couldn't read anything in his eyes or face. Shadow caught her stare and looked away. He couldn't imagine the turmoil that Amy was going through right now. It was either be in an enormous amount of pain or lose an enormous amount of money and time. He had no idea what he would choose if it were him. Actually, he did. He would just say fuck it and heal himself with a Chaos Emerald. If he _had_ one.

Amy sighed and turned back to the doctor, who was waiting patiently, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Wow… I nefer knew you were sho purdy." Amy Rose giggled as she stroked some of Shadow's quills. Shadow growled and swatted her hand away, although all she did was giggle again and put her left hand to her face as though she were bashful.

"Your girlfriend is adorable." Dr. Whitnel chuckled as he familiarized himself with her x-ray again, he wanted to be sure he knew exactly where her arm was broken and where to set it properly.

"She is _not_ my girlfriend." Shadow said coldly, glaring. The doctor merely shrugged and continued with his back turned.

Amy giggled again and made a kissy face at Shadow. "Aww, he's jus mad chuz he was force'ta come wif me."

Shadow glared at her in warning. Even if the pink hedgehog was high on pain meds, it didn't mean he couldn't smack her. Shadow _had_ been forced, in a way. Cream wouldn't have been able to handle the noise and Amy's pain, and Tails had to comfort his girlfriend during the process. Amy had boldly said she would be fine by herself, but Shadow had seen her hand shaking, and her jaw set too firmly. He had reluctantly volunteered.

"Shad-OH! Shad-OH!" She whispered loudly.

"What?!" He growled.

"Wanna, **hiccup** , hear a shecret?"

"No."

The pink hedgehog immediately pouted. "You're noes fun _nnn_."

Shadow refrained from a sigh, as he tried his absolute best to not lose his temper. Amy's upset face deepened, and she started to kick her legs in childish anger.

"You better hear her out," Dr. Whitnel stated, "I don't want her freaking out with those pain meds and her arm getting worse as a result."

Shadow rolled his eyes and grit his teeth. "Fine. I'll listen to your lame-ass secret."

Amy immediately stopped flailing and looked at him with the eyes of an excited child. "Yay! Okay, sho, did yous kno' I looffe Son-nik?"

"Yes _ssss_." He hissed. For some reason her saying that angered him. But, then again, his patience had died right when the hedgehog started chattering; so perhaps he had been pissed off to begin with?

"Wellz, I may loofe him, but I thin'," she looked around and leaned closer to Shadow and whispered. "I thin' you're _much much_ hotter than him. He is kinda ugly thi' days." She broke into another fit of laughter, leaving Shadow feeling very warm and his face very red.

"Damn females." He muttered.

"Okay, it's time, Ms. Rose." As soon as those words reached her twitching ears, Amy's eyes widened as far as her facial features would allow. She shook her head dramatically, the excitement from a moment ago, long gone.

"I dun wanna! I'm shcareds." She said, tears threatening to spill as she curled up on the patient bed as best as she could, protectively cocooning her injured arm close to her stomach. The doctor tried moving towards her, but she bared her fangs in warning. Her beastly side was getting the best of her, instincts flaring at the worst possible moment. _Great, now I have to find some way to calm her down,_ the doctor thought bitterly. He hated when his patients went "wild." Wild patients tended to be a dangerous sort and most of the time he found himself resorting to tranquilizers, but before he could even think of retrieving the medicine, he saw the black hedgehog suddenly put his hands gently on either side of her face and slowly turn her to face him.

"Rose." Shadow said, utilizing a tone he'd only ever used with Maria. The very sound was rather unnatural coming from the Ultimate Lifeform. Nevertheless, Shadow kept on with it. Yet the wild Amy seemed unfazed.

"Rose." The second call of her name and a gentle squeeze to her head brought Amy's gaze to his. Almost immediately upon eye contact her aggression fell, and tears started falling like a waterfall.

"I'm s'ared, it gonn' hurt." She miserably said between sniffles.

He remained with his hands cupping either side of her cheeks. The strangeness of the situation started to get to him. What was he doing? More importantly, how does he calm a drugged hedgehog? He'd never been a situation like this before, and it was odd and confusing. Shadow pondered over it a moment, but as he did so his gaze never once left Amy's jade eyes. Perhaps... "I know you're scared, Rose, but I also know you can do it."

"How?" She asked, voice choking. "I'm weak, and th's who _oooo_ le time I only want'd Sonik to 'ome. Why didn't he 'ome? Doesn't he kno' I'm hurt?" The words came as quickly as her tears fell. She was afraid of pain, but with the drugs influencing her… she discovered that she was more frightened of solitude. Therefore, her drowsy mind grasped for any kind of safety she could find, and all her life that had been the blue hero.

Shadow closed his eyes. He'd felt jealousy many times when it came to the blue faker, but this took the cake. _What did I expect? She's loved him most of her life._ And why _should_ he care? Images were brought to his mind. One of a smiling blue eyed girl, the other a tearful pink hedgehog, begging for him to save the world. Maria, that's why. Amy on the ship, that's why. She was different, almost shockingly similar to his human friend.

He opened his red eyes and stared at her with as much tenderness as he could muster. This was incredibly unorthodox for him, but damn would Maria be proud of him for _trying_ to care. She'd be incredibly pleased with the words that came out of his mouth next.

"Amy, he's an asshole. Look, you said so yourself yesterday. He's an idiot, but Rose," he said quickly as her face screwed up in preparation to break into even more tears, "I'm here and I won't leave. Ever. I'll be here through the whole thing, and I'll even let you hold my hand."

He wasn't one for physical contact, but he found himself preferring the hedgehog's smile rather than her snot-covered face and teary eyes. Besides, the sooner she calmed, the quicker they could get this over with.

As he'd hoped, Amy's tears seemed to vanish in an instant. Her eyes widened as she gradually understood the meaning of his words. A bit of a smile played on her lips.

"Really? You won't e'er le've meh?"

Shadow stared at the innocent girl in front of him and he felt his wall finally start to crumble, piece by piece. He found himself making a promise that he'd only made once before, and although he had broken that promise to a pretty human girl, he was determined to keep it this time.

"I promise. I will never leave you, Amy Rose."

Amy's smile gained life then, curling up to brighten her reddened, swollen face. Yet her gaze wandered to the doctor who had been watching all along. He was smiling too, musing over the scene. They made a good couple, the hedgehogs.

"You ready, Ms. Rose?" Asked the doctor. The pink hedgehog nodded, smile still present.

"Ye _sssh_ , as lon' as Sha-DOH's here, I kno' I'll b' fine."

Shadow flinched at the conviction in her voice, but took her good hand in his. He was surprised by how small and delicate it felt in his grip. The doctor nodded as he set to removing the sling. He worked as gently as he could, hands wandering down her naked arm as lightly as possible.

Amy turned away and looked at Shadow in fear.

"It's okay, Amy. I'm here, just look at me."

Amy nodded solemnly and clenched her jaw in preparation. When the sound of snapping and popping erupted, Amy's eyes squinted in pain. Her left hand squeezed onto Shadow's for dear life, and the black hedgehog winced in reply. Amy had superhuman strength- it came with being able to wield a Piko Piko Hammer twice her size- so it wasn't surprising that Shadow felt as though his hand would rip off at any point. He had an off-topic thought that the only one who was probably stronger than her was Knuckles, and even _he_ would have a run for his money.

Amy moaned and panted as more sickening pops and cracks reverberated in the spacious office. Shadow was shocked to see that the pink hedgehog was actually holding her own and not screaming and crying like he had expected. Nevertheless, he could feel her good arm shaking.

Then he did something completely against his instincts. Deciding not to dwell on what he was about to do, he lifted his free hand and placed it on her left cheek. Instantly she leaned into it, her eyes shut tight.

"You're doing great, Amy. Don't let a stupid arm defeat you!" He encouraged her. She turned into his hand and grunted as the loudest pop yet was heard.

"There. That should do it." The doctor said, wiping sweat off his brow. His tail curled with the effort.

"Now comes the fun part." He said, winking.

Amy opened her eyes to glare. "Ho' is thish _fun_?" The doctor shrugged off the menacing voice and said, "Now you get to pick what color and design you want your cast to be."

"Pink. With flow'rs." She said without hesitation, and although she was in pain, she couldn't help but continue where she'd started- a bright smile.

* * *

Amy, who was still on meds and in pain, was taken home in the X-Tornado while Shadow stayed behind to do his smaller errands. Things like a new bed comforter, maybe some food, and maybe even some clothes would have to wait until later. He was only going to get the bare necessities so that he could get back to Amy quickly. He was wandering around a drug store, looking for the items he needed, and as he turned down the wellness aisle, his mind wandered to earlier.

Amy had loudly refused to go home and insisted on staying with Shadow. In fact, she had been extremely clingly with the black hedgehog. As soon as her cast was set and they were able to leave, Amy had latched onto Shadow as though her life depended on it. He had tried several times to free himself from her grip, but every time he touched her left arm, she would give him a disapproving glare and whine. It was less troublesome to let her do as she pleased, much to the ebony hedgehog's chagrin.

Tails and Cream had shared a look of uncertainty and confusion when the two hedgehogs left the doctor's office, arm in arm. Shadow, seeing them staring, had given them a glare and tried, _again_ , to gently shove the pink girl off, but Amy had whined childishly, giving him big green eyes while shaking her head. Shadow had sighed, given up, and instead took her to the reception desk to pay the bill.

Dr. Whitnel had come out after them and had gone to the receptionist desk to drop off the prescription for Amy, but paused when he passed by Tails and Cream.

"Does Ms. Amy have someone who can watch her for a couple of days?" He asked kindly. Cream simply looked at him; however, Tails had answered, "Well, we all live pretty close to each other, and actually... Shadow recently moved into Amy's house as a roommate, so I believe they will be spending a lot of time together."

Dr. Whitnel raised an eyebrow at that and asked, "Are they dating?"

Tails' eyes grew to epic proportions at the very idea and he shook his head vigorously. "Oh _hell_ no! They hardly ever get along!"

The doctor laughed at the fox's extreme reaction, causing Shadow to glance at the trio before his attention was redirected to the receptionist once more.

"That's funny," The doctor said, "I could have sworn they were together. The way that young male treats her... it's like a man with a precious treasure," He chuckled as Tails and Cream shared a look of utter shock. Shadow, treating _Amy_ like a _treasure?_ Impossible.

"Well, if they aren't together then I'm positive that they will be soon. Only time will tell!" He said, laughing all the while, as he made his leave.

When they'd made it back to the plane, they had decided that it would be in Amy's best interests to get her home. With that in mind, Cream had tried to gently pry Amy off of Shadow, but as a result, she was pushed roughly aside by the stubborn female.

"Come _on_ , Ms. Amy! You have to get home and rest."

"No." Amy said naively and Shadow flinched as her grip on him tightened.

Tails, who had been bringing the X Tornado to life, came over and put his hand on her shoulder. Drugs or not, he was getting rather tired of her attitude. This wasn't like her, but then again it wasn't everyday that he saw Amy Rose on pain medication.

"Amy, stop acting like a child. You're an adult; it's time to be responsible."

Amy looked at him silently, and Tails thought he'd gotten through to her, but then she twisted her face and stuck out her tongue.

"You no' the boss _sss_ of me! You can' tells me what ta'do!" She taunted, giving a little giggle.

The fox started to shake in anger and annoyance; Amy could be annoying with her normal attitude, but the drugs seemed to enhance it tenfold. Shadow rolled his eyes. _Looks like I'll have to do something. These idiots don't know how to deal with her._

He gave Tails a look and said, "Give me a second."

Tails shrugged, no longer interested in getting involved, and turned around to continue preparing the plane for takeoff. Shadow pulled his burden a few feet away, to the other side of the plane and out of view. Once he was satisfied that they wouldn't be overheard, he gently but firmly turned Amy to face him.

"Rose." He said. She looked away from him, studying the ground.

"Amy," he said again, "What's wrong? Why don't you want to go home?"

She put her bottom lip out again, an expression that was really starting to get on his nerves, and stayed silent.

Shadow sighed. "If you don't tell me, I _will_ knock you out and force you into the plane myself."

Amy moaned and looked at him with her bright jade eyes. Her bottom lip trembled and a part of her wanted to stay silent, not wanting to share her fears. However, another part, a much larger part, wanted to tell him everything. It must have been the influence of the drugs or maybe it was just _Shadow_ , but the pink hedgehog found herself telling him the truth, like she had yesterday in the jungle.

"I don _nn_ wanna be 'lone." She whispered. Her voice sounded young and scared. Shadow's ears went back in surprise as she looked away from him again.

"I'm in pain, and ev'n on normal day I sometimes _ss_ can't stand the empt'ness of m' house. Tailsh has Cream, and… Son-ik." Her voice was starting to sound just slightly normal again, and it was a little bit easier for the ebony male to make out what she was saying.

"Sonic's alwaze there fur Tails and an'one elssse. But whoze there fur me? I can't ask Cream t'stay, 'cause sh'll wanna spend time wi' Tails, and Sticks is… well, Sticksss." She chuckled and pushed Shadow's arms off.

"N'erm'nd, 'm fine now. I'dno what it ith about you, but I seem ta al'ays say pitiful things ta you."

She was about to walk past him when Shadow thought, _fuck it. She probably won't remember this anyway, because she's high._ He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a very awkward hug. Amy's eyes went wide and she looked up at him through his white chest fur.

"Uh, Sh'dOH?"

"Shut up." He said, turning his face, glad they were on the opposite side of the plane from Tails and Cream.

"Look, you won't be alone for long. I'm living with you now, remember?"

"Oh _hh_ , ye'."

He heard the muffled reply from his chest. He felt a little ticklish where her lips moved on his fur. _Well_ that's _a new feeling,_ he thought.

"I won't take long. Have Cream help you get cleaned up and then I'll be home before you know it."

 _Home._ It felt weird to say that, and it struck him that he had never really had a home, much less someone waiting for him. The closest thing he'd had was the apartment that he'd shared with Rouge while they worked for G.U.N. and that hadn't felt much like a home. He was almost always gone on missions, or kicked out when Rouge brought a 'friend' over. To finally call a place his home made his heart feel...odd. It was just such a _domestic_ thing that he'd never thought he'd say. Yet another new emotion that he couldn't quite wrap his mind around.

"Oka'… promise?" She asked, turning to look up at him again.

"Promise." He said, genuinely meaning it.

She gave him a huge smile and he found himself liking the way her eyes slightly crinkled at the edges and how the top of her muzzle wrinkled a bit. _What the hell?!_ Why was he _liking_ a part of Amy Rose? But before he could think on it more, the pink hedgehog broke out of his hold and skipped around the plane to meet up with her friends. She was blissfully unaware of the dilemma she had left the black hedgehog to deal with.

* * *

Now Shadow was giving toothbrushes, in the hygiene aisle of a random drug store, a death glare. If one were to look at him, they would think he was taking the purchase of a brush very seriously. However, in reality, he was still incredibly confused on what was happening to him regarding a certain pink hedgehog. He had never felt like this about anyone before, not even with Maria. She made him feel… needed. Amy Rose seemed to fill his thoughts and concerns, and his body itched to rush to her side and keep her safe. What baffled him even more was the fact that it was even happening in the first place.

Sure, they had _known_ each other for years, but he'd never really seen much of her outside of battles or without Sonic there. He had to admit he'd occasionally think of her, ever since the ARC, but never like this.

He punched his fist into the shelf, causing a nearby shopper to jump and give him a glare. Shadow glared back and growled, "What?! You have a problem?"

The shopper either didn't recognize the famous Mobian hero, or didn't care, because he hissed and deepened his glower at the bitter response. Shadow narrowed his eyes; the shopper was a bright green lizard with yellow eyes. How _dare_ he challenge the Ultimate Life Form?

"You don't know who you're messing with, asshole. Just turn around and leave me the fuck alone."

With that the black hedgehog grabbed a random toothbrush and shoved it into his basket. It was the last thing he needed, and he was glad that he could finally get out of the city and return to Amy. However, he felt a firm grip on his shoulder, and he looked down, disgusted to see a green scaled hand holding him back.

"You don't get to talk to me like that and then get away with it." The lizard hissed, his long tongue flicking Shadow in the face.

Oh, this bastard was asking for it, and Shadow would definitely fulfill his request. But just as he was about to punch the shit out of this stranger, his eye caught on something pink. There were little pink stuffed animals displayed on the pole of a shelf to his right. They were fluffy and adorable and Shadow thought of the pink fluffy animal waiting for him to get home. He had _promised_ to get there quickly, and if he fought with the asshole then he would be held up and possibly have to go to the police station to fill out some bullshit report, and that could take hours.

Shadow sighed, "It's your lucky day, pal. Just let this go, okay?" He brushed off the reptile's hand and used his air shoes to speed down the aisle and to the checkout line. He placed his items on the counter and waited for a purple mouse to ring them up. His foot tapped impatiently as she took her time to ring up the items and place them in plastic bags. He practically ripped them from the counter when she was finished, and grumbled an annoyed thanks.

As he was heading out of the store, he felt a hand grip his shoulder a second time and twist him around, connecting a fist to his face. It was unexpected and he was caught off guard. He was weighed down by his bags, so as a result, he fell right on his ass. He turned and viciously glared at a green lizard who was now standing behind him, panting. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the mouse gasp and pick up her phone. _Great. Well, since she's_ c _alling the police anyway, might as well give this guy what he's_ so _desperately asking for._


	5. Monophobia and Egg Sandwiches

**Hello Readers!**

 **It's Christmas day, two days after I said I would post this... please don't be mad . I was still having a lot of issues with it, and then Christmas eve was here, and then today... Well, I found sometime today after family stuff, and I think the chapter is finally ready! Yay! It's extra long too, so Happy Holidays to everyone, it's my gift to you. However I may upload a revised version later ;) Also, take a look at the other short story I've posted, it's about our favorite gloomy hedgehog! But it has nothing to do with this story :)**

 **IMPORTANT: I wanted to clarify again, this FanFic is placed in the _Boom_ Sonic universe, and takes place AFTER Sonic X. Which means it will be referencing things that happened in _Sonic X_ as past events. Please let me know if this is confusing, I want you guys to enjoy the story, and part of the experience is knowing what the heck the story's about. XD**

 **I want to thank three awesome people, for their continued support and help with the editing of my story, wouldn't be able to do it without these guys;** **ThisVioletofMine, WolfsLegend and hcsp1. You guys are the absolute best!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter, and thank you for reading my rambling!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Most characters and places belong to SEGA.**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 5: Monophobia and Egg Sandwiches_**

Amy woke up in her bed, feeling terrible. She couldn't remember much after she'd taken her meds, but she did remember coming home with Cream. The effects were wearing off, but had still highly influenced her actions. She cringed at a foggy memory of herself, laughing hysterically as her friend helped her bathe. The rabbit's worried face, as she tried desperately to shield herself from the water Amy splashed in her face, appeared like a nightmare in her mind. _I'll have to apologize to her tomorrow._

Amy sighed; she had a headache that could kill an elephant. _Maybe I'm dehydrated_ _._ She fumbled out of her comforter and stumbled out of her room to get some water. Thank Chaos her house didn't have any lights on, or they'd probably burn her retinas to the core.

Her body still felt very heavy from the medication, so as she slowly stepped forward, she immediately wanted to return to bed and sleep. She could actually feel her bed calling to her. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and mustered all her energy to continue forward.

As she passed the guest room, she peeked inside to see if Shadow had returned. Unfortunately all she saw was darkness and a neatly set bed. She was surprised that the sight made her feel very disappointed- maybe even sad. Looking around the empty house, it suddenly seemed like a huge mansion, and she felt a chill of loneliness. It had been so nice to wake up that morning and eat breakfast with someone.

The warm feeling that had filled her home that morning was gone, and she felt herself yearning for the grumpy hedgehog's return. Taking a last look into the empty room, she shook her head to rid herself of those depressing thoughts.

She made her way to the kitchen and poured herself some water. Her right arm being broken didn't hamper her much; she had always been ambidextrous, and had no trouble using her left hand for anything. She smiled to herself; Amy Rose was a strong female. She didn't back down, and wouldn't let something like a broken arm get in her way.

 _Just look on the bright side of things, Amy. Your arm has been treated and it will soon heal. Life is only horrible to those who_ make _it horrible._

As the water moved down her throat her ears went back in pleasure. She could feel the throbbing ebb as she gulped down the clear liquid. The medication must've really sucked her dry, and when she was finished with that glass, she poured herself another. She looked over the rim of her cup to glance at the digital display above her stove. 7:13pm. It was late and she felt her stomach gurgle and mumble in hunger.

Opening her fridge, she tried to find something to make for herself. But it was hard to find something to make easily with only one hand. She grabbed some jam and peanut butter, hoping it would be easy enough to make a simple PB&J. However, it was hard to get the jar of the jam open, and she got peanut butter all over the place. She threw the knife onto the counter and glared out the window above her sink.

She was frustrated with herself- she couldn't even make a damn sandwich. She could feel tears threatening to fill her eyes and overflow. Chaos, what had gotten into her these past few days? She had become too sensitive, and she was allowing her emotions to take control too easily. Well, she supposed that was a trait she was known for. However, she had learned in the past years to be good at hiding and controlling most of her outbursts. So why was she losing control now?

 _Keep it together, Amy. Positive thinking_ _;_ _there may be some ice cream in the freezer._

She sighed and looked into her freezer, pulling out her last chocolate popsicle. Even that gave her trouble- her hand got sticky as she tried to pry the plastic label off. She was using her cast to brace the thing against her body, and she could tell the shirt she was wearing was going to get stained. She finally succeeded and moved to her couch. She pulled a blanket around her and stared out the window, watching as the light slowly went from gold to orange as the sun set. She let out a breath and snuggled deeper into the soft cocoon.

She couldn't put her finger on exactly why, but she remembered that Shadow had said something about coming back 'soon.' But that had been hours ago, hadn't it? Maybe she'd imagined it in her foggy drugged mind, but she still felt herself craving his return. Her lids started to feel heavy, and her muzzle broke into a wide yawn. She smacked her lips and fought with the powerful lull of sleep. Her last thought before turning into blissful darkness was, _I hope he gets home soon._

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog was usually very patient, unlike that faker, Sonic. But now he was feeling quite eager to get this over with. He was sitting in a chair at the police station as a fat dog in uniform listened to the green lizard's statement for about the 10th time. Shadow rolled his eyes at the lizard as he, _again,_ claimed that Shadow was the one who provoked the fight. The funny thing was, no one believed him. The mouse, whose name turned out to be Sandy, testified that the lizard had thrown the first punch.

Besides, Shadow had saved the planet a few times with Sonic, so he was well known. Even if he wasn't as well liked, most of the time he received respect, especially from those in government positions. But of course the police had to get every detail and fill out seemingly endless paperwork. He sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall. 8pm. _Shit, Amy must be wondering where I am._ He cursed himself for not getting her contact information, or at least giving his to her.

The black hedgehog turned to the police officer in front of him, a female cheetah with glasses, and tapped his finger on the desk to get her attention.

"Can I get the hell out of here? I've already given my statement, and we all know this idiot is spouting bullshit. I have someone waiting on me."

Unconsciously, he felt his heart ping excitedly as he said that, but ignored it and stared at the cheetah intensely. She rolled her eyes and popped some bright pink bubble gum. She turned to the dog and asked in a bored tone, "What do you think, Pat? This guy okay to go home?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

The dog glanced up from his computer and over to the glowering Shadow.

"Uh, I don't see why not. Just have him sign all the forms and let him go."

"Let him go?! Why the hell does he get to go?! _He's_ the one that started the whole thing!" The lizard yelled, standing up and raising his arms. Pat sighed and stood up as well; he was a good foot taller than the angry lizard.

"Sir, I'll have to ask you to sit down quietly in your seat."

Shadow, no longer interested in the scene, having gotten what he needed, quickly signed all the papers in front of him and gathered his things. Not waiting to say goodbye, the hedgehog dashed out of the station and went full speed towards Amy's house. He made it in a couple minutes thanks to some help from his air shoes, and went over to the garden in front of the deck leading to her house.

He searched the flowers and bushes for a garden gnome. He saw a bunny, a deer, and what looked like a frog, but no gnome. Finally, he found it standing underneath a rose bush, and cringed at the hideous features it possessed. He lifted it to reveal a spare key, where Amy had said he could find it. Placing the thing down again, he shivered at the demonic smile carved literally into its face. He had no idea why Amy kept something so hideous. It was out of place among the other 'cute' garden ornaments she had sprinkled throughout her plants.

He unlocked the door and replaced the key in its hiding place. Gently opening the door, he was careful not to make any loud noises, not wanting to startle Amy. There were no lights turned on in the house, and for a second, he thought that maybe she'd gone to bed. But when he turned on a lamp next to the couch, he jumped slightly as he saw a person lying on their left side. Right away he realized it was Amy, fast asleep with a sticky popsicle stick held tightly in her good hand, chocolate stains around her muzzle.

He stood, frozen in place, as he gazed down at her; her face screwed up and she muttered something unintelligible, turning violently onto her back. There was a deep rumbling in the room, and Shadow was surprised to find that the sound was coming from him. He was _chuckling_ at the sight of her mouth slightly ajar and spit starting to spill out over her lips, mixing with the sticky brown to turn into a syrup. Shadow couldn't stop his chuckling, and then he heard her mutter sleepily,

"It's not funny."

He immediately stopped and held his breath as her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes narrowed into slits in protest to the light from the lamp, and she sat up. The quills on the left side of her head were a nest of tangles from her sleeping on her good side.

"Why are you home so late?" She asked drowsily. Her question made Shadow realize she must've been waiting up for him, and he sighed, setting his bags down.

"I got held up at the store. At least I made it here not too late, though."

Amy narrowed her eyes, obviously not satisfied with that answer. But she shrugged it off and yawned.

"I'm hungry. I tried making something earlier... but it was too hard with only one hand. Could you make me something, please? It doesn't have to be anything fancy, just a PB&J would be fine."

She expected Shadow to roll his eyes and say no. But to her surprise he simply nodded and gave her a smirk.

"Sure. But you might want to wash up before eating."

He chuckled and moved into the kitchen. Amy stared at his broad back; did he just chuckle? The Ultimate Life form had never laughed, let alone chuckled, in front of anyone. It was a sound Amy liked, and would want to hear again.

She got up, feeling a slight pain in her arm, and moved to the bathroom. When she turned on the light, she was horrified at the face staring at her from the mirror. The creature staring at her had swollen cheeks from sleep, crusted chocolate in its peach fur, and a nest of tangles on only one side of the head. It took her a second to realize that it was her, and she gave a tiny scream of embarrassment.

In the kitchen a black hedgehog chuckled again as he heard the scream, imagining her face as she saw what she looked like.

When he heard the sink turn on, he moved about the kitchen, tidying up- Amy had left a slight mess after her failed attempts to make a sandwich. Shadow felt bad for not coming sooner, and decided he would make something a little bit better than a PB&J. It was the only thing he could cook, besides roasting fish and small animals over a fire. An egg sandwich. It wasn't much, but she had said it didn't need to be fancy.

He heard the sound of a chair being pulled out behind him and he turned to see that she was blushing and fiddling with the bottom of her shirt. She had changed into a pink sweatshirt that said _princess_ across the front and black sweatpants. She had managed to wash all the brown from her muzzle and comb her short quills back into submission. They just reached a little past her shoulders and were slightly wavy. Shadow figured she must iron them straight everyday- he didn't understand why, though; he thought she looked pretty with her natural quills. He shook his head of those confusing thoughts and proudly placed the sandwich, which he had cut into four triangles for easy eating, in front of her.

"It's the only thing I know how to make without sticks and fire." He joked.

Amy looked at him and, realizing he was making a joke, she giggled. Shadow blushed; he really liked hearing that sound.

"Really? Well, if it's on the same level as that fish you fed me, then I am looking forward to it." She said, smiling and picking up one of the little triangles. She felt warm inside with the effort and care he had put into the humble meal, and decided that even if it tasted bad, she would eat it all without complaining.

However, after taking a bite, she was pleased to note that she wouldn't have to fake pleasure. It was actually quite good.

"How's it taste?" She heard him gruffly ask.

Looking up, she could see that he held himself in his usual 'I don't give a shit' demeanor, but she had noticed that his eyes almost always betrayed what he was truly thinking. And right now they looked slightly nervous. She smirked, deciding that she would tease him a little as payback for him taking amusement out of her appearance earlier. She sucked her cheeks in and narrowed her eyes, making it look like she was forcing the food down. She inwardly pumped a fist in triumph when she saw his face fall slightly.

"It's… ugh." She made a gag and saw that now he was getting angry, but she could also see that his eyes shone slightly with hurt. _Oh fuck, I took it too far._ Before she could say anything, though, Shadow growled and took the sandwich away.

"Whatever. I'll just go get you something else, then, _princess._ "

Amy hated when he called her that, but this time she knew it was her own fault. She quickly stood up and grabbed his wrist to stop him from throwing out her sandwich.

"Sorry, Shadow! I meant it as a joke, for payback from earlier." He stopped but didn't look at her.

"Come on. I _am_ sorry, it's actually _really_ good. Please give it back."

She released his wrist and moved to take the plate, but, without thinking, he pulled it back. She lost her footing as her momentum pulled her forward and time seemed to slow around her as she got closer and closer to the floor. Instinct made her put the closest arm she had to the floor down, which just so happened to be her right arm. As the bright pink cast connected with the floor, Amy's vision started to black around the edges from pain. She gasped and her arm crumpled underneath her, but before her head hit the ground, she felt strong arms grip her around her waist and pull her up. Shadow immediately dropped the plate, which shattered and tossed egg and bread all over the kitchen.

"Chaos, Amy! What the hell were you thinking?!"

She was being held in his arms and she was slightly leaning towards the ground. Her right arm was throbbing against her cast, and to see the fire in his deep ruby eyes made her feel humiliated and frustrated. She used her good hand and pushed him off her. _I'm the injured one here_ _-_ _why the hell is he getting pissed at me?_ She felt hot tears burst from her eyes, and this time she didn't give a shit or try to stop them.

"What the hell are you yelling at me for?! If you hadn't yanked that plate away then I wouldn't have fallen down!"

His quills bristled irately; he'd been worried about her, but with her reacting to him like that, he felt his most familiar emotion start to take control. Anger.

"Well you were the one who insulted my cooking, which turned out to be a lie! Then you lunged at me- what the hell did you expect?! When you act like a fucking child, you'll get treated like one!"

He was pointing a finger at her now, and Amy felt heat surge through her body. She was tired, stressed and hungry. Her body shook and she put her arms back and screamed as loudly as she could.

"I landed on my fucking BROKEN arm, you asshole! You didn't even ask if I was alright! I HATE you!"

She turned and ran from her own house and into the jungle surrounding her hut. She wanted to be away from Shadow- he just pissed her off. He always criticized her, and had such little patience, getting angry as easily as a snap of her fingers.

 _Yeah, invite him to live with you_ _,_ _Amy. It will be fun, Amy._ She mocked herself in her mind, tears now freely falling from her eyes.

She stopped for a moment in the deep foliage. Where was she going to go? To Sticks? No. She loved the badger to death, but the odd animal didn't really understand the older hedgehog's emotions and concerns. Oftentimes, just spouting random advice on how to survive different kinds of apocalypse. Then she remembered.

 _Cream, she is staying with Tails for a couple weeks. I guess I could head there._

 _But what if they're in the middle of something_ _?_ The thought of interrupting the young couple in the middle of an intimate act made Amy shudder. But it was her only option, and she guessed she would glance inside the house first to make sure that they weren't in a compromising situation. _It isn't spying,_ she reassured herself. _It's just being considerate._

She wasn't as fast as Sonic or Shadow when it came to running, but she could still run just under half their speed. It was a fact that she took pride in, but didn't like to bring attention to it. Mostly because she had only run that fast when chasing Sonic in the past.

 _Sonic._ Wow, it had felt like forever since she had thought about him. She knew it had only been, like, one day since her encounter with the blue hero, but she had been so occupied with her arm, and new roommate, that she hadn't really dwelled much on their parting in the jungle. It had been nasty, and she still felt awkward about how it'd gone down. She hoped he wasn't home so as to avoid any awkward interactions with her crush.

When she saw the yellow hut come into view she slowed down until she could reach it. She went to the living room window, that was right next to the door, and peeked inside. It was open, and she could hear sounds coming from inside.

Looking into the room, her heart sank when she caught sight of long blue quills and a cocky smile. And her heart dropped even further when she saw who was sitting next to him on the couch. Sonic had his arms around the bitch, Perci, and was smiling as he fed her some popcorn.

They were watching a movie, and although she couldn't see the television, she knew what it was from the flashing images of humans on the screen. It was _Titanic._ One of _her_ movies that she'd brought back from Earth. She hadn't even watched it yet- she had been saving it for a possible date night with the very hedgehog who now sat in someone else's arms. Why did he have it?

Oh, right… she had lent it to Tails so that he could watch it with Cream. Sonic must have taken it and decided to watch it with _her._ The scene in front of her was causing her heart to painfully squeeze. She remembered all those times she'd been turned down or ignored by Sonic when she asked him to watch a movie with her.

He wasn't a cruel person- he was just simply blind when it came to Amy. She loved him because he had a kind heart, and she knew he had the ability to be a sweet guy; he just chose to show that side to other people besides her. Although she understood all this, that didn't mean it didn't hurt her or make her feel betrayed.

"Sonic? Cream and I are going to head out now to star watch. Try not to break anything or have sex on the couch. I have to sit there, you know." Tails said in an exasperated voice. Perci giggled and Sonic smirked, pulling the lavender bandicoot closer to him. He waved off Tails, who was by the door now, leading Cream outside.

Tails sighed and opened the door to reveal a pink hedgehog frozen in place. The fox jumped a little, not expecting to see her there. She looked pretty terrible- leaves and twigs were sticking out of her messy quills and her eyes were red from tears only recently dried.

"Amy?" Tails asked tentatively.

She was wasn't looking at him, though; she was looking at Sonic, who hadn't noticed the scene at his front door. The blue hero only seemed to pay attention to the bandicoot sitting next to him. He was smiling, and she was cuddling, and Amy could feel her stomach turning to stone, her very heart becoming ice. The couple giggled at a scene showing on the television.

"That's my movie." She stated in a daze, seemingly oblivious to Tails.

"Uh…" Tails looked behind him and mentally face palmed. Damn it, he _knew_ he shouldn't have let Sonic take that movie! He kind of figured that Amy had planned to watch it with the azure male.

"Sorry, Amy. But are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

"Miss Amy?" Cream added, her soft brown eyes worried.

"That was something I was waiting to use... for a special date." Amy whispered, deaf to her concerned friends.

Sonic's head looked over lazily as he realized Tails hadn't left yet, but when his green eyes met jade, he froze. Amy stared at him, hurt naked on her face. His emerald eyes slowly widened, and his mouth opened and shut in a worthless attempt to say something.

Perci, noticing that Sonic's attention was elsewhere, paused the movie and rolled her blue eyes in Amy's direction. The lavender female's face at first took on a look of shock, and then it melted into one of pity. An expression that seemed to scream, ' _oh_ _,_ _that poor dear. Obsessed with someone who doesn't love her.'_

Amy looked at the couple, staring open-mouthed at her, and she became humiliated. She felt hot tears start to burn at the corners of her eyes, and her bottom lip threatened to shake uncontrollably. However, she set her jaw straight and firm, lifting her head high, and, whipping around. Gathering what dignity she had left, she ran into the jungle for the second time that night.

* * *

Tails watched as his pink friend disappeared into the dark treeline. _Dammit._

"Tails… what was Amy doing here?"

The fox turned to see a concerned blue hedgehog now standing behind him, his date leaning on the side of the couch with her head on folded arms and watching the scene with some interest.

"Uh, I don't know. She's supposed to be at home, resting."

Sonic narrowed his eyes with concern. He moved over to the door, but a moan was heard from behind him.

"Where are you going, babe? The movie isn't over."

He looked over to see his girlfriend pouting and twirling a finger in a strand of her long hair.

"Sorry, baby. I'll just be gone for a few." She moaned again and puckered her lips.

"But you promised you'd watch this with me."

Sonic sighed; he was worried over his pink friend, but his carnal instincts were urging him to join his mate and have some fun.

Tails could see Sonic having an internal battle of wills. The azure male was worried for Amy, but he also tried to keep away from anything that became too emotional or dramatic. Especially when it came to the pink female.

The young fox wanted his idol to make the right choice, but not for the wrong reasons. If Sonic felt forced into going after Amy, then that could cause even more issues; Sonic and Amy's fights could go on for a long time and almost always ended in violence.

Tails knew Sonic had to _really_ _want_ to make things right, otherwise the situation would evolve into a full on battle between the two hedgehogs, leaving both of them in a state of irrational anger. So, the young fox tested Sonic's resolve by giving him an out.

"Sonic, don't worry. Just stay here. Cream and I were going out anyway, so we'll see what's up with Amy."

Sonic gave Tails a look and was about to protest, when there was another annoying moan behind him. He shrugged and moved back to the couch, feeling satisfied that someone else was taking charge of the crazy pink hedgehog.

Tails glared at his best friend's back, disgusted by his actions, and guided Cream out the door. He hated the way that Sonic treated everyone when Perci was around. He became a male with only one thing on his mind: hormones.

Sonic was his brother, the person he was closest to in the world, but Amy was his sister. She was always there for him, lending a shoulder when he needed to cry, never making him feel like a baby for showing emotions. Tails found that he really despised the way Sonic hurt Amy; the fox could always see it shining in her eyes. Even when she smiled, like nothing was wrong.

"Damn that hedgehog." He muttered, kicking a pole that held the deck together.

"Tails, why didn't you let Sonic help?" Cream asked. The little rabbit was upset and worried for her best friend and thought they could use all the help they could get. She didn't see why they would deny the hero's help, especially when he was the fastest of the group. Tails sighed and looked at his girlfriend.

"Sorry, Cream. I just don't think it's a good idea after what she witnessed." Cream looked into the house again to see the couple on the couch, kissing. She shuddered and turned back to her own boyfriend.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

She walked down the steps and flipped open the watch that Tails had made for her. He had made customized ones for all his friends; it was a portable communicator that would be easier to carry around than his cylinder digital pads. He had put in similar characteristics to the cell phones he had seen on Earth. In fact, he'd actually sold the design here on Mobius for quite the pretty penny.

"I am going to try and reach Amy." The little rabbit said, pressing the icon for her best friend on the tiny screen.

The screen showed a happy Amy laughing, and text that said, ' _Calling Amy Rose.'_ But it went to voicemail after a few rings. Cream sighed and looked at her boyfriend. Tails shook his head.

"Guess we just have to look ourse-" He was cut off as her little watch brightened and a cheerful violin started playing a bright tune. Tails' attention snapped to the screen, expecting to see Amy's smile, but instead he was met with an all-too-familiar dark scowl. The ring tone definitely did not match the contact.

"Why do you have Shadow's contact information?" Tails asked, shocked. Cream blushed and her long ears drooped nervously.

"Well... since he _is_ going to be staying with Amy a while, I thought his number might come in handy- so we exchanged contacts."

Tails narrowed his eyes, unsure of how to respond to his girlfriend getting another guy's number, even if he was a hedgehog with a bad attitude.

"Mr. Shadow! What's going on?" Cream said, bringing the watch over to Tails so that he could see, too.

Shadow's face was being displayed live on the tiny screen- however, he was obviously running, and his store-bought watch was having trouble keeping signal due to the speed. Tails made a mental note to copy Sonic's design and give it to Shadow later so that it would be able to accommodate his high speeds.

"Have...uys... Amy?" He asked, his voice sounding worried but broken from bad connection.

"Stop moving for a second- you're messing with the signal." Tails replied, annoyed. Shadow stopped abruptly and repeated his question in an impatient growl.

"Have you guys seen Amy? We had a little… uh, _disagreement_ _,_ earlier, and she ran out."

Tails rolled his eyes. These hedgehogs were going to be the death of him.

"Yes, she was here…" He paused, unsure of whether or not to elaborate.

"Well?" The hedgehog pressed on gruffly.

Tails looked at the sky; it was a moonless night, and very dark. Shadow would need to know just how upset and unapproachable the pink hedgehog would be so that he would be able to handle her appropriately.

"Well, there's a slight problem." Tails said nervously; the black face narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, Amy sorta saw Sonic and his girlfriend, being all... _lovey-dovey…_ To make matters worse, they were watching a movie she had been holding off viewing, so that she could watch it with him."

Ruby eyes closed, and Shadow growled. _Perfect_ , this was just what he needed- more drama surrounding Amy and the blue faker. Why the hell did those two always seem to get on his last nerve?

"Great. She's probably fucking _pissed_ right now, meaning she could very well be hammer friendly."

Shadow pinched the top of his muzzle in an attempt to stop the pounding that had started in his head. Oh, this was turning into the best night he'd ever had. _Not._

"And what is that blue bastard doing now? I assume he's aware of the situation."

Tails blushed and looked away, ashamed of his best friend. He knew that Shadow would get instantly angry, and he hated being the messenger. Sonic and Shadow never really got along on the best of days; Sonic always viewed Shadow as a possible enemy, because of Eggman and G.U.N., and Shadow always thought of Sonic as a petulant child, blind with adventure.

"He's making out with Perci on the couch." The fox shuddered, swearing he would never sit on that couch again.

"Fucking wonderful- bloody good hero _he_ turned out to be." Shadow snapped bitterly.

"Okay, here's the deal. I am going to search for her, and you two can continue your night as normal."

"Wait, we want to help!" Cream protested.

"Sorry dear, but _I'm_ sorta the one to blame for all this. And I don't think it's very safe to be wandering around at this time, anyway. I'll call when I find her."

Tails looked at the hedgehog; in the past the fox would be hesitant to trust the dark hero. But he had seen a slightly different side of him these past days when he dealt with Amy. And frankly Tails was tired of being the one to always clean up after these crazy hedgehogs. If he wanted to take a go at it, Shadow was free to knock himself out. Which sometimes literally happened, due to a certain hammer-crazy hedgehog.

"Okay." He shushed Cream as she went to argue, "I think that would be for the best. Please get her home safe."

Shadow's tiny head nodded and the screen went dark. Cream glared at her boyfriend and angrily hit him on the arm. Her long ears were pulled back in frustration, and her soft brown eyes had hardened into fiery pools of fury.

"Why did you say that? Amy is obviously hurting and upset! She needs her friends right now."

Tails looked at his love and smiled. He found her loyalty and caring towards her friends very attractive and he pulled the rabbit into a reluctant hug. She squirmed against him, refusing to relax into his hold. Tails chuckled a little and gently tightened the hug.

"Cream, calm down. Shadow will find her quickly; he _is_ as fast as Sonic, remember?"

She grumbled into his chest, still not happy with the answer. But Tails could feel her start to relax into his chest, and her heart rate slowed.

"Why don't we go inside and make some cookies to bring them tomorrow? Then we can see how Amy is doing after she's calmed down."

He felt his girlfriend completely release all of her tension; she had a soft spot for baking and Tails knew she wanted to feel helpful. Giving her something that would 'help' Amy, would put her worry at ease, and give her something to keep her mind preoccupied with.

"You really think he'll find her okay? I'm really worried about her- I've never seen her look so… broken."She said quietly into his chest.

He felt a sudden chill begin to root in his chest as he realized that what Cream said was true. Amy had looked as though she was witnessing a death, and her eyes... He had briefly seen them go completely empty, devoid of life.

Clearing his throat, he looked up to the sky and sighed. Amy would be fine, she always was. Chuckling at an image of her smashing Sonic to a pulp cheered him up, he guided his girlfriend back up the steps and into his home. Shooting up a quick prayer to Chaos that his other friends were decent, he opened the door.

"It's Shadow. If there is one thing we can count on, it's that he always completes his missions."

* * *

Amy Rose was sitting on her favorite cliff that was located right under Angel Island. She looked up at the floating mass of Mobius, wishing she had the power to fly so that she could go see Knuckles. She would have called the echidna, but she had left all her communicators at home in her rush to escape Shadow.

After the Master Emerald had healed from its trip in space, the Island had changed position in the world to hover above this tropical piece of country. Amy had moved down here at the echidna's suggestion, when he had written her about all the lost ruins to be found in the expanse of foliage.

Amy smiled at the thought of Knuckles. He was the only one she could ever _really_ talk to; he was like a big brother to her. Him, and Rouge, of course. They were the closest thing she had to family, and she cherished them both because of it.

She had been so happy a few years ago when the two had finally become official. She laughed at the memory of being caught in between them as they danced around each other, refusing to give any leverage to the other. It had been Amy's constant pestering and devious planning that had finally gotten the two to admit their feelings for each other. But that was a whole nother story.

She sighed, knowing that somewhere, up there, they were probably cuddling or arguing, but at least they had each other. Amy again thought about a couple days ago when she'd almost died.

Chaos, that had only been about _three days_ ago. It seemed like years had passed since then, and she was shocked at how much had happened- how much had _changed_ in that brief amount of time. The thought brought up an emotion that always seemed to choke her; the feeling of being alone.

Solitude, or rather the fear of, was a constant battle that she fought with herself. It had made its home in her heart ever since her parents had been murdered right in front of her eyes. Even though she had been six years old, she could still see the evil glint of metal as a robotic blue hedgehog had ripped through her parents, blood and screams filling the night air. She shuddered, glad that the Evil Doctor, Eggman's father, who had orchestrated the event was long dead.

However, it had traumatized her, and now her greatest fear was of being alone. Maybe that's why she'd attached herself to Sonic. She had imprinted on him like a chick after he'd saved her from the Evil Doctor's hands. If he hadn't, she would've been turned into a power source for his evil robots.

He was the first person to make her feel safe, and she had thought it was love, destiny, fated by the stars. But she had realized years ago, even though she'd denied it until faced with death, that Sonic was just a hero. That had been his _only_ motivation in saving her.

 _She_ was the one to selfishly hold onto an unwilling person, desperately searching for companionship and love. It wasn't like he hadn't been clear with her- he'd told her straight up a couple of times, even though she'd never listened.

However, had it really all been one-sided? Sonic had shown signs of returning her feelings, like that time when he had returned from Earth and went straight to _her_ house first. Giving her a rose and promising to never leave her. And what about all those times he had led her on? Those dates they'd attempted, even though something had always gone wrong. And wasn't her name the one he'd always screamed first, or the loudest, when in danger? She wasn't the only one at fault.

She sighed again, looking up at the stars.

"It's too late now, anyway, even if that were true." She said aloud.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She heard from behind her.

She screamed and snapped her hammer into existence. She swung it blindly, but only having one arm and her body twisted, she missed whatever had made the noise and connected with ground. Dirt flew into the air and into her eyes, but she heard a startled grunt that sounded familiar. When the dirt settled, she could see a very annoyed black and red-striped hedgehog, standing with his arms crossed and his foot tapping.

Seeing Shadow made Amy remember all of the things that had happened tonight, and she turned around, snubbing him. She couldn't exactly run away again, as she was sitting on a cliff edge, and he was standing between her and freedom. So she chose the next best thing- the cold shoulder.

She could hear him sigh from behind her, but she refused to turn around.

"Come on, Rose. Stop being a brat." Shadow growled, annoyed at her behavior. But she remained silent.

"Chaos! You're impossible! Do you realize how worried everyone is?! You ran off, leaving us to wonder if you were okay."

She was silent again, but she started to tremble. _Shit_ _,_ _she's gonna cry._ Shadow narrowed his eyes. Finally not able to take her drama any longer, he said exactly what was on his mind.

"Look, if this is about that asshole, just forget about him, okay? He didn't even come after you."

He saw her body suddenly stiffen at the mention of Sonic. _Oh_ _,_ _fuck! Why did I say that? Is it because I feel jealous of that faker? But why would I feel that way in the first place? This is so damn confusing._

"Of course not- he wouldn't ever come after me." She said, looking down the edge of the cliff.

That one sentence rang inside her, and something broke. She could feel it shattering; her near-death experience had started the crack, and now it had finally spread and tore her heart to pieces.

How would it feel to fall, weightless, free? Would it hurt when she hit the ground? The wind would sweep up through her fur, gently guiding her towards the embrace of the ground. Would anyone care or even notice?

 _If she died, would Sonic be sad?_

These questions started tempting her broken heart. Her logic and mind were silent.

She stood up, looked over her shoulder at the hedgehog behind her. Shadow felt a chill down his spine; she was making that face again. The one she'd made in the jungle after Sonic had left her. Her eyes empty and void, her lips laxed and locked in a neutral line. Shadow had never seen such a look before, and it scared him like nothing else ever had.

"Amy?" No response. "Rose?"

Suddenly her mouth broke into a gruesome smile.

"Oh, Shadow. I am so very alone."

She looked out into the night air, her arms spread wide, her pink sweatshirt and cast seeming to float in the air as her pants blended into the dark night. She took a huge breath of night air, opening her clouded eyes to the starry sky.

"So pretty." She said, gesturing upwards to the stars, teetering at the edge.

She looked over at Shadow again.

"I feel so weak, you know. I'm pathetic. An unlucky girl, cursed to never find company, to always chase an endless, unreal dream. I came to this realization, as you know, when I almost died. But, like with Sonic, I tried to deny it."

She chuckled, moving a foot out, as though testing the waters. Her quills whipped around in a sudden breeze, and her body swayed side to side.

Shadow flinched forward, not wanting to startle her in case she fell. His heart was beating fast, and it was painful to see all the hurt the pink girl was going through. _She's been holding it in all these years_ _-_ _it must've finally gotten her to a breaking point._

"You know, Shadow, I'm thinking it might be nice to join them." She said again, looking to the stars. "My Mom told me that if she ever left this world, she would be in the stars. Watching me. Maybe there- up there, with her- I wouldn't be alone anymore."

Shadow gulped. "Amy, be careful, you're really close to falling." He said, moving agonizingly slowly towards her.

She laughed, and it sounded so close to her normal bell melody, that Shadow was almost fooled into thinking she was back. But her eyes were the same, clear jade pools, void of emotion.

"Oh, Shadow, I guess you might think I'm crazy. Honestly, if I were you I would be thinking the same. But ponder this for a moment- what else do I have?"

Shadow cursed himself; he didn't know how to handle these situations. Plus, he still didn't know this girl very well. He did know, however, that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe. He had made a promise. Wait, that was it!

"Amy!" He said a little too eagerly.

Startled, she jumped slightly, and her foot slipped. Her face turned to that of shock, and Shadow watched in horror as the tips of her quills disappeared over the edge.

Without even hesitating, Shadow jumped over the side and made his body like an arrow so that he could get to her faster. She was crying in fear, and her jade eyes had returned to normal, now reflecting regret and terror in their bright green depths. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, and she watched as Shadow got closer to her. When he reached her, he grabbed her waist and closed his eyes.

Thank Chaos he was under the Master Emerald. Even though it was far, he could still feel its power and he tapped into it, begging it to lend him strength. The Master Emerald housed two souls, so it was hard to control and seemed to only lend a hand if it felt like the asker was worthy. Apparently, he was, because suddenly he felt the comfortable surge of power through his veins.

He opened his eyes and screamed, "Chaos Control!"

The couple immediately stopped in the air mid-fall; time had slowed around them. They started to gently float down towards the bottom of the ravine, but they still had quite a ways to go.

Shadow felt her hand grip his long quills behind his head. Her arms were around him, and her face was buried in his shoulder. She was shaking, and started whispering, "Sorry, I'm _so_ sorry. I don't want to die."

She repeated this until Shadow brought his hand up behind her; she stiffened and he whacked her on the back of her head.

She looked up at him with angry green eyes. "OW! What the hell, Shadow?!" She was about to continue when he growled.

"Don't. You. _EVER._ Do. Something. Like that. Again." He looked at her, and all her fury melted away.

As always, his eyes portrayed his true emotions, and what she saw resonating in his crimson irises stopped her heart for a beat. She could see horror, fear, worry, and strangely, sadness.

Amy stared into them, fascinated. She had never thought eyes could hold so much emotion, and she found them to be frighteningly beautiful. Time was moving slowly, and the world was silent and seemed at peace. It was a world that she had never really been apart of, but knew that the male holding her had been in it before. He seemed to fit in it perfectly, and his eyes held her like a butterfly caught in honey.

She wanted to stare into those ruby pools forever, but her feet found solid ground. Time returned to normal, and the sounds of the active nightlife of the jungle, resumed. Even though they were on the ground, they still held each other, panting.

Amy looked up through his tuft of white fur and mumbled, "Thank you. I promise to never do that again."

Shadow sighed and put his forehead on her left shoulder. He didn't know whether he would regret what he was about to say or not, but he had almost lost her. She'd almost slipped through his fingers, and he realized he dreaded that idea more so than the words he was about to say. If they could save her, then it would be worth it.

"Amy, I am only going to say this once, so listen and remember this well."

She stiffened at the serious yet gentle tone he was using. She put her casted hand into his sharp, but relaxed quills.

"I, too, feel alone. All the time, actually. I've never admitted this out loud, and I will never say it again, but I was actually really happy when you opened your home to me."

Amy widened her eyes- _happy?! He said he was happy_ _!_ _Shadow the Hedgehog said he was happy to be in my home._

He chuckled, his huge quills shaking in her field of vision.

"I can kind of imagine what you must be thinking. Me, the so-called Ultimate Life Form, is happy to not be alone."

He turned his face into the dip of her neck, smelling her sweet strawberry scent.

"But it's true."

His lips tickled her neck, and she shivered, her ears flattening against her head; suddenly she felt very warm.

"What I guess I'm trying to say, Amy Rose," He stood up and held her out in front of him, his gloved hands on her shoulders, "I'm saying… you're not alone. Not anymore. You probably don't remember, but I promised you earlier today that I would never leave you. And I _never_ break my promises."

Her eyes widened as snippets of earlier that day started to flash before her eyes. They were foggy and distorted, but she could clearly hear his voice saying those exact words to her.

Again, however, she thought of Sonic. Why couldn't it have been him? Why couldn't he be the one standing before her, saying the only thing she'd ever wanted to hear?

 _Look, you won't be alone for long. I'm living with you now, remember?_

 _You're not alone._

She felt tears form in her eyes, and she closed them quickly, not wanting Shadow to see any more of her ugly side. The part of her that even she despised.

"It's okay. Let it out, but know this is the last time I will tolerate you crying over that asshole." He firmly stated, as though reading her mind.

She looked up at him, but he wasn't scowling, he wasn't angry. He was sincere, and gentle, his blood red eyes soft and waiting. His compliance in allowing her to release her pent up feelings uncorked a plug she'd jammed into her heart years ago. Amy fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sonic. Sonic. Sonic. I loved you." She blubbered over and over. Letting her pain and hurt flow in a salty stream, to disappear into the night air.

It hurt to say goodbye to her love, but she knew it had to be done. He was moving on with someone else, and she couldn't wait any longer. It was tearing her apart, and she had lost herself in the chase.

Once she'd quieted to hiccups and her tears were drying up she looked up at Shadow, who was staring back. He hadn't moved an inch, not to leave and not to comfort her. He'd just stood there, becoming her support, her rock, a silent protector.

"Thank you, Shadow. I think I can finally move past this now. I only wish it didn't take near death experiences to get through to my thick skull." She chuckled, and Shadow gave a small smirk.

"And you know, Shadow, you don't have to be alone anymore, either; you have me now." She said, giving him a beautiful smile, through her tear lined face.

Shadow blushed and turned away gruffly. She had hit him where it counted, and the final barrier in his heart was smashed to the ground by a Piko Piko-wielding hedgehog.

He grunted, but Amy knew he was happy. He had just told her so only a couple minutes ago. He walked over to her and pulled her to her feet. They would both be fine. Two broken pieces finding a way to fit together and feel whole.

"Let's go home."


	6. Batshit Crazy

**Hello Wonderful Readers!**

 **This chapter is all about emotion and a certain white bat! I want to thank all my awesome BetaReaders: WolfsLegend,** **ThisVioletofMine, and Depressing Shadows. You guys are amazing and I wouldn't be able to make such amazing chapters without you! :)**

 **I also want to thank all the people that review my chapters: shootingstar4562, pinksakura271, and Nightstar95, you guys are such a support and seeing you're reviews always give me a smile and motivate me to continue writing. So thank you! There are two reviews that I'd like to reply to:**

 **oh goodddddd: I wish I knew who you are, because your review made me so happy. I'm glad the last chapter was able to make you feel something, it was a a difficult chapter to write, so I'm glad it turned out okay! Hope you like the new one! :)**

 **Modochi: Let me just remind you of the definition of FanFiction: Fiction written by a fan of, and featuring characters from a particular TV series, movie or video game. This means that I can make my characters whatever I want. I do try to stay true to their personalities, but again I try to show character development so as a result, they are slightly different from the cannon characters. Besides, I must ask, have you even watched the Sonic X TV show? because if you did you would see that Shadow was only an asshole when he didn't have his memories, when they were returned, he Actually helped save Sonic and the world not once but twice. So I would appreciate it if you got your facts straight before you blindly criticize someone's hard work. Thank you :) **

**Whoo! Glad I got that off my chest! XD Anyway this chapter is longer than the rest, please let me know if you guys think my chapter length is too long, and I'll make the chapters shorter.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **All characters belong to SEGA :)**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 6:_** ** _Batshit Crazy_**

 _The Skye Arc tribe was known as a peaceful group, usually le_ _d_ _by an older_ _,_ _wise_ _r_ _woman or man_ _because_ _they believed that a youthful,_ _emotional_ _leader would likely result in rash decisions and eventual_ _conflicts_ _with neighboring tribes._ _With this practice of leadership, the tribe was able to pacify rivals and stray from war and violence._ _To help keep their beliefs alive, oftentimes the wiseman/woman would choose a Mobian_ _,_ _when they were twenty_ _,_ _to become an apprentice and be groomed for_ _future_ _leadership._

 _The tribe was able to remain secluded from most other societies, and as a result they focused their attention_ _on_ _areas other than the building of an army._ _They excelled in technology and medicine as well as the arts._ _Consequently_ _, they became wealthy by occasionally hosting a festival where they would invite outsiders to take part in their peaceful culture. They made their wealth by selling their inventions and discoveries at high prices._

 _Although they were advanced,_ _the tribe_ _w_ _as_ _superstitious and a majority of their myths_ _appeared_ _to center around a fictional tribe, the Minzens. The Minzens were the boogeym_ _e_ _n, the witches and sorcerers, that would come to punish_ _those_ _who committed evil deeds or_ _devoted_ _their lives to dark magics._

 _Common belief was that-_

"Dammit! Is she stupid?"

Amy glanced up from her book, _An Introduction to Skye Arc Tribe,_ to see Shadow glaring at the television with a frustrated growl at the corner of his muzzle. He was watching some police drama that always seemed to put him on edge. He appeared to hate a particular policewoman who always made choices that screwed her team over.

"Why do you watch it if it gets you that riled up?"

Shadow's ruby gaze glared at her from the corner of his eyes. He said nothing, but leaned back deeper into the cushions, his jaw set firmly in stubbornness. Amy chuckled a bit at his behavior and turned back to her book.

Two and a half weeks had flown by rather smoothly; Cream and Tails visited regularly to check up on the pink hedgehog. Sticks had come by on occasion, but she always stressed Amy out with her constant conspiracy theories; nevertheless, Amy loved her friend and welcomed the badger's sporadic visits.

She and Shadow fell into a normal routine throughout the short period of time. They would eat breakfast together and afterwards he would help her put a bag over her arm so she could take a bath by herself.

After her bath, they would relax around the house before heading to Tails's workshop for lunch to discuss possible locations for the Chaos Emeralds. Then they would go home and relax once again before heading to bed after dinner. It was rather uneventful, their routine, but Amy enjoyed it nonetheless. It kept her insecurities at bay. No longer did she feel as though she was drowning in an abyss of loneliness.

Amy's eyes strayed from the text within her grasp and glanced at Shadow with an evolving smile. A couple of nights ago, she had caught Shadow brushing his teeth secretly in the dead of night. To her amusement, it turned out that the random brush he'd carelessly tossed into his basket had been a pink and purple princess-themed toothbrush. Amy had laughed and teased him about it, much to his annoyance, but there wasn't much to do about it now. He didn't see the point of wasting his time and money to go out and get another.

Besides, Shadow thought to himself, it brought the magical sound of her laugh when she caught him using it, which he didn't mind in the slightest. Not that he'd ever tell her that.

Amy's gaze gradually returned to her text, but her attention was no longer focused on the historical race of Ancients. It was frustrating, but every now and then her thoughts would turn to the blue blur even now.

Luckily, she had so far managed to avoid Sonic as much as possible, but the aversion had only angered the blue hedgehog to the point where he'd actually sought her out in Tails's workshop. He had been shocked to see Shadow with them and even more so to find out where the hedgehog was staying. He'd immediately tried to start a fight and force Shadow to leave. Amy was tired of the way Sonic seemed to only care about her when it was most convenient for him. She'd had enough and so she'd removed him from the workshop, wanting to speak to him without his rival and friends' listening in.

" _I'm sorry Ames. It's just that I'm worried Shadow will take advantage of you. You know he has worked for Eggman before, what's to say he isn't now?"_

 _Amy closed her eyes, and took a deep breath to calm her irritation at the blue hero. When she opened them she tried to see him with the eyes of a friend, and not someone that she'd basically dedicated and almost lost her life to in the past._ _It was hard, but she had to move on. She had to grow up._

" _Sonic, I know you're worried about me, and that makes me happy." She said, giving him a genuine smile, which he awkwardly returned. "However, this is_ _ **my**_ _personal life_ _that_ _you're trying to control."_

 _Sonic frowned, and his electric green eyes narrowed. He wasn't happy with that response. Maybe it was because Amy had never been one to go against his wishes in the past, not only that, but she was on Shadow's side. Sonic started to feel an uncomfortable and unknown emotion in his heart. One he definitely did not like._

" _Come on, Ames! I'm just looking out for you! Trust me, I know him better than you."_

 _Amy sighed, and took Sonic's hand in her own. He flinched slightly_ _at_ _the contact, but it had been so long since they'd_ _had skin to skin contact;_ _he was surprised to realize he liked the feeling of warmth that came from her touch._

" _Sonic, I will accept your_ _ **advice**_ _, but you are only my friend. Nothing more. So although I will listen to what you have to say, I will still cho_ _o_ _se to do as I wish."_ _She spoke softly, feeling the weight gradually lift from her shoulders. That's right, he was her friend… nothing more._

Although that memory slightly pained her, Amy felt _happy_ ; happier than she had felt in a long time. She was finally starting to get over her distress about Sonic. Sure, she still felt her heart throb with every thought and every passing glimpse of him. At first it had made her feel weak and flustered that her heart was still reacting, but when she had discussed this with Rouge, the bat had scoffed and told Amy that she should expect that. Sonic was her first love, and first loves always seemed to have an annoying habit of sticking with you no matter what.

She turned a page in her book and glanced at her watch. Said bat would be arriving any minute with Knuckles in tow. Rouge had been slightly upset to be the last one to hear what she had considered to be "juicy news," and had cursed her secluded life with Knuckles on the island.

Knuckles had rolled his eyes during the video chat and said he wasn't _forcing_ her to stay. Amy had watched with a smile on her face as her two friends started to argue heatedly. She sometimes found their ridiculous disagreements to be entertaining. However, they cut the call short before their quarreling turned into a screaming match, saying that they would be coming over the next day, the sounds of the argument continuing until the last moment.

As if summoned like the devil herself, Amy heard the bat's unique knock on her door. She jumped up happily, causing Shadow to grunt a complaint about her enthusiasm, and swung open the door. Rouge was standing there, looking gorgeous as ever in a hot pink halter top and black shorts.

The bat was carrying a bunch of bags, which she dropped promptly when her eyes met Amy. They both squealed and ran into each other's arms, jumping up and down. Knuckles cringed at the scene before making his way to the couch, his muzzle scrunched up in disgust. Shadow was making an identical expression as the noise reached his pointed ears. The echidna plopped himself down next to the black hedgehog, letting out an exasperated breath.

"I don't get it," He muttered to Shadow, gesturing towards the high-pitched voices on the porch, "It's like the longer they're apart, the louder their screeches are."

Shadow grunted in agreement, shaking his head, but he was grateful to see the pink hedgehog so excited. He was still concerned about her suicidal thoughts. Of course, he knew she had instantly regretted it, and seemed to have bounced back. Despite that, though, he would sometimes catch her spacing out, her green eyes unfixed and empty, as though her mind was going back to those dark thoughts.

At those times, Shadow would try to bring her back to reality with his awkward attempt at a comforting touch or words, and then she would return to normal. He'd pointed it out to her before, but she had merely shrugged and acted as if it had never happened.

The hedgehog and bat giggled as they stepped foot into the hut, all the while blabbering about fashion, Justin Beaver, and their past adventures. They passed Knuckles and Shadow, ignoring the two males entirely, and continued their way into the kitchen. There, their conversation quieted and their giggling ceased. However, Shadow could hear them as if they were speaking right in front of him. He thanked his enhanced senses as he gave a brief glance to the echidna who seemed unaware of the girls' change in volume.

"So, Shadow saved you from Lyric?"

"Yeah. I would have died if he hadn't been there." Amy looked over at the gloomy hedgehog's quills that stuck up from the couch and smiled. Rouge caught the look and raised an eyebrow. _Interesting_ _,_ the bat thought deviously.

"So why did that asshole attack you in the first place?" Rouge asked, unloading her burdens onto the dinner table.

"You know, I honestly have no idea." The pink hedgehog said, shrugging. "But there was something that bothered me." She added after a moment of thought.

"What's that?"

"Wait a second." The pink hedgehog replied, moving quickly to her room.

Rouge looked over at her former partner from G.U.N. He was sitting on the couch, facing away from the kitchen, but had twisted his body around to watch the two females talk. After Amy had left the room, his face had turned slightly sour, his eyes dark, deep in thought.

Rouge decided a bit of teasing was in order.

"So, Shadow, what's it like living with a _girl_ _-_ and _Amy Rose_ _,_ at that? Anything _awkward_ about it?"

Shadow grunted and rolled his eyes. He had known the bat long enough to recognize when she was trying to get a raise out of him. He hadn't seen her in months, but he supposed some things never changed.

"Not so different from the time I spent living with _you_. Much quieter, though, since Amy doesn't bring male 'friends' over."

Knuckles coughed loudly and Rouge blushed, her white fur doing nothing to hide the burning red.

"Asshole." She muttered. Shadow smirked triumphantly.

"Okay, so this- uh… what'd I miss?" A confused Amy asked as she came to Rouge's side. Her gaze wandered about the room, looking over her friends with a raised brow.

Rouge was steaming, looking away from Shadow, said hedgehog was smirking cockly, and Knuckles was looking very uncomfortable. Shadow's smirk grew wider, and he looked up at Amy with bright red eyes. She was surprised to see a childish glint in them.

"Just putting Rouge in her place." He said smugly. Rouge leapt over the table and the back of the couch, tackling Shadow to the ground.

"You asshole! I was just trying to tease you a little, you punk!"

Shadow shrugged which only made Rouge even angrier; she wanted to smack that smirk right off his stupid face. She raised her hand, her own face breaking into an evil smile at the thought of it connecting with a resounding slap. Before she could accomplish this, however, a huge white mitt grabbed onto her small hand, effectively restraining it. She turned, fire in her sea-green eyes, to see Knuckles looking at her, his gaze stern.

"Babe, calm down. I already know about your past. Haven't I already told you it doesn't matter to me? You're with _me_ now, and _that's_ what counts."

She visibly relaxed, her delicate wings folding back as she loosened her grip on the hedgehog beneath her.

"Really?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"Chaos, Rouge, don't make me say it again." He grumbled, but his muzzle was a little pink under his fur.

She sighed, throwing herself into the arms of her muscular boyfriend. "Awww! Knux, I wuv you!" She exclaimed, kissing his cheeks.

Knuckles blushed and pushed her gently away as she giggled. Shadow propped himself up on his elbows and stared at the two with pure disgust on his face.

"Come on, guys! You're making me jealous!" Amy said, laughing good naturedly as she made her way to the couch.

Rouge looked over at her friend and winked, "What can I say? This guy just makes me crazy." She said, poking Knuckles in the chest and batting her eyes seductively at him.

Knuckles gulped nervously and pulled at the collar of his white button-up shirt. Rouge just giggled again and moved over to Amy.

"So, what did you want to show me?"

The pink hedgehog looked at her blankly for a second before gasping. "Oh." She held up an odd necklace.

It was a black leather string with a light baby blue ornament hanging from it. The pendent looked to be made of unknown ivory and was carved into an oddly twisted- yet beautiful- shape.

Rouge, who had a soft spot for treasure, even if it wasn't a gem, widened her eyes and took it into her hands. There was something eerie about the necklace, and it seemed to ooze power. It was also heavier than it looked, and the bat held it close to her face. Her eyes squinted as she watched it sway gently in the air.

"What is this?" The bat asked in awe. She had never come across something like this before.

Shadow got up, now interested in the turn of events, and approached to take a look as well. It was odd for the treasure hunter to not know at least _something_ about an artifact. Besides, there was something in her hushed voice that told Shadow that it was important.

"This is a relic of a lost civilization called the Minzens. Actually, almost everyone- scholars, that is- believed them to just be a fairytale that the people of the Skye Arc tribe would whisper to their children to scare them into obedience." Amy was excited; she had almost forgotten about her discovery, until Rouge had reminded her with her interest in the events between her and Lyric. Her jade eyes shone with bright enthusiasm and she held her body upright in anticipation.

Shadow watched her closely as she bubbled about myths that she'd heard while speaking to villages that still carried some tradition. He hadn't seen her this engaged in a while, and a little weight was lifted from his worry over her.

Rouge glanced in his direction and was surprised to see the usually rough face softened with a smile tugging at his muzzle as he listened intently to the chattering pink girl. She raised a brow. _Interesting._

"Anyway, back to my point- this necklace is supposed to be used to control elements." She said, taking the necklace back and flipping it around. On the other side was a very faded carving that was barely noticeable to the naked eye.

"From what I've learned from studying Skye Arc mythology, this symbol means air. So, _theoretically_ , you _should_ be able to use this pendent to control air."

Amy was now flipping through a book she had been carrying awkwardly with her injured arm; the cover bore the neat title, written in bold feminine handwriting, _Amy Rose's Field Journal._

"I found this necklace about a month ago- by accident, really- and I just couldn't believe it." Her ungloved hand was moving quickly while still holding the necklace and trying to balance the book on her cast. It tottered, slipping of its awkward perch, and Amy moved her whole body in an attempt to keep it steady on the bright pink material.

Shadow grunted and pretended to seem exasperated as he grabbed the book and held it up for her. She stopped for a second to thank him before continuing her eager explanation. He hummed in acknowledgement and held the journal firmly as she flipped through the ink-covered pages.

Rouge looked at the two and couldn't help but smirk. Oh, this was interesting, all right- for the bat, anyway. She had known Shadow the longest out of everyone in their group, and had never seen him willingly do small tasks for someone else before.

She remembered a day when she'd been sick in bed and had asked him to simply fetch her some water. He'd glared at her, leaning on the door frame, his look judging. Then he'd smirked, saying that if she wanted some she would just have to suck it up and get it herself.

Now, here he was, holding the book for the girl without even being asked. He wasn't even scowling or making rude comments- his way of complaining. No, he just stood there, allowing Amy to use him as her personal book holder.

Oh, the wonderful plans of matchmaking that had started to form in the bat's mind! She'd known it would probably happen to the dark male eventually, but she had never expected him to fall for someone in _her_ lifetime. She shot a silent 'thank you' prayer to Chaos for giving her the chance to tease Shadow endlessly.

"Here it is!" Amy exclaimed, pointing to an entry dated exactly a month ago, April 29th.

"I had been looking through the ruins of the Skye Arc tribe, and… _accidentally_ knocked over a pillar."

Everyone stared expectantly at her, waiting. Her voice had made it very clear that there was more to the story than she was trying to pass off. Seeing that her plan hadn't worked, Amy blushed and admitted, "Fine. There was a hideous bug on the thing, and it jumped- let me say that again, _jumped_ \- towards me. So I kinda… smashed it... with my hammer."

She smiled nervously, her left hand fiddling with the corner of the page. Everyone looked at her and suddenly the room was filled with chuckles. They turned to see Shadow holding his mouth with one hand, his other shaking while holding the book, and his eyes were narrowed.

It was odd for him to react to anything in that manner, and it was made even worse by the fact that his muzzle remained in a neutral line- refusing to crack a smile. When he saw their shocked faces, he stopped and glared.

"What? It's funny. I can just imagine her terrified face as she smashes one of the world's oldest architectures. All because of a spider."

Knuckles looked at him for moment, but then he to started to laugh, and soon everyone was laughing togther. They could, all too well, see Amy pulling out her hammer to kill a little bug, her face blind in disgust and fear as her huge pink-and-yellow hammer connected with bug and pillar. That image ran clearly through all of their minds, perpetuating the laughter.

The pink hedgehog glared at her so-called friends as they laughed at her expense.

"I _said_ it was an _accident_." She muttered, pouting, which just fueled the fire. She sighed and yelled,

"All this laughter, is starting to make me itch for a _bit more_ smashing!" Her eyes glared, as the group finally calmed, not wishing to test her threat.

Satisfied that they were now listening to her, Amy held up the necklace again, triumphantly, and continued her explanation, "It actually turned out to be a good thing, since the pillar had been standing over a false tile that contained _this_ baby."

"Hmph. Leave it to Amy Rose to make amazing archaeological discoveries through the mercy of her hammer." Knuckles teased, while smirking, causing another bout of snickers and chuckles.

"Yeah," Shadow added, his muzzle curved evilly, "she made a real _break_ through."

If possible, the laughter grew harder, but it didn't bother Amy anymore- if she was being totally honest, it _was_ a little funny.

"Anyway, I still don't know _how_ to activate the pendant, but what really bothered me was that Lyric had one." The laughter died abruptly at that.

"Wait," Rouge said slowly, "he had one of these supposedly mythical pendants?" Amy nodded, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, and not only did he have one, but he _knew_ how to use it as well. And from the attack he made, I am willing to bet his is a fire element."

Shadow narrowed his eyes as he thought back to that day when he had seen them fighting. He remembered the snake pulling out a necklace and also Amy's disbelieving reaction to it.

"Why hadn't you said anything before?" He growled angrily, upset that she hadn't shared what was obviously important information. The pink hedgehog gave him a look, but just shrugged off his poor attitude.

"No one ever asked." She said simply.

Shadow's anger immediately disappeared. He looked away and felt slightly guilty. No wonder Amy had been so depressed- from the actions of the people around her, it would be easy to feel unappreciated or ignored.

How many people, including himself, had not cared or had simply seen her as a nuisance since her accident? Not bothering to ask her questions about her experience, hardly even asking if she was all right? Amy wasn't stupid; she would have picked up on the way people felt about her by the way they treated her.

"Anyway," she said, cutting into his thoughts, "I'm slightly confused on how and why Lyric has a pendant in the first place. Not to mention the fact that he knows how to use it. I intend to do more research to figure it out."

Amy took her journal back from Shadow and made her way to her room, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be out in a second, and then we can discuss what we'll do for the rest of the day."

Everyone stared after the pink hedgehog in silence before Rouge chuckled.

"She looks pretty happy to me. I thought she would be more depressed after the whole Sonic situation."

Knuckles grunted in agreement, looking to where Amy had disappeared with soft eyes.

"We should have been looking after her more." Rouge admitted guiltily. "We've just been so caught up in our own world up on that stupid island, that I forget sometimes that there are people living down here. Though that's no excuse."

Knuckles gave her a sour look but nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Also, because she's so strong-willed and independent, it's easy to forget that she's actually quite sensitive." He added, thinking back to multiple conversations that he'd had with her in the past.

Shadow looked at the two and realized that, today, they probably hadn't come with the sole intention of hanging out with Amy, but also with the hope of checking up on her to see if she was all right. It was good to know that there were a few people who would be looking after the pink hedgehog besides himself. He shuddered; did he really care so much for her already?

 _It's a platonic thing, like with Maria. Yeah, that must be it._ The black hedgehog told himself- there was no more denying that he cared for her, but that didn't mean it was as more than a friend.

"Okay!" Amy announced as she reappeared, wearing a bright smile, "What should we do?"

Rouge smirked and walked over to her bags. The bat had just thought of a wonderfully devious plan. Those tender looks that the two hedgehogs had shared hadn't gone unnoticed under her sharp eyes, and Rouge decided that she wanted to have a little fun with it. After all, it was payback for all those years that the pink hedgehog had forced her and Knuckles into uncomfortable situations.

"I was shopping yesterday when I thought about you, Amy, and I just _had_ to get this outfit for you. I also brought some food for your fridge, because I figured shopping would be difficult with one hand, and I'm sure Shadow hasn't been a big help when it comes to food."

Rouge dug through some of the bags while Amy quickly ran over, excited to see what the bat had brought. Rouge pulled out a deep maroon dress, and Amy gasped. It had a low V-cut front and an opening behind that would show most of her back. The skirt flowed out, free and graceful. Amy's eyes were locked on the dress and she started to hop up and down.

"This is for me?! Omi _chaos_! Rouge, you _shouldn't_ have!"

Rouge looked at her friend with a triumphant grin and offered it to the excited pink hedgehog. Just as she was closing her hand around her gift, though, it was ripped from Amy's grasp.

"Wha?" She mumbled, confused. Rouge smirked at her, mischief gleaming in her eyes.

"This is yours- _if_ you go on a double date with Knuckles and I while wearing it."

Amy stared at her friend blankly. Her jade eyes turned a shade darker as what the bat had said sunk in. Shadow flinched at those words. _Amy_ _?_ _Go on a_ date _? With who?! Who is the bastard?!_

Shadow kept his face neutral, but inside, he was fuming. He didn't like the idea of Amy getting attached to another male. He told himself the reason _had_ to be because of what had happened with Sonic- after all, Amy had almost killed herself over it. No way in _hell_ was he allowing some other asshole to string her along only to ditch her in the end.

 _I promised to stay with her_ _-_ _to never leave her alone. So no one is taking her from me unless_ I _approve._

"But I have no one to go with." Amy said, her eyes even darker, starting to lose their shine. Shadow lowered his brows. It was too soon for her; she had just finally gotten over the blue hedgehog only half a month ago.

"That's okay, hon. I have someone in mind. He-"

Before Rouge could continue, there was a deep menacing growl heard throughout the room.

"No."

Heads turned to see Shadow standing with his arms crossed. His ruby eyes were burning, his quills stiffened. Rouge raised her brow in question at the sudden response from the gloomy hedgehog. Shadow stared at her angrily, one of his eyes twitching.

"No way in _hell_ am I allowing you to hook Amy up with some strange man, _Rouge_." Shadow continued, ignoring the shocked looks everyone was giving him.

"If you like the dress so much, Amy, I will go out and find it myself. But I will not condone you going out with one of Rouge's... _friends,_ just for a simple dress."

In the stunned silence that followed, Amy felt like an awkward air was becoming thick in the room. After a few moments the silence was broken by a small chuckle. Rouge felt tears brimming in her eyes as she burst into a fit of manic, hysterical laughter.

Everyone stared at her in horror- even Knuckles, who was used to her occasional insane outbursts, was slightly concerned. Rouge seemed to have gone completely batshit insane.

"Babe, you okay?" Knuckles asked tentatively, putting a hand on her shoulder. Rouge wiped a tear from under her eye and smiled.

"Never been better, Knux!" She exclaimed, patting her boyfriend's arm. She believed the action to be reassuring, but Knuckles' concerned frown deepened. Rouge ignored him, however, and turned her attention back to her favorite plaything.

"Now, Shadow," She said, grinning at the ebony male who was staring at her like she'd grown another head. "If I _promise_ that the guy is someone you know, and that he wouldn't take advantage of lovely Miss Rose here, _then_ will you agree to whatever my plan is?"

Shadow looked at her, then at Amy, who was waiting silently but expectantly. Although she was shocked at the turn of events, she found herself oddly interested in how Shadow would reply.

Looking to the side and away from her innocent, questioning gaze, he scoffed and growled, "Who's the guy? Not like there's _anyone_ I trust."

For all he knew, Rouge could be talking about Sonic- it wasn't as if she had been there to actively see, firsthand, how things had deteriorated between the two. She could easily be trying to somehow 'fix' their relationship, naively thinking that a date would instantly repair the hurt and heartbreak.

She may have been experienced in romance, but she wasn't always right. And if Amy agreed and showed up to a date with none other than the one who had so deeply broken her heart, things could be catastrophic and her mental state could _really_ be in jeopardy.

Rouge shook her head and wagged a finger at him.

"Nuh-uh, Shaddie. That's not how this game is played. I will not tell you who it is unless you agree to it _completely_ and _fully_ follow my plan."

"That's fucking ridiculous- why _should_ I?"

"Because it'll be good for Amy." Rouge said. Amy looked up at the bat, confused.

"How so?" She asked, curious. Shadow folded his arms and his scowl deepened.

"Yes, how so?" He copied.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Come _on_! It doesn't take a genius to realize that she's upset over the… _breakup_ with her crush. And, honestly, the only way to get over your first love is to have an _amazing_ second love."

"I don't know about this." Amy said, nervous now. "I… don't know if I can do that again- become attached to another… person."

She looked down and Shadow felt an arrow of panic shot through him. Her eyes... they were starting to become those empty holes, that they'd been just weeks ago. Shadow growled and said, "Stop. Now. Your games are _over_ , bat."

He was mad with Rouge, even though he knew she had no idea about Amy's… problem, and was just trying to help in her own bizarre way.

"No." Rouge said firmly, crossing her arms, "She needs to get back out there- she needs to see that there are other options besides some arrogant, blue jerk. Look, we all love the guy, but we also can all agree that he can be an absolute idiot."

Rouge grabbed Amy's chin and pulled to look her right in the eyes. "He is _not_ worth your time and tears, Amy Rose. You have to realize you're more than the Sonic fangirl. You are a beautiful, smart, and gentle woman. Any guy would be utterly stupid not to see that."

Amy stiffened, and the two young Mobians stared at each other intensely. Shadow was just about to tear Amy away from the bat and kick Rouge to the curb when Amy smiled gently.

"You're right, Rouge, as always." She looked over to Shadow, confidence restored.

"Just say you'll agree, Shadow. I _am_ kinda interested in seeing how this will play out."

He looked at her, then at Rouge, who stood there, smiling.

" _Fine.._." He finally managed to spit out.

"Yay!" Rouge clapped her hands together and grabbed Amy's left wrist, dragging her towards her bedroom.

"Let me get you ready, first!" The bat exclaimed excitedly. One of her favorite pastimes was making her friends look gorgeous.

"Rouge! Wait, tell me who it is! I want to make sure this guy isn't one of your man whores!" Shadow yelled after them.

Rouge pushed Amy into the room and then stared at Shadow. Her wings fluttered a bit as she considered the hedgehog on the verge of panic before her.

"You can't say no. You have to trust me- I would never let Amy's heart be broken. So do you promise to not say no?"

Shadow gritted his fangs; he was starting to get a very, _very_ bad feeling about this. Unfortunately for him, he was already in too deep. Amy had accepted the situation and seemed excited about it. He didn't want to be the one to put a damper on her day. So he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth before reluctantly giving in to the crazy bat's trap.

"I promise." He growled, his hands shaking with frustration.

The white bat smiled- she knew he never went back on a promise once he had made it. That was just who her ex-partner was. _Mission: Capture a Stubborn Hedgehog, a success._ He was entirely at her mercy now, and her face became blissful with that knowledge.

"I thought it would've been obvious by now, but oh, well. The lucky guy who is going to take this lovely young lady on a date is none other than…" She paused for effect, taking pleasure in Shadow's twitching impatient expression, "you, Shadow the Hedgehog."

And with the most evil smile she had ever expressed, Rouge shut Amy's door with a loud, final, and resounding _bang_.

* * *

Shadow was growling and pacing about the room as Knuckles sat on the couch, watching in sympathy. How had he been so _stupid_?! He had fallen right into that demon bat's trap! His feet wanted to leave; he wanted to run. His eyes darted towards the door.

Knuckles sat back, watching his friend pace back and forth. He did feel for the hedgehog, but if there was one thing he knew about his girlfriend, it was that there was no way in hell he could defy her. His watch vibrated and he flipped the screen open to see a new message blinking- he didn't have to look to know who it was from.

 _Hey_ _,_ _babe_ _-_ _how's our lucky guy doing?_

Knuckles glanced up at Shadow- the black male was now looking at the door with a smirk. He'd started to chuckle darkly as his long legs tapped his air shoes quickly on the ground. Knuckles knew that look- it was one Sonic made when he wanted to dash away, but was trying to fight the urge.

 _He's… fine._

Almost immediately there was another vibration.

 _He's eyeing the door, isn't he?_

Knuckles shuddered. He loved Rouge, but sometimes she scared him. Sometimes he swore she'd placed a camera on him somewhere, but a quick pat-down subsided his fears. For now. Another ding revealed a message that made his fear resurface a little.

 _Babe, don't freak. I know what he's doing because I know him. Take him to his room and get him ready. Keep an eye on him._

Knuckles sighed; he was not looking forward to forcing the angsty boy to do anything. But, again, it was always _more_ trouble to go against the white bat than it was to just do as she said.

"Hey, man. Why don't we get you ready for the dat- day?" He said cautiously.

Shadow stopped and snapped his head in the echidna's direction.

" _What_?" He growled, glaring at Knuckles.

The echidna gulped and continued, "Just accept the fact that you're going and let's get ready." Shadow looked at him, his quills shuddering.

"No way in _hell_ am I going! I will _not_ play games with that white demon!" He grumbled, shaking his head.

His red eyes glanced at the door again, and Knuckles saw the hedgehog's muscles tense. Knuckles made a mad dash to the door, blocking it.

"Shadow, stop freaking out."

"I. Am. _Not_. Freaking. Out." Shadow said, staring right to left in a very unconvincing manner. Knuckles rolled his eyes but stood his ground, puffing out his chest to seem larger.

"Just shut up, man, and take a look at yourself. Your quills are bristled, your eyes are darting back and forth, you're sweating..."

Shadow glared at the red echidna, his eyes not withholding any anger, instead intensifying it.

"Look, we both know Rouge is insane, and even though I love her to death, sometimes I want nothing more than to wring her neck."

Shadow relaxed slightly and nodded his head. He felt better knowing that Knuckles agreed with his view on the white demon. Except for the love part, of course.

"Yes… sometimes I'm surprised I was able to live with her before."

Knuckles rolled his eyes; he sometimes felt jealous of the time the two had spent together in their G.U.N. years. But he pushed aside that ugly beast and instead focused on the issue at hand.

"Shadow, don't do this for Rouge- do it for Amy."

That statement froze Shadow's mind. Amy? What the hell did Knuckles mean by doing it _for_ Amy? How would going on a date with a gloom king benefit her?

"What?" He asked dumbly, earning an eye roll from the red echidna.

"Come on, don't play dumb. You obviously care for the girl. It's apparent with how you've been treating her. In fact, I think that's the entire reason Rouge thought up this scheme in the first place."

The black hedgehog glared at him, fire in his eyes. Knuckles tensed, prepared for an attack, but was surprised when Shadow just looked away and mumbled.

"Was it _that_ noticeable? Chaos, I'm the _Ultimate Life Form_ \- how can I be reduced to _this_?"

Knuckles stared at him, shocked, not at all expecting a reaction like that. The echidna had never heard of Shadow admitting to care for anyone, besides Maria. Shadow turned away and started moving towards his room.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be pleasant." He growled, slamming the door behind him.

Knuckles stared at the door for a few moments before a smile started to warm his muzzle. He now completely understood how his girlfriend felt. It was fun to tease Shadow.

* * *

Amy yelped as Rouge pulled a peach hair that had stubbornly grown in the pink fuzz surrounding her eyes.

"Rouge! I don't think it matters if there are a couple odd hairs!" She whined as the merciless tweezers dived again to pluck another disobedient hair.

"Tut tut, my pretty. I want you to look absolutely _perfect_ for our dear Shadow."

Rouge pulled up and looked over Amy's head, a terrifying grin on her face. Amy sunk lower in her seat in front of her vanity, she didn't know if she liked the dark tint that had developed in her her friend's eye.

"Oh how I want to see him squirm. The so-called _Ultimate Life Form,_ blushing and twiddling his thumbs." Rouge shivered with evil pleasure. "Payback for all those years he criticized my love life, saying it was pointless. But look at him _now_." She laughed, and Amy shook her head, sighing.

"I have no idea what you're getting at, but Shadow doesn't like me like _that_. Plus, I bet he really doesn't want to go out today." An arrow of sadness shot through her heart at the thought. _What was that? Did I just feel disappointed that Shadow_ _isn't attracted to me?_

Rouge had caught the little spark of conflict in those green eyes and, smirking, continued to doll up her friend.

"Don't worry about that- he never goes back on his word; he's coming. But why the sad tone? Do you _want_ him to see you as more?" The bat asked innocently, now taking a curler into her hands. Amy's eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"No! No… I just… We're like brother and sister. That's all."

The bat narrowed her eyes and gave the hedgehog a look through the mirror.

"If you say so, hon."

The bat was patient; she saw no reason to rush something when you could drag it out and have more fun. After a few more minutes of silence, Amy decided to ask her friend something that had been bothering her for a little while.

"Rouge?"

"Hmmm?" She hummed, concentrating on Amy's stubborn quills.

The pink hedgehog may have a slight natural wave to her spines, but that didn't mean it didn't take a long battle to whip them into obedience. Hedgehog's quills, although thick and voluminous, were stiff and sharp, so trying to style them was difficult and dangerous. You could get nasty gashes if you weren't careful. Rouge's hands were already getting a fair amount of cuts, however her gloves helped protect her from the worst of it.

"What is it?" Rouge asked after a few moments, noticing the girl hadn't answered.

"Well… do you really think that a second love will help me to forget Sonic?" Amy's voice was quiet, and Rouge stopped for a moment to place both of her hands on Amy's shoulder from behind. She looked through the mirror and into her friend's gaze with soft, seafoam eyes.

"Sweetie, I am not going to lie to you. You'll never forget Sonic. That's the curse of first loves- they burn bright and strong and rarely does that first love return your affection. They leave behind a huge wound that turns into a deep scar. But you have to remember that the scar is proof that you've healed and survived."

Amy smiled slightly and Rouge patted her friend before continuing,

"Like with all scars, you may feel phantom pains and think you'll never get over it. But the crazy thing is, one day you'll meet this great guy and he'll make you feel love in a different way. And although you'll never forget, you will no longer feel that pull you did in the past. You'll be free."

Again there was a silence, but it was comfortable and both girls were smiling happily.

"Do you still have a first love you think of?" Amy asked, curious, as a lock of curled quills touched her chin line. She stared at it absentmindedly, finding its length troublesome. She'd only had long quills at a young age, and had found them incredibly annoying. They were always a nuisance to brush and manage. _Might have to go get them trimmed again,_ she thought randomly.

"I do. His name was Swift." Rouge replied chuckling, and shaking her head goodnaturedly.

"What happened?"Amy asked, as another lock of pink quills fell. She was quite curious about this new side of Rouge, she hadn't seen before.

"Well," Rouge started, "He was kinda the one who taught me to steal."

Amy's eyes widened in surprise. Rouge grinned at Amy and the memory, her turquoise eyes distant as she continued.

"His fur was the color of the night sky, he was a handsome bat; tall, long gorgeous wings, and older. I was 14 and thought he was the whole world. I came from a pretty well-off family, and we all shared the love of jewels and treasure. So we had a big target on our back in the thieving community, and one night I caught him in my house, trying to steal my favorite diamond bracelet."

Rouge chuckled at the memory and finished with Amy's quills, moving to her purse to pull out makeup.

"This and that happened and I ended up forcing him to bring me along with him; I actually ditched my family for a while."

Rouge turned Amy's chair so that it faced her as she sat on the bed. Amy wiggled a bit to get situated, and then leaned forward to give the bat better access to her face.

"I had adventures with him for a while until he broke my heart too many times. He was a no-good womanizer, that Swift Nickels." She shook her head as she pulled Amy's face closer.

"One day I just said, 'Fuck it!' stole a bunch of his prized treasures and hightailed it outta there. I realized he wasn't worth my tears, and I was tired of being used."

She laughed and touched the necklace she had around her neck. It was something she always wore- a single deep red ruby heart, nestled in the lightest silver.

"This piece of jewelry is all I have left of it, and I find it hard to remove." Amy saw a flash of pain in the bat's eyes, but it disappeared so fast she thought she might've imagined it.

"Does Knuckles know?" Amy asked.

Rouge, who had spaced out, snapped her eyes back to Amy's. The bat smirked as usual and shook her head as she continued applying light makeup.

"No. You're the only person I've ever told. But I don't need to tell Knuckles; there's no point in dwelling in the past. He accepts me for who I am today, and that's the only thing a girl could wish for. He makes me happier than anyone _ever_ has."

"Is he _the one_?" Amy asked, nudging her friend playfully. Rouge giggled and winked.

"I really hope so, Amy. But you never really know."

They both giggled, feeling completely blissful.

"There." Rouge announced proudly, standing and taking a step back to admire her handiwork. "Now, let's go knock the socks off of a mutual gloomy friend of ours, shall we?"

And with that, the white bat dragged a bashful pink hedgehog back into the living room, where their dates waited.

* * *

Shadow, for about the millionth time, glanced in the rearview mirror of Rouge's purple sports car to catch a glimpse of the pink hedgehog sitting in the back. Rouge was driving, she never let anyone else have control over her 'baby,' and she smirked to herself as she saw the Ultimate Doofus peek at her pink friend again.

Shadow's face had lived up to her expectations when he had laid eyes on Amy after her makeover. The dress hugged the young girl in an attractive and sensual way, allowing a viewer to see just enough without it being too much. And the way it was cut in the back allowed for much pink fur-covered skin to show. Rouge looked back to the road in front of her, and replayed the scene of Amy's grand reveal.

Shadow's mouth had slightly opened, and his ruby eyes widened. He had never seen someone as beautiful as Amy- although, to be fair, he had never really cared to look before. He'd gotten used to seeing her in sweatshirts and pants around the house, and had forgotten that Amy Rose was quite the attractive young lady.

Her quills had been curled so that they cascaded down her head and the tips tickled her chin. She only had a little makeup to accentuate her features, and a very sexy rose pink lip gloss that filled Shadow with desires he had never held for anyone else before.

Rouge had been standing behind her young friend, trying to hide laughter at his dumbfounded face. Even Knuckles had raised his brows, but he was more impressed that his girlfriend could do so well on such short notice.

"W-well… how do I look?" Amy had asked, fiddling with her bright pink cast.

"You look very cute, Amy." Knuckles had said while smiling.

"Yep, I did a fantastic job- didn't I, babe?" Rouge said while moving over to her boyfriend's side. Knuckles made a sound in agreement and held Rouge close to his side.

There was an awkward silence as everyone waited on the one person's opinion that really mattered. But said male was staring at Amy and having a silent panic attack inside.

 _Why do I find her so attractive? I have this urge to make her mine. But is that just animal instinct from seeing a pretty female? Or is it something else?_

Of course, on occasion, Shadow had seen females that had triggered the primal instinct that all Mobians possessed, but something felt a little different about this particular time. He gulped, realizing his mouth was slightly opened and that people were waiting on him to say something.

"Hmph, the dress makes you look more feminine than those sweats you always wear." He said gruffly to hide his true feelings on the matter.

Once he had said it, though, he had instantly regretted it. Amy's eyes had gone from bright and nervous to slightly hurt and pissed. He was about to rectify the situation when Rouge whacked him upside head, causing him to turn and growl irately.

"What's your problem?!" Shadow glared, rubbing his head.

"How could you be so rude, you jerk! She's a female, be a bit more gentle!"

"Why the hell do you care, _bat_? I was just being honest!"

Rouge glared, baring her teeth and advancing on the dense hedgehog. He, too, lifted the right corner of his muzzle in a suppressed growl.

"Stop!" An angry yell split the air, causing the animals to turn and look at a very displeased hedgehog. "Chaos, you people are impossible! Can we just move on and figure out where to go? I want to have some fun. And I do not consider watching you two kill each other as entertainment. Don't make me use force..."

Her hands were on her hips and her jade eyes burned with fury. Shadow and Rouge separated but still glared at each other like children.

They'd all decided there wasn't much to do in the village they lived in, so they would go to the closest city, which was about a 30-40 minute drive. The city was called Orhiem, and although it wasn't as large as Knothole, it definitely had more to offer than their village did.

The only person who owned a car was Rouge, so she drove. Shadow had to sit in the front since he got claustrophobic when in the back, something he would never admit. It was an annoying side effect he'd received, a result of the extended time, in the past, that he'd spent in small capsules. So, he'd just taken the front seat, and no one had argued, Amy's warning still fresh in their minds.

Now they were 20 minutes into the ride, and Shadow was anxious to leave the small car and to get this day over with. Amy, on the other hand, seemed totally content; she was babbling nonstop at Knuckles, while the echidna listened intently. Shadow figured Knuckles was probably the only one on the planet who could listen to the chatterbox. He felt a flash of admiration for the red male; he liked the pink hedgehog, but on more than one occasion he would find himself annoyed with her constant chatter.

"You find her cute, don't you?" A small voice asked Shadow. He was distracted, so before he could stop himself, he said,

"Yes. She is very cute."

As soon as he uttered that statement his body stiffened, and with wide eyes his head turned slowly to see Rouge grinning evilly.

"HA! I knew it!" She said a little loudly.

Shadow started to sweat, worried Amy had heard, but the pink hedgehog was still babbling happily in the back, blissfully oblivious.

"Keep your voice down, you witch." Shadow growled lowly so as not to disturb the two in the back.

Rouge just glanced at him with another smirk.

"Stop trying to act all high and mighty. I've known you for long enough now that I can read you, whether you like it or not."

Red eyes glared at the white bat; ways to murder someone without a leaving trace were flashing through his mind.

"And because I know you _so_ well, I know when you're in love."

Shadow started coughing very loudly and he felt hot all of a sudden. Amy's voice stopped, and her left ungloved hand touched his shoulder.

"Are you ok, Shadow?" She asked, concern strong in her eyes.

He nodded his head, but when she didn't remove her hand and still stared at him, he snapped his head to look behind him and growled.

"Back off. I said I'm fine."

Amy flinched at his harsh tone and quickly removed her hand as though she had been burned.

"Okay... Well, I'm glad there's nothing wrong."

She sat back, silent, and Shadow shut his eyes in frustration. It wasn't her fault- it was that white bitch sitting next to him who was now glaring daggers in his direction. There was a tense silence, that was finally broken by Knuckles.

"So, Amy. Tell me more about those Incas from Earth. I am quite interested."

Amy glanced in his direction and slowly said, "Well, all I know is from what I read from books taken from Earth. But they are quite fascinating in the fact that…"

And with that, the bubbly atmosphere returned to the back of the car. But even though the rear was back to normal, it was an entirely different story up front. Shadow was feeling extremely guilty, and Rouge was letting him know she didn't approve of his attitude, with piercing glares shot at him occasionally.

"I knew you were a rough person, but that was uncalled for." She growled, staring at the road.

Shadow looked out his window, desperately wanting to leave the car.

"You need to stop acting like an asshole and man up. You can lie to me all you want, but don't lie to yourself."

After saying that, Rouge kept quiet for the rest of the ride, leaving Shadow with just his own thoughts.

Was it true? Did he _love_ Amy Rose? But what was that emotion in the first place? The only time he had felt something similar was with Maria, and he had definitely _not_ wanted to be intimate with her. Something about Amy, though, brought out a side of him that he hadn't realized he had. He wanted to protect her and make her only his. Is that _love_?

"Alright! We're almost there. What should we do first?" Rouge asked the two in the back. Shadow rolled his eyes at the scenery outside of his window.

"Well, since it's only 2:10pm, why don't we visit the waterside carnival that they have on their docks? I heard it's pretty cute." Amy suggested, leaning forward between the two front seats.

Shadow looked over but couldn't see her face since she was turned towards Rouge and her quills fell in front. He could smell her strawberry scent and he stared at her gently moving quills.

"I think that's a good idea! We can hang out there for a while, then catch a movie before dinner." Rouge's voice said from behind Amy.

Shadow turned his face quickly back to his window as Amy pulled back so that no one would know he had been looking.

Knuckles sighed from his seat as the two females giggled with excitement.

"This is going to be a long day."


	7. A Date With Disaster

**Hello Readers!**

 **Thank you for sticking with me for 7 whole chapters! I'm surprised I was able to make it so far, but honestly it is all thanks to my faithful readers and my BetaReaders:** **WolfsLegend,** **ThisVioletofMine,** **Depressing Shadows** **and hscp1! I also wanted to thank all those who reviewed, it always puts a smile on my face: pinksakura271, Depressing Shadows, xXAmberAddilynRoseXx, Amelia Luna Rose, shootingstar4562, and my mysterious 'Guest' Thank you again for taking time to write a heartfelt review, you may not think it but it really helps with my motivation! XD**

 **This chapter has some fluff in it, mostly because it's the calm before the storm! XD Be prepared for what is to come *evil laugh***

 **As always hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and let me know what you think!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **All main characters belong to SEGA and some places (Orhiem is of my creation)**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 7: A Date With Disaster_**

 _Orhiem's FunLand_ flashed vibrantly over their heads in large, cartoon letters. The telltale sound of the carnival reached over the volume of the gathering crowd. It being the only carnival pier in Orhiem, the line was rather horrendous for it stretched as far as the parking lot and even then some. Amy and her friends had arrived early for this very reason; nevertheless, it took them over an hour just to reach the gates. All the while, Amy hummed to the continuous music and Rouge chattered absently about fashion-she was on the topic of jeans on men now- while Shadow and Knuckles remained silent behind them.

"I have to say, I am glad male Mobians started to wear clothing like those human males." Rouge whispered, glancing at the group of Mobian guys that waited before them.

"I have to agree with that. It adds so much more to the fashion industry, and we don't always have to see them in all their hormonal glory. However, I have occasionally seen them walking around without clothing. For example, Sonic isn't one to normally wear clothes. I think it's probably because it helps him run faster." Amy talked about the blue hero like it was nothing, which made her friends mentally sigh in relief. "Oh, I can't wait to see the rides they have!" Amy said, clapping her hands together as the group of Mobian males in front of them moved up to purchase their entrance ticket.

"I know! I hope they have a screamer!" Rouge said, making Amy's eyes brighten even more. They started giggling, rocking on the balls of their feet.

"What's a 'screamer'?" Shadow asked in a whisper as he leaned over to Knuckles. The echidna in turn looked at him with a boyish smile.

"It's a ride that either goes very fast and twists or one that goes really high and drops quickly. They're designed to make you scream. They're one of the more interesting rides. Rouge always likes to claim she loves them, but she's usually the one that gets too scared and throws up at the end."

That comment earned a stern glare from his girlfriend, to which he just shrugged and winked. She narrowed her eyes but it was their turn in line now, so she whipped her head around to step up to the counter. The mousy employee stared at each and every one of male Mobians with his black beady eyes, frowning all the while. His fur was a dull brown, and the shirt he was wearing was a rather ugly red and yellow striped button up. His name tag read _Phil_. Phil's judging gaze settled on the large group as he waved them off with a monotonous, "Next." Then his gaze rested on the two females next in line, and he immediately straightened, giving them a crooked smile.

"Hello, ladies, how can I help you?"

Rouge, picking up on his sudden interest, leaned up on the counter, allowing her breasts to squish upwards. Phil's eyes twitched as they tried desperately to remain looking at her face rather than her generous display of cleavage.

"Hello, _Phil_." She cooed, batting her big, round eyes. Phil blushed and finally, blatantly, looked down to her breasts. Knuckles glared at his girlfriend and the mouse, his namesakes clenching into fists, but his look of disdain went unnoticed, as did the territorial growl that reverberated from his throat.

"My friends and I want to go have some _fun_ in the park, and I was wondering if there might be any _special deals_ going on today." Rouge asked suggestively with a wink.

Amy giggled and swiped some quills that had fallen in her face. The very action sent the rebellious quills flying out in a lovely pink wave, and they settled gracefully just below her chin. This caused the mouse to turn his attention from the bat to her. Shadow's expression hardened and he, too, felt the primal instinct to growl- yet he only glowered in silence. While one female was elegantly sensual, the other was breathtakingly beautiful. The mouse started to sweat uncontrollably from the attention of the girls, and he pulled nervously on his striped collar.

"Well, how many in your party?" He asked, trying to look past them.

"We have four, but we could always use a fifth." Amy replied, catching onto Rouge's plan. The bat gave her a side smirk before looking at the mouse again with big doe eyes.

Phil blushed and said, "For you ladies, today I will give you the friends and family discount-buy two, get two free."

"Aww! Aren't you just the sweetest?" Amy gushed, leaning forward as she pulled her wallet out.

Phil's blue eyes widened almost immediately when the hedgehog leaned over his counter, right next to the bat. He even took the golden opportunity to look down her dress. Shadow growled then and pulled Amy away from the counter. He eyed the sleazy mouse maliciously as he slapped down a wad of Mobian bills.

"Here you go, money for two passes. Now hand them over before I get _impatient._ "

Shadow gave a gruesome smile and one of his eyes twitched. Phil was _really_ sweating now as he took the money quickly, gulping when he dropped one of the bills. He squeaked when he heard the black hedgehog growl. Briskly, as if his life depended on it, he then handed over four bright pink bracelets.

"Thank you. Can't say it was a pleasure to meet you. Hope to _never_ see you again."

Shadow growled, ripping the bracelets from the mouse's shaking hands and grabbing Amy's left wrist, pulling her towards the entrance. Rouge stared after the two, wide-eyed, before Knuckles grabbed her hand, dragging her after the two hedgehogs.

"Jeez, Shadow! You're hurting me!" Amy said as she tried to yank her arm free.

Shadow continued to pull Amy along until they reached just inside the entrance gates. He pulled her wrist up and loosened his hold, but when she tried to yank it away, his grip tightened and he said, "Hold still. I'm trying to put this ridiculous thing on you."

She stopped and pouted as he gently fastened the pink bracelet onto her wrist. Even though he was angry, his movements were soft, and Amy found herself blushing as his fingers brushed against her bare hand. When he was through, his hand held hers for a second before he let go and huffed.

"Thank you, Shadow. It would have been impossible to put that on one-handed."

Shadow grunted an acknowledgement, and went about putting his own on. She watched him patiently until angry shouting erupted near the ticket booths. She turned, not at all surprised to see that a certain hot-tempered couple had started throwing harsh words and gestures in dramatic flare.

"Chaos, Rouge! Sometimes I don't know what the fuck to do with you!" Knuckles said, red in the face.

"What's your problem?! It was just some innocent flirting!"

"That's _exactly_ why I'm pissed! You always do this, and I am tired of seeing other males look at you like a piece of meat!"

" _Oh_! So if I'm dating you, I can't interact with the opposite sex AT ALL?! Is that what you're saying?! Should I lock myself in a fucking _tower_ to satisfy you?!"

"That's not what I am saying, Rouge, and you know it!"

"Lighten up, asshole. I got us free tickets!" Rouge's wings were spread out in anger, making her appear bigger, and Knuckles's skin was as red as his fur with veins popping out of his neck and forehead.

Amy and Shadow stared at them in horror, both wishing they could melt into the crowd and leave the two to bicker, but Shadow still had their bracelets.

"I don't care if you got us something for free! It's humiliating, not to mention disgusting, to see you like that with another guy!"

"THAT'S IT! I FUCKING _DISGUST_ YOU?! WELL, YOU'RE IN LUCK! I'LL JUST LEAVE YOU THE FUCK ALONE, THEN!" Rouge screamed before she stomped off into the crowd. Amy panicked and almost ran after her friend, but Shadow calmly put his hand on her shoulder.

"Amy, take this," He said, placing a bracelet in her hand. "Catch up with her and help her cool down. I'll text you when Knuckles has calmed. And you do the same. We'll meet up again when they're ready." Amy nodded and looked up at him.

"I'm glad you're here, Shadow. See you later."

She hugged him, surprising them both, but before he could see her blushing face, she ran off after her friend. Shadow stared after her, feeling warm and fuzzy, her touch lingering on his body.

He heard a moan and looked over to see the big red echidna crouched on the ground, muttering angrily. Shadow rolled his eyes to the sky. This was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

Amy watched as Rouge threw up in a trash can for about the third time. As soon as she'd caught up to her friend and handed her the bracelet, Rouge had dragged Amy to all the rides. Knuckles had been right- the bat claimed to love the rides, but her stomach said otherwise. They had gone on about three 'screamers' and already Rouge had puked up all the food from the day.

"I think we should take a break." Amy suggested gently while rubbing her friend's back.

"Nonsense! We came to have fun! And I want to prove to _some people_ that I don't need them to have a good time!" Rouge grabbed Amy's wrist and dragged her towards yet another ride. Amy rolled her eyes, and as they were waiting in line for the fourth 'screamer,' she felt her watch buzz. She flipped it open and saw a message from Shadow waiting to be read.

 _How_ ' _s the crazy bitch doing?_

A: _She_ ' _s still refusing to talk about Knuckles, and dragging me on all the rides, even though she keeps throwing up afterwards. And don't call her a bitch. She_ ' _s hurting right now._

S: _Well she sure is acting like one. But fine_ _,_ _I will refrain from_ _using_ _such language_ _-_ _for you._

Amy looked at it- " _for you."_ She smiled at the screen; Shadow had his cute moments.

A: _Thank you, I appreciate that. How's Big Red fairing?_

S: _Much the same, although he_ ' _s starting to calm down. I can assume that_ ' _s not the case with the bat._

A: _You're right about that. I can't enjoy myself with her attempting to kill us both with what she calls 'fun.'_ With this message she added an exasperated emoji at the end. It took a couple seconds longer for the reply, but when it came she almost burst out laughing at how adorable it was.

S: _How the hell did you send a little picture of a yellow human face? I haven't seen that before._ Amy let out an amused sound, and Rouge looked over at her, curious. Amy only glanced up to flash a smile before returning to her watch to reply.

A: _If you're interested, I can show you later when we meet up again._ After that one she added a winking face and a thumbs up.

S: _Hmph. Seems interesting. Keep me posted._

Amy smiled at the tiny screen, but her attention was averted when she heard a light cough coming from her friend. She looked up then to see Rouge studying her with narrowed eyes.

"What's so funny?" Rouge asked, tilting her head. She had a guess as to Amy's sudden change in attitude, but she didn't necessarily believe it. Shadow- the Ultimate Life Form- actually holding a conversation over electronics _and_ causing someone to laugh wholeheartedly? Doubtful.

"Uh, Shadow." Amy said, blushing and wisely choosing not to elaborate.

Rouge groaned and rolled her eyes. "You totally like him, don't you?"

Amy stopped dead in her tracks, causing people behind her to barrel into her. She apologized to them and moved forward to catch up with her friend, who had continued on without her.

"Of course not! He was just saying funny things!" She protested, still red in the face.

"Yeah, right. Shadow purposely being funny is not something I've ever heard of."

"Well… Maybe he's changed since the last time you saw him." Amy said firmly. Rouge gave her a skeptical look.

"Yeah, and pigs fly."

Before Amy could argue with her again, it was their turn, and she then realized what ride they were in line for. It was a horror-themed rollercoaster, which meant it went through a haunted house.

"Nope." She said simply. The hedgehog turned abruptly on her heel, trying to flee.

"Amy, don't be a child- let's go." Rouge grabbed her arm and dragged her through the fenced gate and to the graphically bloodied carts that awaited them.

Amy pulled and tried to escape, but to no avail. The bat had an iron grip. Amy loved screamers, but hated horror. She could stand excitement and thrill, but when it involved dead bodies, gore, and- especially- death, she had a light stomach.

Amy watched as though from an out-of-body experience as she was strapped in and held down by her so-called 'friend'. As they moved through the ride, Rouge was laughing and screaming about how the costumes were pathetic and fake, while Amy had her mouth open in a silent scream of terror. Her knuckles were white as she held onto the safety bar. When she tried to shut her eyes, the wind would rip them open.

Once they got off, Rouge went about her throwing up- _again_ , but this time without a friend to rub her back. Amy stood to the side, trembling and on the verge of tears; some of the props had reminded her of her parents' murder.

She needed a distraction. She didn't want to reminisce about _that_ day. Not only that, but she was getting rather tired of being pulled along by an insane bat.

Not wanting to relive another horrific ride or another tug-of-war with Rouge, she flipped open her watch and called Shadow. It took a couple of rings, but he answered with an annoyed, "What?!" Amy could tell he was busy, and almost hung up- that is, until his face softened into concern, and he moved to the side of the busy boardwalk.

"Rose? What's wrong?" His eyes darted back and forth between hers, and his brow furrowed in worry.

 _Shit, I must look like I'm about to cry._ She moved the watch so that she could rub her eyes and plastered a smile on her face.

"Uh, I'm fine. I'm just tired of being dragged around- let's bring these two together and ditch them so that they figure out their issues."

Shadow stared at her suspiciously; he could tell there was something else she wasn't saying, but decided that he would ask when they were alone.

"What do you suggest?" He asked, moving away from Knuckles. Amy could see the red echidna in the background. He was playing one of the carnival games that involved a gun and Eggman-shaped bottles. Amy glanced over at her own companion, who was now leaning against the trash can, panting and glaring at anyone who gave her an odd look. If anything, the bat looked even more irritated than before- which meant they would likely endure more horrific rides. Amy shuddered at the thought and told Shadow her plan.

* * *

Shadow shut his watch with a groan. _Great. How am I going to make this happen?_ He thought bitterly. He turned towards Knuckles, who was still trying to shoot all the Eggman bottles, and closed his eyes. He was worried about Amy; she had seemed just fine when they were texting each other not twenty minutes ago, so what could've made her look like she was going to cry?

Paranoia ran amok in his head. What if she'd had an encounter with another horny male, like the mouse at the ticket booth? He felt a growl fall from his lips as the sudden urge to run to her side, overcame him; however, he would have to deal with the dead weight first.

"You've won a stuffed animal! Congrats!" The stall vendor exclaimed, handing Knuckles an over-sized teddy bear. He took it with a slight grin on his face, and suddenly felt two hands grasp his shoulders. Knuckles glanced behind him, glaring at the hedgehog that propelled him to the pier's edge.

"Wha-"

"I've gone along with what you've wanted to do without complaint- now you're going to where _I_ want to go." Shadow said while pushing the big echidna towards the meeting place set by Amy.

Knuckles looked down at the ebony hedgehog and shrugged, allowing him to steer him away from the walkway. When they reached the pier, Knuckles could see the ferris wheel, it was spinning slowly and was painted in bright colors. It was something that a girl would've dragged her boyfriend to, claiming that it would grant their wish of everlasting love.

He rolled his eyes, he could think of a few females that would be all for that. He expected Shadow to to steer him _far_ away from that ride, and towards some of the 'screamers.' But when he felt a push in the direction of the wheel, Knuckles was surprised, and dug his heels into the ground to prevent going forward.

" _You_ want to go on the _ferris wheel_?" He asked, shocked.

Shadow said nothing, but made a neutral grunt that could've meant either yes or no. When they got there, they didn't stand in the short line, but off to the side. Knuckles looked down on the hedgehog with confused amethyst eyes, only to become more lost at the male's odd behavior.

Shadow was looking around as though he were searching for something, and his foot bounced up and down impatiently. He was anxious to get this over with; one because he would finally be rid of the huge red doofus beside him, and two, he planned on getting to the bottom of Amy's sudden change in attitude. It had become like an unreachable itch, and he hated the feeling.

"Shadow! Knuckles!"

Knuckles' head snapped around, to see a pink hedgehog waving with her casted arm as she dragged a struggling bat behind her. Amy was smiling, but it looked terrifying. They could tell she was on her last thread of patience- her quills were a mess, her makeup was slightly smeared, and her eyes were a little red. Her appearance paired with, what looked like a kidnapping, made both males second guess the desire to run for the hills.

"NO! I don't want to!" Rouge was whining from behind the hedgehog; she started pulling at her wrist trying to break free. Many Mobians stopped to stare at the duo, and a few snapped pictures. Although Rouge was making a valiant attempt, Amy was using all of her superhuman strength to drag her around. The bat stood no chance.

"Fancy meeting you here!" Amy said brightly in mock surprise, not fooling anyone.

"Why are you guys here?" Knuckles asked, raising a brow and glaring at Shadow.

Shadow shrugged and got in line, Amy followed suit with a fidgeting bat. Now that she was closer, Knuckles could see Rouge in all her glory. Her whole face looked as though it had started to melt off, almost like Dorothy had tossed a pail of water on her and she had started to liquefy. Suddenly she stopped struggling for a moment, and her head snapped in Knuckles direction, giving him a stink eye that would make a mother faint. The echidna almost bolted, but Amy pushed Rouge into Shadow, and yanked the large male back into line.

"You wouldn't ditch an injured girl, now, would you?" Amy asked in a dark voice, dripping with honey. She finally released his arm when he stood with a furious glare.

She grabbed hold of the bat again, before she could run away, and stood in line with a gruesome smile on her face. The wait settled in complete and utter silence, moving slowly towards the ride. Shadow was staring at Amy, wanting to speak to her desperately and see why she was so upset. Amy continued her unearthly sweet, unfixed stare at the wheel, her green eyes radioactive with poison. Knuckles and Rouge shuffled awkwardly next to their respective friends, refusing to acknowledge each other's existence.

Finally it was their turn, and when Amy walked up to the basket she shoved the bat inside roughly, closed the door, and held it shut. The ride engineer gave her a look and was about to yell at her, but the hateful eyes that turned in his direction, stopped him mid-sentence. Behind her, Rouge was screaming and kicking the door. Mobians started to gather around the fence to the ride, pointing and gasping at the dramatic display before them. A few recognized the famous heroes, and the crowd instantly went a-buzz with excited chatter.

"Just a moment, _sir-_ -" Amy said, unfazed by the attention they were receiving, "There is someone who absolutely _must_ join this lovely lady in her car. Please be patient while I retrieve him. Shadow?" She commanded, giving the hedgehog a knowing look. He nodded and pushed a startled Knuckles forward; when he reached the door to the cart, Amy opened it quickly and shoved him in, just as roughly as Rouge, shutting the door behind him.

"Listen assholes, you two have a _pleasant_ ride. And if you're not made up by the time you come back down, you'll be having a discussion with my _hammer_. Are we clear?"

Not waiting for an answer, she motioned for the engineer to lift the basket and allow the next one to get ready to for loading. He followed her command; there was something scary about the pink girl, and he didn't want to find out what her 'hammer' was.

Once the basket was safely in the air, Amy visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. Shadow looked at her and was about to attempt saying something, but she turned and smiled at him.

"Now, I am getting on this ride and having a much needed rest. I know this sort of thing isn't up your alley so if you choose not to join me, I fully understand."

With a curt nod, she got into her basket and sat on the furthest end, staring out the window. Shadow sighed; she was right about this not being his thing, but he didn't see another opportunity to be alone with her anytime soon.

"You getting in, sir? I _do_ have a line."

Shadow glared at the engineer, who just shrugged, not finding him as intimidating as Amy. Deciding he wasn't worth his energy, Shadow turned and stepped into the car, sliding the door closed and placing the lock in. He sat opposite Amy and flinched when the ride jerked upwards. They were silent for a few minutes, and Shadow took the chance to look around the car.

It had a slightly bad smell to it, puke and popcorn mixing in a quill splitting way. There was gum on the bottom of the seats, and on the sides of the car, where tiny inscriptions, and graffiti were either scratched in or written in sharpie. Some were curse words and foul language and others were couples claiming their 'undying' love for each other.

One in particular caught Shadow's eye- it was a heart with an arrow through it that had _Lily + Jake 4ever_ inscribed on the plastic wall. However, there was a thick sharpie line crossed through it that boldly stated _Liar, Cheater_ with Jake's name circled.

"Guess _that_ wasn't forever."

He looked up to see Amy staring at the graffiti he had been looking at as well.

"Yeah… Well, sometimes people change." He replied simply.

She looked up at him, her red rimmed eyes staring into his soul. It made him catch his breath, and he couldn't look away- those green eyes held him in a trance. Although her makeup was a mess and her quills were going every which way, Shadow was struck with her beauty. After a few seconds, she blinked slowly and sat back in her seat, breaking the spell.

"Sometimes I wish they didn't." She muttered, staring out the window again. They were about a fourth of the way up now, and Shadow took a deep breath before asking what had been on his mind.

"What's going on, Amy? I know you're upset- don't try to convince me otherwise."

She glanced at him, not moving her head, before she sighed and chuckled.

"I can't hide anything from you lately, can I?"

Shadow didn't say anything, but looked at her with questioning, ruby eyes and perked ears. He would wait until she was ready, even if that took forever.

"I hate unnecessary horror." She stated.

This seemed out of the blue to Shadow, who didn't know what had happened earlier. She looked at him and giggled at his confused face.

"You know, you can be really cute sometimes, Shadow." She said, smiling sweetly at him. He was completely caught off guard and it only deepened his confusion. She was jerking him around like a roller-coaster.

"I am _not_." He said with a tiny glare.

"Oh, _right_. You're _cool_ , 'cause you're the Ultimate Life Form." She said with another giggle. Now he was getting annoyed, but before he could reply, she looked out the window and continued.

"Rouge forced me to ride on a haunted-house themed roller-coaster." She said with a hard edge to her voice. Shadow got an idea now as to why she was upset, but she was obviously not finished, so he waited.

"I can't stand horror. Never been able to, never will... and she wouldn't _listen_. Of course, she has no idea _why_ I hate it. Probably the only person who _does_ is Sonic, and he's most likely forgotten by now." She said sadly. She closed her eyes and her body tensed.

"I can't handle it, because when I was six years old, I witnessed Metal Sonic killing my parents." She whispered the words so quietly that Shadow had to lean forward and perk his ears towards her. What she said sent a cold shiver through his body.

He had no idea this girl had gone through something so terrible, and traumatic. She had always been the positive one, the optimistic one of the group- the girl with a huge hammer and matching smile. She was known to be so bright and happy that it sometimes got annoying.

"I can see it so clearly- his sharp hands bursting through my father's chest, my father's last words that he choked out through his own blood- 'Run, Amy. Run.'" Amy's body was trembling now, as she brought those memories to her forefront. But Shadow could see her clenched fists, and knew she wanted to power through, and so he remained still. She took a shaky breath and continued.

"My mother's screams cut short with a sickening thud. His cruel hands as he grabbed me and took me away… people… they know my parents died, but before now only Sonic knew _how_ they passed." She chuckled darkly, and slowly rolled her gaze to meet Shadow's.

"So you can see why horror isn't my thing." After she was finished, she closed her eyes, and slowly relaxed her stance.

Shadow didn't know how to respond- what was there to say? He could understand how she felt- the hopelessness of watching a loved one killed in front of you. How frustrating and heart wrenching it was to not be able to do anything to help them, to not be able to save them. He had gone through it with Maria. He had witnessed her being shot to death in front of him. All he'd been able to do was watch as her shaking and bloodied hand had pressed the button that released and freed him to Earth. Dooming her to a lonely, cold death.

"I understand." Was all he could think of saying. Her eyes opened, jade wet with tears that refused to fall. She gave him a searching look and then her features softened.

"Maria." She said simply, and he nodded in agreement.

A single tear slid down her cheek, and he got up, sat next to her, and placed his thumb under her eye to catch it. She looked at him before resting her head gently on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen instantly, but then his muscles relaxed. She closed her eyes, feeling safe. He didn't hold her or pet her, but he didn't move, either. He just silently became her rock, and she welcomed the feeling of having that strong support.

 _He_ ' _s been there for me, he hasn't left me. I feel so safe with him. And now I want him to feel the same with me. I've never shared my pain like this with anyone else before. It's new and scary, but I think I like it._

She wanted to stay like this forever- to feel him underneath her and know that everything would be fine. This type of security, was new to her, and she felt a warmth spread from her belly to her whole body. _I'm not alone_ _._

Shadow looked down at Amy- her muzzle was curved into a peaceful smile. Her lashes were moist from Salt water, and her quills shone gently in the light. Her head felt light and comfortable on his shoulder, as though they had been made to fit perfectly.

She started to quietly hum a song he'd never heard before, and he realized that she must be feeling very happy. He blushed and looked out the window, focusing his erratic attention on trying to place the tune. They were now on their descent down, and he found himself wishing the ride would last longer. _Only so that I can figure out the song._

When they were almost to the ground, Amy sighed and sat up. She pulled her purse into her lap and rummaged through it before taking out a round disk. She flipped it open to revealing it as a mirror, and, looking into it, she gasped.

"Chaos! I look like shit dragged through a muddy field!"

Her face was so shocked and horrified (even more so than the expression she'd made earlier) that Shadow found himself laughing- actually _laughing_ _-_ out loud. Amy dropped her mirror in surprise; she had never heard anything like it. She looked over, to see him holding his stomach with his eyes closed, as his body shook in laughter. His laugh was deep, hearty, and surprisingly contagious. She started laughing alongside him, and she didn't even know why.

"What's so funny?!" She said through her giggles. He looked at her, trying to calm down.

"You, Amy Rose! You are the most intriguing person I have ever met." He said, giving her a heart-stopping smile.

It was better than any that Sonic had ever given her. It was honest and teasing, and if it had been anyone else she would have been greatly offended by his statement.

"What the hell do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"I've just never met someone who could, so easily, go from completely serious, depressing and having a horrible day, to someone so horrified by their own appearance, it's as though it's the end of the world!" He shook his head, the good-natured grin still grazing his muzzle,

"You've done it twice, and the last time I hadn't seen your face- which, by the way, is priceless. I just find it unbearably amusing." His smile turned into his trademark smirk, and he looked out the window again.

Amy sat, frozen, for a second. Had that really just happened? She hadn't imagined the great Ultimate Life Form laughing, had she? All she knew was that she wanted to hear it again.

"Uh… I hope that's a compliment." She said evenly, and although she couldn't see his face, she saw his body shake in silent laughter.

"Of course." He said gruffly. She stared at him with wide eyes before shaking her head. She didn't want to ruin the moment so instead she pulled out a hair tie and a hankie and set about making herself presentable.

By the time they were ground level, the pink and black hedgehogs had returned to normal. Amy had pulled her quills into a ponytail and had wiped the runny makeup from her face. She had applied new lip gloss- she always carried some with her- and her face had its usual happy smile. Shadow was aloof as always, and quiet. The two looked like nothing had gone on between them.

Knuckles and Rouge, who had been one car ahead of them, were waiting by the exit. They, too, had returned to their normal lovey-dovey selves; Rouge holding the huge teddy bear tightly and Knuckles smiling with his arm around her waist.

"Glad to see you two are being civil with each other." Amy said brightly. Rouge blushed deeply, looking away from her friend. Knuckles gave her a nudge and the bat stepped forward, looking anywhere but the pink girl.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I treated you pretty horribly today."

The bat rubbed her toe in the ground, and her huge delicate ears were pulled back against her head. Her lipstick was slightly smudged, and Amy smirked, knowing that part of their 'make-up' had been a 'make-out.'

"Of course you're forgiven, Rouge. You're my best friend in the whole world, and I can take your abuse when you're having a bad day. Just try to go easy on me next time, will ya?"

Rouge looked up at Amy with tears in the corners of her eyes. She threw the bear at Knuckles and leapt into Amy's arms.

"You are the best friend I have _ever_ had! I was so worried you were pissed at me!" Amy hugged the bat back and chuckled.

"Well, I was a _little_ upset with you, but I've cooled off now." Rouge leaned back and looked at the shorter girl with admiration.

"What would I do without you? I don't think anyone else could put up with my bullshit."

"I'll say." Shadow muttered, earning a firm punch from Amy.

"I'm sure that's not true! You have Knuckles, don't you?" Rouge looked back at her boyfriend with loving eyes.

"Yeah, I do." Knuckles smiled happily, no trace of his earlier anger left. Rouge leaned in and whispered in Amy's ear.

"Well a _big_ part of it is that I give him sex."

Amy gasped and smacked Rouge on the arm. The bat giggled mischievously and hopped back to her boyfriend, leaving two blushing hedgehogs. Shadow was sickened by his ex-partner's vulgar ways. Again he pondered, how in hell had he been able to live with this she-demon in the past.

"Okay, let's head back to the car and get to the nearest theater- I'm tired of this place." Rouge announced, grabbing hold of Knuckles's hand and leading the way. They held hands all the way back, giggles and chuckles floating back in the sweet cotton candy-filled air. Amy smiled as she watched the two; she loved it when couples were happy with each other.

"They may be difficult, but they sure are cute, aren't they?" She asked, looking to her left towards Shadow.

"Humph." He grunted. Not agreeing, but not disagreeing either.

Amy smiled, slipping her arm through his. His hand had been in his pocket, and his eyes widened in shock as he stared down at the pink female. She was blushing and looking away, not wanting to see his reaction in case it was bad. Shadow smirked, removing his hand from his jacket. She jerked away, thinking he was rejecting her touch, but then, to her surprise, his hand grabbed a hold of hers. He held their joined hands up for them to see.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asked teasingly.

Amy looked away, feeling very flustered. As they started forward, Shadow looked at the back of her head, drinking her in. The ponytail was small, but had a cute curl to it, and he liked the way the tiny quills, that were too short, curled up on the back of her neck. With her quills up, he could see all of her mid and upper back. There was a beautiful curve to it that set his heart on edge, and her shoulder blades pushed out gracefully. They slowly moved with her steps, and he had an urge to run his hand from the top of her spine to the bottom, feeling the small bumps and soft fur under his hand. He gulped, not used to these emotions.

Amy was just as aware of the male beside her as he was of her. His hand seemed to cover hers in a perfect way, and she could see the powerful muscles of his arm, tensing and relaxing as they moved through the carnival. She suddenly had an urge to feel his strong arms hold her close to his firm body, and she felt her temperature rising at an alarming rate.

She looked forward and realized that they were getting close to the parking lot. She didn't want Rouge and Knuckles to see them; she knew they would tease the two endlessly. Amy wanted this moment to be special, something they both could look back to. She didn't want it to be clouded with embarrassment and frustration because of their friends.

Shadow felt a little hurt when she ripped her hand from his- he thought she was happy to hold hands with him. It sure was a nice feeling to _him_.

"Sorry, I just didn't want them to see." Amy said, motioning towards the two in front of them, who were now waiting by the car. Relief flooded through Shadow- _so it wasn't because she hated it._

"Smart." He said knowingly.

If they had been caught they wouldn't hear the end of it. And Shadow still wasn't quite sure exactly what he felt for the pink female. Was it still platonic like he'd thought earlier? Or had his feelings grown into something more?

Amy ran ahead to the car and hopped into the back seat. She didn't want anyone to see her face, because right away they would know something had happened. Her eyes were wide and excited and her cheeks, flushed. She couldn't help but feel extremely happy and nervous at the same time. She began to recognize the signs- she was falling for the gloomy prince. It was shocking and scary to her, and although she was excited, she was also cautious. She didn't trust herself.

 _I just got over Sonic like two weeks ago. How could I already start liking Shadow? Am I just trying to rebound? If that's the case_ _,_ _then I shouldn't pursue it_ _-_ _Shadow deserves someone who will love him completely. Not someone with one foot in the door. But_ _,_ _th_ _e_ _n again_ _,_ _maybe it isn't just a rebound._

As she was having an internal battle with herself, everyone else had gotten into the car, and they were now headed off to the movie theater. She looked up- she was sitting behind Shadow, and all she could see was the top of his long ebony and red quills.

He turned his head to look out the window, and she could see a sliver of his face. He had on his normal gloom and doom look, and she wondered what was it about him that attracted her. Was it really just because he was a male, and it didn't matter who it was, as long as they helped her get over Sonic? How would she be able to tell? She didn't want to ruin her second love like she had with the first, and she was determined to figure out a way to be sure of her feelings. Because if she really was falling for the dark hedgehog, she wanted to make it count.

* * *

"Let's watch _Sleepy Knothole_! It looks thrilling!" Rouge said, looking up at the movie list.

It was around 5:30pm, and the four Mobians were trying to decide on a movie. Of course Rouge had suggested a horror flick, and Knuckles was down for whatever. Amy was looking troubled- she kept refusing the movies Rouge wanted because they were either horror or very, _very_ gory. She could handle action movies as long as there weren't people getting their bodies ripped apart with guts splattering the scene.

She was about to refuse when she heard a deep growl from next to her.

"No, Rouge. I am not interested in a horror movie or a gory story. Just fucking pick one that isn't going to make us all throw up." Shadow stood with his arms crossed and a red glare on his face.

"Jeez! Didn't expect the Ultimate Life Form to be afraid of a little action." Rouge said, shocked.

"I am not _afraid_ of anything. I am just not interested in seeing poorly-done movie effects." Shadow was definitely now annoyed with the bat, and Rouge just shrugged, stating, "Suit yourself." And proceeded to pick something else off the list.

When Amy was sure the other two weren't paying attention, she leaned over to Shadow, smiling.

"Thanks, Shadow." She said. His ruby eyes moved to look at her, and he just grunted an acknowledgement. She smiled again and slipped her arm through his. He shivered and looked down at her- what was it about her that made his heart beat faster?

They stayed like that until Rouge and Knuckles turned around, holding their tickets- then they separated quickly, both having a blush to their cheeks. Rouge raised her brows.

"What'd we miss?" She asked, her eyes narrowing and ears twitching, searching for juicy gossip.

"Nothing. What movie did you decide on?" Amy asked, skipping over to them to take a look. Rouge kept staring at Shadow, but answered Amy.

"It's a romance, since Mr. Ultimate Scaredy Cat over there can't handle a little heat." Shadow gave her an ugly face and bared his fangs.

"Oh, leave him be, Rouge. I wasn't interested in those movies, either." Amy said while whacking her friend on the arm. The white bat's eyes went huge and she looked back and forth between the two hedgehogs.

"Something's going on. How come you the two are on each other's side?" Amy coughed, Shadow looked away, grumbling, and Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Come on, babe. Can't two people have the same opinion on something?" Knuckles asked, grabbing his girlfriend by the waist and leading her towards the entrance to the screens.

"Humph. It wouldn't be so weird if they normally saw eye to eye. Which they don't, so I find this extremely suspicious."

"Let it go. Let's enjoy the movie, okay?" He said, pulling her forward as the two hedgehogs followed closely behind, avoiding eye contact. Both of them were thanking Chaos that Knuckles was there- they didn't like being looked at under a magnifying glass.

They got some treats and drinks and moved off to find theater number 6, which was playing their choice of movie, _Becoming Happy._ The seats were fairly empty and there were only a few couples sitting spread apart.

"The last row in the middle is the best seat." Amy whispered loudly to Shadow, who nodded and led the group up to the area she'd pointed out. He went first, then Amy, and after her came Rouge, Knuckles bringing up the rear. They sat down in that order and waited for the film to start. They sat through a couple of commercials, and when it finally started Amy sat forward in her seat, excited.

Shadow didn't really like the movie much, and started to regret allowing Rouge the freedom to choose. The only thing he liked was the fact that his arm and leg were touching Amy comfortably. He also found himself watching her more than the screen- it was interesting to see all the different faces she made as the story progressed. Her green eyes were wide and focused, and she was so enthralled in the story that she looked adorable with her mouth slightly open.

The story seemed to be about a female fox who couldn't decide which male to choose- she had about three male Mobians trying to date her. So her plan was to go on a date with each one and see who she liked best. To Shadow, this was unrealistic and stupid; he didn't like how the female treated the males like pieces of meat. He could tell, though, that both Amy and Rouge loved the movie. He felt sympathy for his red echidna friend, who was sure to have an angsty girlfriend after this. They would probably end up fighting, like they had at the carnival.

The dark hedgehog looked over at Amy as she laughed at a funny scene. What kind of girlfriend would the pink female make? Would she flirt with other males like Rouge had? _No. Probably not. From observation, when she loves something she tends to only focus on it and nothing else. At least_ _,_ _that's how she was with Sonic._

Shadow's mood instantly lowered when thinking of his blue rival. It was no secret that the azure hero could be cruel to Amy, but everyone had been expecting him to come around. Especially in these past few years. Shadow remembered how- about six months ago- Sonic had been hanging out, _alone_ _,_ with Amy, when Shadow had found them.

He'd even seemed pretty annoyed that Shadow had interrupted them, and had wanted Shadow to hurry so that they could get back to whatever it was they were doing. _What the hell changed in that bastard between then and now? I_ ' _m sure I wasn't the only one who thought he was coming around. And if I, who_ _can_ _be dense in social situations, had picked up on it, how would Amy have felt?_

Shadow glanced over at his roommate as she stuffed popcorn in her mouth with her left hand, tears brimming in her eyes. He glanced at the screen to see a supposedly 'emotional' scene happening between the fox and one of her admirers.

 _She was probably expecting him to ask her out, but then he started dating that other girl. I can't even remember her name. I may not like the hedgehog, but I didn't expect him to be like this-_ _-_ _leading one girl on and then switching to another. It seems very unlike him. Almost out of character._

Amy started to clap lightly, and Shadow saw the end credits flow upwards on the screen. Great; he hadn't been paying attention. He hoped that no one would ask him what he thought of the movie, since he had no idea what had happened. Rouge and Knuckles started down their row to exit the theater, giggling and teasing each other, much to Shadow's disgust. He went to get up but saw that Amy made no move to leave- she sat, staring at the screen.

"What are you doing?" He grumbled. She didn't look at him, but she did reply.

"I'm watching the credits. I always do this after a movie. I like to show respect to all the people it took to create something that I enjoyed. You can go ahead, if you like- Rouge knows that I do this, so they're probably waiting outside."

Shadow grunted and was about to do as she'd suggested when he remembered how the couple had been acting. If he were to join them without Amy, he was sure to be witness to all kinds of gross, mushy behavior, and Shadow liked that less than he if he were to stay here with Amy. He sat back down and watched the screen.

He was actually surprised at how many names were mentioned- at one point there were three names listed under _Wind Sound Effects_. It was something he hadn't even realized needed people to create. It almost became a game for him to find the most bizarre credit he could.

When it was over, he decided it had to be the _Toenail Designers._ There had been five listed, and he had no idea why they had needed to _design_ toenails, and why they had needed _five_ people to do it. Who the hell had a career in toenail design?

Amy stood and stretched, giving out a yawn.

"Well, that was a cute movie. Although I'm sure you weren't paying attention." She said, giving him a smirk with playful green eyes.

He stared at her with a blank face, and she turned around and started down the aisle, her ponytail bouncing side to side. _How the hell did she know?_ It was starting to frighten him a bit, how well she knew him. The only other person who could read him like that was Rouge, and he didn't like the idea of another female knowing his inner quirks. She turned around at the end of the row and gave him a quizzical look.

"Are you coming?"

When he nodded and walked towards her, she gave him the bright smile that crinkled her eyes. The smile that always made Shadow feel a jolt of affection for the pink female. Then again, maybe it wasn't so bad.


	8. Hello, I'm Paul

**Hello Readers!**

 **WARNING: This chapter has graphic content, mature physiological elements, and physical turmoil. Per fanfiction rules, only those 16 and up should read M.**

 **Now that, that's out of the way on to my message. While reading this chapter, please think back to the previous one, which was full of fluff and happiness... I hope you guys don't hate me after this.**

 **I would like to thank my awesome BetaReaders:** **WolfsLegend,** **ThisVioletofMine, and** **Depressing Shadows, without them I would definitely be lost.**

 **Thank you; pinksakura271 for always leaving such nice reviews, I always look forward to what you have to say about my installments. Also thank you my two guest reviewers!**

 **oh goodddddd: I'm guessing this is your second review, I am really happy you like my story so much. It's nice to hear it's able to bring a smile to someones face! Thank you and hope to here from you again.**

 **ame 13: Thaaaank you! :3**

 **LASTLY, IMPORTANT: Depending on the reaction of this chapter, I may end up uploading the the next chapter sooner than the 20th. But it all depends on how this one is received.**

 **Okay without further adieu... Chapter 8!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **All main characters belong to SEGA and some places (Orhiem is of my creation) Paul is my own.**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 8: Hello, I'm Paul_**

"Hmm... I just can't decide! Knucky, what do you think?" Rouge the bat gushed at her boyfriend as she clung to his arm.

Knuckles shrugged and kissed her. "Whatever you want, babe."

They were all sitting in a booth table at a restaurant in downtown Orhiem. Rouge and Knuckles were sitting next to each other- almost on top of each other- while Amy and Shadow sat across from them.

Both hedgehogs were growing annoyed with the couple's behavior. The bat and the echidna were fully engrossed with each other, their attention completely averted from the menus and instead focused on each other's lips. Soon the two would probably be on top of the table.

Shadow watched the spectacle with a glare; he'd gotten irritated right when the bat had resorted to nicknames for Knuckles. Although Amy hadn't seemed to mind the public display of affection at first, she was now slowly finding herself at her wits' end.

Ever since the two had made up at the carnival, they were all over each other. Amy had been sitting next to them during the entire movie, and had glued her eyes to the screen for two reasons: it was an interesting film, and the bat and echidna had been making out the whole time.

The waitress came around, briskly introducing herself as Burgita, and asked, "Can I get ya'll any drinks? Appetizers?"

She batted her beady eyes and absently flipped the notebook open and closed until someone spoke up. The hedgehogs ordered waters, Amy having to order the love birds' drinks as well. Shadow then excused her, claiming it would be a while until they were ready to order food.

The waitress nodded and looked at the couple, who were currently rubbing noses, and made a face before leaving to retrieve the waters. Shadow, if possible, was even more disgusted than before, and was about to lecture them on their gross attitudes, when he heard a very exasperated grunt from beside him.

"Look, I'm happy you two aren't at each other's throats, trying to murder each other, but this is just as bad."

"Aww, give it a rest, Amy. We're just having a little fun!" Rouge said, sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah, well, please wait until you get home to eat each other's faces."

"Hon, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous! Why don't you find a guy," The bat raised a suggestive brow at Shadow, "to release some of those pent up hormones with."

Amy glared and kicked Rouge from underneath the table.

"Ouch! That hurt!" The bat exclaimed. Pouting, she gave a kick back.

Rouge was wearing pointed boots that night, and when her foot connected with Amy's leg, the pink hedgehog gasped in pain. Her eyes got wet and she reflexively brought her right arm up from underneath the table. Unfortunately, the action caused her arm to connect with the underside of the table with a sickening thud. Amy's cheeks puffed out as she contained a scream, making her face very red.

Rouge's face instantly morphed into one of guilt and panic.

"Oh, shit! Amy, are you okay?!" The bat asked anxiously. Amy stayed silent and instead settled for glaring at her. Shadow was now getting pissed as well; Rouge had been especially irking today, and he was about to reach his breaking point.

"I need to go to the bathroom. And _no one_ is to follow, lest they get a mouthful of my hammer." Amy stood up, completely ignoring her friend, who looked ashamed, and looked right into Shadow's eyes.

"If the waitress comes before I return, I want the mac 'n' cheese and house salad." She said as she held her arm delicately with her left hand.

Without waiting for a reply, the pink female was gone, leaving behind the scent of strawberries. There was a momentary silence around the table, and it was abruptly broken by an angry growl.

"What the fuck is your problem today, _bat_?" Shadow glared at her from across the table; her ears were pinned against her scalp and she put her head in her hands.

"Ugh, I'm the worst." She mumbled. Knuckles put a comforting hand on her back. "This was supposed to be a fun day- I wanted to cheer her up. She'd seemed so down. But instead, like always, I made it about me." Shadow could see she was being sincere, and his anger subsided slightly.

He knew Rouge cared deeply for all her friends, and he also realized that all of this had been started with her good intentions. Rouge could get a little out of hand, but when it came down to it, she was pretty selfless, when it came to the people she cared about. He sighed, looked at her with gentler eyes.

"Well, all we can do right now is wait for her to come back; she needs to cool off. And I highly doubt she actually went to the bathroom."

The two looked at him with matching doe eyes and nodded. They would wait for her to come back.

The incident seemed to have cooled the hot couple down, for now, and Shadow welcomed the new quiet. However, he was finding it less peaceful when time crawled on without a certain pink hedgehog. Amy was gone for ten minutes, which turned into fifteen, then twenty. The waitress had come by and taken their food orders, and now everyone at the table was starting to get anxious.

"Where is she? Hasn't she been gone for a long time now?" Rouge asked, worry thick in her voice.

"I don't know, but it isn't like her to be gone for this long." Knuckles replied, craning his neck and looking behind them in the direction that Amy had disappeared from.

Shadow rolled his eyes; he was starting to feel a slight concern for Amy, she'd been gone longer than he expected. However, he'd gotten somewhat used to her behavior and thought that she was just taking an extra long time to calm. But his passive concern didn't last for long. Their food came, which marked forty minutes since Amy had stormed out, and no one was interested in eating without her there.

"That's it, I'm calling her." Rouge said, flipping her watch open and dialing Amy's number. It rang and rang and then Amy's cheery voice came out of the device, saying,

"Hello! You've reached Amy Rose! Sorry I couldn't get to you, but if you leave a detailed message and number, I will get back to you as soon as I can! Have a fantastic day!"

"Chaos, she sounds so young in that message. She must have recorded that a couple years ago and never changed it." Knuckles said, shocked. Rouge gave him a look, sighing.

"She's probably still mad at me. Someone else should try." Both Rouge and Knuckles looked at Shadow.

Shadow, who had been staring at the entrance of the restaurant for any sign of pink, looked up and glared at them.

"Why are you looking at me?" He said darkly.

"Because she's mad at _both_ of us- not just Rouge- so she probably wouldn't answer my call, either. Which leaves us with you."

"Yeah," Rouge added, a glint to her eyes, "She seems to be on good terms with you lately. She's sure to answer."

Shadow glared at them, but worry for Amy made him swallow his pride and flip open his black watch. She was under the contact _Rose_ ; Amy had shown him how to use emojis after the movie, and she'd put a little rose icon next to her nickname. He hadn't removed it, and he was glad that the two in front of him couldn't see the label. They would tease him endlessly.

It rang for a while, and everyone thought she wouldn't answer, but then there was a click. All Shadow could see on the screen was maroon, which he assumed to be her dress. Then everyone's eyes went wide when they heard a male voice on the other end.

"Who keeps trying to get ahold of you?"

"My friends; I'm having dinner with them right now."

The voice didn't sound familiar, but the trio were more focused on Amy's tone of voice. She was annoyed, and Shadow's fur started to bristle. Who the hell was this unknown male?

"Well, since you didn't answer them, can I assume you're interested?" The voice was dripping with overconfidence and lust.

"Ha! I didn't answer because you would have ripped the watch off. I know you, Paul." The name held history behind it and Rouge's eyes went wide.

"That's the name of Amy's creepy admirer!" She exclaimed.

"What?!" Shadow hissed.

"Well," Knuckles answered, "A couple months ago, Amy had this purple wolf following her around. At first she went on a couple dates with him, because at that point Sonic was showing interest in Perci. She wanted to make him jealous, but it backfired. Sonic started dating Perci, and Amy was super angry. She broke up with the asshole, but he kept coming around. Eventually Sonic beat the shit out of him and told him to leave Amy alone. We haven't heard from him since." He shook his head and continued.

"Those two… I could have sworn they had mutual feelings for each other- Sonic and Amy, that is- but Sonic, either out of pride or pure stupidity, continued his affair with Perci."

Rouge grunted. "It's obvious it's just for sex." She said, shaking her head.

"Could you please go away?" They heard from Shadow's watch, and all attentions went back to the problem at hand.

"Aww. How could I leave an injured flower alone?"

Shadow growled and he could feel his anger levels rising.

"Chaos, you're pathetic! I'm just fine, you know- I was getting medicine at _the drug store on 5th."_ Amy said pointedly, and Rouge gave Knuckles a smile.

"That's our girl!"

They were all relieved to know where she was- until Shadow saw the screen shift so that he could see the top of her head and the angry face of a purple wolf.

"So, our little conversation has unwanted listeners. My flower, you should know better." Amy gasped as her watch was ripped from her wrist, and the last image Shadow saw was of a smiling wolf.

"Fuck." Shadow growled angrily.

"You go. We'll pay and catch up with you. Make sure she's okay." Rouge said in a hard tone. Shadow gave her a smirk.

"You can count on it." And then he was gone in a flash.

* * *

Amy was cursing herself mentally now.

 _Of course you ha_ _d_ _to leave the restaurant. Of course you meet Paul. And of course your Chaosdamn arm is broken, the other held by an asshole with an obsess_ _ive disorder_ _._

She couldn't summon her hammer with her wrist being held behind her back and her right arm being useless. When she had left the table her arm had been in a great deal of pain, and she had looked through her purse for her pain meds, soon realizing she had left them at home.

She'd then taken out her CCP (cylindrical communication pad) and searched for drug stores near her. Finding one about ten minutes of walking from her current position, she had limped towards it. Her leg was still feeling some pain from Rouge's earlier attack, and as she had hobbled through the drugstore, her anger level had risen to a dangerous point. She had gulped down four pills with some water and when she'd exited the store, she had run into the one person she least wanted and expected to see: _Paul_.

It had taken her a moment to recognize him since she had gone through great pains to completely erase that part of her past from her mind. He had acted shocked to see her, but had immediately tried to seduce her into following him home.

Pissed off and in pain, Amy had tried to get away from him, but he had roughly dragged her to the side of the building. At that point her watch had started ringing, but her wrist was still being held by Paul. She managed to rip it out of his grasp before it rang again, waiting till the last ring to open it so that the asshole would think she'd let it go to voicemail.

Now she was being pushed down the alley with her arm twisted behind her. Her pain meds were finally kicking in, but at the worst possible time. It made her head feel foggy and her body, weak.

"You know, if you weren't trying to play hard to get, I wouldn't have to be so rough, my flower."

"You're disgusting." Amy spat, trying very hard to ignore the pain and find a way to escape.

"I know you missed me, but I couldn't come see you with that blue hedgehog around. You must have been getting lonely, after he started dating Perci, to come find me."

Amy shuddered. How did this guy know about Perci? She had never said anything.

"I didn't even know you were still alive, let alone living here. And how the fuck do you know about Perci?! Have you been stalking me?"

"Aww. It's cute when you're feisty. And how I know is none of your business. I assume that the blue asshole isn't around?"

Amy stayed silent, and he chuckled, taking that as consent. He continued to push her roughly down the alleyway, and Amy was starting to worry that they'd get too far from the drugstore to be found. She desperately looked for a way to at least slow their progression, to give her friends a chance to catch up. The best she could come up with was provocation.

"Paul, you're a sad person, you know that? Following a girl who obviously doesn't like you, forcing her into a dark alley… you're acting like a sick pervert."

His grip on her wrist tightened, and Amy almost smiled as she knew she'd gotten to him. He stopped in the middle of the alley and put his muzzle close to her ear. She could feel his body pressing close to her back and the light scrape of his fangs as he growled harshly in her ear.

"You make me this way, Amy. It's your fault."

He pushed her into the wall, knees digging into the back of her legs, preventing her from moving. The wind had been knocked from her lungs from the sudden violence, and she gasped, trying to gain it back. He chuckled darkly and she could hear his tongue slurp around his fangs and lips. She struggled in vain, her strength waning from the meds. Panic set in as she realized that he had her completely pinned up against the slimy brick wall.

"You know, I was gonna wait until we got to my house. But you're just so… _irresistible."_

He licked just underneath her ear, his breath hot and rancid. Her body shuddered, and he took it as a sign of arousal, so he continued licking her until he reached the top of her spine. It was one of her more sensitive spots, and she squeaked in horror. Her quills bristled in disgust, causing the hair tie to snap and allowing her quills to fan out sharply. A lock of them sliced a cut in his cheek, causing his hold on her to loosen.

That was all Amy needed. She twisted her body, gasping at the pain in her left arm as she tore from his hold. She stepped back, teetering as her body suddenly felt too light from an empty stomach and pain meds. He turned around then, licking the blood that had dripped down his cheek. She snapped her hammer into existence, but her left arm caved under the sudden weight.

"Looks like your meds are kicking in, _sweetheart_. You should know not to take those on an empty stomach."

He advanced towards her and she awkwardly swung her hammer. Despite the difficulty it took to swing, it connected solidly with his body, smashing the wolf into the wall of the alley. He groaned and shook his head, a gash on his forehead adding to the cut on his cheek. He chuckled.

"Oh, _Ames._ "

She almost threw up when he called her by the nickname Sonic had given her.

"Don't call me that, lowlife!" She hissed, raising her hammer and advancing towards him. This time her arms did not waver, but, just in case, she shifted her hold on the hammer so that its weight rested on her good arm. The wolf laughed and stood up.

"Why? Because your precious Sonic calls you that? Well, news flash, babe: he doesn't love you."

"I don't need you telling me that." She said, bringing her hammer down, but he stopped it with his bare hands. Her eyes widened in shock as she watched his wounds start to seal and heal before her eyes.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed. He smiled and shoved her away.

"You and your friends aren't the only ones with powers, ya know." He grabbed her hammer and tossed it aside.

He snapped his neck and cracked his knuckles as he made a steady approach toward her. As he got close he flexed his arms and looked down at his muscles with perverse admiration.

"Here's a lesson we all learned in school; 8% of Mobians are born with some sort of ability- even though, most of the time, it's useless."

He was right in her face now, and his yellow eyes stared at her lustfully. She refused to step back or show any form of weakness. Instead she met his gaze with her own powerful glare.

"I used to only have super strength, but thanks to a mutual friend of ours, I now have the ability to heal myself. Pretty hot, huh?"

"More like _disgusting_! You've been turned into a freak!" She snarled.

His yellow eyes went dark, and before she saw it coming, he slapped her across the face. He didn't hold back, and she went crashing to the ground, hitting her head. She was seeing double, and he grabbed hold of her quills and jerked her head up.

"I'm not supposed to show you this, but I'm just so excited, you see." His hand dove into his shirt and he pulled out a necklace. Amy did a double take- was she seeing that right?

"How-How did you g-get that?!"

He grinned, shoving it back into his shirt. His grip in her quills tightened, and she couldn't help but let a little whimper of pain escaped her mouth. His eyes looked even more excited when the sweet sound reached his ears, and again his tongue flicked out.

"Like I said, through a mutual friend." He brought his face close to hers and took a deep breath. She saw his fur stand on end in pleasure, as he greedily drank in her smell.

"Mmm. I've always loved your scent. So sweet, so... _innocent_."

Amy shivered.

"You know, I just remembered, I'm not to tarnish you. Big man's orders. He said after he's through with you, though, I could do whatever I want."

"In your fucking dreams, asshole." She spat in his face and watched as it slid down the side of his cheek. He scowled.

"That's not very ladylike." He used his other hand to wipe it clean before he shoved her back against the wall.

"Well, just because I can't go all the way doesn't mean I can't have a little fun."

He grinned, smashing his lips onto hers, and she could smell his rotten breath. She struggled, trying to break free, but he bit her lip, making her gasp. Once her mouth was open, his disgusting, slimy tongue broke through. She screamed and struggled more, nails digging into furry shoulders. He tasted like shit and sewer water. His free hand rubbed up her leg and under her skirt. Slowly but surely, his hand snaked to her underwear.

She started hitting him, but he released her quills to grab her left hand and lift it above her head, before he drew even closer to her. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't speak, and it scared her. Her senses were completely clogged and she couldn't tell where she ended and he began. Desperation caused her to dig into purple skin, as she felt his fingers reach her nether regions. She screamed again, but it was silenced by the organ that slid about her mouth. She wanted to throw up.

Paul withdrew from the one-sided kiss and rested his forehead against hers. He gazed at her with a sick tenderness; he grinned wolfishly.

"I'm sure the boss wouldn't mind if I had a little _taste_."

The breathy chuckle that resonated made her body tremble. Then she felt it, his fingers slipping down the band of her underwear. Her whole mind and heart went blank as she tried to deny what was happening. Her body froze up even as her instincts told her to fight- she couldn't move, couldn't even breathe.

 _I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming._ Yet no matter how much those hopeful words flickered within her cluttered mind, the feeling of him pressed up against her- the feeling of _him_ in general- made it all too real to be that of a dream; the nightmare continued as she felt his lips once again find hers in a demented passion.

Amy was about to lose her sanity, but suddenly his weight was lifted off of her. She fell to the ground, the back of her head smacking against the wall. Disgust drove her to lean forward, her body convulsing at the remnants of Paul, of the feeling of having his tongue in her mouth, and his hands in her...

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ROSE?!" Amy recognized the voice right away. It was the loudest she had ever heard Shadow yell before.

"Shadow." She choked out. Shadow was standing in front of her, holding the wolf in the air by the collar of his shirt.

Blind with worry and rage; Shadow smashed the wolf into the ground, and started to punch him over and over. Blood and spit flung through the air in a pink mist, as the enraged male's fists connected with soft flesh. Amy flinched from the force of each blow, and the the cries that rang through the air. Paul wasn't the only one making noise, Shadow had started to grunt with each powerful punch, as he threw them harder and harder into the wolf's face.

Finally, Shadow straightened and his breath rough and ragged, his chest heaving. He could still feel rage burning through him, but he knew he had to start calming down. Amy was fine, for now, and he wanted to question the wolf. Paul lay before him in a bloody pulp, turning his head towards Amy, he gave her a red smile and coughed up blood onto the cement. Amy's face was terrified, and she quickly hid it from view, as her body started to seize in revulsion.

Shadow saw the look, and he quickly lifted Paul into the air, and put his muzzle right in his face, letting out a menacing warning growl. When Paul's swollen eyes finally made their way to the hedgehog's face, he looked surprised. He was expecting Sonic, not this black and red-striped hedgehog before him. He smirked and gave Shadow a look of pure hatred.

"Who the fuck are you? You're not Sonic!" Paul spat.

At the mention of the blue hero, Shadow's eyes turned a dark blood red. He felt a sudden, necessary, calm wash over him, as he gazed at the lowlife in his grip. All thoughts of an interrogation flew out of his head. He smiled with his fangs, which seemed to have grown longer. His upturned quills curled outwards and stiffened.

"You're right. I'm not Sonic. Sonic would just beat the shit out of you."

Shadow threw the wolf to the ground and cracked his knuckles. His red eyes seemed to glow like a predator's. Paul felt a primal fear, ironically like that of a rabbit staring into the eyes of a wolf.

"Hello, let me introduce myself to you. I'm Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form. And I am going to fucking _kill you_."

Shadow reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun; before anyone could blink or say anything, there was a loud _BLAM._ A crimson circle started to spread from the left side of the wolf's chest. The wolf gasped, blood coming up with his spit.

"I bet you're wishing I _was_ Sonic. I'm no hero- I'm just a hedgehog with a gun." Shadow spat in the wolf's face and turned around to rush to Amy's side.

"Rose, are you okay?" He asked, and for the first time in her life, Amy Rose saw Shadow the Hedgehog, the supposed Ultimate Life Form, scared. His hand was shaking as he touched her right cheek, where a bruise was forming from the slap, his ruby eyes soft and wet.

"Shadow." She rasped.

She was caught in his eyes, like a butterfly to honey, and she knew right then and there that she never wanted him to leave. She wanted him, _needed_ him. She was so shocked by this observation that she almost didn't see a purple streak lunge towards them.

"Shadow!" She screamed, pushing him to the side. Her cheek felt as though it were on fire as a blade neatly sliced it open. She held the left side of her face, blood gushing from it like a waterfall.

"What the hell?! I fucking _shot_ you! Why are you still alive?!" Shadow yelled, lunging at the purple male and knocking him to the side. He stepped in front of Amy protectively.

"He has regenerative powers, Shadow." Amy answered. Shadow glanced back at her.

"Wish you'd told me that."

"Kinda didn't have a chance to, with him attempting to kill you, did I?!" She screamed angrily.

"Awww! Trouble in paradise?" The wolf sneered, raising his bloodied knife.

"You caught me off guard the first time. But you won't see that happening again." He laughed, swiping his blade back and forth. Shadow shot him in the chest again, but the wolf merely flinched before starting his slow advance again.

"Tut, Tut. Didn't work the first time- what makes you think it will work the second time?" He asked as though chiding a child. Shadow growled.

They heard sounds from down the alley, and everyone turned to see Rouge flying, and Knuckles running, towards them.

"Amy!" Rouge yelled.

"Ha! Looks like you weren't lying when you said you were with friends, my flower. Glad we can be honest with each other." Paul said, giving Amy a wink. Shadow growled and put his arm back to push Amy from view.

"I get it, I get it. Chaos, I'm obviously outnumbered now. I'll take my leave." He stepped to the side and ran down the alleyway, but stopped and shot a glance over his shoulder.

"Don't forget, Amy. We have big plans for you." He licked his lips and smirked. "What I gave you tonight was just a _taste_ of what is in store for us, Baby."

Another shot rang out, and another. Crimson spots were starting to blossom all over his body. He obviously felt pain from each one, because as his body would stagger forward from each bullet, he would let out grunt and his eyes would water, but it was gone after a few seconds. He smiled with bloody teeth and was swallowed by the night. His whisper floated through the air and into Amy's heart.

 _I'll be back_ _,_ _my flower_ _. W_ _ait for me._

* * *

Amy sat in the alley, her heart beating faster than it ever had in her life. Horror and fear made her still and numb. She was staring at a banana peel peeking out from one of the trash cans in the smelly alleyway. It was browning at the edges, and her shocked mind tried to make sense of what had happened.

She had been molested, the banana was molding- almost raped… an ant started to crawl over the peel- he had made her feel weak, he had stolen something from her… She looked away from the banana and shut her eyes. She had almost been stabbed; Shadow had almost been stabbed. She felt a warm substance trickle down her left cheek and she could still feel the wolf's disgusting touch.

Then she felt arms around her and heard her best friend calling her name, but Amy's animal instinct was in full control. She lashed out at those arms and pushed the weight away before a growl left her swollen lips.

Her quills were bristled and her eyes were wide with fear and hate. The pink hedgehog scrambled into the corner that the trash bin and wall made. All of her body screamed for protection, for security. It told her she would find it in this corner.

Knuckles gently picked up his shocked girlfriend.

"What's wrong with her?" Rouge asked, looking over to Shadow. The dark hedgehog was staring at Amy, who was baring her fangs at her friends. Her pupils were dilated and she snapped her muzzle.

"She was attacked, and from what I could see, she was almost raped."

Rouge gasped, tears starting to run down her face, and she turned into Knuckles' chest. Knuckles growled and started to pound his fists together.

"Where's the asshole?!"

"He's gone. Plus there was something wrong with him. I shot him in the heart- he was dead. But he got up."

Shadow shook his head. Knuckles gaped at him; Rouge made a disbelieving grunt. Shadow ignored them and instead looked at Amy. She looked nothing like the sweet girl he had had seen all day; she seemed like a completely different hedgehog.

Her dress, that she had loved so much, the thing that had started it all, was beyond saving. It hung off of her in tatters, and her pink fur was stained with alley grime and blood. Her face was swollen and bleeding, the peach and pink fuzz matted in clumps. She was looking side to side, trying to find a way to escape. He knew from experience that if she ran, it would be difficult to find her again.

"Amy." He said calmly, crouching down and extending his hand. Her head snapped in his direction, her eyes trying to focus on his face.

"Rose." He said warmly, in a voice no one had heard before. It was as though he was calling to his lover.

"Rose, he's gone. He won't hurt you. Come here- you're injured."

Her eyes darted from him to her arm and then back again. She could feel that sharp influence of survival in her mind start to flutter. Shadow was staring into her eyes steadily, his extended hand was relaxed and unthreatening. She heard him call her name again, and with it her sanity started to trickle back into place. Her quills started to flatten, and Shadow smiled.

"See? We're not going to hurt you. It's fine now. You were a brave girl, but you don't have to be scared anymore."

Knuckles and Rouge watched in silent fascination. The bat had never seen this side of Shadow, and she was flabbergasted. He was smiling. He wasn't grimacing, wasn't smirking; he was actually, genuinely smiling. Rouge had always figured he could- he had emotions, after all- but there was always a small part of her that had thought she'd never witness it in her lifetime. Yet here he was, smiling and talking sweetly.

Amy's face softened and her jade eyes became wet.

"Shadow." She blubbered, lunging at him.

She buried her face in his neck and cried. These weren't pretty tears of a movie herione or a beautiful princess. These were honest, painful sobs, that raked through her body. She made ugly gasping sounds through the snot that mixed in with her tears and slipped down her face.

She cried hysterically as her body still remembered Paul's ministrations. It made her feel dirty, weak, violated. She'd never had a male touch her in that way, kiss her in that way, and now that she had, she wasn't sure she would want to experience it again- even from a genuine lover. It was too much.

Shadow held her firmly to him, his eyes closed. He was afraid that if he opened them, he would cry, too. He had to remain strong- he had to be the Ultimate Life Form. No weakness. Amy dug her left hand into his sharp quills and screamed hysterically.

Rouge started to sob as well; she couldn't stand to see her friend in so much pain. She stood, her wings folded, her arms straight at her sides, as her body quaked in fear. She couldn't even find comfort in her own boyfriend, and they both stood next to each other.

The echidna at first just witnessed the scene in silence, but as he studied his friends, he, too, couldn't keep the pain at bay. Knuckles clenched his jaw, silent tears falling, uninterrupted, down his face.

They were crying for their friend, for themselves, and for the innocence lost that night in a smelly, dark alley.

It took several minutes, but finally Amy's sobs turned to sniffles and Shadow started to rub her back. Amy closed her eyes, her body relaxing into Shadow's. She felt a sense of security begin to wash over her- that is, until she tasted _him_ , felt _his_ hands on her back. She pushed Shadow away and promptly threw up. She shivered, and Shadow moved to touch her, but she put her hand up and wretched again.

"Don't touch me. I'm disgusting and dirty." She rasped.

Shadow looked at her with such sadness in his eyes that it caused her to shudder and vomit again. Finding himself desperate to calm her, he looked to the bat for aid. Rouge dashed over to her, taking Amy's face in her hands. Thankfully, her touch was not rejected, and Amy panted, but seeing her friend's concerned face gradually helped her to relax.

"I can still feel him, Rouge. His hands, his tongue, his rancid smell, and... That-that was my first kiss. I can't get rid of it." Her eyes were blank, and her body shook. Then her voice got so soft that only Rouge could clearly hear what she said next.

"He-he… touched me. His fingers, they-"

Rouge grabbed Amy, cutting her off, and pulled her into a tight hug. The bat knew exactly what that meant, and a hatred like none she had felt before flared in her heart towards that monster- Paul. Shadow could feel his own anger and hate growing. He was closest to them, and his hearing was better than most, so he had caught a bit of what Amy had whispered.

Both girls were trembling in each other's arms, and their grip tightened as though their lives depended on their connection. And, in some ways, it did. Rouge broke away to look into Amy's shattered gaze.

"Oh, honey." Rouge said with a trembling voice.

"I'm strong, I… how could I let him do that?" Amy whispered. "I'm disgusting."

Her gaze flattened and she looked away- she could hear his voice again. She remembered what he'd told her.

 _You make me this way, Amy. It's your fault._

 _Your fault._

"... My fault."

Once she'd heard that, Rouge closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to get a hold of herself. Amy needed her, needed her strong friend. Her sea green eyes opened with a sharp gaze, and she lifted Amy's chin so that the hedgehog was staring into her face.

"No. You're not. You _are strong_ _._ You _did_ fight. It's _not your fault_ \- _he_ is the one that's revolting. He is the one who is in the wrong."

Amy tried to look away again, but the bat held firmly onto her chin and continued in a soft but determined voice.

"Look, I'm touching you now, aren't I? Do I look disgusted?" Rouge asked, staring her in the eyes. Amy shook her head and started to tear up all over again.

"I was so scared. Rouge, he knew things. Things that happened after we broke up. Things I never told him. And he had _it-_ \- said he got it from a mutual friend."

Amy flinched at the memory, her body rejecting what had happened.

"They don't just control the elements." She muttered. Rouge looked at her, confused.

"He had what?" She asked gently.

"He had a necklace." Amy responded darkly. Rouge's eyes widened and Knuckles grunted.

"How the hell did he find _that_?" The red echidna inquired angrily. Amy continued to stare at Rouge, but she answered just the same.

"He said it was given to him. I think… I think Lyric gave it to him."

Shadow growled. "Well, that asshole seems to keep popping up."

At the sound of his voice, which had been silent till then, Amy looked up at him from her seat on the ground. His ruby eyes were staring off to where Paul had disappeared, and his arms were crossed under his chest. His quills were a mess, and his fur was matted with grime and Amy's tears. He looked tired, and she felt responsible.

She tried standing, but she was shaky from stress and shock. Her legs were too weak and as she started to lean towards the ground, she felt strong arms reach under her knees and her upper back. Her face met with white, fluffy fur and a firm chest. _Shadow._

This time she didn't feel phantoms of Paul; this time her body fully relaxed into his. His warm, musky scent filled her senses, and she took a deep breath. This was Shadow, her roommate, her friend. He wasn't going to hurt her. She sighed into his chest, closing her eyes. Shadow watched her for a moment, his muzzle slightly curled into a warm smile, which he removed before he turned towards their two friends.

"Tomorrow, I think it's high time we get the whole band together. That includes Sonic and Tails. We need to find out more about Lyric and his agenda. I'm going to take her home, it's faster this way. You two get home and rest up. Tomorrow is not going to be a picnic."

Knuckles nodded an agreement, his dreads bouncing from the movement. He turned to Rouge, grabbing her hand to go. But Rouge looked at him a moment before gently squeezing his hand and stepping forward to kiss Amy on the cheek.

"Hang in there, hon. I'm sorry about today." Amy looked up at Rouge's guilt-ridden face.

"Rouge, I had fun... before what just happened. And what happened isn't your fault. Don't think for a moment that it is. I think that guy has been… watching me for some time. It was better that you guys were here when he tried something, than me being alone." Amy smiled sweetly at her best friend.

"Like you said, Rouge. It's _his_ fault. Not ours."

Rouge looked at her friend who was five years younger than her. How could someone so young go through something that terrible and still find it in them to comfort another? Rouge chuckled.

"You spoil me, you know that?"

Amy laughed tiredly and placed her left hand on Rouge's.

"Isn't that what sisters do? Spoil and support each other?" Rouge smiled and kissed Amy on the forehead.

"Get better, little sister."

Amy smiled back. Rouge turned and walked over to Knuckles, who had his back turned. He wasn't being cold, he just didn't want them to see him crying. Amy watched the two hold hands and walk back down the alleyway. She sighed and turned her head into the soft white fur next her. Shadow felt her nuzzle deep into his chest, as though she wanted to be as close as possible. Her left hand gripped tightly onto his low hanging tank. He held her closer and whispered,

"Let's go home."


	9. The Morning After

**Hello Readers!**

 **How is life? Sorry for leaving everyone hanging after such an emotional chapter 8, but at least here is the next installment.**

 **BEFORE WE GET STARTED: I would like to suggest an awesome read for you guys. It's a story I BetaRead for, and have fallen in love with, so please check it out! You wont regret it ;) the title is** _ **Obscurum**_ **by WolfsLegend. This story is literally one of the best on FF right now, and I'm not just saying that cause I BetaRead it. Honestly the writing is very poetic and capturing. All you Legend of Zelda fans will love it!**

 **I would like to thank my BetaReaders: WolfsLegend and ThisVioletofMine, for always sticking with me and giving great advice. Love you guys!**

 **Reviewers: Nebula the Hedgehog, and pinksakura271, thank you for your constant support and reviews! I always love seeing them :)**

 **My first 'Guest' Review:** Thank you! The necklaces will be explained a bit more, but will still remain quite the mystery for a while longer.

 **My second 'Guest' Review:** Your review brought tears to my eyes, I've never had someone say such insightful and supportive things about my writing. I was very worried that chapter 8 would offend people, so it was comforting to know that I was able to be gentle and appropriate with my writing. I'm sorry to hear about the similarities with real life that you share with it. No one should have to go through something like that. I really hope you continue to enjoy my story! :3

 **ShrimpnAStick:** Thank you for the review!XD I think all of us want a go at Paul. Rest assured, he will get what's coming to him!

 **LASTLY: What Amy is going through is very terrible and horrible. One of the reasons she is able to cope is because she is a strong person. Another, is that her friends were there and able to help and support her. This is a real issue that I** _ **do not**_ **take lightly and will no tolerate it being made fun of and/or criticized** **TO CLARIFY ; don't make fun of the victim/victim friends/slash anything that would make someone feel bad. YOU CAN CRITICIZE PAUL, in fact I encourage you to do so. He is a sick bastard.** **(criticize my writing all you want- it makes me a better writer- but not the** **victim's situation) There are real people who have to live with this everyday, some are given love and support. However, unfortunately there are also those who are not. I understand this and respect this, so I believe that my readers do as well. Please PM me if anyone is offended, or has questions. I have an open door policy.**

 **Without further adieu (and sorry for the ranting XD) Here is chapter 9!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 9: The Morning After**_

As soon as they got back to Amy's hut, she asked Shadow to put her cast bag on so she could take a shower. They moved in silence and when she was ready, she went into the bathroom, shutting the door gently behind her.

She stood with her back to the bathroom door for a bit, and breathed. After a few minutes, she dared to step in front of the mirror. She nearly cried at the sight she was presented with, and she shut her eyes tight for a moment before slowly opening them again to gaze at her reflection. She looked like a homeless person. Her dress was trashed and past the mending point, her quills were tangled, and her face was unrecognizable. Her left cheek had dried blood, and her right cheek was swollen and bruised from the slap. She sighed and turned on the shower.

Slowly, she started to remove the tattered clothing from her body. Everything was sticking to her, and even though she knew she was alone, she hesitated to leave herself bare and vulnerable. Eventually, she had completely taken everything from her body, and threw it all into the bin under the sink. Taking a deep breath, with her arms wrapped protectively around her, she stepped into the shower.

She stood under the warm water for a couple minutes, just staring at her shampoo bottle and allowing the water to move down her body. Now that she was alone, her mind continued to play the events of the night, over and over. Everything around her seemed to blur, and the only thing that remained sharp in her vision was that shampoo bottle.

 _It's not my fault. It's not my fault._

She shivered even though she'd turned the heat to its max. She quickly grabbed the body soap bottle and squeezed as much as she could onto her hand. She started to scrub, lightly and gently at first, but it soon turned to violent, fast movements that raked across her body. She saw pink and peach fur come free due to her harsh treatment, but she was deadened to the feeling. She needed to be clean, she _had to_ erase the memory of his touch from her skin.

Tears started to flow silently from her bright green eyes as she continued the assault to her body- her skin now raw and sensitive- entire patches of her fur missing. Although she was scrubbing for life itself, she could still feel phantoms of his abuse all over her being. She started grunting in the effort, and parts of her skin started to bleed as she dragged her nails across herself, in an attempt to peel the sensation away.

 _He's not here. He can't get to me._

Although she repeated this over and over in her mind like a mantra, it did nothing to purge her inner eye of his rancid image. She saw his face get closer to hers, she felt his rotten breath on her fur, and his hands… just before she couldn't take it anymore, another image invaded her conscience. It came like a strong tidal wave and washed Paul from her mind. Crimson eyes, strong arms, quills the color of a vibrant, immense midnight sky... and a deep, smooth voice filled her conscience.

 _Shadow's here… Shadow… he'll make sure he doesn't get me._

She hugged herself tightly and opened her mouth in a silent scream. She couldn't make noise, in fear that Shadow would come bursting in, but she felt she needed to scream. She had to let the pain in her chest out. She was strong. She would make it. Nothing beat Amy Rose; not Lyric, not an obsession over a hero, and most certainly not a demon in a wolf's clothing.

She looked at her bathroom wall, her body trembling. She wasn't shaking in fear or sadness anymore- no, now she was trembling with determination. She promised herself to get stronger- not just physically, but mentally as well. And the next time she saw that monster, the last thing he'd ever see would be the yellow and pink paint of her hammer.

Shadow was pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom, highly concerned for the pink female, his ears strained for any sign of distress. As soon as he heard the water start to run, he relaxed a bit and sat down at the dining table with his head in his hands.

Now that he was alone, he felt the emotions he had restrained finally break free. He'd never felt so _scared_ for another before… not even when Maria had...

 _His shoes kicked up the filth of the alley as he ran through, his ears trained onto the muffled scream._ _At that point in time all his mind could focus on was Amy. Her smile, her laugh, and her safety was all he cared about. Then he saw it. A scene caused him to skid to an abrupt stop. His blood to run cold._

 _Amy was pushed up against a wall, her good arm held above her, and the vile wolf was smashing his body against her. His hand was up her skirt, his mouth devouring her lips. Amy's eyes were wide, and fear made them blind. He could see tears slipping down her face, and although he couldn't hear it, he felt her screaming for help._

 _Shadow felt an anger he had never experienced, boil to the surface. He would kill this pathetic loser. Burn him. He ripped him off Amy and held him up in the air. Shadow wouldn't let_ ** _anyone_** _harm his Rose._

Shadow sighed, his ears flattening to his head in shame. He had been too late, he hadn't been fast enough, and now Amy was injured and traumatized. She had even taken a knife for him, and this unnerved Shadow to his core. No one had ever tried to put him out of harm's way before, because he was bulletproof and immortal. Most of the time people used him as a shield. That didn't mean he was invincible, but he could take more damage than the average Mobian before needing to sit out of the action.

With that in mind, why had she protected him? And why did that make him feel a little thrill? He knew he shouldn't feel that- she'd been harmed for him. But he could still feel a pull towards her, something that made him feel… safe. He didn't understand; how could someone who was weaker than him give him security? And at the same time he had this overwhelming instinct to protect her as well. He realized he had been scared to lose her- he hadn't felt that since Maria.

His mind wandered to the moment when he'd held her in his arms after she had come out of being 'wild.' His body could still feel the trembling, his ears could hear her screams, and his nose could smell the salt from her seemingly endless tears. And then he remembered how she'd rejected his touch and thrown up. He was angry that she felt like she was disgusting and shouldn't be held or touched. She deserved happiness; her smile was always a gift to anyone lucky enough to see it. Why had this happened? He looked up and out a window, a poisonous emotion boiling in his stomach. Not towards Paul, definitely not at Amy... it was directed at himself. He was infuriated with himself for not being able to protect her.

He hadn't known what to do- he'd never been put in a situation quite like that before. It was challenging and frustrating in a way he'd never experienced before. For this time the enemy was not in a physical form; Amy was being attacked by her own fear. Something so abstract that he didn't know how to fight it. With Paul, he could punch and shoot that piece of shit til he no longer poisoned the air with his breath. But emotional turmoil? Self loathing and pure, unadulterated fear? These were things he had no idea how to combat. He could only be grateful that Rouge had been there. If it wasn't for the bat, Amy would probably still be cowering away from him, and that thought hurt him in a way he'd never thought possible.

Being born from an evil alien who had a vendetta against all living things, had definitely not made rejection a stranger. But when it was _Amy_ who was pushing him away, a girl who- all throughout the day- had been touching him, holding his hand, linking arms, and leaning on him... When it was _Amy_ rejecting him, he had felt a stabbing pain hit his heart. What had truly frightened him to his core was the thought that he had lost her. Not through a physical death, no, but that Amy had lost her soul, her mind... her smile.

Thankfully, Rouge had helped her, the bat had told her the right words and held her close. He had seen Amy become more relaxed, he had seen her self loathing ebb at her friend's touch. And when Shadow had picked her up for the second time, she hadn't flinched or pushed him away. He, too, cradled her close to him, trying his best to comfort her. He could still feel the weight of her body and the dampness on his chest as she silently cried on the way home.

The water turned off, and Shadow looked up towards the bathroom door. After a few moments, Amy came out in her pink bathrobe and her quills up in a towel. Her cheek was bleeding again, reopened from hot water and cleaning. She silently smiled at Shadow, and walked to the closet that was next to her room. She pulled out a first aid kit and brought it to the table.

"Um… if you don't mind, could you bandage this for me?" She motioned to her cheek. Shadow looked at her, grabbed the kit and pulled out the chair next to him. She smiled and sat down in front of him, her green eyes nervous.

"Close your eyes." He said gruffly. "I don't want the medicine getting into them."

She nodded and obeyed him. He turned to the kit and pulled out a brown bottle. It had a brownish-red liquid in it, which served as a cleanser for wounds. He dipped a cotton ball into the substance with tweezers and held it before her face.

"This is going to sting like hell, but it shouldn't last long." She nodded, squeezing her eyes tighter in anticipation.

"Go ahead. I can take it."

Shadow grinned openly at her bravery and the way her face was twisted in preparation. He was glad that her eyes were closed so she couldn't see. He placed the cotton gently on her cheek and started dabbing away. She flinched initially, but then just squeezed her eyes tighter against the pain. She didn't even make a sound, and Shadow had to admit that he was a little impressed.

When he was finished, he applied some goopy yellow spread that was supposed to help the body heal, and then he put a huge bandage over it. He removed his hands, and patted her shoulder to let her know he'd finished, Amy let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair. Her eyes were still closed, but she smiled.

"Thanks, Shadow." She said happily.

Shadow grumbled and started putting the medical supplies away. He couldn't help but feel a little warm; Amy seemed to be enduring, and it was nice to see that her smile hadn't vanished. When he had finished placing the kit back in the closet, Amy walked past him and into her room. She stopped at the door and turned to Shadow.

The two hedgehogs stared, lost in their own thoughts, as they swam in each other's gazes. There seemed to be unspoken words between them, and neither knew what to say or how to say what _was_ on their minds. For what seemed like forever, they were held in a trance, until Amy broke contact as she glanced to the side and at her bed. She swiped some quills from her face before blushing and returning her eyes to him.

"Goodnight." She said quietly and disappeared into the depths of her room.

Shadow stared at her door for a few minutes and made his way to the couch. Before sitting down, he pulled his leather jacket from his torso, choosing to leave his tank top on, and tossed his gloves onto the coffee table. He flopped onto the furniture, his inhibitor bracelets jingling a bit from the movement. He glanced at them a moment; he'd become so used to wearing them that he hadn't even realized they were still on him. The only time he ever removed them was when he needed power- and a lot of it. With them gone, he didn't need an Emerald to use Chaos powers. The only problem was that it only lasted a few minutes, and afterwards he would be completely drained.

 _If I had removed them earlier… would things have been different?_

The sad truth was, it probably wouldn't have made any difference. He would've still been too slow, the wolf would still have regenerative powers. It was pointless to think 'what if'; the nightmare was over, for now, and the only thing he could do was prevent it from _ever_ happening again.

He sat in the dark, eyeing the front door. He wouldn't feel relaxed until he knew that bastard hadn't followed them back. He was too amped from earlier to even fathom the idea of sleep, which he had a hard time doing on normal days. His sleeping mind always seemed to torture him, always giving him dreams of either Maria or of all the times he'd tried to destroy the world. Now, a tiny part of him feared that Amy's ordeal would now be added to the mix. He didn't think he could handle seeing that scene again, as though it were happening right in front of him...

The flower clock on the wall chimed quietly, but pleasantly, marking about an hour since Amy had gone to bed, when he heard a door open behind him. He turned around and saw Amy in her silk pajamas, tiptoeing towards his room. At first he thought he was seeing things, but when her petite hand reached for his handle- her voice tentatively calling out his name- he couldn't help but smirk at her cute behavior.

He came up behind her and made a light cough, intending to ask what she was doing. At the abrupt and unexpected sound, Amy jumped and lashed out at him, a tiny scream escaping her muzzle. Her eyes were wide for a moment, and he felt a little bad for startling her, but then she emitted a cute growl before looking up at him.

"What the hell is with you and scaring the shit out of me? Do you take some sort of dark pleasure in it?" She demanded, her finger poking him in his chest. Shadow smirked down at her and shrugged.

"Maybe." He stated simply. She narrowed her green eyes and huffed.

"What are you doing in front of my room?" Shadow asked curiously. At the question, her anger instantly melted from her face, to be replaced with an embarrassed expression.

"I-I… I couldn't sleep. And I kinda d-don't want to be alone."

Her hand fiddled with her cast, like it always did when she was nervous. Shadow sighed and grabbed her left hand. He had expected her to flinch at the touch, but, surprisingly, her hand tightened around his, and she looked up at him with a hopeful gaze.

"Come on. Let's watch a movie."

He gently led her to the couch and sat her down. He found the remote and turned on the television. There wasn't much good on at midnight, but they turned to some game show where Mobians had to race through an obstacle course to win a million dollars.

After a few awkward moments, Amy looked up into Shadow's focused stare. She felt a desire to be close to him; she wanted to feel that security she'd felt on the way home. She gulped before leaning on Shadow's left arm. She made sure only her temple was touching him, afraid he would jerk away.

He looked down at her. She was curled up and tentatively connecting them. She brought her gaze up to meet his, as though asking if it was all right. He inwardly smiled at her behavior, and, surprisingly, he felt a need for her be close to him as well. He shifted and lifted his arm so that her head could rest snugly on his chest. When he felt her forehead thump against him, he placed his arm around her. She was shocked at first- she hadn't expected him to react in such a manner- but she didn't say anything. Instead she smiled and cuddled closer to the dark male.

Shadow tried to focus on the show, but his whole body was on high alert. He couldn't help but feel extremely excited at how well her body fit with his. He could feel her breathing gently, and the warmth that spread from her to him gave him a buzzed feeling. He smelled her every time he breathed in; it was like he was surrounded by her intoxicating strawberry scent. Could one get high on this perfume?

"Your heart is beating fast." Amy teased, grinning up at him.

"Be quiet or go back to your room." He growled.

Amy grinned wider, immune to his nasty attitude, knowing he got that way when embarrassed or wanting to hide his feelings. She bent her left arm up and put her fingers into his soft white chest fur. She started to pull and twirl it between her fingers. Shadow felt a pleasant shiver transfer from her fingertips through his whole body. He'd never been touched like this before, and he was finding he liked it very much. His eyelids grew heavy and his ruby irises glazed in bliss as she continued to pet and stroke his fur.

"I love this little patch of fur." Amy muttered sleepily, her eyes closing.

He only barely heard her voice as it was quiet and he was too focused on the new warm feeling he was experiencing. But after a few moments, her movements began to slow, and he heard a tiny yawn emanate from below him. His eyes lazily lowered to study her face; her lids were drooping, and her little button nose twitched slightly.

"Shadow?" She murmured.

"Hmmm?" He hummed, pulling her a little closer to his body as her fingers finally ceased their movement.

Her eyes shut for a couple seconds before blinking open, half lidded. She nuzzled her face deeper into his chest and breathed in deeply. She felt his scent fill her, and with it sleep threatened to take control, which she had no issue with. She heaved a contented sigh.

"Don't ever leave me." She breathed, and fell asleep.

The onyx hedgehog looked at the rose one, feeling a strong sense of affection and a desire to protect. His left hand hesitantly reached over and brushed some quills from her face. Her muzzle curled into a smile for a moment before opening and filling the air with her light, gentle breathing. How had he gotten to be so drawn to the female he held? How did he even deserve to continue staying by her side? Was it a sin to wish for this to last forever? _I just know I want it to. She's stuck with me, and I with her._ He didn't know if it was a selfish thought, but he didn't care; his tired mind had lost its filter, and he realized there was nothing else he wanted to at the moment, besides holding this precious female close.

"I wouldn't even dream of it, Rose." He whispered quietly, his voice drowned out by the tv.

* * *

Sunlight burned through Amy's eyelids, and she tightened her eyes against it with a moan. She was warm and she felt something soft against the right side of her face. She could hear the TV quietly droning in the background, and she realized she was in the living room. She couldn't pinpoint why she was in the living room and slowly she started to awaken her senses to her surroundings. Besides the drone of the tv, she could hear the pleasant chirping of jungle birds from outside. She shifted slightly and realized she felt oddly comfortable. Her head was slowly rising up and down, and she could hear the gentle sound of breathing.

She glanced up to see Shadow sleeping with his head propped up by his right hand. At first she was confused, and then slightly embarrassed, as she remembered how they'd gotten into this position. His left arm was wrapped protectively around her, and his face looked so… angelic in slumber. Amy could hear small snores coming from his throat, and she giggled quietly at how adorable he was.

Knowing he would rather be caught dead than in a situation like this, she decided to milk it for as long as she could. She used her left hand to run her fingers through his chest fur. After a few minutes, she started to trace the edges of his face. She loved the curve of his muzzle, and the little patch of red fur in the top corner of his eyes. She had an urge to to touch his lashes, but she resisted, not quite ready to wake up the sleeping male. She continued to feel his features and moved her face closer and closer to his until their noses almost touched. His nose was long and wet, and with a devious smile, she closed the distance, allowing their noses to touch. His face screwed up and a small sneeze escaped him. She couldn't help but giggle.

Red eyes snapped open and stared at jade that shined with humor.

"Good morning, Ultimate Sleepy Head."

Shadow stared at her blankly, his mind foggy from sleep, attempting to work overtime to assess the situation. He had fallen asleep- he had _actually_ fallen asleep with Amy. Once that realization settled in and made itself at home, another knocked on his conscience. He hadn't dreamed of death or destruction. In fact, he hadn't dreamt at all.

"Uh…" He said groggily. Amy sat up and giggled again.

"You know, you look so confused right now- I've never seen your face so expressive!"

Shadow glared at her and grumbled. He got up and stretched. Amy watched his muscles tense- they rippled with strength and power. His muzzle opened in a yawn and his crimson eyes were still fogged with sleep. With his body at its full length, Amy could make out all his defined features, and she gulped.

"What time is it?" He asked, his eyes baring into hers.

"Uh-Um, I-I don't know." She admitted.

 _Get it together,_ _Amy. It's just Shadow-_ _old gloomy, dark, annoying Shadow._ Shadow looked at her; her face was red with a blush and her expression was flustered . He felt a desire to tease her, so his face split into a genuine grin.

"You know you snore, right?" He said, before turning to find a clock.

Amy's heart went on overdrive, his smile burned in her mind. _Was that really Shadow? He just smiled at me! Am I dreaming?_ She watched him for a moment before deciding to investigate. She got up and walked towards him. His back was turned to her, as he squinted at the digital display above the stove.

"Hmmm, 10:36am... We slept for a long time." He mumbled, and turned to see a pink hedgehog staring at him with narrowed green eyes.

"What?" He asked testily, not liking the look she was giving him.

She didn't say anything; instead, her hands reached out and smashed the sides of his face, pulling him down closer to her. Her brow was furrowed, and her lips set firmly as she studied his face intently. He found that he could do nothing but stare back at her in confusion, wondering what this sudden action was all about.

"It's not a dream. You actually smiled at me." She murmured.

Shadow blinked a couple times in shock, pupils dilating, and she thought she saw panic in them for second, but then he smirked.

"Your breath smells horrible." He stated, his demeanor remaining calm. Amy's face went bright red under her fur, and she placed her left hand to her mouth.

"Jerk." She muttered before dashing into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Shadow grinned to himself, enjoying her panic. She deserved it after that stunt she'd just pulled. He had been so close to closing the space between them, that it frightened him. _Well obviously I like her more than a friend or sister. But is this emotion just lust? Do I want it to be more than that?_

Amy came out of the bathroom looking refreshed; she stretched and moved to the fridge. It was her turn to make breakfast; Shadow had been doing it the past couple days, and she felt the need to take a turn. The whole time, ruby eyes followed her every move. She rested the egg carton on her cast like she had every other morning when she made breakfast, but this time Shadow was aware of how her quills fell into her face, and how she puckered her lips to blow them out of the way.

When she set the carton on the counter, she pulled her hair up and tried to tie it with a band. Her attempts were slow and difficult, the bright pink cast was bulky and got in the way. Shadow wondered how she had managed to do it on the ferris wheel, although yesterday he hadn't been watching. He sighed and walked up behind her, grabbing the band out of her hand. Her head twisted around in surprise.

"Shut up and face forward. You look pathetic trying to tie this." She narrowed her eyes and huffed as she obeyed him.

"I would have been able to do it myself, if you'd given me a moment." She grumbled, but her muzzle was cracked into a smile.

Shadow put his gloveless hands underneath the voluminous expanse of quills- his furless palm feeling how smooth and soft they were- until he found the base of her skull. She shivered, and he smirked as he gathered bunches of the pink mass and brought them as high as they would go without falling out of his grasp. He held all of it in one hand, and used the other to run over the top to make sure he had gathered it all. He slipped it through the band, making sure all the soft, relaxed quills fit snugly together. He was careful of the sharp points and pulled it tight together.

Amy let out a tiny moan, and shivered slightly. When he released her quills, she stood for moment with her eyes closed and her mouth a jar. Shadow realized that she'd probably enjoyed having someone play with her quills, and he couldn't help but smile at her expression of bliss.

"Mmm. Thanks, Shadow." She breathed, her voice soaked in contentment. The tone made his smile melt away to be replaced with a blush, and he felt a pleasant shiver down his spine.

He grunted and went back to the table so that she wouldn't see his heated reaction. He watched as she shook her head to gain back her composure and proceeded to make scrambled eggs for the both of them. When she was finished, she set the pan in the middle of the table and got out two plates and forks.

"Ugh, I can't wait until this arm is healed- and then I can really make you some good breakfast." She said grimly. She prided herself on her cooking abilities and she wanted to show them off to Shadow for some reason.

"Hmph. I can't wait, either. I'm starting to get tired of scrambled eggs each morning. It'll be nice to have someone who actually knows how to make other dishes besides eggs." He grumbled as he heartily poured some onto his plate. Amy put the rest on hers when he was done and started stuffing eggs unceremoniously into her mouth.

"Chaos, I'm starving! I haven't had any food since lunch yesterday. Wish I had eaten something before we got home."

She stopped and stared at the steam rising from the fluffy yellow mound on her plate. Memories of the night before started to replay in her mind, and her eyes steadily became empty as she battled the emotions rising in her heart. Shadow glanced at her, her mouth had slackened and her brow was furrowed. He could actually see the images of the night before flashing in front of her vision.

"Did you want something to drink?" He asked, trying to distract her, and especially himself, from those thoughts. She looked at him blankly, before blinking slowly and smiling.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind a glass of milk." She replied brightly, and once again dove towards her plate to devour her eggs.

Shadow got up and proceeded to pour her a glass of creamy goodness- well, it was tasty to _Amy_. He personally found milk to be disgusting and too thick for his tastes. Although, he didn't mind the taste of certain milk products, like cheese and yogurt. He set the glass down next to her, and she glanced up, conjuring a cute smile that was dotted with bits of egg.

"You're a messy eater, you know that?"

Her smile turned into a glare and she chugged down some milk before pointing her fork at him while he sat back down.

"You're very critical today; what's with you?" She asked. He shrugged and ate his eggs in silence. She huffed and devoured the rest of her breakfast.

When the feast of eggs was said and done, she gathered up her dishes and headed to the sink. The silence that they had left each other in was becoming increasingly uncomfortable for the pink hedgehog.

She turned on her heel, watching Shadow pick up the remaining dishes from her table. Yet before she could come up with a suitable excuse to break said silence, a knock reverberated from the front door. Amy wiped her left hand on the kitchen wash cloth and said, "I'll get it."

Shadow nodded and made his way to the sink with an empty plate and glass.

Amy skipped to the door, but before she opened it she realized that she was still in her pajamas. _Shit._ She cracked the door open and stuck her head out. Knuckles and Rouge were standing on the porch with huge grins plastered on their muzzles. They had seen her in worse shape and so the pink hedgehog swung it all the way open. Rouge tackled her in a huge bear hug, and Knuckles wrapped both of them in his huge arms.

"Hey, hon. How are you?" Rouge choked out. Amy smiled and giggled as best she could with her ribs being crushed. Happy tears were in her eyes from all the affection she was receiving.

"Much better! How about you?"

Knuckles released them, and they stood catching their breath before Rouge gave Amy a playful smack.

"Girl, we're fine! Don't worry about us- worry about _yourself_ for once!"

Amy giggled and led them through the door. Shadow had retreated back into his room after taking care of the breakfast dishes. He'd heard who was at the door and wanted to get ready for the day before facing them.

"Where's Ultimate Doom and Gloom?" Rouge asked, looking around the room for Shadow.

"I think he went to get dressed." Amy said, gesturing to the his bedroom's closed door.

"I see. So when is this strategy meeting gonna start?"

"Well, I have to call everyone and ask if they have time today, considering it's so last minute. I hope there won't be any issues." Amy said, sitting on the couch.

"Are you… are you going to tell them everything?" Rouge asked gently. Amy looked up at her with a dark look.

"Only the necessary details." She replied firmly. Everyone understood what she meant- no one else needed to know about the attempted rape. Amy didn't want to bring attention to it and she knew her friends would honor her unspoken request.

"I'll give Tails and Cream a call and see if they're available." Amy announced, getting up and retrieving her CCP.

Sliding it in half, she touched her contacts on the screen and dialed Cream's number. Out of the young couple, she was the most likely to pick up. Living up to their expectations, the bubbly face of the light brown rabbit popped up on the screen within moments of the first ring.

"Hey, Amy! What's up?!" Amy smiled at her happy friend; it was nice to see a face that wasn't soaked in sympathy because of last night.

"Hey, Cream! I wanted to see if it would be possible to get the gang together today. Some disturbing information has come to light, and I think it's important that everyone becomes aware of the problems. Are you and Tails free today?"

"Hmm, maybe- Wait… Amy, what's wrong with your face?!" Cream gasped.

Amy mentally slapped herself. She'd forgotten her face had taken a beating yesterday. Her right cheek's swelling had gone down and her fur covered the bruise pretty well, but it was hard to hide the huge white bandage on her left cheek.

"That's part of the reason we want to meet. Lyric has appeared again; not in the flesh, but through one of his lackies. I think he's planning something big."

The rabbit turned her head and shouted some words that weren't picked up by the device. After a few seconds, Tails' face replaced Cream's and the young fox smiled warmly at his friend.

"Sure! We got time. And, conveniently, Sticks is over here, too- she'd wanted to do some baking with Cream. But I don't see why we can't do both. Sorry you had to get in another fight with Lyric, though."

"Great! And don't worry about that- Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow were there, so it ended better than it could have. They're here at my house right now, and we'll all head over later."

The two friends smiled at each other through the screens. Amy was glad she was able to get him to agree; Tails was always supportive of his friends, and she could always count on him to help out in sticky situations. Besides that, the fox was easy to talk to, and sincerely listened, sometimes giving great advice. Amy took a deep breath and prepared herself for the next order of business.

"And, um… what about Sonic?" Amy asked hesitantly, not entirely knowing if she wanted him to be there or not. But he was a strong ally and they would need all the help they could get.

Tails sighed and looked to the side. Amy had bad timing; Sonic was out on a date currently, and Tails didn't want to interrupt him. The blue hedgehog had actually been a little preoccupied with Eggman the past couple days, and he deserved some time off. However, this was obviously important, and Sonic wouldn't appreciate being left out. In fact he would most like become royally pissed if he were to find out they hadn't invited him. He was very protective of his friends after all.

"He's... out at the moment. Do you want me to call him and see if he's available?"

Amy sighed. It was tempting- then she wouldn't have to see the azure hero until they all met up. But she would have to face him eventually, so why not just get it over with and call him herself?

"No, that's okay, Tails. I'll give him a call."

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm not upset with him anymore. Plus, 'I'm a big girl now.' I can deal with Sonic." Tails smiled at her joke and tried not to look relieved.

"Okay, text me the meeting time when you have it."

"Will do!" Amy said, giving the fox a thumbs up and turning off the screen. Rouge sat down next to Amy and leaned back.

"Have you talked much to Big Blue?" The bat asked, curious. Amy sighed and leaned back as well.

"No. But that doesn't mean I get to avoid him- he's my friend. And it does suck to be on such bad terms with him. Maybe this will help patch things up." Amy said hopefully.

Shadow entered the room with a grunt. "Let's hope the Faker feels the same way."

The dark hedgehog had on a simple white button up shirt with his usual black leather jacket, as well as blue navy jeans and white socks. The sight of him caused Amy looked down at her own appearance. She was still dressed in pajamas and her quills were sure to be a mess.

"Give me a second, guys, I want to get dressed." She got up and hurried to her room. Shadow grunted bemusedly as she dashed by him, and headed to the couch. Seeing Rouge smiling deviously at him, he took a seat as far away from her as possible. The bat's eyes widened at the obvious avoidance, and she leaned towards him.

"Aww, I don't have cooties! Why aren't you sitting closer to me?" Rouge pestered with mock hurt.

"It's not the cooties I'm worried about catching." He replied simply, allowing the imagination to come up with what he meant.

Rouge glared at him, but then scooted closer, anyway. Shadow was about to growl at her when he saw the look on her face. Her eyes looked a little frightened and sad, her ears flicked nervously. She glanced towards Amy's room, and then back at the hedgehog's firm but curious gaze.

"How is she?" Rouge asked quietly. Knuckles came over as well and sat next to his girlfriend, his eyes as questioning as Rouge's. They looked like a pair of puppies asking for treats. Shadow sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"She's better than yesterday, and she surprisingly fell asleep last night. Today she spaces out occasionally, and I know she's thinking about it. Other than that, she hasn't really said anything..."

"Hmm... knowing her, she won't say anything because she doesn't want to seem like a burden. That's one of the traits she developed from Sonic's influence. Being rejected all the time and treated like a nuisance, can break something inside you." Rouge said, shaking her head as she leaned back again. She stared up at the ceiling.

"It just makes me want to protect her more." The bat stated, closing her eyes.

Shadow realized that he agreed with his ex-partner. When Amy hid from him, it just made him want to find her and keep her safe. All those years of chasing had made her good at running, too. _She may try and run, but she won't get away for long. I'll always follow as long as lets me._

"For once, I agree with you." He grumbled. Rouge looked over at him and gave him a friendly smile. Surprisingly, she wasn't itching to tease him.

"Okay. Time to call Sonic." Amy said, entering the room. Everyone turned to her; Rouge smiled supportively, Knuckles copied his girlfriend, and Shadow just stared silently. Amy looked at their awkward faces, and she could feel something heavy in the room… as though she'd interrupted something.

"All right, I feel like something happened while I was gone, and I'm getting major deja vu. Could this please stop happening when I leave the room?" She asked good-naturedly as she took her seat on the couch next to Shadow.

She was wearing her adventure gear- a short, dark pink dress with huge gold buttons down the front and pink sports tape wrapped around her midsection. The tape was also binding her left glove to her arm and she had her gold-ring bracelet on as usual.

"We were just talking about Rouge and Shadow in the good ol' days." Knuckles said innocently. Amy narrowed her eyes.

" _Right._ Well, whatever. I'm calling Sonic now, so let's all be civil, please."

Rouge gave her look.

"Make sure to follow your own advice there, hon. Don't freak if he's with you-know-who."

"I am not a child, Rouge. Besides, I've gotten over it." _Hopefully._ She added mentally. She still didn't know how she'd react to possibly seeing her ex-crush smashing faces with that purple siren. She opened her CCP and dialed Sonic's number. It had been a while since she had called him, and everyone saw his contact name still had a heart next to it.

She coughed and mumbled nervously, "Gotta change that."

Shadow narrowed his eyes; he couldn't help feel a little irritated at seeing that pitiful heart next to Sonic's name, but he attempted to push down the feeling. After a few rings, the famous Big Blue himself appeared on screen, thankfully without his lavender counterpart.

"Heya, Ames! Been awhile since you called! What's up?" He actually seemed happy that she had called him, and it could be heard in his voice. Rouge leaned into the screen and Sonic's face became slightly less joyful.

"Hello, Sonic. Having fun with your girl toy?" Rouge asked pointedly. Sonic's smile disappeared.

"Her name is Perci, and yes, I am. Thanks for asking, _Rouge._ "

Amy rolled her eyes. Sonic and Rouge's relationship hadn't been that great before Perci, but it had become worse afterwards. Amy wasn't interested in a fight between them, so she shifted the watch to leave Rouge out of the shot, and addressed Sonic with a smile.

"Anyway, I need to talk to you, Sonic- and Rouge, leave him alone, please. I said to be civil." Amy glared at her friend, who leaned back with a grunt.

"Sure, Ames. What's up?" Sonic asked, returning to his normal, good-natured attitude.

"Well, we all need to meet up and discuss some issues that have to do with Lyric. I think he's planning something." She said, unconsciously putting her hand over her cheek. Noticing her gesture, Sonic's smile disappeared and he moved away from where he'd been standing.

"Are you okay, Amy? What happened to your cheek?" Amy looked away, her left hand fiddling with the corner of the CCP.

"It's… nothing. Don't worry about it. Just… do you have time today to meet up?"

Sonic's emerald eyes looked at her with concern. It was a look that would've normally sent her heart racing and her mind thinking, wildly, that he liked her. But now she only felt a very small tug on her heart. She didn't feel it as intensely as she had before, and she was slightly surprised as well as a little sad.

"I have time around 1pm, if that's alright with you." Sonic said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah; sounds good. We're meeting at your house."

Sonic nodded and was about to leave when he looked at her again, his emerald eyes searching. His curious gaze on her, made her shift uncomfortably in her seat. Shadow caught on to her nervousness, and his fists clenched in irritation at the azure hero.

"You sure you're okay?"

"She's fine. Now get going and don't be late, Faker." Shadow grunted, leaning his head into view, making sure his face touched Amy's. _He_ was the one with Amy, _he_ was the one supporting and caring for her- not Sonic. Shadow felt himself wanting to prove that, and let Sonic know who Amy now counted on.

"Oh, right. I forgot. You have a _roommate_." Sonic said bitterly.

"Yeah. I'm her _roommate,_ which is why I know she's fine. Now stop acting like you care and let's move on." Shadow growled, leaning closer to the screen.

He didn't know why he was behaving like this- like a child- but the way the blue faker kept acting like he cared for Amy, set Shadow on edge. He knew what a struggle it'd been for her to finally move on, and he hated seeing her troubled over anything that had to do with Sonic. Plus, a small, dark part of him worried that she would start to like him again, and as a result would stop giving Shadow attention.

"For your information, Amy is my friend, and I _care_ about all my friends. I couldn't say the same for you." Sonic said, glaring at Shadow through the screen. The black hedgehog growled and almost retaliated, but his face was pushed away by a white gloved hand.

"Sorry, Sonic. Ignore him- he's been critical all morning. Just try and be there on time, okay?" Amy asked, holding back the fuming male. Sonic stared at her for a second, then gave her a smile.

"Sure. I'll try my best." And with a wink, he was gone.

Amy sat back and let out a breath, releasing Shadow. The ebony male sprang to his feet and glared down at her.

"Why did you have to say that to him?" Amy asked harshly, flattening her ears in annoyance.

"Why didn't _you_ say anything? Doesn't it bother you that he treats you like that when he has a girlfriend?" Shadow retorted, angry that it was getting to him so much. "I thought you'd changed, but you're still treating him like your crush."

Amy stood up angrily and pushed Shadow away.

"I _was not_ treating him like I love him! I. Have. Gotten. Over. Him." She enunciated each word as she continued to push him backwards. Knuckles and Rouge stayed silent, not wanting to make things worse.

"I said that to him so that he wouldn't be angry."

"I don't give a fuck if he's angry or not. He-"

" _I_ do! Because if he's angry with you, he won't show up to the meeting! I know him- he can be a petty brat sometimes. And especially when it comes to _you_!" She growled out her words.

Shadow's face shifted from anger to embarrassment and then to neutral. He felt stupid; of course she was right. Why had he gotten so angry? _It was because I thought she was on his side and not mine... I'm losing it._

"Look," Amy said in a gentler voice, "I know he can be annoying, and you two are like water and oil. But for me, could you please put that aside? I- _we-_ \- need all the help we can get when it comes to Lyric."

Shadow looked at her face as she spoke. Her expression had drifted from aggravation to sorrow, much like his. He felt like an asshole, and he stepped closer to her.

"I wasn't too keen on having his help, either. But Shadow, we can't do it alone, and even you have admitted that Sonic is fast and smart. Besides, he really is a good guy. Could-"

She stopped as Shadow pulled her into a hug. Knuckles and Rouge watched in silent fascination; they were completely forgotten by the two hedgehogs. Rouge's face split into an evil grin. Oh, this was gonna be _priceless_ fuel for Shadow's future teasing. But for now she just watched contentedly.

"Okay, Rose. Stop worrying, I'll do my best not to lose my patience with him."

Amy closed her eyes and reached her arms around his back. The moment was perfect, but ruined by an awkward cough that came from the couch. The couple split apart roughly like two opposing magnets, both red and flustered. They looked at the couch to see Knuckles rubbing the back of his head awkwardly and Rouge giving them the ultimate 'knowing' smile.

"If you two _lovers_ are finished, I think it might be time to let Tails know about the meeting time."

Amy blushed and hid her face, while Shadow fell back into his most familiar emotion- anger. He stepped away from Amy, and shot daggers of death from his eyes at the smug bat.

"We are _not_ lovers!"

" _Oh?_ Then what do you call what we just witnessed? Because to me it looked like a lover's spat that got resolved with an intimate hug."

"That's the only way to calm her down! There was no meaning behind it!" Shadow yelled, getting more annoyed by the minute.

Amy looked away, feeling a little hurt by his harsh words. But she was trying to move on from her childish ways, and assured herself that she shouldn't expect anything more. It was a hug between two friends who were fighting and wanted to make up. Nothing more, nothing less. And she would have to deal with it, even if a little part of her wished it had been just that- a lover's spat that got resolved with an intimate hug.

"Okay!" She announced loudly, breaking out of her little funk, "I'm going to tell Tails. Rouge, could you please stop riling Shadow up? I don't want him on edge even before entering the meeting." Amy said sternly, like a mother to her children.

Rouge shrugged carelessly. She was done- _for now._ She viewed Shadow as her little brother, despite the fact that he was much older than she, which meant she felt the need to 'lovingly' tease him. However, that could wait for a more suitable time. Shadow only glared at the bat as he took refuge within the kitchen.

Amy rolled her eyes and proceeded to text Tails the meeting time. She also let him know that Sonic was coming, and that he should probably move anything of value out of the house. With so many friendly rivals under one roof, there was sure to be some scuffles. He replied a second later with,

 _It's going to be a long day._ Amy couldn't agree more.


	10. Friendly Rivals

**Hello Readers!**

 **Today is a short chapter, but fear not! I will be uploading the next chapter very shortly, in less time than my past updates!**

 **Thanks to my BetaReaders: Depressing Shadow,** **ThisVioletofMine, and** **WolfsLegend. These three are amazing and I wouldn't be able to do it without them. Thank you! XD**

 **Thanks to my amazing reviewers as well: The-Phoenix-Ninja101, pinksakura271, Depressing Shadow, Day-Week, Mihoshi 2.0, and ShrimpOnAStick. You guys are awesome, and thank you for always keeping me motivated!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 10:_ _Friendly Rivals_**

Emerald eyes glared at red, red glared at sea green, sea green glared at ice blue, ice blue glared at amethyst, amethyst glared at emerald, and Amy stared at the table in frustration. What the hell did a girl have to do to get a friendly meeting in order?

It had started when Sonic and Shadow bickered as soon as they laid eyes on each other - the reason being a certain lavender female who was standing off to the side. Shadow had immediately demanded that she be sent home, and Sonic had defended himself, saying that she was his girlfriend and deserved to be here just like everyone else. People began to take sides, but eventually everyone started in on their own personal arguments.

The only two not fighting besides Amy were Sticks and Cream, who were in the kitchen, baking. Amy sighed and slammed her hammer down as lightly as she could onto the table, soft enough to avoid damaging the table, but hard enough to make a loud bang. It was enough for everyone to stop talking over each other and turn nervously towards the small hedgehog. Her green eyes were narrowed and glaring strongly at every one of them, and her left hand rested on her hip once she'd poofed her hammer away. She waited until a nervous silence had befallen the room before first turning towards the ebony male with a furious expression.

"Shadow, what did I ask you to do before we came? I said to be _civil_ _,_ didn't I?"

"Ha! Like this imbecile deserves any kind of-"

"Stop. I'm sick of the petty bickering. Come over here and sit by me so you won't be next to him."

Shadow opened his mouth to argue, but there was a dangerous aura around the pink female, and he thought better of it. Sonic snickered as Shadow made his way around the table with his head lowered. At the childish sound, Shadow nearly lunged at him, but Amy grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him to the seat next to her. He landed roughly in his chair, a scowl plastered on his face, his eyes closed in frustration.

"And Sonic, I agree with Shadow."

When that statement reached his ears, Shadow's muzzle split into a satisfied smirk and he opened his eyes in a sneer aimed towards the blue hero across from him. Sonic was shaking in anger when he caught the look, but before he could say anything, Amy smacked the back of Shadow's head; effectively erasing the arrogant look. Once the ebony male had reluctantly grown docile, Amy again turned towards Sonic.

"Please ask your lady- _Perci_ , to remove herself. I'm sorry, but I don't know her and I just don't trust her."

"Wow, living with Shadow has made you a cynic. I thought you would be a better person than that." Sonic growled.

Amy sighed and rubbed the sides of her head. Did she really have to humor two hormonal males? Beside her, Shadow felt an urge to drag the blue asshole outside, to beat him into a bloody pulp, but Amy's presence prevented him from doing so. For now.

"Shadow has nothing to do with my behavior or my opinion on the matter, Sonic. It has to do with the fact that I've been attacked multiple times now. The last time by someone I used to be close with. So you can see why I'm hesitant to let anyone - especially someone I don't really know - listen to sensitive information."

Sonic's ears flattened, and his quills relaxed. His expression turned guilty and he looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry, Ames. I didn't mean to -"

"It's okay. I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I was just putting things into perspective for you." Amy smiled warmly at him, and the blue hedgehog turned away, blushing slightly. Amy turned to the lavender bandicoot, who had been standing awkwardly to the side, not knowing how, or if, to intervene.

"Well, honey, I would have to ask if you could lend us your Sonic for the day. I know it was last minute, but we have some important matters to attend to."

Perci looked up, her face shocked at how kindly Amy was treating her. She'd always kind of viewed the rose hedgehog as a crazy ex. Perci wasn't the only one exhibiting shock at Amy's oddly gentle treatment of Sonic's girlfriend; everyone around the table was either looking at her in wonder or throwing glances at each other. Even Sonic was staring at Amy, wide-eyed. The only one who seemed unaffected was Shadow, who was actually looking at her with a bit or pride. _That's right. Amy no longer views you in that way, Faker,_ Shadow mentally shot at the dumbfounded hero.

Ignoring the exaggerated expressions around the table, Amy smiled kindly and walked over to the girl. She grabbed hold of her arm and gently guided her to the door.

"I'm sure he will call you as soon as we're finished. Plus, I bet you could do with a day to yourself; he seems to be quite clingy when it comes to you." She couldn't help that her voice dripped with a bit of envy at the statement.

"Uh…" Perci looked at Sonic to see what his reaction was, but he wasn't paying attention to her. His attention was completely taken by the assertive pink hedgehog. "Uh, okay. See you later, babe." She said, raising a hand.

Sonic either didn't see her or he was ignoring her, because he made no movement. Perci lowered her hand and stepped out. Amy smiled and waved before shutting the door and turning around. The pink hedgehog made her way back to the table, a smile plastered on her muzzle. She took a breath before looking around the table for her next target. Everyone was avoiding her judgemental gaze, not wanting to befall the same fate as the two male hedgehogs. However, no one was safe. She first turned to the white bat who was glaring at Tails.

"Now, Rouge - Tails was wrong when he said he is a better flyer; we all know your wings are better than his tails."

Tails' face screwed up indignantly, but Amy gave him a sharp look.

"And even though that is true, Tails _is_ the better pilot. We all know this, so there's no reason to say otherwise."

Rouge opened her mouth- however, Amy shook her head and turned to Knuckles.

"Please don't insult Tails' maturity, even if he _is_ fighting with Rouge. It just makes _you_ look like the child." Knuckles growled, but she ignored it.

"And Sonic, _please_ don't take out your frustration on Shadow or Knuckles. You may claim it was because you were defending your little bro, but we all know you were just trying to release some steam."

Sonic put out his bottom lip - huffing irately - and there was a silence around table as everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats. However - after several moments of silence - nothing had changed, and they were still shooting sideways glares at each other. Amy rolled her eyes; she was starting to get very annoyed with this group of animals. Scratch that- she was already there; _now_ she was becoming livid.

"I want everyone to apologize to each other... _right now_."

Everyone looked around the table with arrogant expressions, no one wanting to go first; it seemed like whoever did would 'lose.' Amy scoffed, exasperated, and rubbed the sides of her head- she was starting to get a damn headache. These people were going to be the death of her.

"Fine. _I'll_ go first. Tails, I'm sorry for forcing everyone to come here under your roof. You'll probably have a huge mess to deal with when this is over."

Tails opened and closed his mouth - thinking better of whatever he'd been about to say - before smiling nervously at her.

"Sonic, I'm sorry that I've been short with you lately. It was an issue I had with myself, and I was taking it out on you."

"Uh, Ames, it's okay - I didn't really notice that much."

Amy rolled her eyes and prayed to a higher power to help her through this day. She gave Sonic a fake smile which made the hero shiver.

"Great!" She said with sarcasm before turning to her next victim. "Rouge, I'm sorry I ruined that beautiful dress you gave me yesterday."

"What?! Amy! That wasn't your fault! That was bec -" Amy put up her hand and shook her head slowly. Rouge shut up and stared at the middle of the table. Her ears flattened to her head and she started picking at her nails nervously.

"Knuckles, I don't think I've done anything to you lately except talk you ear off. Sorry for that, I guess." The echidna chuckled, and instantly the air in the room started to feel lighter, and Amy felt some stress she'd been carrying lift from her shoulders.

"And Shadow," She'd saved him for the last, and when her eyes met his, they were soft and gentle. "I'm sorry for being such a burden to you these past few weeks. You've been rooming with me for almost a month, and already you've had to nurse me and almost got injured from saving me from crazy people's hands. So - I guess - thank you, as well."

She smiled warmly at him, which didn't go unnoticed by a certain blue male. Shadow held her gaze for a couple moments before leaning back into his chair with a huff and crossed arms.

"You don't have to apologize - if you were a burden I would've left a long time ago."

"That's true." Rouge added knowingly.

"Plus you attract a lot of danger, which I find extremely interesting. I'm certainly not bored." He said, smirking.

Amy rolled her eyes, but her smile widened and grew brighter. The room's atmosphere had done a complete 180, and Shadow was struck with admiration towards the pink female; she'd been able to defuse a potential war between a group of rivals just by saying a few sincere apologies. It was something that he would probably never be able to accomplish, and he commended her people skills.

"Wonderful! Now that I've done that, I actually feel a whole lot better. Now it's your turn." Amy announced with a clap of her hands, finally taking a seat at the table.

Tails was the first to volunteer; he apologized to Rouge for insulting her talents. Rouge blushed and apologized for insulting his piloting. And it continued as such until it was Shadow and Sonic's turn. Everyone was watching them, but they were both avoiding eye contact.

"Come on. Get this over with so we can get on to the meeting." Amy exclaimed with exasperation.

Shadow looked over at her- she seemed tired and frustrated. _I'm making this about me when it should be about protecting Amy. She's the one who's gone through the most shit these past couple days_ _-_ _why am I acting this way? It's because of that faker. He always has a way of ruining my good intentions._

He looked up and at a point just above Sonic's head. _Do this for Amy_ _._ _P_ _lus_ _,_ _if you say it first, she'll probably be happy_.

"I..." He said slowly. Emerald eyes widened in disbelief. Sonic glanced up, seeing Shadow was about to apologize, and that Amy was starting to give the black male a huge warm smile. Sonic felt irritated- why was she looking at _Shadow_ like that? She used to look at him like that. Wasn't she supposed to love him and no one else? Hadn't she always proclaimed that? Before the ebony hedgehog could finish his slow apology, Sonic interrupted with his own.

"Sorry for being rude to you, Shadow." Amy looked over at Sonic and gave him a smile. The blue hero felt a tiny bit victorious that he had been able to prevent Shadow from receiving such a wonderful smile. Sonic could feel his own muzzle curl in response to her bright expression.

"Thank you, Sonic. Shadow?"

Shadow's ruby eyes had narrowed to slits. He could guess what the cobalt male had planned. Heck, he had thought about it himself before apologizing; whoever went first would get Amy's approval.

"Sorry." He mumbled quietly and looked away angrily. He felt heat of embarrassment from the situation start to rise to his face. No one in this room had probably ever heard him apologize before - and for good reason. It felt demeaning, and his pride was hurt; the only reason he'd done it was to appease the hammer-crazy female beside him. In an attempt to calm his emotions, he began to think of foolproof ways to kill a hedgehog hero and leave no trace. No one would miss a blue speedster, right? He inwardly smirked at the thought, already starting to feel normal.

Amy glanced at him and caught his eye. She could see the hurt pride in his expression, and she gave him a nod to thank him so as not to bring attention to his embarrassment. Shadow held her gaze for a moment before breaking it with a grunt and looking away.

"Alright, as most of you know, about two and a half weeks ago I was attacked by Lyric personally, and…"

Shadow tuned out. He already knew all of this information; besides, he had some other concerns shooting around in his mind currently. One being the way Sonic was staring at Amy. It was definitely not the look of a male observing a 'friend.'

Shadow was intrigued by this, and also angry. Why was Sonic showing signs of an attraction to Amy when he had chosen Perci over her months ago? Also, why did it bother Shadow so much? Was it a protective instinct, or one of a male who was jealous of his girl being stared at?

The other thing bothering Shadow was the fact that he had done something so uncharacteristic of himself. He had apologized openly in front of people - this would have never happened before allowing Amy in his life. He glanced at the pink female beside him. She was listening to something Tails was saying, her left hand under her chin, her casted arm lying neatly in her lap. She had crossed her right leg over the left, and her right foot was bobbing up and down to some unknown rhythm.

What was it about her that completely sent Shadow's nerves and mind into a crazy spiral? Was it that intoxicating scent she had coming off of her? Or was it the way she held herself in a strong and determined manner, even after all that had happened to her? No one else, male or female, had ever caught his attention like she did. Even when he tried to ignore it, even when he refused to admit it, she still had a hold on him. It was worse than his bond with Maria, and it unsettled him.

With Maria it'd been easy; she was like his sister. Someone who he'd spent his first year of creation with, and someone he'd gotten very close to. With the blonde human he'd never had to explain his emotions to himself, because they'd been simple; platonic love, protection, happiness, and later, sadness. Not only that, but he had never had a relationship outside of hers to compare it to, so he didn't know the difference.

However, with Amy, it was completely different. With Amy he felt a cluster of clashing emotions, conflicting desires, and crazy urges. With her, everything was complicated and new. Nothing felt normal, and everything was unknown. He felt as though he were swimming in an endless churning abyss of confusion. And yet… he couldn't stop. He had never even _once_ wished for it to stop. He continued to allow her to yank and jerk him around like this was some sick puppet show and she was the master. Even now, when he was deep in thought about his situation, he didn't even feel an inkling of desire to run from it. To run from her.

She was saying something again, and her hand left her chin to fiddle with her cast- it was a mannerism of hers that now set Shadow on edge. He found it adorable that she did it when nervous or when in deep thought. He felt as though it were now a secret language between the two of them, a way for her to make him aware of her discomfort. And so he answered her silent plea and tuned back into the conversation.

"...fine. Nothing happened, he just seemed like he was trying to scare me, was all. He knocked me around a bit before Shadow showed up."

"Are you sure, Ames? Because you seem like you're holding something back."

Sonic was leaning forward and staring intently into Amy's face. Amy looked away in slight embarrassment; even now she still had a hard time hiding things from the blue hero. A part of her wanted to give in to his gentle expression and tell him everything. She missed the time when she could talk to him about anything; when he would occasionally give her all his attention and try his best to help her. Now... she could feel something stuck between them, something that had yet to be resolved. She just didn't feel secure enough around him, so she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

The whole time, Shadow had been steadily studying her expression, and from his time with her, he could tell she was having an eternal war within herself. Her eyes had started to take on that look that he despised; emptiness. He could almost imagine her exact thoughts at that moment, and it frustrated him that she had, once again, been reduced to this, simply by something that the blue male had done.

"What she says is true. He'd just slapped her when I arrived at the scene. Maybe he was planning to do more, but I prevented that from happening." Shadow said in a gruff and indifferent voice that was completely misleading to his real emotions. Sonic glanced at him and smirked while leaning back.

"Finally decided to speak, Shadow? Well, what do you propose was the motive behind all this?" Sonic waved arrogantly around the room, as though he already had everything figured out. Shadow replied to his arrogant smirk with a harsh grimace of his own.

" _I_ will choose to focus on the real, important facts, which happen to be the so-called Minzens."

At the mention of the tribe, Amy turned to him, interested. She was glad that Shadow had been able to change the topic to something productive and relevant to what she was trying to accomplish. There was no need for her attacks to be analyzed and picked at, especially when all it served to do was upset her.

"I was thinking the same as well. Glad we're on the same page." She smiled at the ebony male, and although he continued like he hadn't noticed, she could see a slight pink tint to his fur-covered cheeks.

"Anyway, Lyric had a necklace, Paul has a necklace, and Amy does as well. Maybe the first attack was an attempt to find out what she knew. And the second, an attempt to retrieve the artifact."

"That could be," Rouge interjected, "but Paul never asked Amy about the necklace she holds. In fact, he seemed more interested in showing off the one he possessed, rather than searching for a necklace that Amy might have."

"Maybe he really did just run into me accidentally and decided to have some fun. But what I'm worried about is his particular necklace." Amy said, now standing up and pacing behind her chair. "At first, I believed that the artifacts only held the key to controlling elements. But his obviously had healing powers. So what does that mean? Why is his artifact so different than the ones told about in Skye Arc fables?"

"Does that really matter?" Knuckles asked, scratching his head."I mean, so what if the things have weird powers- what does that have to do with Lyric specifically?"

"Well, obviously he's using them as some sort of weapon." Tails replied. "Maybe the Skye Arc people only saw a few of the necklaces, and in reality there are several different types they were never exposed to."

A silence ensued as everyone became lost in their own thoughts. Amy sat back down in her chair and her left hand fiddled with her cast as she thought deeply of what she was missing. In all the text that she'd read, and all the ruins she'd been to, there hadn't ever been much mentioned of the fabled tribe. It was frustrating that she couldn't seem to find the key to unlocking the mystery behind the myths. It was almost like the Minzens were a mist, something she couldn't grab or see clearly. Just what was she missing? Than a word popped up in her memory: yanra. It was a Skye Arc word that was used for the elements, but she had seen it used in one transcript as 'energy.'

"What if… what if I misunderstood the translations of the Skye Arc Tribe fables? Or what if _they_ got it entirely wrong?"

Tails looked at her strangely. The pink hedgehog's eyes had grown large in excitement, and she fidgeted in her seat before standing up again and leaning forward on the table. She seemed like someone had given her a lot of caffeine, and he wanted to find out what had gotten her so riled up.

"What do you mean by that, Amy?"

"Well, what if it's not _elements_ the necklaces control, but _energy_?"

Tails' ice blue eyes widened and he, too, started to seem excited.

"That would line up with what we are seeing. There is plenty of mythology in all cultures about the harnessing of energy. I mean, machines and batteries are a way of controlling electricity."

"Right!" Amy almost yelled, her emerald eyes bright with her discovery.

"The Minzens weren't using just magic or elements - they were able to harness and control energy. Those necklaces must be some sort of device. I've been looking at this all wrong!" Amy sat back down, a smile set in her face.

"Who wants cookies?" A bright light brown bunny hopped into the room with a plate full of steaming cookies. Tails flushed and looked at his girlfriend.

"We are in the middle of something, Cream - maybe later?" Cream scowled at her boyfriend and Sticks came out from behind her, balancing a tray of lemonade.

"No, no. This is good."

Everyone turned to see Amy, once again, rising from her seat.

"I'm going to make a run back to my house and grab a few things - this might be a good time for everyone to take a break and catch up with each other." She started walking towards the door.

"You sure?" Tails asked.

"Of course! I have to get some things that are useful to our conversation. I'll be right back."

She left the hut, but she wasn't the only one who got up from the table. Shadow followed her out.

"Amy. I'm coming, too."

The pink hedgehog was doing some stretches before she ran to her house. She didn't run at her top speed often, so it was smart to loosen her muscles before running at those speeds. She looked up at him from underneath her arm as she reached for the ground; he was scowling as usual, but it looked a whole lot less threatening from upside down. She smiled at him and shook her head as she came out of her stretch.

"No. I'll be fine. Besides, it's not only my friends in there. Take some time to talk with everyone and catch up without my interruptions."

"What are you talking about? I'm not _friends_ with any of these people." He stated angrily. Amy glanced up at him and shrugged, pulling her right arm across her chest, holding it a moment in a stretch before doing the same with her left.

"You can say that all you want, but the reality is, you like them. Even Sonic." Shadow's face looked so taken aback that Amy laughed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I want you to stay - I think it's important you get close to people. I know what a great person you really are, and it sucks to see the way they view you."

"I don't care what other people think of me; I never have."

Jade eyes stared sternly into his, and he felt oddly exposed. It seemed as though she could see more than just his surface, and he felt unnerved under her careful gaze. After a few moments, she released him and crossed her arms underneath her breasts.

"You and I both know that isn't true. Shadow, I've noticed things about you that you've tried to keep hidden, and one of those things is that you're a terrible liar."

Their gazes challenged each other for a few seconds before Amy turned around and prepared to leave. As she braced her body for take off she looked over her shoulder and smiled at Shadow.

"Don't think I didn't notice that you tried to apologize first today. I know how hard that was for you, and I just want you to know, it made me really happy."

And with that Amy burst forward in a pink blur, leaving dust clouds behind her. Shadow watched after her, wondering- not for the first time - if letting her inside his heart was a good thing.

* * *

Shadow stared at the patch of jungle where she'd disappeared into for a few moments before letting out a defeated sigh. Even though he wasn't entirely happy about the situation, he decided that he had nothing better to do at the moment. He turned to go back into the hut when he saw a blue flash in the window overlooking the porch. The black hedgehog narrowed his eyes and opened the door to the house. He saw that everyone was sitting at the table, eating cookies and socializing, except for Sonic. _That must have been him I saw. Why was he spying on us?_

He sat back down at the table and rested his head on the palm of his hand. The atmosphere was bubbly and excited, however Shadow just observed the animals, not interested in engaging any of them. Sticks seemed highly annoying to Shadow with the way she turned almost anything into a conspiracy, but surprisingly everyone else seemed to find humor in her deranged rants. Rouge was sharing one of her many treasure hunting adventures with Cream, who sat on the edge of her seat, soaking in every word. Tails was talking to Knuckles about Chaos knows what, and Shadow was wishing he had ignored Amy's wishes and went with her.

About ten minutes had passed before Sonic came back into the room. He sauntered in nonchalantly, but Shadow had been waiting for this. He watched with a narrowed glare as Sonic moved around the room and towards his seat. Only when the blue hero was settled did Shadow say anything.

"Where were you?" He asked gruffly. Sonic looked at him and shrugged.

"Not like I _need_ to tell you, but for your information, I was in the bathroom. Do you want a detailed description of _what_ I was doing, too?" Sonic smirked, and Shadow's frown deepened. They glared at each other for a while before Sonic gave a cheesy grin and scooted closer to Tails and Knuckles to join in their conversation. Shadow continued to glare at the pompous male with murder in his eyes. Rouge, who had finished talking with Cream, turned to Shadow with a curious look on her face.

"What was that about?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Shadow - you're a terrible liar, so it's sad to see you try." She gave a shrug and picked up a cookie.

"How is it that you said the same thing she did?" Shadow grumbled, taking a glass of lemonade.

"Who? Amy?"

"Yes, her. She said those exact words you just did. Said I wasn't a good liar." Rouge looked at him and laughed.

"You really have opened up more, haven't you? It took me about a year to realize that fact about you, and it took Amy, what, about two weeks?" The bat shook her head, mystified.

Shadow scoffed and gulped down some of the cool, tart liquid. He quite enjoyed the sour and sweet mixed together. He stared into the glass, thinking a bit, before gulping down the rest and reaching towards the pitcher for a refill.

"She's just nosey - more so than you."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why were you interrogating Sonic?" The bat was curious, although she could probably guess the answer if she tried.

Shadow sighed and leaned on his hand. He was getting tired of keeping all his thoughts to himself, and, looking at Rouge, he realized she was probably the closest thing to a 'bestfriend' that he had. She didn't like the judgement shining in his eyes, but before she could complain, he interrupted her thoughts.

"I think he was spying on Amy and I."

She gave him a careful look, weighing what he'd just said in her mind. It wasn't odd for Shadow to make accusations at Sonic, and she didn't completely believe him. Besides, she didn't think that the hero would lie about something so stupid. The blue male had even announced beforehand where he was going, and he had walked in the direction of the restroom. There was no reason for his story to not be true. She decided to humor Shadow, however, since this was a rare opportunity to take a pick at his brain.

"What made you come to this conclusion?"

"The fact that I saw the bastard peeking out of a window at us before coming inside."

"That _is_ odd. But why does it bother you so much?"

"Because…" Shadow hesitated and lowered his voice. "Because she said some… personal stuff to me, and I don't like the idea that the blue rat heard."

Rouge was very interested now, but knew if she pressed the issue, Shadow was likely to retreat back into himself. Like an adorable tortoise. She unconsciously grinned at the thought, causing Shadow to look offended.

"Is this funny to you?" He growled. His expression had darkened to a look she had only seen directed at Eggman - and sometimes Sonic.

"No! No, sorry, I was thinking of something else." She put up her hands to indicate that she meant no harm, and he relaxed, although his glare remained.

"I don't think you have to worry about Sonic spying on you - if anything, he was interested in Amy." She said, putting another cookie in her mouth. She couldn't help it, they were warm and gooey, and Cream's baking skills were legendary.

"What do you mean he was there for Amy?"

"I'm sure you've noticed as well... Sonic likes Amy." After she said it, Shadow felt a sinking emotion in his heart. He'd tried to push that observation aside- he didn't want it to be true. But Rouge was not someone who was sensitive to people's feelings. This meant that she would observe situations without clouded judgment- she was almost always right. She stuffed another gooey cookie into her mouth, her face scrunched in bliss, while Shadow stared at her in disgust. She opened her mouth and tiny crumbs flew from her muzzle.

"I've known for a while. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. But it's only obvious to the people looking from the outside. Sonic and Amy… well, they have a bizarre relationship. They're caught between friendship and intimacy, and it has driven them both insane."

Rouge reached for another devilish cookie, knowing she would regret it when they went straight to her hips. Shadow was listening to her intently as he slowly picked the sprayed crumbs from his quills. He waited, not too patiently, for her to continue as he watched her finish off her latest cookie with a swig of lemonade.

"So?! What does that have to do with anything?" He demanded, snapping her away from the delicious treat and back to their conversation.

"My dear, don't try and act naive with me. Just admit it- you like Amy."

Shadow shot out of his seat and grabbed her arm. A cookie she had reached for fell out of her grip and rolled a bit on the table. The room became slightly quieter as everyone's attention was directed to Shadow and Rouge. The bat's eyes were wide, and her ears flicked a bit nervously.

"I need to speak with you… _privately_."

Shadow gave a rough yank on Rouge's arm - it didn't hurt her, but it did make her gasp slightly in surprise. Knuckles got up about to intervene, but Rouge shook her head, smiling.

"Don't worry, Knux! We'll be right back." She smiled warmly at the echidna.

Knuckles hesitated a moment, but Rouge's calm gaze and gentle nod of her head convinced him that everything was fine. He sat back down; it was common between the two ex-partners to act strangely on occasion, and he honestly didn't feel like getting caught up in whatever drama Rouge had cooked up. He turned to his buddies and merrily joined their conversation, blissfully unaware of the storm that had begun.


	11. Secrets Revealed

**Hello Readers!**

 **Bet you guys are happy to see another chapter so soon, and you should be! I was planning on waiting a couple days, but I am catching a plane tomorrow for some sun and vacation, so I wouldn't have time to update it this weekend. So as a result, you guys get spoiled XD**

 **Okay, so a few things:** **One the song Amy sings is based off a Celtic song named: The Skye Boat Song. Please look it up to get an idea of the melody. It's one of my favorite songs out there.**

 **Thanks to my BetaReaders, you guys are tha best XD **:** **Depressing Shadow,** **ThisVioletofMine, and** **WolfsLegend.****

 **Thanks to my amazing reviewers: pinksakura271, The-Phoenix-Ninja101, Mihoshi 2.0, ShrimpOnAStick. Thank you for always reviewing I love see everyone's reactions to my story XD**

 **Hope this chapter is good! Let me know what you guys think! I'd love to here from you silent readers as well, since I like you guys just the same XD**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 11: Secrets Revealed_**

Shadow dragged Rouge out of the common room and onto the porch. Once they were out of sight, she ripped her arm out of Shadow's grasp and rubbed it, glaring at him.

"You didn't have to be so rough. A simple request would've been just as effective."

Shadow had his back turned to her, and she could see that he was obviously tense and she decided to wait until he was ready to talk. She stood a bit away from him, trying to give him enough space; she didn't want him to feel trapped - otherwise he wouldn't open up to her and spill his guts. Finally his shoulders relaxed and, without turning around, he mumbled, "You're right. I think I do like her."

Rouge said nothing; she knew that although the tough hedgehog exhibited a strong unbreakable exterior, he was actually quite fragile. Maria was an example of this.

"I… I don't know how it happened. I don't know if I _like_ that it happened. And I can't tell if it's just lust or not."

"Well, that's easy to find out." Rouge replied nonchalantly. Shadow turned his head slightly in her direction; although she could barely see his face, she could feel the confusion and discomfort from the conversation coming off him in waves.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, what exactly do you think, or feel when you see her?"

"Why should I tell you that?" He demanded defensively.

Rouge rolled her eyes and crossed her arms underneath her breasts. The pink heart on her adventure outfit rose and jutted forward.

" _Seriously_? You just admitted to me that you like the girl, and now you're acting defensive when I try to help you out? Why even tell me in the first place?"

"Because…" Shadow's head turned away from her again. "Because you're the only one I can actually talk to."

His voice was quiet and she could barely hear him, and she almost wanted to ask him to repeat it, but knew he would just become angry. Rouge couldn't help but let a smirk curl on her face; for Shadow this was almost like admitting they were friends.

"Well, then talk to me more. I swear nothing I hear I will bring up again, unless you ask. And I will keep it a secret. So spill."

He stood there for a good moment, his back firm and stoic as he weighed his options. She almost thought he was going to leave, but then his head turned so that she could only make out his eye. One ruby eye that seemed more fragile than she had ever seen.

"I feel like… like I want to protect her. I want her to be only mine. I hate that she isn't. It tore me apart when that… incident happened to her yesterday. I wanted to _kill_ that bastard. I did kill him. If he didn't have healing powers he would be dead." The cold truth in his words sent shivers down Rouge's spine. "Rouge, I will never admit I said this, nor will I ever say this again, but… I'm scared."

He snapped his head forward again to hide his face. Rouge felt a chill settle in her body. She hadn't realized he was in this deep; then again, Shadow wasn't known for doing things halfway or for being shallow.

"Shadow, that… if it was anyone else, I'd say you're _in love_ with her."

A silence followed, only broken by the crashing of waves on the nearby shore. The white bat stared at her long-time friend, and Shadow stared at the sand on the beach. He was utterly thrown upside down. He couldn't make sense of all the emotions swirling around in his body, in his heart.

 _In love. She said_ _ **in love.**_ _Is that truly what this is? I thought it was impossible. How did something that seemed like someone else's dream become my reality?_ Shadow started to panic.

 _This is Rouge we're talking about her_ _e_ _\- she is a hopeless romantic. But her voice… it wasn't one filled with pink and fluff. It had sounded as scared as I feel now. What the fuck is happening? What the fuck has Amy Rose done to me?!_

They heard a skid and a grunt. Rouge looked over to see Amy wearing a backpack and panting. _Oh shit. Speak of the devil_.

"Hey! Why are you guys out here?" Amy asked, blowing her bangs out of her face. Shadow glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

She looked hot. He could see every detail of her body, each breath she took made his heart beat faster. Sweat trickled down her chest to rest in her cleavage- she'd unbuttoned her dress a bit to allow some heat to escape after running. He found himself staring and he could feel heat rush to his face as he battled with an urge to touch her. He gulped, looking away. _I've become a damn pervert._

"Shadow?" She asked in a voice that seemed quite sweet. Too sweet. A voice that sent unwanted yet pleasant shivers down his spine.

"I'm done here. I'm going home, and you can fill me in if I miss anything. I already know most of it since I was there."

Without waiting for a reply, Shadow shot off the porch and into the jungle.

"What the hell?!" Amy yelled after him, thoroughly confused and now annoyed. She almost ran after him, but Rouge stopped her from pursuing.

"Leave him. He's had enough stress today. You know how he gets around Sonic." Amy's jade eyes were burning, but she relaxed and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised he lasted this long without screaming 'Chaos Control!'" She chuckled.

"Even though he has no emerald, I can definitely see him getting pushed to the edge and screaming that out of habit."

The thought made both girls smile- it was highly possible. And entirely hilarious. Amy looked to where he had disappeared, almost as though hoping he would show up. Her laughter faded as she resigned herself to the fact he was not coming back.

"Oh, well. I just wish he got along with Sonic better. I believe they could be good friends if they tried."

Rouge looked at the pink hedgehog. Before today, the bat had viewed the possible attraction between the two hedgehogs as a form of entertainment. But now, after her conversation with Shadow, she became serious. Amy and Shadow were her two best friends- more like her family, and she didn't want either of them getting hurt. So she figured a little investigating was in order.

"Are you saying that for Sonic?"

Amy looked at her with odd expression on her face. Rouge stared steadily back, a serious note in her turquoise eyes. Amy's answer would determine her course of action, whether that be to continue pushing the two stubborn hedgehogs together or to just let it rest and leave them be.

"No... Maybe that would've been the case a month ago, or even two weeks ago, but not anymore."

"So… why would you mention it?"

Amy again looked at the jungle. An image of Shadow appeared in her mind. He was standing in large, cold metal room, turned away from her, back stiff, and yet… he looked so defeated. Like he needed a hug.

"He seems so… lonely, sometimes. I can see it in the way he moves, and how he makes decisions. I can see that he only treats Sonic poorly, because that's the only way he knows how to communicate with him. Shadow doesn't see it, but I think he _wants_ to open up to people. There's just something stopping him."

Rouge was amazed at her observation. The bat herself had always thought something similar about the black hedgehog. How could this girl in front of her figure it out so quickly? It'd taken Rouge at least a couple years of company with Shadow to come to the conclusion, but Amy had only been with him for half a month.

"You must be wondering how I know all this. It's not because of these past few weeks. It's… something I noticed the first time I saw the two of them together. I just never really cared before." Amy turned and smiled at Rouge. "I have always had a knack of reading people. I can sense certain things - it's not really a power because it's so weak. And usually what I sense is completely wrong."

"What are you talking about? I have never heard you mention this before."

"Actually, I have. You and everyone else just thought it was a crazy fangirl thing." Rouge stared at her as though seeing a stranger.

"Tarot Cards. They told me I would be with Sonic."

Amy hefted her backpack into a more comfortable position. Things started to click in Rouge's mind. It was true that sometimes Amy seemed to know how some situations would turn out, and the bat could remember the pink hedgehog mentioning something about how Sonic and her were meant to be. _Destined_ to be together. Because she had seen it in her Tarot Cards. Did that mean… that Amy could see the future?

"Holy. _Shit_." Rouge gasped. Amy laughed.

"It's not a strong power. Maybe it was for some of my ancestors, but the correct method to use the power was lost in time. Like I said, most of what I 'see' is wrong. And I hardly would call it 'seeing' the future. It's more like I _notice_ things or get promotions on possible outcomes of a situation. So don't freak."

"I'm not freaking out. I just… I'm surprised. And I feel like I should have known."

"I keep it on the down low. It's so fickle and hardly ever happens, so I don't really use it much." Amy shrugged. She didn't know why she told all this to Rouge, or why she'd chosen now. It had just seemed... right, and Rouge was someone you could trust with your darkest secrets. As long as you told her you didn't want them getting out, that is. Rouge grinned and hugged her friend tightly.

"You're quite the amazing girl, you know that?"

"Come on, Rouge." Amy mumbled, blushing. She was happy the bat hadn't thought she was a creep.

"You have to read my love fortune."

"It doesn't work like that," Amy laughed, "Besides, I lost my Tarot Cards, which helped me harness it in the first place. The cards kinda focused the power, so without them I don't really have any control over it. Like I said, it's as though I don't even have any power because it's so weak."

"Aww! That's no fun!"

"It's not supposed to be. Anyways, let's head inside; I need to show everyone the necklace I have, and the materials that I've gathered so far."

The two friends smiled at each other before walking arm in arm to join the rest of the group.

* * *

Shadow was taking a nap on the couch when Amy returned at around 6pm. She made her way quietly to the living room table and turned off the TV. She looked at the ebony male- he was on his side facing the television, his jacket was off and his white button up shirt had a few buttons undone at the top, allowing white fuzz to break free. She could see a couple empty chip bags around him, and realized he'd probably worked himself into a food coma.

Amy chuckled and moved to her living room closet, pulled out a blanket and laid it on top of Shadow. He grumbled a bit before unconsciously pulling the fabric closer around him. Amy giggled and watched him for a few moments before looking outside; she saw that there was still some daylight. It was May 30th, and just under a month away from summer, so the sun was taking a bit longer to set. Earlier she'd seen in the weather forecast that the next day would have some rain, so she decided to do a little gardening. She'd neglected her flowers and plants since breaking her arm, but she figured it wasn't too painful now to give it a go. Besides, her arm was starting to feel stronger.

She went to her room and pulled out her gardening tools. She removed her white glove and replaced it with a thick brown leather one. Her cast was probably going to get dirty, but she didn't feel like waking Shadow up to help her put the bag on. She would just have to deal with a little dirt.

When she stepped outside she breathed in deeply, smiling and enjoying the warm temperature of the evening. Sounds from the jungle wafted over to her ears on the salty breeze, and the the water underneath her hut splashed pleasantly against the poles holding up the deck and porch. Her ears fluttered as she closed her eyes and soaked in the evening.

She started down her board walk to get to the shore. She'd chosen a hut that was built on stilts over a little clove of sea that was carved into the land, and instead of sand on the immediate shore, she had some pretty fertile soil where she had started a small garden.

She loved her hut and the area around it, but sometimes she found herself missing her cottage back in Knothole. She still owned it, but it was mostly empty. Cream's mother, Vanilla, had offered to manage it a couple times a year, but Amy was sure the garden she had built there was overgrown and wild by now.

She crouched on the ground and started pulling weeds with her left hand. She made sure that she got the root and all, and she enjoyed the smell of fresh soil that started to mix in with the salty jungle scents. As she got into a rhythm, she thought back to the conversation she'd had with Rouge after the meeting.

 _Everyone was getting up to leave_ _;_ _they'd decided (after many hours of getting nowhere) that further research and investigation was required before they could get a better understanding of Lyric's plan. Amy had left the necklace with Tails after they determined it might be a device_ _as well as_ _a magical artifact._ _They wanted to see if it'd be possible to reverse engineer it to see how the artifacts ticked._

 _She planned to do more reading_ _and_ _go to more ruins and dig sites to see if she could uncover anything else. Sonic was going to ask around and see if anyone knew anything about Lyric's whereabouts. Knuckles and Rouge would also be going around to ruins and 'treasure hunt' for anything connected to the Minzens._

 _Amy was on her way out when Rouge asked to speak to her briefly. When they were alone, Rouge_ _studied the pink hedgehog_ _for a long time._ _Amy fidgeted a bit under the steady gaze of her sea green eyes, and she was about to ask what the matter was when Rouge abruptly asked,_ " _Do you like Shadow?" Amy stared at her for a second_ _before replying_ _._

" _Sure. He's become a really good friend. I wouldn't live with someone that I don't like."_

 _Rouge smacked her_ _lips_ _and rolled her eyes._

" _You know what I mean. Jeez_ _,_ _both of you are so similar that it's kinda creepy."_

" _Rouge, seriously, what are you trying to say?"_

" _Chaos! Do I have to spell it out? I'm asking if you_ _ **love**_ _Shadow!"_

 _Amy looked at her with wide, shocked eyes._ _At first she wrote it off as Rouge just trying to tease her, but as the silence between them thickened and continued, she realized that the bat was serious. Amy felt a little panic set in her heart, but she covered it with an eye roll and a smirk._

" _No. What made you think that?"_

 _Rouge crossed her arms and flicked her ears. These hedgehogs were getting on her nerves._

" _Shadow isn't the only terrible liar. Amy, I see the way you look at him, the way you talk about him. It's almost like the time you obsessed about Sonic, only this time you're mature about it."_

" _So?! That doesn't mean anything!"_

" _Yes_ _,_ _it does_ _-_ _and you know it! What_ _ **I**_ _want to know is_ _,_ _are you serious about it, or are you just rebounding?"_

 _Amy no longer had a smile on her face. She was upset that she'd been found out, and even more upset that she didn't know the answer to that question._ _She thought about the surly male and her heart squeezed uncontrollably. She hated herself for not being able to determine whether her attraction was pure or clouded by the need to move on from her blue crush._

" _Fine. I may like him. But I don't know if it's real. I can't tell if I'm just latching onto him because I feel empty after letting go of Sonic, or if I truly like him. There. Is that what you wanted to hear?" The pink hedgehog growled in annoyance and frustration._ _Her green eyes were toxic with anger, and her petite body shook slightly._ _Rouge looked at her friend and worry began to take root in her heart._ _The situation was more serious than she'd originally thought. It was obvious that Shadow truly liked Amy, but Rouge could not in good faith push them together if the pink hedgehog was still unsure of her feelings. That would only prove to hurt and harm Shadow, and she wouldn't allow that to happen_ _. Suddenly, an idea came to her. A crazy idea._ _Rouge smirked_ _;_ _sometimes crazy is what was needed._

" _Amy, I think I have a way that you can find out_ _and be sure of your intentions._ "

 _Amy's face slackened and hope shone in her eyes._

" _How?"_

" _Remember that movie we watched yesterday? Becoming Happy?"_

" _Yeah… so?"_

" _Well, the main character had three guys after her, and she couldn't decide who she wanted, so what did she do?"_

" _She… went on a date with each one?"_

" _Exactly! She experimented and found out Dave was the one for her."_

" _Yeah, but I don't have three guys after me. I'm the one who might like Shadow, so how does this help me?"_

 _The look in Rouge's eyes was sinister and Amy could see the bat was getting some form of pleasure from whatever she had planned._ _Dread took root and_ _Amy felt instant regret._

" _Go on a blind date with one of the guys I know._ _Then y_ _ou can see if all you want is male company or if you truly like Shadow."_

Amy shuddered at the memory. Rouge was having too much fun with this, but she supposed this is what she got after being the one who did similar things to Knuckles and Rouge. Amy was supposed to text Rouge when she'd thought of a decision on the matter.

Amy's fingers dug angrily into the ground and pulled upwards with fury, uplifting a particularly stubborn weed. She already had enough on her plate as it was with Lyric and her arm. Should she add to it by piling up useless dating time? Than again, romance and love had always been a big part of who she was, and if she was being completely honest, she wanted to form that kind of connection with someone.

For too long she'd fantasized and dreamt about dating, but she'd never really experienced it herself. She was a 20-year-old who'd never had a real boyfriend. She didn't count that creep Paul. Their dates had been nothing special; they'd hardly even held hands. In fact, her first kiss had been the one from the night before.

Amy stopped mid-yank. Images of the previous night started flooding her mind. She could feel bile surge up her throat as she once again felt his cold, smelly hands search her body. The sick tint to his eyes as he glared at her hungrily. His voice-

She shut her eyes tightly and tried to purge _him_ from her mind. No matter how hard she tried, he wouldn't leave. She sat back and put her hands to her ears. She started to sing a song that she remembered from childhood.

 _I'll sing you a song,_

 _Of a tribe that is gone,_

 _Say, could you hear them cry?_

 _._

 _Forced from their homes,_

 _By their greed and their pride,_

 _Over the seas to Skye._

 _._

 _Billow and breeze,_

 _Forgotten at sea,_

 _Grey misty mountains rose._

 _._

 _All that was good,_

 _All that was fair,_

 _All that was them is gone._

 _._

 _I'll sing you a song,_

 _Of a time that is gone,_

 _Now they all sleep in peace._

 _._

 _Gentle as breeze,_

 _Born from the sea,_

 _Over the land, to Skye._

It was a song that her mother had sung to her whenever she'd been upset or couldn't fall asleep. Her mother said the melody had been passed down through her family. It never failed to calm Amy down, and even now it worked. She felt peace spread through her body and she removed her hands from her head.

Tilting her head to the sky, she sang it again, feeling the breeze touch her face gently. The air moved through her relaxed quills, causing them to dance gently. She allowed her body to relax and feel the atmosphere around her. She started to imagine herself melting into the sea spray and letting her soul fly across the salty water. She breathed in deeply in between verses, her lungs filling with air that carried the promise of rain and the crisp, fresh scent of life. She sang into the wind, letting her worries be carried on the torrent and away from her heart.

"That's the song you were humming on the ferris wheel, wasn't it?"

She jumped slightly at the sudden sound of a deep voice. She twisted her body around and looked up to see Shadow standing a few feet away. His shirt was still unbuttoned, and he was barefoot. He scratched the back of his head and opened his muzzle in a large yawn, blinked several times, trying to get used to the bright light of the late evening sun.

"Finally decided to join the land of the living, sleepy head?" She teased.

Smiling, she tucked a bit of her quills away from her face. They fell back into place. Her eyes were playful, and her smile soft and welcoming; he couldn't help but return it with a small curl of the lips before walking towards her and taking a seat next to her. Her grin grew wider and he chose to ignore her teasing comment.

"What're you up to?" He asked curiously.

"I should think it's fairly obvious - I'm gardening." She replied, holding her dirty hands up with a happy expression on her face.

"Hmm. Why didn't you wake me up? I could help, you know, plus you should be wearing your cast bag so that dirt doesn't get caught under your cast."

Amy giggled, holding the sides of her ribs. Her face had little smudges of dirt in her pink and peach fur, and her eyes crinkled with humor. Shadow looked her over with a furrowed brow; he wanted to be royally pissed at her for laughing at him, but his emotions would not obey his command, and instead he just felt a little annoyed.

"What's so funny?" He asked, sounding slightly offended.

"Sorry. It's just... I was thinking about my mother- that was a song she used to sing to me, by the way - and I thought if she were here, she'd probably say the same thing."

Her eyes shone with a little loneliness, but mostly they were bright with laughter. Shadow scoffed, looking away.

"Well, whatever. I'll go get your bag, and then we'll garden together."

He got up and stalked back to the hut. Amy smiled after him, but she suddenly became conscious of what she was doing. She made her face neutral again and stared at the ground.

 _He's actually a really sweet person. Why did I never notice before?_

The sound of her front door opening brought her back to reality. She looked up and saw Shadow making his way back to her. He held her plastic bag in his hand, and he'd put his gloves on again. He was still barefoot, though, which she found oddly adorable. His red stripes down his leg ending in a sharp point, right on the sides of his feet, stopping at the base of his pinky toes.

"Give me your right arm." He commanded in a short voice. She looked up from his tiny toes and into his blood red eyes. She nodded and lifted her right arm obediently. She waited as he secured the plastic onto her arm. He'd become a pro at this after doing it for almost half a month.

"You could be a great nurse, you know."

He looked up at her with a blank look.

"I'm only doing this for you." He said it with conviction and so bluntly that it made Amy blush.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked him while he finished tying the bag together.

"Don't put too much meaning into it." He replied gruffly. "Now - what are we doing?"

She felt happy that he said 'we,' but kept it to herself. She held up a weed for him to see, dirt and roots falling off the bottom from the movement. She grinned at his curious gaze and tossed the weed onto the growing pile next to her.

"I'm just getting rid of the weeds for now. It's going to rain for a couple days, so I thought it would be a good idea to do this while it's dry. The plants can last a bit longer without pruning."

She showed him how to pull the weeds from the base of the stalk, rather than the leaves, so that the roots came up too. They worked in peaceful silence, Amy started humming that song again, and Shadow didn't mind in the least. Occasionally he would glance in her direction and observe her movements. He admired the way she was gentle with her flowers, and the forceful judgement she enacted on the pesky weeds. She had a true green thumb, and the plants around her seemed to grow brighter and more beautiful with her tender care. They sprouted up and around her, framing her with colorful wall, enhancing her own beauty. Even though she was covered from head to toe in soil and uprooted weeds, she had never looked as gorgeous as she did in this moment.

Shadow shook his head and snapped his attention to the task at hand. It was better to channel his attention to ripping weeds from the ground rather than drowning in her intoxicating aurora. Amy felt a pressure on the back of her head, but when she glanced behind her, Shadow wasn't even facing her. She shrugged slightly and watched as he expertly tore a plant from its grip in the soil. He'd rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, and his gloves were becoming brown from the dirt. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his flexing forearms, and it wasn't until she noticed the sun finally starting to disappear that she brought herself back to reality. Amy got up with a grunt and patted herself down.

"Alright! I think that's good for now."

They'd gotten through most of her flower garden. Although they hadn't reached the vegetable section, she wasn't as worried for them. They tended to be a bit stronger than flower plants, so they could last a bit longer without care. Shadow stood up and glanced over to his right where he saw that creepy gnome, smiling at him with its nasty, crazed smirk.

"Why do you have that thing?" He asked, gesturing towards the little man.

"Oh. That's the only thing left from my parents' home. Metal Sonic burned my childhood house down. When I went back, only this was left. It's kinda creepy, but it's all I have." She shrugged. A pregnant silence followed her words, and she felt stupid for talking of her parents. The subject always seemed to be a downer, and people would become awkward at the mention of her deceased family. It was the last thing she wanted, and frustrated tears threatened to spill at her tactlessness.

"Rose."

Her heart jumped a beat; she was nervous about what he would say. He didn't say anything else, which forced her to look up at his face. His expression wasn't pitying, nor was did it look uncomfortable at the sensitive subject. Instead he gazed at her steadily, his ruby eyes never leaving hers.

"Y-yes?"

"That is the ugliest thing I've ever seen in my life." He smirked, shaking his head and heading inside, leaving her standing and staring, mouth open, after him.

She'd never met anyone who was so… blunt. He probably understood she didn't want sympathy; he, too, had lost his only family. He probably hated it just as much as she did when people lied to 'make him feel better.' Everyone knew her parents were dead; no one knew details- except maybe Sonic- but whenever she'd been questioned about that hideous gnome, they'd all said just about the same thing.

"Oh… well, it's, uh... lovely."

No one had been honest. He was the only one who was sincere with her these days, and she found that she treasured that about him. She didn't want him to leave, she didn't want to go back to an empty house and an empty heart. She realized that if she were going to continue living with him, she had to find out the truth. She flipped open her watch and quickly shot a text to Rouge. She would take the bat on her offer.


	12. A Closer Look

**Hello Readers!**

 **I know this is a day late, but I've been super busy, and so have my wonderful BetaReaders. So that's why this is a little late.**

 **Now I know you guys are expecting a blind date with Amy and some unknown male, Shadow becoming jealous, and in general crazy hedgie drama...**

 **BUT...**

 **this chapter is all about Sonic. Remember him? Well anyway, this chapter gives you an idea from where our favorite Big Blue is coming from... so please wait a little longer for ShadAmy drama!**

 **AS USUAL:**

 **Thank you BetaReader Depressing Shadow! You helped me sooo much with this chapter and it means a lot! XD**

 **Thank you my wonderful reviewers: Day-Week, The-Phoenix-Ninja101, pinksakura271, Mihoshi 2.0, Lucy The Husky, Aragorn Van Hellsing and ShirmpOnAStick. I got to see old and new reviewers, which I absolutely love! I love all you readers, and seeing what you think, and your encouragements are really awesome, and I always feel honored to receive them. (Sorry if I got too mushy XD)**

 **Guest:** Thank you for voicing your concerns regarding chapter 8. I completely understand where you are coming from, and have re-worded my warning. However, there is one thing I would like to mention. I will not be putting the word rape in the warning, since Amy was not raped, she was molested, so as not to lead people astray (since that fact is _very_ important for a plot line I am developing) I have not included rape in my re-wording. If you still believe that my re-wording is not powerful enough, please PM me and let me know. I have an open door policy, so anybody with a concern please let me know! :)

 **Also, everyone, please note that my universe is Sonic Boom, and Sonic X. However some elements are taken from the Sonic X series _videogames_ rather than the TV show. For example on the TV series, Chris is the one on the ARK who changes Shadow's mind, but for my purposes (and because I dislike Chris) Amy is the one who changes his mind. This is actually what happens in the videogame, so it is canon.**

 **ALRIGHT! Time to shut up and give you guys what you want... A depressing Sonic chapter, YAY! XD**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **STH Crew belong to SEGA, as do some places.**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 12: A Closer Look**_

An azure hedgehog sat underneath a lonely tree on a grassy hill, that overlooked the ocean and jungle. The sun was setting, and painting the sky in beautiful shades of orange, pink, and purple. The clouds where smudged in a pastel palette, and were moving lazily in the distant horizon. He could hear the muffled sound of wild seagulls, as they lifted into the air, and flew in circles high above a hidden shore. He took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of the sea, and jungle, that came on a gentle warm breeze.

This was _his_ spot. No one - not even Perci - knew about it. He found it once, while traveling the jungle, and it had immediately become his hideout; the place he went to relax. Whenever something was on his mind, or when he couldn't seem to find a solution to a problem, he would find that his legs would lead him here. And _oh-boy_ , did he have difficult dilemma to ponder on; a cute, pink, feisty one.

He was surprised Amy had been on his mind so much recently - in fact, he found it to be daunting. Ever since May 11th - when he'd gone to save her and found her in the company of that faker, Shadow - he'd become conflicted. She'd done something he'd never expected her to do… she'd rejected him. Amy had shied away from his touch; she'd told him to leave her alone, and said that Shadow was taking care of her.

Then a day later, she'd appeared outside his home, with that desperate expression… the image had been tormenting him these past couple weeks. As he he looked out over the jungle, he again saw her panicked face, as though she were standing right before him. Her jade eyes dull with pain, her quills in disarray, and her face… she'd looked devastated. And she hadn't said a word. She'd simply ran away. And he'd let her. Why had he let her?

 _Perci_.

That's right. He pulled his legs up and rested his chin on his knees. Perci had asked him to stay. She was his girlfriend, and she'd expressed to him before that he needed to stop 'giving into' Amy. She didn't like the way he seemed tethered to the pink female. But had he ever really _given_ into Amy's wishes before? _Tethered?_ No. That was never a word used in the same sentence as him - especially when Amy was involved. Sonic the Hedgehog was a free spirit, his only 'bond' was with adventure and running. He looked up at the horizon, trying to come up with a time he'd done something Amy wanted or attached himself to her side. He couldn't think of a single on.

 _Regardless - as to whether that's the case or not - Perci_ _ **is**_ _my girlfriend. So I didn't do anything wrong by listening to her... did I?_

Sonic didn't know. He was getting a headache, like he usually did when he thought deeply on Amy. The rose hedgehog had a way of getting right underneath his skin. She was loud, fierce, determined, and obsessive. Although, he would admit her attitude towards him had improved in recent years; maturing from a fangirl obsession, to a friendship.

However, anything that had to do with her, instantly became complicated, and emotional. He always felt like he was walking on eggshells around her; one wrong move and he'd get a face full of hammer. That was why Perci was so great - or rather his _relationship_ with the lavender bandicoot. It was simple, loose, and most importantly, undramatic. They hung out occasionally, did fun stuff, usually had sex, and then they'd either call it a day or just chill at each other's places.

In contrast, with Amy, he felt like he was always running through an endless, constantly changing maze... without any sense of direction. She gave him butterflies - he felt nervous around her, he felt like he had to run to the ends of the world. And he would. At least he did in the past.

He knew running hadn't been the best way to handle the young hedgehog, but it was the thing he did best. It was what he turned to when things became difficult. It'd always served him well; big bot? Run and smash it - need a Chaos Emerald? Run and find it - friend in trouble? _**Run**_ _towards them and save them._ So naturally running had been his solution to… well, to 'Amy.'

He thought back to the meeting that he'd attended earlier in the day. Worry for Amy set in, she really did seem to be in trouble. But what was bothering Sonic, was that she hadn't turned to him for help... she'd gone to Shadow. Not only that, but the two of them had become inseparable. They sat next to each other, they talked just between themselves, and now, they even live together. He remembered hearing a bit of their conversation when he'd gone to the bathroom.

He'd just caught the last part, where she'd thanked the emo male for apologizing. And he'd seen that smile she gave. He knew that smile, it was the sweetest one she had. One she used to only reserve for Sonic. One that the blue hero fought to see, one she had always given him so easily in the past… a smile he no longer saw. He realized it had been months since she'd even looked at him with any sort of softness, or joy.

 _It's gotta be that bastard, Shadow's fault._

At the thought of the ebony male, Sonic's face grew sour. Why was everyone so interested in that Faker recently? Even Tails seemed to hang out with the anti-hero, more than with Sonic, these days. It also seemed as though everything Sonic did, or said, had become offensive to his friend's ears. He knew a lot of them were pissed with his decision to date Perci, but that didn't give them a right to treat him like dirt.

He sighed in frustration, and threw his head against the tree. He ignored the unpleasant feeling of his quills bending against the bark and into his back. Instead, he opened his bright emerald eyes and stared up between the branches and leaves to the dimming sky. _Everyone_ seemed to be even more short tempered than usual with him recently. Before, they would just make their frustrations known with a disapproving look here, or a sour comment there. But now it was full on 'open season' on Sonic the Hedgehog. And he just couldn't put his finger on why.

The childish side of him wanted to put all the blame on Shadow. However, even he knew it wasn't entirely the depressing, black hedgehog's fault. Sure, Shadow didn't help the situation, but that was to be expected. They were friendly rivals after all. So, what was really the root issue in all this?

Sonic sighed, and stood up. The sun was almost completely gone now, and he could see stars in the sky. He looked up at them, and suddenly he found himself smiling. He couldn't help but think to that night six months ago…

" _What did Shadow want?"_

" _Wh-huh?"_

" _Come on, Sonic. Listen to me."_

 _His emerald eyes rolled lazily to the direction of her exasperated voice. She was sitting on a rock that was halfway buried in the sand on the beach. Her short quills danced frantically in a soft breeze, and her eyes were narrowed in frustration._

" _Sorry, Ames. Ask it again."_

 _She rolled her eyes to above, her muzzle letting out a tired sigh. She was quiet for a moment, before she fell back onto the rock, and lay staring at the sky._

" _Oh nevermind. It was probably something boring anyway, considering it was that gloom-day prince."_

 _Sonic grinned at her nickname for Shadow, and he got up to join her on the rock. Her body stiffened right away from being in close vicinity to him, but after a few moments she relaxed again. The hero was still finding himself amazed at her maturity, even though_ _it'd already been several years, since she'd stopped her obsession with him._ _If this was the old Amy, she would've jumped on him by now, screaming her love for him. However, she just laid beside him, peacefully, with a sweet smile, and a cute blush gracing her cheeks._

 _Sonic put his arms behind him and leaned backwards, he wanted to see what she was so intently staring at._ _Once his emerald eyes had lift to the heavens,_ _he almost gasped aloud at the sight. He'd never seen so many stars from the ground before. Although - to be fair - he_ _scarcely_ _ever looked up. He seemed to look in only one direction, and that was forward. Even when they'd been in space, he'd hardly looked out into it, which he was now regretting._

" _No matter where we go, or what horizons we see… this, right here on Mobius, is my favorite sky."_

 _Her voice filled the early winter air, with a gentleness Sonic had never heard before. He wondered if she was looking at him - with those big eyes, that she always seemed to have when they were together. Curiosity getting the better of him, he looked over to his right._

 _She wasn't looking at him. She was gazing at the stars. Her peach muzzle was relaxed in a_ _serene_ _smile, her hands neatly folded on her stomach, and her quills fanned out like the feathers of a paradise bird. But it was her eyes that made Sonic catch his breath, and his heart beat faster. Her jade eyes reflected the starlight like infinity pools. Her bright green irises were the frames for two tiny universes, that seemed to twinkle more brightly than the night sky above them._

 _He was entranced. Trapped. And normally he would try to run as far from there as possible, but that night was different. For some unknown reason, he found himself actually_ _ **wanting**_ _to dive in her depths... Wanting to lose himself in those unknown, yet exotic, cosmos._

He wanted to stay, _exactly_ where he was.

 _As panic tried to seize his heart, her head rolled over to look at him. She smiled up at him, and he felt calm. He gave her a smile back._ _A comfortable, almost intimate, silence fell between them, and Sonic gulped nervously as those endless pools blinked slowly at him. He didn't know how long they would've remained stuck in that trance if it weren't for an unexpected interruption._ _Suddenly, her face had screwed up, and she abruptly sat up. Sonic's eyes widened in surprise._

" _What's wro -"_

 _She held up her hand, her muzzle opening widely to reveal her fangs and molars. And the air was filled with a loud -_

" _AH-AHCHOO!"_

 _She sniffed, and wiped underneath her nose, letting in a gasp, as she tried to compose herself. Sonic stared at her -_ _baffled_ _\- for a moment, before holding in a chuckle. Her face twisted into another sneeze, and he realized she was cold._

 _The jungle was still fairly warm during winter days, but the nights were almost freezing. Amy was wearing shorts and a tank top - since the early winter day had been a bit warmer than usual - but now the sun was gone, and she was regretting it._

 _Before a sneeze could escape another time, she felt something being pulled over her head. Sonic had taken off his white T-shirt, and stuck it over her. She struggled at first, but then calmed as he gently tugged downwards to allow her head freedom._

 _At first, all that could be seen was the top of her pink quills, until - with a cute 'spring,' - her pointed ears popped out from the neck opening. Then slowly her face started to appear, first her huge jade eyes - Sonic gulped at their appearance - than her adorable button nose, until finally, the large shirt was hanging very loosely off her shoulders. She kept her arms tucked inside the large clothing, and her face was lit up like a cherry._

" _Um - Th-thanks, Sonic."_

 _The blue hero looked away, now embarrassed with his kind act. He coughed and gave her a nervous smirk to hide his blush._

" _Don't mention it, Ames."_

 _She smiled at him, and snuggled into his shirt. They stared at each other for a while until Sonic gave another awkward cough._

" _Well, I guess I better take you home before it gets even colder."_

 _Amy nodded, a smile still lingering on her lips. He knew she wanted to stay longer, but he was already reaching his limit. His heart was beating wildly, and his leg couldn't stop shaking._ _But he refused to run this time, he wouldn't allow her to walk home alone at night._

 _He picked her up and within seconds, they were in front of her door. He lightly set her down, and stood while she fumbled in the pockets of her shorts for her house key._

" _Damn, where are they?" She muttered, and Sonic smirked._

 _Finally, she managed to pull them free, and turn the lock in her door. She opened it slightly, but then turned back to Sonic. She glanced from side to side, obviously looking for an excuse not to say goodbye, but also not wanting to force him to stay._

" _Why is this sky your favorite?"_

 _There was a thick silence, as both hedgehogs were surprised at the question (an obvious way to lengthen the time together) and by who had asked it. Amy looked up at him, her gaze confused at first, but then she smiled like usual, that smile he would never admit that he craved to see._

" _It's the sky that I was born under - the sky all of us were brought to life under. It's the sky of our home… and it's the sky my mother, and father live in now."_

 _Her answer was honest, and soft, her voice trembling slightly at the end. Her figure standing before him, looked so sad for a moment, the hero almost hugged her. But she shook her head, and gave him a careful look, her eyes searching his._

" _It's the sky that looks down on the ones I love."_

 _His breath hitched in his throat for the second time that night. He knew she was saying, in a roundabout way, that she loved_ _ **him**_ _. Sonic knew she had_ _stopped_ _saying she loved him_ _all the time_ _\- in an_ _attempt_ _to give him space. This was her way to gently_ _remind_ _him_ _of the_ _words she always wanted_ _to_ _confess_ _._

 _As they looked at each other in silence, Sonic felt he could almost stop. Maybe going slow wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe running didn't have to be the only thing worthwhile in his life. Amy smiled, and took off his shirt. She walked up to him, and put the clothing in his arms, her hands resting atop the mound._ _Her weight causing his heart to flutter and beat erratically._

" _Thank you Sonic. Even though we never seem to hang out, without something happening - in this case a surprise visit, from an old hedgehog-hermit - I had fun looking at the stars with you."_

 _She went on her tiptoes, and kissed him on the cheek, before quickly dashing into to her house._

 _He stood there for a moment, before stiffly turning around, and walking down the boardwalk. He continued all the way, refusing to glance back, until he was_ _completely_ _covered by jungle overgrowth. There he stood, staring at her hut, until all her lights were turned off. He told himself that he wanted to make sure she was safe - that no enemies would pop out to harm her - once they thought he was gone._

 _After several minutes of staring at her dark home, he ran back to his and Tails' hut. Wasting no time, he bolted inside, and into his room, where he flopped onto his bed, face first._ _His body remained stiff as a board, and he tried controlling his breathing in an attempt to bring down the pace of his racing heart._

 _It was the just the effect of the run… right?_

 _On the intake of a large breath,_ _he realized he could smell something sweet - something intoxicating... a scent he wanted to become addicted to. He lifted his head to see what he was lying on, only to find his crumpled shirt underneath his nose._ _He pondered it for a moment, but the clothing smelled amazing, and who cared what the reason was - it wasn't like it was poison._ _He smashed his muzzle back into it, inhaling deeply._ _A smile curled on his lips, and he sighed contentedly. Would it be so bad to fall into this scent's warm welcome?_

 _He stayed like that for a while, simply immersing himself in that scent._ _It wasn't until a half an hour later, that he realized, his shirt smelled of Amy._

He stood, feeling the breeze ruffle his quills, and he tried to conjure her scent, that sweet strawberry-flowery perfume. But all he could smell was the salty air of the sea. He sighed and opened his emerald eyes to the darkening sky. He missed Amy, he missed his friends. He felt like he'd become distant from all of them. He wanted to go back to how it was before. Before he and Per -

His watch vibrated, interrupting his thoughts. He looked down, and saw Perci's picture lighting up the watch face. He let it ring a couple times before flipping it open, bringing it level to his eyes, and forcing a smile to curl on his muzzle. Her blue eyes appeared on screen, and she gave him a pouty expression.

"Hey babe! Isn't your meeting over now?" Her voice sounded shrill after hours of quiet, and he flinched at the sound.

"Yeah. Why?"

He wasn't in the mood to speak to her. Although he knew it was cruel of him, he just couldn't bring himself to see her right now - he had too much on his mind. But she was his girlfriend, he had to treat her well.

"Well… I thought you were coming to my place tonight, but it's already close to 9pm. Where are you?"

He sighed, and tried not to look annoyed. Usually he'd jump on the opportunity to spend time with her, and maybe even play 'pillow games,' however he just didn't feel in the mood, in fact he felt a little tired.

"Perci… I'm sorry, but I'm exhausted from the meeting. Can I take a rain check on that?"

The lavender bandicoot's eyes narrowed in suspicion, and she brought a finger up to twirl it in her long hair.

"But babe… I haven't seen much of you this past week…"

An arrow of guilt ran through him, as he realized that was true. He'd been pretty preoccupied with Eggman, and today was supposed to be a date for the both of them. But Amy's problem was much more important.

"Sorry… I just have a lot on my mind, with Amy and -"

Perci scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

"You're more concerned about _her_ than how I feel? Is that what you're saying?!"

Sonic started to panic, he knew Perci didn't really like him hanging around Amy. In fact, it was one of the many issues that was preventing him from having a good relationship with Amy. Whenever the lavender bandicoot saw the two hedgehogs together, she would instantly become insecure, and either punish Sonic, or force them apart. Today was different though, and she would just have to understand.

"No! I just -"

"Stop! Just stop Sonic," She snapped, interrupting him, "I'm tired of your excuses when it comes to that pink child. She's a nuisance, and a brat! Besides, you know as well as I, that she's a raging bit -"

"Don't you DARE call her that!"

Sonic yelled, his anger level rising. Perci stared at him wide eyed, and her face became lax in shock.

"Amy is not any of those things! She is an important friend of mine, and I will not have you insult her, just because you're jealous!"

He stood there panting, his body heaving with the effort to take in air. Perci stared at him with an odd, frustrated look on her face, and something sinister seemed to flash in her eyes. However, before Sonic could have a closer look, her face twisted and water formed in the corner of her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled, and Sonic gulped. He knew what was about to happen, and it was what he hated most. Tears. There was only one way he could think of stopping those salty drops from falling - he became a blur as he rushed away from his hideout.

Within moments, he appeared in front of her apartment, and pounded on the door. She didn't answer, and he knew she was trying to ignore his existence. But the refusal to allow him in, just fired him up. His knocks became louder, and faster, and he knew he would eventually start to annoy her neighbors, but at the moment he didn't care. It took a few minutes, but finally she allowed him in.

They stood staring at each other in her living room. Perci's apartment was small, but decorated in a modern fashion. Her furniture was black and white, matching, with splashes of deep red put throughout the room. She had red pillows on the white couch, a red rug, and red lamps. Sonic always appreciated the mature air she had, in her personality and in her life.

Perci still had tears in her eyes, but now she seemed smug. An expression that anyone who was observing, would know right away wasn't the look of a 'sad' girlfriend. Unfortunately, Sonic couldn't see past her tears, and so he walk up to her, pulling her into a hug. Immediately Perci leaned up and kissed him. Sonic was shocked at first, but - like usual - his instincts took over.

He grabbed the back of her head passionately, deepening their kiss, and causing the bandicoot to moan in pleasure. Her hands reached down, and snuck their way up his shirt to caress his chest. His body shivered in delight at her touch, his fur standing on end in excitement. He felt her smile against his muzzle, before suddenly pinching him. The action brought forth his more animalistic side, and Sonic growled, pushing her onto the couch.

Perci gasped in mock surprise, and gave him a seductive look, as she fingered him to come closer. He immediately obeyed, and for the next hour, the two were locked in one of the most classic ways for a feuding couple to make up.

Around 11 that night, Sonic was lying with her on his chest, as she stroked his fur, and purred. He closed his eyes, now that he'd gotten his frustrations out, he was struck with a revelation. He didn't feel all that happy. Well, he was definitely satisfied, and feeling good, but it felt as though something were missing. Something important - something he craved. He felt as though his heart screamed out for that unknown treasure.

"I didn't like it when you yelled at me."

He heard her mumble into his chest. He looked down, but instead of feeling apologetic, he felt slightly annoyed. He didn't like when she acted shallow, and this was definitely one of those times. However, he did feel guilty that he'd upset her, and so he relented. He chose to ignore the annoyance, and instead be the 'good boyfriend.'

"Sorry babe. But don't say those things about my friends."

She groaned in response, but snuggled closer to his chest and sighed.

"Fine."

Sonic narrowed his eyes at the tone, but was too exhausted to deal with her attitude. Instead, he looked out the window, and to the sliver of sky that was visible. Of course, because they were in the city, there were no stars twinkling, but Sonic gazed just the same.

 _It's the sky that looks down on the ones I love._

His heart squeezed as he brought forth her voice in his head.

 _Amy_.

His eyes closed, and he saw her smiling face; her gorgeous jade eyes that crinkled as she grinned, and her scrunched, button nose. He could hear her laugh, as though she were right there with him. He felt his heart quicken it's pace at his thoughts. He quickly looked down, hoping Perci wasn't noticing, but she was already fast asleep.

Relief flooded through him.

 _Wait… why was I worried? And why did I react like that, at the thought of Amy?_

Just what exactly was wrong with him these past few days? Here he was, in the arms of an attractive, sexy female - he shouldn't be feeling melancholy.

But he did.

 _It won't hurt to just think about her... I mean she is my friend, and I miss her. So it's not a crime…_

Satisfied enough with that excuse, he closed his eyes, and again brought forth her image. She was laughing, pulling him towards the ocean. The sparkling sapphire and turquoise shades of the sea twinkling behind her, and bringing forth her exotic green eyes. She tugged again at his arm, giggling as he struggled in her iron clad grip. He was never able to break free from her, yet she was always mindful and never took him too far into the water. This used to be a common scene between them - ever since moving out here, Amy had tried to get him to swim. Every time he would refuse, but she never gave up. In fact his rejections just seemed to enhance her determination. Always that bright smirk, as she dragged him along in her rhythm.

 _Classic Amy._

He smiled, finally feeling a peaceful happiness start to take hold of him. Oh how he missed this...

Now he was seeing her hum, as she cooked him lunch. She stood in his kitchen - her back to him - hips swaying softly, as she moved about his cabinets expertly. She knew her way around the place better than even he did. Her quills were tied up in a messy prickly bun, and her front was covered with an apron. In this particular memory, she was wearing a white dress, that made her look both innocent and sensual. She turned, a completed sandwich in her hands. Her muzzle dimpled at the corners, and her ears twitched excitedly.

 _Here, Sonic! One Amy special!_

He yawned, and relaxed his muscles. The couch was comfortable enough, but sometimes he found himself craving the soft feel of grass. He began to remember a time when they'd lain next to each other on a grassy hill in Knothole. They weren't touching, because both didn't feel the need to. It was enough to be close together, and feel the sun in their fur.

Her gloved hand came up before his eyes, her golden wish bracelet glinting in the bright summer light. He remembered her telling him once, that the bracelets granted her wish to become strong. All she had to do was wish to protect, to be strong, and her hammer would appear.

" _Look, Sonic, isn't it beautiful?"_

 _He squinted at what she held between her forefinger and thumb. It was just a rock. He rolled his eyes, and sighed._

" _Ames, that's just a stupid pebble."_

 _She huffed irately, and sat up so that he could see her face._ _She was younger, and more rounded, her jade eyes seemed bigger in contrast to her small frame._ _She shoved the thing stubbornly into his line of focus._

" _Oh you hard-headed hedgehog! Just take a closer look."_

 _Wanting to get her off his back, he obliged. It took a moment for his eyes to focus on the details of the stone, but when he saw it, it became sharp and clear. The rock shimmered, and sparkled like a mini galaxy, and it looked as though he were staring into space._

 _Amy giggled at his wide eyes, and amazed expression._

" _See, silly? It's beautiful. Sometimes the beauty of things are only revealed, when you slow down and take a closer look."_

Sonic's mind drifted away into a happy abyss, the memory replaying over and over. Her giggles and laughs became his lullaby, and even though he was happy, he felt his eyes burn with tears. He missed her. And he'd missed his chance to 'see' her. He hadn't slowed down… he hadn't looked close enough.

His subconscious took over as the grip of sleep tightened it's hold, and although his mind would never remember the words he whispered into the dark, his heart would always hold onto them. Desperately clinging to them, like a calm with a pearl.

 _I love you._


	13. Blind Hedgehogs

**Hello Readers!**

 **Here is the chapter as promised! Here is a recap for those who have yet to see my note.**

 **OMG you guys! I finally started it! Some of you know I have been working on a series of shorts that have to do with LGH. These shorts will answer some questions I'm sure you guys have. For example, the first one I'm uploading today is called** ** _Knuckles' Letter._** **It is my version of how Amy and gang ended up in our topical paradise!**

 **Feel free to message me anything you guys want a short of. If I get 2 or more requests for the same thing, I'll write the short and dedicate it to the readers who asked for it. The name is _Many Mumbles of the Jungle_ , I named it that cuz the purpose is to be little stories of the group, kind of like a bunch of gossip about them.**

 **Thanks to all my BetaReaders: Depressing Shadow, WolfsLegend, and ThisVioletofMine. You three are amazing, andI love your guy's support!**

 **Thanks to my reviewers: ShadowTH22, pinksakura271, Aragorn Van Hellsing, Lindsey275 AND SPECIAL MENTION: BlazePyro, for giving me so many awesome and beautiful reviews, all at once XD**

 **Aragorn Van Hellsing:** **I tried that name at gmail, but I only hav the first part... idk if it's right or not, Lol XD**

 **OKAY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER: it is finally the blind date time, so buckle in and enjoy the ride! Let me know what you guys think :)**

 **Anywayz, Happy Reading!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13:_ _Blind Hedgehogs_**

"Okay, Amy, one more round and you'll be done for the day."

Amy nodded an acknowledgement to her echidna friend as she readied herself to make it through one of Knuckles' training grounds. It had been four long days since their meeting, and she'd asked Knuckles to give her training. She'd trained with him in the past, but had stopped a year ago when she'd chosen to focus more on her studies on the Skye Arc Tribe.

However, after her run in with Paul, she was starting to feel insecure with her strength and had decided to take up a normal training routine. It was difficult with her arm still in a cast, but Knuckles had developed a workout that accommodated her and allowed her to rely on her left arm. They'd been working together since that day after the meeting and already she could feel her old groove coming back.

"Get ready…!" She heard Knuckles call out; he was sitting on a tree that overlooked the course, ready to watch his star pupil in action. At his word, Amy crouched low, her arms hanging loosely out beside her. Today she was wearing a blue workout bra and black spandex shorts with her beloved black combat boots. Her breathing slowed, gaze glaring ahead. No matter how many times she trained, she would never get used to the sweat and how her quills plastered down to her head at the precipitation. After all, she was sweating from three hours of training.

She shook her head, back legs tensing at the ready; she'd worry about looking like a mess later, because right now she needed to focus. Today was the day that she would beat her past score on the obstacle course. It was important to her; her goal was to become as strong as she'd been before quitting her training a year ago. She still hadn't been able to reach the time she'd made back then, but she was getting close. Very close.

"... Go!"

As soon as the word rang out, Amy burst forward in a blast of pink speed. The first few feet were easy going, and she leaned into her run, determination setting her jaw into a firm line. Suddenly a repurposed Eggman mech, a dilapidated ladybug, popped out of the bushes and into her path. She narrowed her eyes, realizing the mech was effectively blocking every possible route except the free air above it. Without a break in her stride, she took a breath, making sure to keep her pulse at a steady beat, and leapt toward it.

She flipped in the air, the top of her head facing the ground and the robot. Her quills snapped at her, obscuring her gaze of the mech beneath her, but she'd done this countless times. As she flew over it, she extended her left hand and ripped off the robot's head. It came off with an electronic screech and a grinding of gears, wires spilling out like intestines, and she quickly tossed it to the ground. She landed rather gracefully with her right hand placed behind her back and her left bracing herself on the ground. Right when her boots brushed the Mobian dirt, she sprinted forward.

Throughout the course she encountered more of the recycled bots, effectively destroying each one without pause. After defeating several of the enemies, she began to actually smile and giggle as she ran along the dirt path, her laughter contrasting with the whine of dying machines. She hadn't smiled so freely or laughed without care since the incident with Paul. Finally, in what had felt like a long while, she felt strong, she felt powerful, and none of her worries plagued her mind. For once, she felt free.

After a particularly spectacular maneuver - involving jumping off the trunk of a tree and performing an elegant upper-roundhouse kick - she was feeling pretty confident with herself. She approached the goal, or in this case the Master Emerald, and she chuckled to herself, knowing that she'd most definitely beaten yesterday's score. Yet it seemed that her red friend had predicted her success. Just as she burst through the treeline and made her way across the expanse of bare ground before the altar, a huge robot fell from the sky and right into her path, its landing shaking the ground. She almost tripped as she stopped suddenly to avoid smacking into the monster.

She craned her neck and was shocked to see that the thing was at least two stories tall, its body square-like and its head the size of a small car. Its large arms were pulled up in a defensive stance while its feet dug into the dirt. Its metallic frame glared underneath the sun, blue and yellow hues covering the expanse of its form along with a blackened mark of twin tails plastered on its arm. _Tails's work, no doubt_.

"This is a remote-controlled fighter bot that Tails will be controlling against you today!" She heard Knuckles yell from her right.

She growled as she heard him chuckle happily to himself. He was having too much fun with this, and it was starting to frustrate her. He probably even thought she may not be able to beat it, especially since this part of her training was supposed to be hammer-free. Then, without warning, the robot's massive arm swung towards her in an attempt to knock her down. She caught the movement out of the corner of her eye, and at the last second, she jumped into the air and watched as it swept the ground harmlessly beneath her.

She smirked and twisted her body so that she landed to the side of the bot. In a hasty response, a bladed claw snapped from the robot's forearm and flew towards her; not even batting an eye, she stepped to the side and watched as it sped past her. She waited for it to retract, and when the claw was level with her body, she grabbed it with her left hand and jumped atop it.

She scrambled up the arm, all the way to the small opening where the claw had struck from. Just before the metal appendage could retract and disappear from sight, she gripped the claw's thick wire, braced herself with her boots, and pulled. With a loud _SNAP!_ and sputter of sparks, the claw's wire snapped, and she fell to the ground, wire in hand.

Once she landed on the dirt, she stood up with a smile, but her confidence caused her to be careless, and she was hit roughly on her right side. She flew through the air and smashed into the side of the altar, stones and dirt coming loose from the impact. She sat with her back to the ruins for a moment, catching her breath and assessing whether or not she had any serious injuries. Her back throbbed and her right side tingled with pain, but it was manageable. Coming to the conclusion that she was fine, she lifted herself shakily to her feet and waited as the robotic monstrosity approached her.

When it was but five feet from her position, Amy used the altar's edge for momentum and jumped several feet into the air, swinging the corded claw above her head. Once she reached the peak of her jump, she launched the claw toward the gap between the robot's head and its body. The claw successfully gripped the neck of the machine, and Amy used the claw-like grappling hook to swing through the air.

Once she was close to the body, she stuck out her legs to plant them firmly onto its large chest. The force of impact thrust her forward. She used that momentum to run up the front of the bot, pushing upwards and into the air when she reached the base of its neck.

When she had some air, she released the cord in her grip. She closed her eyes for a second, dragging it out to enjoy the feel of the sun in on her skin and the wind in her fur. Snapping them wide open, she flipped in the air to face the back of the bot. She grabbed the ledge created by it's torso, and pulled herself up and onto it's shoulder. The robot twisted in circles, and it's large metal ar,s tried to reach behind to yank her off her perch. However, the thing wasn't flexible enough to grab the slippery female, so she took a moment to catch her breath before observing where she stood.

With her fingers fighting for a hold, she looked up to see that there was a small opening underneath the large metal, as though it were wearing a helmet. Thank Chaos it was just big enough to allow a small pink hedgehog entry. Steadying herself by grabbing the neck, she reached up with her left hand and gripped the first metal object she felt under her grip. Using her left hand and pushing her right shoulder against the neck, she pulled herself up into the machine's bulbous head.

Once she shimmied inside, she found herself surrounded by a multitude of vulnerable wires and blinking lights. She smiled to herself and looked around for something she could pull that would turn the bot off without destroying it. She knew that Tails would most likely want to make improvements on it later, and if it was completely demolished, then he wouldn't have anything to work with.

As her eyes travelled across the expanse of corded mounds, a large blue cord stuck out to her. Deciding to take a chance on it, she held it in her hand and yanked it with all her strength. After a few seconds of her pulling, it finally came loose with a loud _POP!_ , and just as she fell back, all the lights went dark.

Immediately she felt the large bot shudder and lean dangerously to the side. She quickly slid out of the opening she'd climbed through and landed gracefully on the dry ground. She took shelter by the altar, crouching low as the large robot began to sway and then topple over in a heap. She heard Tails yell a curse from wherever he was sitting, and she smirked in triumph.

Picking herself up, she leapt over the heap of metal and ran towards her goal with a continuous smile on her face, and when she reached the top of the steps to the Master Emerald, she was greeted by a smiling Knuckles and a wide-eyed Rouge.

"Well done, Amy! Even with the added boss at the end, you were only one minute slower than yesterday!"

Amy scoffed and stretched out her body, loosening her tired muscles. Her whole body burned, but she felt energized and light, as though nothing could bring her down.

"Should have still beaten it."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Knuckles said, approaching her.

"You have a broken arm, but you still managed to take down a bot the size of a building, even without the use of your hammer."

His amethyst eyes sparkled with pride as he looked down at her with an approving grin. She smiled back and gave him a wink.

"All thanks to my wonderful coach!"

He laughed and brought his hand down on her shoulder. At the sudden contact, Amy's smile fell, twisting into something akin to fear, and she jerked away. The red echinda pulled back upon the rejection. But even with the contact gone, she felt a chill of fear run through her at being touched by a male, and her eyes had taken on a panicked look. Rouge immediately rushed over and brought herself close to Amy's face.

"You okay, hon?" She asked softly.

Amy narrowed her gaze and focused with all her might on her friend's face in front of her rather than the creeping darkness that had risen from the touch. She found that Rouge's sea green eyes were staring at her intently and calmly; Amy sighed and gradually placed a hand on Rouge's arm.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

She turned to Knuckles, whose face held a twinge of guilt. He'd done his best these past few days to not touch her without permission or warning - he'd even had Rouge help with hand to hand combat - but he'd forgotten. This was all because Amy had developed a wariness around males, and oftentimes would have a flashback to the alley when touched by a male without warning. She was fine if she knew it was coming, she could prepare herself for it, but when it was a surprise it often time would catch her off guard and scare her.

"Sorry, Knux… I'm okay now. I'll go get showered and changed."

She walked up to her large friend and managed a small smile that didn't quite meet her eyes before hesitantly wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He sighed with relief and in turn brought her closer into a rib-crushing embrace. When he spoke, she could hear a slight tremble in his voice and she felt slightly guilty for her actions. Yes, it wasn't her fault that she was still recovering, but she hated herself for it, the weakness that had taken over due to the trauma.

"It's okay, Amy. You have nothing to be sorry for."

She looked up at him, giving a brave smile, before she left the altar and headed towards Knuckles' and Rouge's home. Their house was rather impressive; it stood three stories tall and had a huge balcony at the top - in fact, the whole third floor was the master bedroom, while the two lower floors served as the living areas.

Knuckles had actually built it himself, as he'd been extremely bored after the return from space - especially since the Master Emerald was broken and no one was even attempting to steal it. He'd decided to build a house and it had started out small, but once Rouge had gotten involved, it had grown in size and splendor. The house was Victorian, painted a very pale lavender - almost white - with black rims. It was very 'Rouge.'

Amy made her way into the house and up the stairs to the second floor. Up there was a room she used when she visited, which also had a small bathroom attached to it. Even though she'd said she was going to shower, the first thing she did upon entering was flop onto the soft king-sized bed with a sigh. She turned her head and studied the furniture to keep her mind focused and undisturbed by the evil memories that threatened to take control.

All the furniture was lavish and matching - courtesy of a controlling bat. They were in deep mature purples and blacks with white accents. The dresser was a startling white with purple rims, and the table stand for the television matched the dresser. Even the bed spread was that deep royal purple with black lace on the edges, it was the same for the pillows and curtains of the room. To top it off, the blanket was made of silk, and whenever Amy slept here, it felt like she was floating on a cloud.

Everything, from the fluffy, white carpet to the wooden ceiling was just screaming 'Rouge,' just like the house itself. Amy chuckled at the sight of the room. Knuckles had definitely lost the battle on who would be decorating the house, but she supposed he didn't really care all that much. They were both stubborn enough that if he had really minded there would be 'Knuckles' accents throughout the house, which was not the case.

She flipped onto her back and stared at the miniature chandelier hanging from the smooth ceiling. At the thought of Knuckles and Rouge and their house, she couldn't help but wonder if she would ever get the chance to live with her loved one, and if so, what would their house look like?

 _Probably lots of pink and black mixed together, I can't see Shadow not having a say in our living -_

She stopped mid-thought and immediately sat upright, fingers curling into the blankets. What the _hell_ had she just imagined? Her heart beat faster as she realized the idea of her and Shadow being lovers and living together had come so naturally and easy, that she hadn't even realized what she was thinking. Before she would have thought of the colors pink and blue together, but now her mind seem to be thinking otherwise.

 _Maybe it's just_ ' _c_ _ause_ _we live together now, so I'm just used to thinking I would be living with him. Yeah. That's it._

She sighed, shutting her eyes as that weak excuse fluttered around her brain, it was just true enough to trick herself into believing it.

"Amy? Hon, are you in there?"

Amy looked up towards the door, and sat up taller as it slowly opened. Rouge came in and seeing that Amy was still not in the shower, she made her way to the bed and sat down next to the girl.

"What are you doing?" The bat asked, gently.

Amy smirked and gestured around the room. "Just imagining what this place would look like if Knuckles had any say in the interior design."

"Ha! Like I would've let that happen! There would hardly be any furniture and none of it would match."

Rouge shivered at the thought, bringing out a giggle from Amy's lips. Rouge smiled at the happy sound, and took her friend's hand into her own.

"Amy… how are you lately?"

Amy looked onto her friend's concerned face and sighed. She knew that the bat was just worried about her, and who could blame her after that little episode after training. She didn't like talking about it, but she knew Rouge deserved an answer, besides the bat was always one to give great advice.

"Well… I still have flashbacks… as you've seen, it happens mostly when I'm touched by a male."

"Sweetie, that's okay. That's normal."

Rouge stated softly, rubbing Amy's back soothingly. Amy responded with a weak smile and leaned closer to her friend.

"How about sleep? Are you getting enough?"

"Not… not really… although…" She paused, unsure of whether or not to continue. Rouge turned her so that they were facing each other, and the bat tilted her head as her ears flicked expectantly.

"Although…?" She prompted. Amy sighed and looked to the side, unable to meet her friend's curious gaze.

"Well… sometimes when I can't sleep, I'll go out to the living room, and… I don't know. I think Shadow has taken to sleeping there, because everytime I go out, he is there. On the couch. And we…"

She blushed; she could feel Rouge's excitement at what she was implying, and Amy couldn't help but feel utterly embarrassed.

"We end up falling asleep together… usually in each other's arms…"

She shut her eyes against the squeal that emanated from her friend. Rouge couldn't help it, she just loved all this wonderful information. One, it was nice to hear that the two hedgehogs were becoming closer, and two, this was precious cannon fodder to tease her favorite grumpy-hog. Eventually she took a deep breath and calmed, and with the calm came a realization that threatened to throw her into another frenzy, but she held it in.

"So… does that mean you're fine when Shadow touches you?"

Amy's face - which had been set in a glare and faced away from the bat - snapped in Rouge's direction with a look of shock. Her jade eyes widened at what Rouge said and the truth of it all rang deep in her heart. The only male's touch that didn't set her off was Shadow's.

"That… that can't be right…" She mumbled despite herself.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"I… I-I don't know." Amy said in frustration, her fingers fiddling with her cast. This whole thing was causing her a headache; she just didn't want to admit what was being shoved right in her face.

Rouge gave a roll of her eyes and crossed her arms as she looked at her friend's confused and lost expression.

"Hon… do you still want to do the blind date thing?"

Amy looked away, and a small sigh escaped her lips. She had been trying to forget about that plan. Sure, it sounded nice, but look at what had happened when she'd been touched by a male she knew almost all her life. If a simple touch from Knuckles could shock her, then what about a touch from a stranger?

"I… I don't know anymore."

Rouge nodded and relaxed her posture. She pulled Amy's hand into her lap and smiled gently at her friend.

"I haven't started looking for a guy because when I thought about it, it did seem like a plan with huge flaws."

"Oh, Rouge, I think it would've been fine, if not for… what happened a few nights ago…"

"No, I shouldn't have suggested it. I wasn't thinking."

Amy felt a little relief from the fact that she had an out now. She could leave it at that and move on with her life. However, there was this nagging feeling in the darkest corner of her being. Whether she would admit it or not, there were feelings there and with them came the need to know.

"Rouge."

"Hmm?" The bat replied, her ears twitching in anticipation.

"Even though I am not entirely up for it, there's a part of me that wants to know."

"Know what specifically?" Rouge asked curiously.

"Know… know if my connection with Shadow is real, or if I'm just latching onto the first person I feel safe with."

"Are you really sure it's a good idea to go on a date with a stranger?"

Amy smiled then and squeezed Rouge's hand.

"I trust that you'll find me a guy who isn't a total tool - who won't attempt something on a first date."

Rouge looked at her, doubt still shining in her sea-green eyes, but Amy's face was relaxed, no signs of stress, and the bat relented with a sigh.

"Alright, hon. As long as you're sure you're fine with it."

"I'm sure… it might be a little uncomfortable at first, but in the long run I believe it will be beneficial," She glanced away before continuing,

"Like I said before, it's unfair to both Shadow and me, if I continue to live with him while having feelings that may be fake."

The bat studied her friend for a moment, feeling sympathy for her situation. She really did want to help her young friend, and if this was how Amy wanted to do it, then she would find the best, most gentle guy out there.

"All right, I'll help. Just give me a couple days to find a good guy."

Amy nodded, and as the white bat got up and started towards the door, she stood and held Rouge back.

"Um, Rouge?"

"Yeah?"

Amy blushed a bit, as she held up her right arm.

"Do you think you could put a bag on this before you leave?"

Rouge chuckled, and led her friend toward the bathroom.

"Of course, anytime."

* * *

"Okay, so I'll be back in a couple hours. Just don't throw a party while I'm out."

It was about three days later and Amy was on her way out to her blind date. Like Rouge'd said, it'd taken her a couple days to find a guy, and then they had to match schedules. The longer it'd taken, the more Amy dreaded going. She felt like she was stuck in a nightmare, her fear of males never lessening the longer it took, and the idea of meeting the stranger only made it worse.

Shadow looked at her lazily from his perch on the couch, he rolled his eyes and stuck his ungloved hand into a chip bag that he held close to his chest. The only flavor he ate, Salt and Vinegar.

"Who the hell would I call to throw a party? Just have fun with Rouge and leave me be."

He looked at the television, scowling at whatever was playing. A small pang of guilt ran through Amy, she had lied to him about what she was doing. She'd told Shadow that Rouge and she were going to watch a chick-flick at Rouge's house. At the mention of a genre of film that he despised, he hadn't pried and told her he'd stay home.

She paused at the door and looked at him once more. His ruby eyes were drooping as he yawned, showing off his fangs and molars. A small part of her wanted him to tell her to stay, but the hedgehog only stared at the television screen, allowing a silence to settle. She begrudgingly turned to the door and didn't say anything else as she exited her home.

Mother nature met her with a brush of cold, wet air. Rain was coming down like a summer monsoon, unforgiving and heavy, so she opened her umbrella and braved her slippery deck. The umbrella was clear except for the single, pink stripe around the rim. She had always enjoyed watching the droplets of rain hit and slide down the transparent surface, but today was different… She was too focused on the confusing emotions that boiled within her. This blind date would either make it or break it.

The hedgehog sighed, and glanced down to make sure her outfit was in order. She was donning a simple red dress that accented her figure perfectly, without being too flirtatious. In defense against the rain, she'd thrown on a light, pink rain coat. Her right foot buckled, and she briefly panicked before righting herself. Her heart beat quickly with adrenaline for a moment before she cursed the cute - yet flimsy - red heels that she'd worn per Rouge's suggestion.

Rouge's car was waiting on the dirt road next to the garden, and once Amy was off the treacherous deck, she made a mad dash for the purple car. Bursting inside and folding up her umbrella, she let out a breath.

"Wow, it's nasty out there! So, who's this guy I am supposed to meet?" Amy asked, forcing a smile on her muzzle.

Rouge smiled at her friend and pulled out onto the road.

"His name is Jamie. He's an orange hedgehog. He's been an… acquaintance for about a year. Knuckles knows him too."

Amy nodded. Even after assuring Rouge that everything was okay and that she was ready, she couldn't help but feel nervous. So much was at stake here, she was either going to find out she loved Shadow or that she was just rebounding. She didn't know which scenario she wanted to be true.

 _I suppose if I did, then I wouldn't need to be going on this silly date in the first place._

She turned and stared out her window, watching the water drip down the glass before breathing on the cool, smooth surface, and drawing a swirl in the mist left from her mouth. The swirl stayed for a few seconds until the heat from the car made it fade away. If only her worries could do the same.

The majority of the ride was painstakingly quiet as Rouge let Amy lose herself in her thoughts. This was something the pink female had to figure out on her own; although the bat secretly hoped that Shadow would get his love returned. She'd never, in her life, thought she would hear that Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform, _loved_ someone.

It wasn't that he was incapable of the emotion, she knew he was. No, it was because of his dark past. The bat always thought that it would take him a life time to get over it, and finally find someone to spend his life with. She knew he hadn't come to this realization easily, and most likely if his heart were to be broken, he would retreat further away from people than when he'd "retired" from G.U.N.

A year before she'd started dating Knuckles, the bat and the hedgehog had reached some sort of 'cap' in their missions. The agency had slowly but surely given them less and less jobs until their leader had kindly, but firmly, suggested retirement. They'd done enough for the world, they were able to rest now.

It was a bunch of bullshit. Rouge and Shadow both knew it was because the agency was receiving some pressure from up top. The two were not a favorite of a lot of citizens, one being a thief, and the other a genetic lifeform made from aliens, that had tried to destroy the world. And the agency was getting some backlash because of it.

Rouge had taken it just fine, in fact she'd embraced it. She was able to do more jewel hunting and she'd started going out with Knuckles. But Shadow had become more gloomy and dark, refusing to stay around Rouge. When they'd lived together, the bat had tried multiple times to introduce him to society and it'd almost worked.

However, once he no longer had missions, he felt as though he'd lost his purpose. He'd gone off on his own, traveling the world. Using the one excuse that he could; he was searching for the Chaos Emeralds. She didn't want to see that happen again, it had broken her heart to see him look so lost.

After a 20 minute car ride, Rouge pulled up outside a small, quaint, restaurant.

"Here we are. Jamie has offered to take you home, but if at the end you feel uncomfortable with that, just call me." Amy nodded, and leaned over to peck Rouge's cheek.

"Thanks. I really hope this works." And the pink hedgehog left the car.

"Me too." Rouge said quietly, watching her friend disappear inside.

* * *

Amy stepped into the warm restaurant and walked up to the hostess standing in front of a pew. She was a cute yellow lemur with huge eyes and a bright smile. She nodded as Amy came in, and tilted her head to listen as Amy greeted her.

"Hi, there should be a reservation for Amy Rose and Jamie." The little lemur blinked and ran a finger down a page of the book that was in front of her.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Jamie has already arrived. This way please."

The hostess led Amy into the restaurant, the place was fairly nice and had a comfortable atmosphere. It wasn't loud but had a steady hum of conversation throughout the room, candles on the tables and lights on the wall, helped to set an intimate feel to the place.

As they got close to the end of the tables, Amy spotted the male she was supposed to meet. It was fairly easy, considering he was the only orange hedgehog in the place. When he saw them approaching, he stood and extended his hand with a smile.

"Hello! You must be Amy Rose. I'm Jamie Steel." He noticed her cast and politely changed hands so that she could shake with her left instead of her right.

"Hello Jamie, it's a pleasure to meet you."

As they sat down and were handed their menus, Amy took the chance to examine the male in front of her. He was nicely built, not chubby but not chicken limbed. His fur color was pleasing to her eyes - it was like a creamsicle - and his own eyes were a bright intelligent blue. His clothing choice was also to her liking, he wore a grey v-neck, cotton shirt, with a black blazer, and dark denim jeans. His quills were worn much like Sonic's but they were shorter than the blue hero's.

Amy raised an eyebrow, Rouge sure knew her type.

"Well, from what I heard from Rouge, you're an archaeologist, right?" He asked his eyes now focused on her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I became interested in ancient societies after coming back from Earth. As I'm sure you know, the Master Emerald is guarded by one of my friends who is descended from an ancient tribe of Mobius. After our adventures, I found myself curious about the history, magic and tech that our planet used to see." She took a sip of her water, and smiled sweetly at him.

"And what about you? What do you do? Rouge was very vague with me."

 _Damn that bat._ She added to herself silently. Leave it to Rouge to prepare the male in front of her, but to completely leave Amy in the dark.

He smiled back, and threaded his fingers together in front of him. _Hmph. Text book body language, keeping his stance open to me, while showing some restraint. Interesting..._ She thought as she waited for him to answer.

"I'm a computer programer. It's become quite the interesting field of work after the influences of Earth were introduced to this planet. There was a lot to learn from them and a lot of money to be made as well." He smirked and leaned back.

"It can be boring, but I have other things to occupy my time with."

"Oh yeah, and what would those be?" She asked teasingly.

"Well," His eyes were shining, "I get to go on lovely dates with wonderful people to see if I can find someone who matches me. For another I love air boarding." Amy narrowed her eyes.

"So this is just a way to pass time for you?" Her tone a little sharper than she intended. But she wasn't going to apologize.

"No, Ms. Rose, this is not a pass time. I am looking for someone that I can make a real connection with. I am not a 'player.' I am, what you might call, someone who is looking for love."

He didn't seem offended by the unspoken accusation, which made Amy feel slightly guilty. She blushed and hid her face with her glass. He looked at her with a bemused grin on his muzzle.

"Sorry, it's just… the way you said that, and knowing the person who set up this meeting… well, I just found myself wondering." He laughed, and she found herself smiling.

"Rouge _is_ a little… well you know." He agreed and smiled at her, those blue eyes holding her captive.

"I know Rouge through Knuckles actually. Like I said, I like to air board, and so does Knuckles. We met one time at a convention and hit it off. I was actually surprised to get a call from them, even more so to find out it was to set me up with one of their good friends." He chuckled, and before they could speak further, the waitress came by asking for their order.

"I'll have the steak salad, and sweetened ice tea, please." Amy said, handing over her menu.

"I'll have the pan seared chicken, and some lemonade, thank you." He said, while handing his over as well.

Once the waitress had left to go fill their orders, Amy started fiddling with her cast, nervous about how to keep the conversation going. There seemed to be a huge tension in the air now, and she felt incredibly awkward. She would give anything to be watching TV, in her sweats, with Shadow right now. She remembered the nights she couldn't sleep and how he had let her lean on him, his scent filling her senses. It was an odd desire and she felt ashamed for thinking about someone else while she was suppose to be on a date.

"I take it you don't do this much?" Jamie asked, noticing her awkwardness. Her shoulders relaxed and she gave him a quirky smile.

"No. I've… never really dated before to be honest." She looked at him, nervous of his reaction.

"That's not a bad thing. But if you don't mind me asking, why not? You seem like a nice girl, why haven't you been snatched up yet?" His tone was light, and comfortable, and Amy found herself becoming more relaxed.

"Well, for a long time, I didn't allow myself to venture into the world of dating. I had just one guy on my mind, for a long time, but that didn't work out."

"Sorry to hear that." He sympathized, taking a drink of his water. He didn't pry, and she found herself feeling grateful towards him.

"Well, I for one do have a little experience, but not much. My work has occupied most of my time, which is why I am going on these blind dates in the first place." She nodded, and tilted her head.

"What made you suddenly want to date someone? If you don't mind answering that is."

He smirked, "Not at all. I asked you a personal question, so it is only fair that you get to as well."

He placed his chin on his joined hands, leaning forward slightly. Amy could catch the slightest breath of his scent, a masculine warm smell, that set her a little on edge.

"I have a friend my age, from work of course, that used to mope about in a pretty depressing manner. But about two months ago, he met this pretty female weasel and ever since he's been walking as if on cloud 9. Well maybe not that dramatic, but he definitely doesn't look stressed anymore. I thought, 'that looks nice.' and figured what would be the harm in trying to find that sort of contentment myself. Thus," He leaned back and spread his arms apart.

"We find ourselves in this lovely situation, my lady." He said in a regal voice. She giggled, finding his light jokes amusing, and allowing the atmosphere to be less tense.

She was actually surprised that she was enjoying herself, she had thought she would be seeing one of Rouge's exes or some random guy who'd given the bat their number. However, Jamie seemed to be a normal guy, a _sweet_ normal guy.

The waitress came by with their food, and Amy picked up her fork with her left hand.

"So you're left handed than?" Jamie asked, noticing she didn't hold the fork awkwardly.

Amy smiled, "No. I usually use my right hand, but I can use both fairly well. That's why my broken arm hasn't bothered me too much."

She speared a strip of steak and lettuce together and placed it in her mouth, careful to chew with her mouth closed. She had a flash of Shadow chiding her eating habits when she'd been caught with her mouth open. Her face started to glaze over as she thought about him. However, it was short lived when she was jerked back to reality by a question.

"What happened to break it?" Jamie asked, while bring a bite of food up to his mouth. His chicken smelled delicious, and she almost wished she'd ordered it, but she was quite enjoying her salad.

"I got it from a fight." She stated simply, not knowing if she wanted to elaborate. Jamie looked at her, and she could tell he wanted to hear more. Heck, who wouldn't.

"I was at a dig site, and a guy was trying to take something illegally, so I fought him. Broke my arm." She shrugged and stuffed some food in her mouth. It wasn't a complete lie, so she felt comfortable with it.

"Wow, looks like your job is pretty exciting." Jamie said, sounding impressed.

"It can be. But only when the crazies are involved, otherwise it's mostly getting dirty and looking at thousands year old stones."

"Still though. Maybe I'm in the wrong profession." He chuckled, slicing into the meat in front of him.

"How do you get things done? I mean things that need two hands." He asked, gesturing towards her cast.

"Oh, well my roommate, Shadow, helps me out," She chuckled, "Although most of the time he isn't too happy about doing it."

"Your roommate is a male?" He asked in a shocked voice. Amy looked at him.

"Yeah… is that a problem?"

"No. It's just interesting. You're quite the enigma."

"Oh really?" She asked, curious.

"Well yes. I figured you would be a typical nerd, when I heard you're an archeologist. But when you arrived I was pleasantly surprised, to see you are quite beautiful." She blushed, looking down at her plate while he continued.

"You have adventures while doing a simple thing like looking at 'dirty old rocks' and you have a mysterious male roommate. You're just quite interesting."

He took a drink of lemonade, and smiled.

"Well… thank you for the compliment." She said quietly. He winked at her and then cleared his throat.

"Of course. And because I find you interesting, would you consider extending this date a bit longer to go get some dessert?" Amy looked at him, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't stop thinking of Shadow. She was already getting close to the two hour mark, and she knew how he got when things didn't go as planned. But Jamie was staring at her with expectant, bright blue eyes, and she found herself nodding yes.

* * *

Shadow was incredibly bored. He was flipping through channels and munching on the last crumbs in the bottom of his bag. He glanced at the clock, Amy had been gone for two hours already. She had said to expect her by then, but she hadn't arrived yet. For a second, images of her getting in trouble flashed through his mind, the girl had a knack of attracting the wrong kind of attention. But then he remembered that she was with Rouge, and he relaxed, having full faith in his ex-partner's fighting abilities.

However, when another hour rolled by, he got annoyed. Why would she be so adamant about being gone for a couple of hours, but then be an hour late? _I'll just call her and ask when to expect her. Not that I want her here or anything._

He rolled his eyes at his own lie that he'd just told himself, but flipped open his watch anyway. He pressed her contact, but it went straight to voicemail. _Great, knowing her she probably forgot to charge her watch and now it's dead._ He hadn't seen her take a bag large enough to carry her CCP, so the next best thing to do was call the person she was with.

Rouge answered on the third ring.

"Hello! And to what pleasure do I owe, that Shadow the Ultimate Lifeform, has graced me with this call?"

Shadow rolled his eyes, and smirked irately.

"Stop with the annoying greeting, I'm not calling for you anyway. When are you bringing Amy home? It's already been one and half hour past the time she said she'd be back."

"She's not back yet?" Rouge said, looking shocked.

"Obviously! Stop screwing with me Rouge! When can I expect you people to come?" Now he was really annoyed. There was nothing he hated more then lies and being yanked around.

"Uh, honestly, I don't know. She was supposed to be done by now." Rouge looked side to side nervously.

Shadow narrowed his eyes, "Done with what?"

Rouge looked away, she was starting to panic. This is not what she'd planned, and she didn't know what exactly to do. If Amy hadn't gotten home yet, then that meant the date was going well. Rouge was, of course, proud in her ability to match make, but in this case it may have backfired.

"Uh… don't get mad."

"Oh great. What the fuck happened?"

Although he was angry, Shadow didn't know if he wanted to find out. Knowing the bat, it could be anything.

"I uh, I kinda…" Rouge hesitated. She didn't want to let it slip that Amy may like Shadow, so she would have to take the fall for this. She did feel slightly - okay maybe _a lot_ \- responsible for tonight.

"Spit it out." Shadow growled, growing impatient.

"I kinda, forced, Amy to go on... a blind date." Rouge could actually see the anger coming off the hedgehog on her screen. Knuckles, who was sitting by her observing, could tell from Rouge's face that things were not going well. He shook his head. His girlfriend only had herself to blame.

"You. Did. What?" Shadow asked slowly, in a controlled way that made Rouge shudder.

"Blind date. Amy. Another dude. He is going to bring her back soon. Hopefully. Bye." She practically yelled, slamming her watch closed, successfully cutting off his unintelligible yell.

Knuckles stared at a panting white bat. She looked insane, and he knew she hadn't made anything better by hanging up on Shadow. He sighed, she may be crazy, but she was _his_ crazy bat. He lifted his arm,

"Come here, babe." He offered gently. She scooted into his chest, curling into a ball and letting out her breath. After a moment he heard a, "I'm so screwed." And all he could do was nod.

* * *

Amy got out of Jamie's black car, while he held the door open for her. It had thankfully stopped raining, and they walked down to the deck leading to her porch, before going too far she stopped and held him back.

"We probably shouldn't go much further. I think my roommate is sleeping, and he's not nice when woken." _Especially if a strange guy is the cause, and after I told him I was with Rouge._

"Your roommate is asleep? It's only 9pm."

"Well he gets bored quite easily and when that happens he passes out like a child." Amy giggled, "However, I would get ripped a new one if we were to wake him up."

"He sounds like a jerk."

"Yeah, he seems like an asshole at first, but… he's actually really sweet." Amy smiled thinking about her ebony friend. Jamie looked at her, and tilted his head, a smirk forming on his muzzle.

"Do you like him?" He asked bluntly.

"W-what?! Why do you ask?" She said stepping back.

"Don't get flustered, it's just I've seen you forcing a lot of smiles tonight. However the one you just made, while talking about this guy, was literally the sweetest smile I've seen in a long time." He shrugged, like it was obvious.

"Uh…" Amy was dumbfounded. Did she really smile like that when talking about Shadow?

"I chalked the awkwardness up to nerves, since you said you don't date much," He continued, "Plus I really enjoyed myself tonight, and didn't want to think you may not be having a good time."

"No. I did! I had fun too."

"I'm sure you did," He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch. He either didn't notice or was ignoring that, since he continued with what he was saying.

"Do you remember what I told you about my friend from work?" Amy nodded, she forced herself to relax. Jamie had earned a bit of trust from this night, so she tried her best to ignore the hand on her shoulder.

"I know the look of someone who is in love, and actually happy from it. I find you interesting Amy Rose, perhaps the most interesting person I have ever met. So it pains me to say this, but... I will not pursue anything more than a friendship. I don't want a girl who will be thinking of another while with me."

She looked away, although she knew she didn't see him like she saw Shadow, it still pained her to hear those words.

He smiled at her sweetly, his blue eyes gentle. He was one of the kindest people she'd ever met, and she felt extremely guilty for using him. She sighed, and looked with soft jade eyes.

"You are one of the best guys I've ever met, and it pains me too, that I agree with you." The two hedgehogs smiled at each other, as though they shared a secret. Jamie removed his hand, and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"If you're willing, I would like us to be friends. It would be a shame to lose someone like you completely." Jamie said. Amy looked at the way he was holding himself, it was the first time that night that she'd seen him nervous. She smiled, and leaned forward.

"Of course! I had a lot of fun with you, and I wouldn't mind hanging out again."

Jamie relaxed and sighed, relieved. There was a brief pause before he glanced at her again, and asked,

"I have a question though, if you like him, why aren't you with him? You two live together so what's the hold up?" Amy snapped her head in his direction, but he wasn't being rude or attacking her, so she decided to answer honestly.

"He's just… not interested in me. I can't see him wanting a relationship like that."

She smiled sadly and shrugged.

"I'm fine how things are now. Actually I have a confession." She said bashfully.

"And that is?"

"Well… I kinda went on this date tonight to determine whether or not I truly liked Shadow. So I used you, sorry." She closed her eyes, feeling like the most disgusting girl alive.

She felt arms enclose her in an embrace, and the unfamiliar chest that she was held to, rumbled in a chuckle. Her eyes snapped open in shock, and she saw that she was facing his car as he hugged her. She could feel her body tensing at a male's touch, and she immediately wanted to push him away. _Keep it together. It's, okay. He's not… Paul._

"Don't feel bad. I too used you for my own selfish needs. And I don't mind because it was quite the interesting night." She smiled, her body becoming relaxed from his gentle words, but then she felt him tense. Another rumble of laughter traveled through his chest.

"Also, I wouldn't cut your loses too soon. You may be entirely wrong on your assumption."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, but as soon as she finished with her question, they were interrupted.

She felt Jamie being ripped from their hug and she stared, as a black fist smashed into an orange cheek. She watched, as if in slow motion, as her date fell to the ground. Then she was pulled back and Shadow stood in between her and Jamie.

"Who are you?!" Shadow growled.

Jamie got up and chuckled,

"Looks like we didn't do a well enough job of staying quiet." He stated jokingly, leaning to the right and winking at Amy.

Shadow growled and jerked forward, but was stopped by a clean whack to the back of his head. Shadow fell to the ground stunned but not unconscious, and Jamie stared wide-eyed as Amy stood behind him with a huge hammer in her left hand. The orange male briefly wondered where that had come from.

Amy's face was set in a glare as she looked down at the moaning hedgehog at her feet. She had a certain powerful beauty in her stance and without realizing it, Jamie stared at her transfixed with his mouth open.

She looked up and her face transformed into a smile.

"Sorry for my roommate, Jamie. I think it's best you go, I had fun tonight and will contact you again." Jamie snapped back to reality and nodded his head.

"Uh, yeah... See you later I guess."

He hurried to his car, and sped off into the night. Leaving behind two very angry hedgehogs.


	14. The Fun of the Hunt

**Hello Faithful Readers!**

 **DON'T FORGET! Check out the mini stories of LGH in my story collection called** ** _Mumbles in the Jungle._** **You wont regret it, I swear!**

 **Thanks to WolfsLegend and ThisVioletOfMine for always supporting me and helping me make this story great! It wouldn't be that nice without them! Thank you!**

 **Thanks to these reviewers: Amefloza13, ShrimpOnAStick, xXDarkAngelKittenXx, Mihoshi 2.0, pinksakura271, BlazePyro, and The-Phoenix-Ninja101. You guys are the best and you make me happy to update every two weeks cuz I am excited to see your reactions XD**

 **The-Phoenix-Ninja101: Its awesome to know you are still keeping up to date with my story! Thank you for supporting me, and I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Guest: I too like a protective Shadow... Well in general I am a romantic so I like a manly man ;) Thank you for looking forward to my updates, here is the next chapter!**

 **Alright guys, please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Some characters and place belong to SEGA**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 14:_ _The Fun of the Hunt_**

After yelling profanities at the blackened screen of his CCP, cursing the bat with every vulgarity that came to mind, Shadow found himself staring at the front door with a look of hesitance. At first, he'd almost ran out of the house to find Amy and bring her home, but then he realized... he had no idea where she was. The thought of not knowing just added fuel to the fire, and Shadow willingly gave in to his most familiar emotion - anger. It was better than recognizing the other emotions coming to the surface like jealousy, hurt, and, whether he would admit it or not, sadness. No, these emotions were not things he'd dealt with on a regular basis and they were definitely not ones he wanted to deal with now.

Nevertheless, the undesirable emotions were there and so to hold onto that anger, Shadow thought about Amy and the date she was currently on. Wasn't it just one week ago that she'd been attacked by a psychopath? And now here she was, going out with some strange male. A male _Rouge_ had recommended. At first he thought Amy had been unwittingly forced into the situation like Rouge had said, and his anger had been solely directed at the bat. He'd even considered going over there and beating the shit out of her, but then he remembered how Amy had acted before she'd left.

She'd been nervous; he knew because of that adorable tick she had. She'd fiddled with her cast as she lectured him on not having any "parties," and then, when she turned to the door, a flash of red had entered the memory. He focused on it and realized she'd been wearing a form fitting red dress under her coat. There was no way she'd try so hard to look nice if she was just going to Rouge's house.

She'd known what she was doing, even if it wasn't originally her idea, and she had gone along with it willingly.

He stood there, staring at the front door, and fumed at the realization. Yet why was he so angry? Why did it matter if she was finally seeing other males and not stumbling after Sonic? The hedgehog shook his head and would've thought about it more, would've made himself even more irritated, if it were not for the splash of light that splattered across the ceiling and wall of the dark hut.

He walked to the window and pulled aside the pink and purple curtains to peer outside. Down the deck connecting the hut to the shore was an unfamiliar parked, black car. He watched as an orange hedgehog leapt out of the driver seat and hurried to the passenger side. At the sight of a vibrant red dress and pink quills, his red eyes narrowed and a growl threatened to escape his throat as the stranger helped Amy out of the car.

He tried to hold it in as he watched them talk and laugh, he almost went insane when the orange creep laid a hand on Amy, but he didn't want to get involved - yet. No, he would wait - wait until she came in. Then he would let it _all_ out.

He smirked evilly; he would have his revenge for her deceit. However, his resolve was destroyed when the bastard pulled Amy into a hug. That had done it.

Shadow ripped the front door open and stalked towards the couple. The orange idiot glanced up and noticed his angry approach. Shadow could see him stiffen in fear. He felt a comfortable pleasure start to spread through his body at that familiar reaction.

 _Yes! You weak creature. Tremble in the_ _presence_ _of the Ultimate Lifeform!_

Oh, how Shadow was going to make this male suffer… no one touches his Rose.

* * *

Amy threw a bag of frozen peas onto the black Mobian's lap. Shadow growled in reply, and she returned the favor. Both hedgehogs bared their fangs and bristled their quills. Amy had dragged his sorry ass into the hut, without a word, while Shadow recovered from the blow he'd received. She hadn't held back in her swing, and if he hadn't been the Ultimate Life Form, he might have died. However, Shadow was very durable, and whether he was lucky for it or not was yet to be discovered.

After taking a moment to glare holes into his head, Amy stomped away from him and into the safety of the bathroom. After several long minutes, Shadow heard the telltale sound of the shower and he grumbled angrily to himself. How typical. Of course she escaped to the one place he couldn't enter. Then again, it was funny - she always complained about Sonic running from his issues, but she was just as bad.

He was staring at the door when an evil thought came to him. This idea resulted in a grotesque smile that gradually curled onto his muzzle. _I've seen it all already_ _from_ _when I changed her clothing in the jungle. So what's the harm?_

Amy stood under the hot water, letting it roll down her back as she tried to calm herself down. Too many things had happened tonight and she wanted to get her thoughts in order. She tugged at the plastic bag covering her cast. She'd finally gotten it on, after many failed attempts, by using her teeth. Some of the plastic had come off in her mouth, but she didn't care. As long as she didn't have to ask a certain ebony hedgehog for help, she would be fine.

As she snatched the cherry smelling bar of soap from the shelf below the showerhead, she thought about the conversation she'd had earlier with her blind date. Jamie had basically told her that she was in love with Shadow. Now, if someone who had only known her for a couple hours could deduce that, then maybe it was true. Then again, what did he know? He'd only just met her and had gotten to know her for a few hours, and, at the time, he'd never even met Shadow.

Then there was Shadow.

 _Of course he has the right to be angry,_ Amy reasoned as she took to lathering her body with the soap, _I didn't tell him who I was with, and I_ _did_ _show up with an unfamiliar male_ _even_ _after what_ _had_ _happened a few days ago…_ She shivered and threw that thought aside.

Even if that was true - and he was only trying to protect her - that didn't excuse his violence toward Jamie. Amy sighed and shook her head as she rinsed soap suds off her torso. She hummed quietly to herself, enjoying the water's heat on her body, until she heard a cold whisper near her ear.

"Why the hell did you lie to me?"

Amy stood completely still, her face screwing up into a look of horror, and after a few seconds she let out a delayed, bloodcurdling scream.

"What the fuck are you doing in my damn bathroom?!" Amy screamed as she quickly shut off the water and covered her body as best she could. She slipped and slid, retreating to the furthest corner of the shower.

"You didn't answer my question." Came the cold reply from the other side of the curtain. A curtain that did nothing to make Amy feel safe at the moment.

"I don't have to fucking answer a crazy asshole who barged in on me _while I'm in the damn_ _ed_ _shower._ " She growled.

"I'll leave once you answer."

There was movement, causing the curtain to move slightly and from it, Amy could feel a cool breeze creeping into the shower. They stood in silence, two stubborn souls, determined to outlast the other. However, Amy's body was betraying her slowly but surely. She shivered from the chill until she sneezed violently and almost slipped from the force. She sniffed and shivered once more before trying to steel her body against the cold.

She sneezed again, but this time her face was covered by a towel that had been thrown over the curtain. She realized that Shadow had thrown it, most likely because of her sneezing. That one act made her anger subside. Even though they were mad at each other, and Shadow was definitely acting like an asshole, he still cared enough to give her protection against the cold. She looked down at the drain and decided to relent.

"I lied because I thought you would be mad." She wrapped the towel around her petite frame and waited for an answer.

"You thought I would be mad." His voice sounded empty, void of emotion. Then she heard him chuckle. "You're right, I _am_ mad." He'd completely snapped, and his laugh turned darker than before at the lame excuse. At the sound, Amy felt her own anger start to rise again.

"Dammit, Shadow! Why the hell are you acting like a child?!"

She yanked back the curtain in a fury, but she stopped mid-yank at the sight of the frustrating male. Shadow was sitting on the toilet, his head in his hands. At the sound of her movement, he looked up at her, and she saw a Shadow whom she hadn't seen in a long time. He looked like he did back when he had no memories and was under Eggman's control. His face was devoid of emotion, but his bright crimson eyes reflected a deep sadness. However, when he saw her in front of him, his face turned into an angry scowl and he straightened up.

"You expect me to believe that weak excuse?" He asked in a growl.

Amy narrowed her eyes and pulled the tightly-wrapped towel up a bit further before responding.

"Well, yes, I do. Because it's the truth."

Shadow scoffed and glared at her.

"Fuck that! You and I both know it's not true! Tell me the real reason! Was it a _date_?"

Amy stared at him, her anger level rising. Part of her wanted to just tell him the truth, but the other was blind with fury and afraid of the consequences.

"It _was_ a date. Am I not allowed to date anyone?! Should I shrivel up and be lonely for the rest of my life? Is it so bad that I want to go out and have a _nice_ meal with a _nice_ guy?!"

Shadow stood then, and his muzzle broke into a growl, his fangs shining in the light of the bathroom. He wasn't seeing clearly anymore; he couldn't even think. His entire being was consumed with his anger as well as a growing twinge of jealously. Had he not been there for her through thick and thin? He'd been a nice guy, right? As usual, his anger got the best of him and the words came out like vomit. He didn't even realize what he was saying until it was far too late.

"What is _with_ you, Amy? You almost get _raped-"_

"Don't you say that." She growled, and he glared at her with red-blood eyes as he continued like he hadn't heard her.

"But it's okay for you to go around having _relations_ with random males? It's like you didn't even learn a lesson from Paul! Sonic won't always come to your rescue; Chaos, _I_ won't always be there to protect your sorry ass. Flaunting around in skimpy clothes like you did tonight and letting that guy touch you so easily - it's like you're asking for it!"

Amy stared at him in shock. The poison coming from his mouth was hurting her in a way she'd never been hurt before. He was the one person who'd stuck with her; he was the one person who knew all her darkest thoughts, her scariest secrets, but here he was… betraying her trust. He was stabbing her heart with a knife and twisting it so that it squeezed and burned in a way she'd never thought possible.

She silently stepped over the lip of the tub and walked up to him. When she was directly in front of him, their eyes connected for a moment, and Shadow felt his stomach drop at the darkness that swirled in those once beautiful jade depths.

 _SLAP!_

The snap of her hand connecting with his cheek echoed throughout the quiet house, and the only sound heard after was the steady dripping of water from her body to the floor.

Shadow held his face, a stunned expression taking refuge there. The stinging in his cheek brought him back to reality, and he truly realized what he'd said. He was disgusted with himself, and he regretted it. But what shocked him the most was the look on Amy's face. It wasn't blank or devoid of feeling like he had expected- no, it was twisted into a painful expression, and her eyes shone with tears. Her body was shaking, and her bottom lip trembled, as she uttered one of the most damaging words he'd ever heard.

"You have _no_ right, you monster." She said quietly, almost in a whisper.

Then, without a word, she turned around and walked out of the bathroom. All her muscles were tense like tightened springs; he could feel the shocked and resentful emotions coming off of her in waves. Shadow heard the door of her room close and with it his heart sank. What had possessed him to stab her like that? He'd let his anger get the best of him.

He got up and reluctantly made his way to his own room. Sitting on his bed, he stared silently into the dark void of his closet. He let his emotions get the best of him. This was dangerous; he was harming someone he cared about and in turn, he was hurting himself.

 _Why did I bring that night up? I shouldn't have gotten angry with her_ _-_ _she has the right to date who_ _mever_ _she wants._

He glanced out the window at his bedside. The tree line was swaying gently in a silent wind. He closed his eyes. The world would keep spinning and the wind would never rest. Outside, he could hear the wind whipping the jungle into a frenzy, and the sounds of the sea becoming louder. The chaotic rhythm of the growing windstorm reminded him of the many nights he used to spend alone. There was a certain peace to the world - even when ravaged by storms; a quiet that he cherished. No interruptions or confusing ultimatums- just him and the wild. When alone, he certainly didn't have all these issues. Just _what_ was he doing?

 _I've allowed myself to become attached, and I'm afraid of losing her. And because of that, I lost control._

Her face flashed in his mind; she'd looked so broken, so betrayed. He was a fool. That night had scared him, made him cautious and saddened, even, for what she'd gone through. If it was like that for him, then what was it like for Amy - the person who'd lived through it? To think he would press at that wound by bringing it up out of anger, instead of concern, made him sick.

However, if she was going to continue dating someone else, he wouldn't be able to control himself. He would always yell at her, say things he didn't mean just to hurt her, because he, himself, was hurting. He was hurting from the fact that she would never choose him, hurting because he wanted her for himself. It had to stop- he wouldn't allow himself to put her in any more pain.

She had opened her arms and home to him. After having lived alone for so long, he'd finally found someone that he could tolerate, care for, and smile with… someone other than Maria.

Maria was his angel, but Amy had become his sun. She was slowly becoming his everything; he'd started centering her in the middle of his life. And he felt he could finally be himself with someone, finally let down all his barriers and all his grief of the past. It was like a dream. One he didn't want to wake up from. But that's the thing with dreams: they always came to an end. She would never be his reality. His life was the mission he'd given himself- finding the Chaos Emeralds. For a while it'd been nice to think that there could be more to his existence, but now it was time to face the facts. His pleasant vacation was over, and it was time to leave.

* * *

Amy had fallen asleep while crying, so as a result her eyes were crusted shut. It was morning and she could hear the cheerful chirp of birds outside her window. She moaned and buried her face into her pillow. She didn't want to get up; getting up meant dealing with what had happened last night, and she wasn't looking forward to it. She felt like she was hungover, and her head throbbed in recognition.

Suddenly she could hear knocking on her front door, and she groaned as she forced her eyes to open into slits. She cursed Shadow; why wasn't he answering the damn door? Sure, they had fought, but that's no reason for him to be acting like a child.

To her dismay, the pounding resumed and with each knock, the sound seemed to get louder and faster. With a sigh, she reluctantly slipped out of bed and went for the front door.

"What the hell do you want?!" She screamed through the wood, not caring if it angered her roommate.

"Open the door, Amy! It's Rouge!"

Amy rolled her eyes and unlocked the door. The white bat stumbled into the room, her turquoise eyes wide and frightened.

"Put your shoes on." The bat exclaimed, tossing Amy a pair that had been by the door.

"What the hell?" Amy yelled.

"Just do it. I'm not in the mood to argue."

"Why should I?" Rouge stopped the frantic pacing she'd been doing and stared at Amy intensely.

"Haven't you noticed the absence of smart-ass comments by now?"

"Wha- what do you…" Amy stopped.

 _Shadow._

She ran to the guest room and yanked open the door. She found it neat and clean like always, but there was a feeling of emptiness. Then she dashed to the room's closet, only to see an empty box along with a few hangers.

"No." She muttered, disbelief drawing her to frantically shake her head.

Rouge came up slowly behind her, hesitantly resting a hand on the pink hedgehog's shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I feel like this is my fault."

The bat looked away from the trembling back of her friend. She felt responsible; after all, she had tried to force them together and she'd even tried to speed something up that should have happened naturally.

"How… how did you know he was gone?" Amy asked quietly, her voice a whisper.

"He… he came by our place last night. He would only talk to Knuckles because he's pissed at me. But Knuckles told me after he left that Shadow was done. That we should look after you." Rouge chuckled sadly. "He even lectured Knuckles on how to properly care for you, that you only like your eggs scrambled, that you try and do things on your own, but that you need help."

"That asshole." Amy turned around and Rouge backed away. Amy was burning in anger, and the bat could actually see fire in the jade depths of her eyes.

"Where is he?" Amy asked coldly.

"Uh… Knuckles said Shadow was going to start looking for the Emeralds again. He was going to a place where he'd thought he'd felt one before."

Amy grinned; that was all she needed. She dashed out of her house, leaving behind a pink blur and a confused bat.

* * *

Even though she could run fast, Amy couldn't go the same amount of distance that Shadow or Sonic could, so she went to Tails's workshop. Once she made it to the tree line outside of Tails and Sonic's house, Amy stopped and observed. She didn't want anyone seeing her, as this was something she had to do alone.

Outside of the Blue Blur's house, on the porch, sat Sonic and his girlfriend. They weren't talking- no, they were making out. His azure quills trembled in pleasure, and her lavender limbs moved frantically around him as though searching for something.

Amy just rolled her eyes at the scene; _at least they're distracted. They shouldn't see me go past them_. There may have been a time when stumbling on such a scene would send her into a crazy frenzy, but now she just ignored them.

Sonic no longer occupied her mind, but another stubborn hedgehog did; Amy was determined to catch the sneaky bastard and make him pay.

How _dare_ he run from Amy Rose? Didn't he know that it was near impossible to escape? Shadow wasn't as experienced as Sonic was in running from her, so she knew it was only a matter of time before she saw those black and red quills.

Amy licked her lips; she was actually a little excited to be hunting someone again. Sure, most of the times that she'd chased Sonic had been painful and sad, but there had been times that she'd found pleasure in the act. The stalking of prey, the high when your efforts paid off, and that moment when you found your target. Amy Rose was a predator, and males were her prey. And like a cat and a mouse, she almost always found her target.

She dashed across the expanse of open sand and as she passed the house to get to the workshop, she heard the annoyed voice of Tails screaming.

"Would you guys _please_ do that somewhere else? Cream and I are sick of hearing your disgusting sounds!"

Amy smirked, knowing that the owner of the shop was out. This meant it would be that much easier to complete her mission. She tried the door on the side of the huge garage, and, as she'd thought, it was locked. However, this downside didn't faze the pink hedgehog, as she knew _exactly_ where the spare key was.

She walked a bit further down the expanse of the building, her bare feet sinking into the warming sand. Finally she came across a stone that was almost obscured from view in the sand. Picking it up, she turned it around to reveal a little gray square indentation on the bottom. She pressed it, and it opened up to reveal a little compartment where a key laid. She plucked it from its resting place and made her way back to the door, all the while suppressing a giggle. She would have to talk with Tails about his security later. Glancing back to the progressing scene of a yelling fox and the kissing couple, she unlocked the door and slipped inside, unnoticed.

Right as the door closed behind her, Amy shivered at the sudden coolness that hit her body. Outside had been warmer, as the sun had been up for a couple of hours, but Tails always kept his shop at a cool temperature, and Amy hadn't changed out of her thin silk pajamas. Of course she wasn't without excuse; she hadn't planned on a certain Ultimate Doofus running from her. Rubbing her arms briskly, she pulled away from the door and made her way toward Tails's beloved plane.

She stared at the blue aircraft for a moment, biting her lip in thought. If she took it without word, the fox would likely die of a heart attack. With that in mind, she headed for one of the many work tables that lined the walls and searched for a scrap piece of paper. It took her a moment but when she finally did find paper that was untouched by oil and grease, she grabbed a worn-down pencil and scribbled out a note. Going back to the airplane, she taped it to the floor underneath the machine. It simply read:

 _Hey, it's Amy!_

 _I took your plane_ _,_ _so don't worry, Eggman hasn't stolen_ _it_ _. Although you should really up you_ _r_ _security._

 _Anyway_ _s_ _, I shouldn't be more than a couple hours. I promise to take care_ _of_ _her like she was my own._

 _Also don't worry, I know how to fly her… I did learn from the best_ _,_ _after all. You._

 _With love,_

 _Amy Rose._

She pushed a chair from one of the work tables up to the side of the cockpit and scrambled up as best as she could with one arm. When she finally reached the pilot seat, she sat panting for a moment before taking a look at the controls.

They weren't as easy as her space plane a few years back had been, but she only needed the basic functions to work. Knowing Tails, most of the buttons and levers were for some added gun or transformation that Amy would have no use of. All she needed was to fly the damn thing and land it. And that's exactly what she went about doing.

* * *

Shadow sat at the mouth of the cave with his chin on his hand, staring at the horizon. He had begrudgingly come back to his hideout - where he'd taken Amy - to drop off some supplies and pick up some tools. He'd arrived earlier that morning, but had been unable to leave.

Everything in that place seemed to remind him of her. The blanket she'd used had been neatly folded and placed on top of his locked chest- no doubt she'd done so before leaving. Shadow had unfolded it to see a couple of long, pink quills still resting in the black fiber, and he had brought the damn thing up to his nose. He knew it would probably be a while until he saw her again - _if_ she ever wanted to see him again.

He'd accepted the fact that he loved her, and although he still didn't quite get what that meant, he knew he didn't like it very much. _I mean_ _,_ look _at me! The Ultimate Life Form sniffing a blanket just to catch a whiff of her. Pathetic!_

He sighed; the blanket still had a bit of her scent on it, and he drank it in, relishing the smell. Now that he was alone, he didn't lie to himself anymore. He missed Amy. He hated himself for leaving, but he knew that he would've hated it more if he'd stayed and seen that hurt face again. A hurt face because of something _he'd_ done. There was no way that she could possibly return his feelings. She was probably happy he was gone- he'd been a monster. Shadow had said things that shouldn't have been uttered, taboos that brought pain to her heart.

Looking out of the cave's opening, he saw vibrant blue skies and fluffy white clouds, heard the sweet song of birds in the air, and felt the warmth of the sun.

"It's a nice day." He said aloud for no one to hear as he continued to gaze at the horizon.

This suited him better - the loneliness. This way, he didn't have to bother with annoying, fickle people. It would take a little time, but eventually he would forget Amy. He would deaden his nerves until it no longer hurt him to think of her.

He was about to get up and leave when he spotted something in the distance. It was coming toward him at an increasing speed and at first he thought it was a bird, but as it drew closer, his ears were hit with the sound of a propeller. He squinted and could barely make out a blue and yellow plane headed his way.

"Tails."

He wasn't going to stick around to see what the fox wanted; most likely Sonic wasn't far behind, and Shadow had no desire to face the blue rat.

Yet his wrist vibrated and he looked down to see that he had received a message from the plane.

 _Don't leave, I have that Chaos Emerald device. It's not perfect, but if you're going to look for them_ _then_ _you'll need all the help you can get. I'll give it to you_ _,_ _th_ _e_ _n leave._

Shadow sighed and thought about ignoring the message, but the fox was right. It wouldn't hurt to have the device. So he sat back down and waited for it to arrive.

It took five long minutes before the plane reached the cave. It landed easily, a few feet away from the entrance, but when the engine died and the propeller came to a gentle stop, the cockpit didn't rise up to reveal the grinning fox. After a few minutes of no action, Shadow let his annoyance get the best of him and made his way towards the side of the cockpit. Once he was directly underneath it, the cockpit popped open with a subtle hiss.

He couldn't see the pilot thanks to the curve of the machine's body, but he didn't have to wait long. In a flash of pink, Shadow was knocked to the ground and, within the breath of a second, a very furious hedgehog straddled him. Shadow's eyes had closed from surprise, and when they opened he was met with a burning jade.

" _You asshole._ " Amy spat in his face, hardly being able to contain her anger. "You fucking leave without so much as a goodbye?! Did you think I wouldn't come after you? That I would just mope around my house?!"

"Ros-" He started, but was cut off with a hiss.

"Don't you ' _Rose_ ' me, you bastard."

Amy was blind with rage, and her left hand dug into Shadow's upper chest. It was dangerously close to his throat, and the ebony hedgehog gulped. He could easily push her off, but he was afraid of hurting her. He was shocked to see her in the first place; he hadn't expected an angry pink female to burst out of the plane, and he _definitely_ hadn't expected to be mounted. These two facts were screwing with his masculine mind and animalistic instincts. He was trying to find a way to worm out, but all thought of escape vanished when he felt something wet hit his cheek. His ruby eyes snapped up to see a quivering head. Her quills were covering most of her face, but he knew she was crying. Another drop landed on his nose.

"You bastard. Why do you run from me too?"

Her voice was forlorn and broken to the point where he had to strain his ears just to hear her. Hesitant at first, Shadow reached up and held onto her shoulders and pulled himself into a sitting position so that they were facing each other equally.

"Amy-"

"You're the same. I thought you were different, but _you're just like_ _ **him.**_ "

Shadow flinched. She didn't have to say his name; they both knew who she was talking about.

"Don't say that. It's not true." He said gruffly.

"Oh, really?" Her head snapped up and her eyes bore into his.

"You call leaving in the night without a word not like him?" She was trembling violently, tears streaking down her face. They made her eyes a more vivid green, like the color of fresh grass after a rainfall.

Shadow gulped and looked away.

"Wait… you're right. You're not like Sonic. Because _Sonic_ never abandoned me without a word. And he always came back. You weren't planning to, were you? That makes you _worse_ than him!"

The venom in her voice set him on edge, and the fact that she compared him to Sonic caused all his anger to resurface with a vengeance.

"I left because it was obvious that we don't get along! Besides, you have other _males_ to keep you company, and I didn't want another _Rouge_ situation." He spat. Her eyes narrowed at that and her tears came to a sudden stop. She used her good hand to punch his chest.

"You don't know anything!" She screamed, punching him again. "You abandoned me! You thought I was turning into Rouge? Did you even _think_ to ask me _why_ I did something like that?!" Shadow stared at her.

"Like I need to! You just want anyone to date, and it doesn't matter who. Sonic, Paul, orange guy- doesn't matter, does it?! You're _just_ like Rouge!" Amy punched him again, harder.

"No! That's not why!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, grabbing her left wrist before she could hit him again.

"Then why? Fucking tell me why!"

"BECAUSE-" She stopped, her eyes watering up again. "Because," She said, quieter, "Because of you."

Ruby eyes blinked in confusion and Shadow gradually relaxed his grip.

"What?" He asked, dumbly, "What did I have to do with it?"

Amy sighed and looked away, gritting her teeth.

"Chaos! I swear, you males always have to have it spelled out." He just blinked at her as she furiously brushed at her watering eyes.

"I went on that date because I wanted to be sure of something."

"Of what?" Shadow tilted his head and Amy growled as she stood up. He got up as well to meet her halfway, but she turned her back to him.

"I thought I might be… falling for you." She paused, and at her words, Shadow was frozen in place.

"Wha-"

"I wanted to be sure of my feelings. I liked what we had, and I didn't want to destroy it by becoming stupid with something like shallow love. I didn't want you to be a rebound or another 'Sonic' situation."

Shadow's heart was beating faster than it had in its whole life. Was this really happening? Was she really admitting that she liked him?

"I… I went out with Jamie to… see if all I wanted was to date. And if I just happened to be attracted to you because you were there." She stopped, her back stiff. They stood in silence until she heard a deep voice behind her ask,

"And what was the result?" The voice was stern, but to Amy it sounded slightly fragile. She groaned and turned on him.

"What the fuck do you _think_ it was? Would I have ran from Rouge, out of my house in my _pajamas_ _,_ with no shoes, and snuck into Tails' workshop, stealing his plane, and piloting it one-handed all the way here - in the hopes you might be here - if I didn't like you?!"

She practically screamed the last part, her voice cracking at the octave as tears once more threatened to fall. Several birds in the surrounding area scattered to the sky in fear at the evolving noise, but the two hedgehogs didn't seem to notice. Shadow and Amy stared at each other; she was panting and he was shocked. After a few moments of delicate silence, Amy couldn't take the stress and tension anymore and so she erupted with laughter. She laughed awkwardly as tears streamed down her face.

"Don't say anything. I know you don't like me back. You should see your face right now- it looks so terrified." She closed her eyes, turning her face to the sky. "But, then again, I guess I would be too. The famous 'crazy fangirl' turning her sights on you _would_ be terrifying. I guess I'm just made to have people run from me; guess I'm made to always be the one chasing people." She turned with a heavy heart and started towards the jungle.

"Take the plane back, will you? My arm is tired and I think I'd crash it if I tried to pilot it now. I promised Tails I would take care of it." When she reached the treeline she turned to look over her shoulder, and Shadow could just make out her jade eyes against the sea of forest greens at her back.

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."

And then she left him for good and was swallowed by the undergrowth. At her parting words, Shadow snapped back to reality. The phrase Maria had said to him right before dying, now uttered from Amy's mouth, rang in his ears. _Shit! Why didn't I say anything? Dammit_ _,_ _I was thrown off_ _-_ _guard!_

He ran desperately toward the place she'd disappeared from, breaking through the foliage. He could barely see her speeding pink stream slowly fading as she got farther away. Yet he grinned- she wasn't going to escape him that easily; he was _much_ faster than her. It only took him a few seconds to catch up, and when he did, he grabbed her left arm and pulled her to a stop.

She tried to free herself, but she was too tired from running and too tired from the emotions that she'd unleashed to the point where she couldn't break free.

"Let me go. You wanted to leave me anyway." She muttered, looking anywhere but at him. He sighed, rolling his eyes before yanking her to him and holding her to his chest.

"You can be so dramatic sometimes- you know that, Rose?" Her face was being held to his chest, and her eyes were wide with surprise.

"If you had given me a minute to process what you were saying, then maybe you would have heard my reply and wouldn't be running away through the hellish jungle."

His muzzle rested on top of her head, close to her ears. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest, and the fast pace of his heart knocking on her cheek.

"I like you too, Rose." He breathed gently, tickling her ear.

She stiffened at the words; she had never assumed she would ever hear them in her lifetime. Not from Sonic, and she especially never even _imagined_ it coming from Shadow. But here she was, standing in a jungle with Chaos knows what lurking in the thicket, being held by someone she loved, who was telling her he felt the same way. Her eyes blinked, but then slowly closed as her body relaxed against his. He sighed and held her closer still.

Amy felt a little seed of happiness start to light in the depths of her heart. It spread throughout her body, and she could feel tears threatening to burst forth. She didn't care that it wasn't Sonic- she'd stopped caring about that a long time ago. She didn't care that she was in the wilderness and not in some fancy restaurant or elegant park like she'd always dreamed. She didn't care that she was in pajamas, dirty, had no makeup on and no shoes. _Wait_ … she pulled away from Shadow, but kept her arms attached to his back. Shadow looked at her curiously, intrigued by the frustrated look on her face.

"Shit." She hissed, looking down at herself.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked, now getting worried. He'd just admitted his deepest feelings to the girl and her response was 'Shit.' Anyone would get nervous about that.

Amy looked to the side, not meeting his gaze.

"Nothing." She muttered.

"Obviously it's something."

"No, it's nothing."

"Rose, don't ruin this- just tell me."

"You'll think I'm stupid." She bit her bottom lip, making Shadow want to take a taste as well.

"No, I won't. Plus I already think you're crazy, so what's the problem?"

Her head snapped to look at him, but he was smiling at her in a way he never had before. Amy just about melted right then and there.

"Uh…" She said dumbly. He tilted his head, waiting. "I just… I just thought I might have preferred wearing _actual_ clothes when this happened. I always seem to be looking my ugliest when the best moments happen with you- like on the ferris wheel."

She looked away again, embarrassed. There was a brush of silence, and then Shadow started shaking. He broke their hold and turned his back to her.

"What?" She asked, offended. He was obviously trying to hold back laughter but it wasn't working and it made her feel humiliated.

"Rose, you are literally the strangest person I've ever met." He choked out as he continued to contain himself. Amy scoffed and turned away from him.

"If you're going to act this way, I'm leaving."

She started back down the way she was headed, but Shadow quickly pulled her to him and did something that shocked both of them. He kissed her. Their lips touched, and they held them together for a moment. A beautiful long moment, both of them feeling as though time had stopped. Shadow, who had literally felt the power of time and space in his hand, couldn't believe that this one connection with an annoying pink female was even more exciting and wonderful than all those powers and possibilities.

They pulled apart, and Amy's eyes were slightly crossed from being so close to his face. Her fingers were tingling and her lips felt as though his had never left.

"Rose, you are always a beauty in my eyes." He whispered.

Amy looked up into his soft, crimson pools, and for the first time in a long time, she felt truly complete. She leaned up and planted a peck on his cheek, causing him to make a gruff sound and look away. She giggled, grabbing his arm.

"Let's go home."


	15. The Consequence of Confessing

**Hello Readers!**

 **Sorry this is a day late, I was combing it quite thoroughly. I bet some of you thought this story was done, but surprise! It isn't ;) We still have a long ways to go, so bare with me :)**

 **Thank you to ThisVioletofMine, and WolfsLegend, for betareading, you guys rock.**

 **I had a lot of reviewers this time, like dang, A LOT. Makes me suuuper happy you guys, love ya! Because there was soooo many, it would take a while to write each of you out, but I believe I have responded to each comment. Thank you again you guys, it's fun to see what you think!**

 **I have another story I'm writing when I need a break from this one, called _Prey and Predator._ It's Zootopia, so if you liked that movie, please give it a whirl. Chapter two should be uploaded sometime this week.**

 **ON THAT NOTE: GUYS! If anyone is interested in Beta Reading the Zootopia one, Please PM me. The only requirements are: I will look at some of your work, and may ask some questions. And you must be okay with working in Google Docs.**

 **Let me know if any of you are interested.**

 **Without further adue, I give you chapter 15!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 15:_ _The Consequence of Confessing_**

Upon their return, Tails gave the two hedgehogs an earful. He screamed for an hour while Cream, Sticks, Sonic, Perci, Knuckles and Rouge watched from the sidelines. Everyone had gotten a distress call from the fox once he'd heard his plane leaving without him, and when everyone was together, Rouge had given a general explanation for Amy's behavior, wisely choosing to leave the blind date out of it. All of this had been explained to the two of them by an enraged and stuttering Tails, causing Amy and Shadow to flinch when the kit's young voice reached earsplitting levels.

He'd gotten very animated when referring to his plane. He stated he was disgusted it had been taken without permission, and that he was _never_ going to let them touch his _baby_ again. He even fell to spewing out threats, but at this, Cream had pulled him aside and whispered a few short, inaudible words in his ear. Tails stiffened, and his namesakes wagged back and forth. Whatever she said drew the fox to abruptly break away from her with a cough. The fervor from before was completely lost, his voice and mannerisms dwindled down to a sigh and a shake of the head. Finally, he said he was done lecturing, but he didn't forget to add that they better not think their behavior was acceptable.

Amy apologized multiple times and promised to not do something like this again while Shadow merely stood to the side with a scowl on his face. Tails accepted the apology and a sigh of relief traveled through the group. Rouge and Knuckles shot guilty expressions at the hedgehogs, and Sticks looked at them with sympathy. She had been in their position more than she cared to remember.

Only Sonic and Perci held little to no reaction, seemingly more happy that the situation was over, so that they could return to whatever it was they were doing. Everyone had started to go their own way, that is, until Amy cleared her throat, getting their attention. As their friends waited patiently for her to speak, Shadow looked away from them, choosing not to be involved with what was about to be said. In fact, he wished to Chaos he could just teleport out of there with Chaos Control. Then again… maybe he could, but, one, it would take a lot of energy without the help of an emerald, and two, he couldn't - wouldn't - leave Amy to do this by herself.

The new couple had argued in the plane on the way back about whether or not they should let their friends know that they were finally and officially an item. Shadow, of course, was against the idea. He didn't want anyone knowing, but Amy had growled and said that it was just his pride talking. She would _not_ lie to her friends. They were bound to find out anyway so why not rip the band aid off? He couldn't find it in him to argue with her, not after the night before. He'd apologized and she had forgiven him, but he thought he at least owed her a peaceful ride back. Plus, what was the worst that could happen?

"I have something to confess to everyone."

Amy took a deep breath when the words fell from her mouth, looking around a little frantically. Her gaze settled on the blue hedgehog, Sonic, and he stared back at her with those bright, emerald eyes. Although she no longer loved him romantically, a small part of her was nervous about how he would react. Shadow watched her, and he noticed her left hand shaking slightly.

 _Naturally._ _ **She's**_ _the one who wanted to come out and say it but look at how nervous she is._

"What is it, Ames?" Sonic asked. He had his arm around Perci, who was rubbing his chest.

Shadow felt a spark of jealousy when Sonic called her by her nickname - the nickname Sonic had given her. His eyes narrowed into a glare as he stood behind a nervous Amy.

"Well, I - him, uh, that is we-" She fumbled, but was interrupted by an arm snaking its way across her back and a strong hand gripping her to a firm chest.

"We're dating. And we don't care what you people think," Shadow finished gruffly. He was glaring right into Sonic's eyes. Normally he wouldn't be so bold, but he wanted it to be clear to the blue male: Amy was Shadow's. He was rewarded by laughter.

"Are you joking?! You and Amy? Ha! Never!"

Sonic had released his girlfriend and was holding his sides from laughter, but no one else joined in. Knuckles and Rouge - who weren't completely surprised - stood back with an identical pair of warm looks on their faces. Beside them, Cream and Tails stood, dumbfounded, remembering the discussion they'd had with Dr. Whitnel, while Sticks flashed them a creepy smile, as though she knew something that they didn't.

Sonic was still laughing, and Shadow was becoming highly irritated with the sound. He started forward, itching with the desire to punch the hero until he saw stars, but a pink cast stuck out in front of him. He glanced to his left to see Amy holding him back while staring at the hysterical male in front of them. Amy had a dangerous expression on her face, and Shadow's anger was replaced with a chill. She looked up at him briefly, she slowly shook her head. Her eyes seemed to warn him to stay out of it, and her little chest heaved in suppressed anger.

Releasing Shadow, she walked up to Sonic, snapped her hammer into existence, and smashed it into the ground in front of the hysterical blue hero. The laughter stopped, and an awed silence entered the room. Everyone who'd known the two hedgehogs for a long time held their breath. Amy had always been known to let Sonic get away with anything, possibly even murder. So it was captivating to see the difference in attitude toward him now. Her quills, which had never been raised at the blue blur, were now bristled and fanned out like a deadly halo. Her muzzle was set in a firm line, and her eyes were wide and steadily meeting his without blinking.

Amy leaned on the handle of her hammer as the head stayed firmly planted in the ground. Sonic stared at her with wide eyes, his expression that of total and naked shock. Amy smirked.

"What's so funny, _Sonic the Hedgehog_?"

Sonic flinched slightly at her hard tone, but straightened his back, and narrowed his eyes.

"Shadow is- that's a funny joke he made. You and him dating? Ha! Unlikely!"

"Oh, really? As unlikely as you dating me? Or are you in denial because _I_ chose Shadow?"

Emerald eyes glared at jade, and tension between the two grew, the air seemed to crackle with anger. Their friends slowly started to back up from the feuding Mobians, taking refuge several feet behind Shadow, who was watching the scene with an intense stare. No one wanted to get caught in the middle of what was obviously turning into a full on battle.

"What are you saying, Amy? That it's _true_?"

"That's right." She replied simply, her ears flicking in annoyance. Sonic's quills bristled for a second, and something odd appeared in his eyes, but then just as quickly he relaxed. He leaned his weight on one leg, and closed his eyes, shaking his head with an all-knowing smirk on his face. Amy raised her brow slightly at his attitude, but waited until he said his piece.

"Ames, just be honest now."

Amy tilted her head to the side, her eyes glinting with dark curiosity at the statement he had made. Her smirk curled even higher at the implied meaning behind those words, but for the fun of it, she played dumb.

"Oh? About what?" She asked, her voice sharp and unamused. Sonic chuckled, shaking his head. He took a few steps in her direction.

"Well, obviously this is some trick to make me jealous. It won't work; it didn't with Paul."

Amy's body stiffened at the mention of that name. The three people in the room who knew the truth of that night, looked at Sonic with disapproval. There was a silence as the weight of that phrase settled around them. Sonic stood with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face, convinced he was right. He didn't notice the hurt that shone in the pink hedgehog's eyes, or the way her body had flinched at the name. He easily chalked that up to anger, he didn't know the truth, if he did, he probably wouldn't have mentioned it. Although Amy knew this, she couldn't help but feel betrayed by those words.

As her mind tried to stay calm, Amy started to quiver, and Shadow thought it was high time to intervene. But as he made a move forward, he was held back. He looked behind him to see Rouge slowly shaking her head. He narrowed his eyes, not happy with being held back from protecting Amy. However, before he could rip himself from her grasp, she leaned close to him and said quietly,

"Leave them. Shadow, they have a strange and complicated relationship. One that's been strained for several months. They have to face each other, or they may never get along again. And whether or not you like it, they both need each other in their lives."

Shadow glared at Rouge some more before relenting. The protective side of him wanted to shield Amy from everything, but he knew that wasn't the right move. What Rouge said was very accurate: Amy and Sonic needed each other. Sure, it would no longer be a romantic relationship, but they'd been close friends for almost fourteen years now. That was more than half of Amy's life. So, whether he liked it or not, Sonic was a huge part of who Amy was. Reluctantly, Shadow relaxed and turned to face the scene once more. Amy had stopped shaking, and her shoulders had relaxed slightly, she shifted her weight, her elbow still resting on the handle of her hammer.

"Sonic, I actually feel bad for you." Amy mused after her silence. She sighed and leaned back, her face taking on a look of mock sympathy.

"What the hell do you mean by that, Amy?" Sonic's ears flattened and his quills bristled.

"What I mean is, you only do what comes easily. You always boast about being the best, but the reason you're the 'best' is because you only choose to do what comes easily- you don't challenge yourself. So, it's easier for you to believe this is all a joke. You don't want to admit that I no longer worship you or strike your ego."

Sonic stepped up to her, jabbing a finger in her direction. Anger was not something that Sonic usually gave into, but what Amy said poked at a nerve, and he found himself become infuriated.

"Don't you _dare_ say what I do is easy! Fighting evil, protecting my friends! _I'm_ the one who's always having to save _your_ ass when you get in trouble. You think that's easy?!"

Sonic's eyes burned into hers, and she looked at him with pity before laughing cruelly at him. The blue male stepped back, put off guard by the insane sound, his expression confused as he tried to understand the situation. Seeing the hero like this made Shadow smirk; he'd seen this side of Amy before, and now it was Sonic's turn to get a taste.

Amy lifted her heavy hammer from the ground and placed it on her shoulder. She held it in place with her left arm, while pulling her hand in front of her face, she examined her nails. Her face was darkly amused, and her aura gave off power.

"Really, Sonic? When was the last time you had to save me, hmm?" She tilted her head, giving him an evil smile.

If it wasn't such a serious situation, then it would have been hilarious. Amy was still in her pink silk pj's and she had dirt all over her from her running in the jungle earlier. She looked like a crazy cat lady. An evil cat lady.

"You needed saving, like, three weeks ago-"

"I did not receive help from _you_ , though." Amy interrupted, her tone becoming bored, as though she were tired with the conversation.

"If you'll remember, you refused to come with me because you were with _her_."

Amy pointed at Perci, who was standing on the sidelines, watching. She flinched when Amy's finger pointed in her direction, but neither hedgehogs even spared her a glance. In fact, Sonic's attention became even more focused on Amy, and his anger was reaching new levels that he'd never imagined possible. Why was she putting him through this? What had he done wrong?

"So you blame _me_ for what happened?" Sonic growled, stepping closer to her.

"No! But I want you to realize that I haven't needed you in a long time. Firstly, I am independent now, and stronger than you think - or care to know! And second… second, I have Shadow now."

Her voice softened when she said his name, and Shadow felt a ping in his heart. Sonic, however, made a disgusted face.

"Why are you trying to make me feel jealous like this? Drop the act, Amy."

"It's not an act." She stated firmly. She stepped closer to the angry blue male and stared right up into his eyes.

"I should have said this weeks ago, when I first came to this realization, but I was distracted by more _important_ issues."

She smiled mockingly before continuing,

"Congratulations, Sonic, you're free! I don't love you anymore."

Once that statement left her mouth, she felt a weight she hadn't realized was there lift off her shoulders. Something fell into place within her, and an inner peace began to bloom in her heart. Sonic, on the other hand, looked as though someone had told him the color of the sky was red, not blue.

"What…?"

He stepped back, a dumbfounded expression plastered on his face. She had, most certainty, caught him off guard, and although a large part of her reveled in his misery, another, smaller part, felt pity for the blue speedster.

Sonic was experiencing his world being flipped upside down. For half his life, Amy had proclaimed her undying love to him, but here she was, saying it was over. He was glancing around, trying to make sense of what he was hearing, but then he caught sight of Shadow behind Amy.

The ebony male was smiling. He felt proud that Amy had finally let Sonic know her true feelings - he knew it had been tearing her apart. But Sonic took it as a threat and a mockery, so he growled, lunging at Shadow. The action was unexpected, and the ebony male was distracted, so when he was punched, he had no time to dodge or prepare. He was knocked to the ground, as Sonic loomed over him.

"What the hell have you done to Amy?!" Sonic yelled, pulling his fist back to throw another swing.

Shadow leapt to his feet and out of the line of fire. He landed a few feet away from Sonic, and the two males faced each other, growling.

"I didn't do anything to her - she just realized who the better hedgehog was!"

"Oh, you? As if!" Sonic scoffed and they started to circle each other.

"You're a murderer and a monster! You're not a hero! She could _never_ love you! She's just _using_ you to get to _me_!" Sonic yelled, and Shadow froze in his steps. The blue bastard had hit a nerve, one that Shadow had always tried to ignore.

 _He's right. How could she ever love someone like me? Is she really using me to get to Sonic? She's loved him for so many years, and we've only been around each other for a little while,_ _so_ _what if she_ _ **is**_ _using me to get to Sonic?_

His face was in a state of panic, and Sonic smirked. _Perfect._ The blue blur prepared to tackle him while he was distracted, but before he could make a move, he felt a strong pressure on his left side, and within moments he was flung through the air, into the side of the workshop. His vision was clouded with stars and black dots, his mind barely registered the fact that he'd been hit by a hammer. Sonic sat up, and when his world stopped spinning he was facing something that would reappear in his nightmares.

Amy was standing between him and Shadow, her quills bristled outwards, sharp and straight. Her mouth was curved in a growl showing off her white fangs, but it was her eyes that held Sonic frozen in place. They were cold, menacing, and hinted at an ancient power within those jade depths. He had never seen her like this, and it sent a shiver down Sonic's spine.

She opened her muzzle and spoke, the hero could barely recognize her voice, it was threatening and rough.

"You have no right to judge or assume my emotions. I fell out of love with you on my own. My attraction for Shadow came after. Shadow, unlike you, never runs from me. He is not a coward when it comes to the truth. Shadow was there for me in my darkest moments. Moments so horrible and scary, I wanted to die."

She stalked up to Sonic, her hammer disappearing with a poof so that her left hand was free. She grabbed the collar of his T-Shirt and lifted him from the ground, smashing him into the wall. Sonic gazed at her in surprise, before attempting to break free from her hold. But the more he struggled, the stronger and firmer her grip became, until he could barely move. She looked in his emerald eyes with jade that burned in green fury.

"I _never_ want to hear you insulting my _boyfriend_ like that again, do you hear me?! I want to continue my friendship with you, but the day you treat the most important person in my life like you just did - then, Sonic the Hedgehog, that will be the day you lose me forever. Because I will not tolerate you hurting the one I care for… is that clear?"

Sonic stared at her, starstruck. Shadow was the most important person in her life? What about Sonic? Hadn't she always run around saying that _he_ was her most treasured person? What happened? And why did it cause him so much pain to hear her say that?

When he stayed quiet, she took that as reluctant acceptance, and dropped him to the floor. Shadow was stunned at the whole thing; he'd never expected someone to defend him like Amy had, and for the first time since the ARK, he felt tears burning in his eyes. The fact that someone would defend him to the degree, and proclaim him as their special person made him feel like he finally belonged somewhere. He'd never called anywhere 'home' never even cared that he didn't have one. But now Amy was his home, wherever she was, that's where he wanted to be.

His ruby eyes were moist, he he did his best to hold in the water, as he watched Amy from across the workshop. Her stance was wide and forceful, her quills stiff from adrenaline, and her left arm pinned his rival against the wall. And when she'd dropped him to the floor, she looked even more dominant than before. In contrast, Sonic looked wretched, and if Shadow's attention wasn't solely taken by the pink female, he would've probably been laughing at the terrified hero's face. She looked like a goddess - well a goddess in dirty pajamas.

After a few moments, Amy turned around and walked with deliberate steps towards Shadow. He stared at her in fascination; her aura poured out around her, making her seem violent and graceful at the same time. When she reached him, she turned around to face Sonic, and everyone else in the group.

"If any of you still have any doubts about whether I truly like Shadow or not, _this_ should clear them right up."

She turned and grabbed Shadow's collar, pulling him into a soft yet forceful kiss. Shadow's eyes were huge and he was mortified at first, but she was being so sincere, that he found himself returning her advance just as sincerely. They matched each other and leaned into the kiss. He felt her gently, but seductively, nip his lip and they both opened their mouths to each other, their action becoming deep and passionate.

The reaction of the people watching varied in degrees. Rouge had been stunned at first, but then her face morphed into a smile, as though she had a secret no one else knew of. Knuckles had surged towards the two, feeling protective of the girl he viewed as his little sister, but Rouge held him back. Tails and Cream both stood with twin looks of horror on their faces, both still innocent enough that such passion made them uncomfortable. Sticks cheered for the two - loving anything that was crazy or chaotic - her little body jumping up and down. Perci was staring at them with her mouth to the floor and her hands to her face. And Sonic looked both disgusted - like he was about to throw up - and as though someone had told him one of his friends had died.

Amy and Shadow broke apart, both breathing heavily, but still holding each other. Amy smiled at his dazed look - an expression she had not seen on him before - and leaned up to whisper something in the ebony's twitching ear.

"No matter what anyone says, no matter what anyone does; you are mine, and I am yours."

She breathed, her scent traveling pleasantly around him. He shivered in delight, and his face went incredibly red as he turned away from her smirking face, mumbling something unintelligible about 'damn females,' internally wishing he could disappear.

Amy giggled and turned towards their friends.

"Well, I hope no one will have any more complaints or doubts about our relationship. And if you do, then know that I don't give a fuck about your opinion."

She smiled at everyone, and they could all see the brightness she hadn't had in months, back in her expression. She grabbed Shadow's hands and walked with him out into the beautiful late spring day.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Amy whined, her eyes shut tight, her head lowered, and her hands folded in front of her. Shadow just glared at her and scoffed, turning his head from her desperate display.

They were sitting in their living room after coming back from Tails' workshop. As soon as they were out of eyesight, Shadow had ripped his hand from her grasp and walked with fury towards their home, refusing to even speak with her the entire way. Amy had tried apologizing for a bit, but his cold shoulder was strong, so eventually they'd walked back in complete silence. Shadow was pissed that she'd done something so intimate and personal in front of everyone. They both knew that was the reason for his silence, but what Amy didn't know - what Shadow tried to ignore - a part of him was over the moon, ecstatic, that she'd proclaimed their relationship so profoundly.

He glanced at her again, she still had her eyes closed, her hands clasped, and he softened his gaze. She was still in her dirty clothing, with twigs and leaves coming off of her like a coat of their own. Knowing how much she hated looking messy, he realized that it must've taken a lot for her to not dash to the shower, and instead wait for his forgiveness. He sighed and, looking past her, he said gruffly,

"I forgive you. Now go clean up - you smell."

Her eyes snapped open and she grinned widely before saluting him in a joking manner and saying sternly, "Yes, sir!"

She giggled and hurried to her room. Shadow shook his head, and a small smile spread across his features. He leaned back as he waited for her to return, and now that he was alone, the events of the day replayed in his head. One thing in particular seemed to repeat its shamelessly in his mind,

" _No matter what anyone says, no matter what anyone does_ _; y_ _ou are mine, and I am yours."_

He felt a swelling of contentment spread from his heart throughout his body, as he remembered what she'd said for only him to hear. He felt as though he'd found something that he hadn't known he'd lost. The void that had been made by Maria's passing, seemed less vast than before. Maria's death had stolen a piece of him that he thought he would never recover, but slowly he was finding that by staying with Amy, he'd started to regain pieces back. It was as though he had been frozen in time, never moving past that moment when the red flower of death had blossomed on Maria's chest. With Amy came the spring sun that thawed his cold heart, parts of himself which he'd never used, was slowly coming starting to wake. It was frightfully exciting.

Amy reminded him, in some ways, of Maria, but in other aspects they were vastly different. For example, they both always seemed to see the good in everything, and everyone. However, Amy had a completely different - almost opposite - personality. The pink hedgehog was never afraid to speak her mind, even if that meant saying or doing things that made people uncomfortable. He could never imagine Maria acting the way Amy had today. Maria was innocent and sweet, like a little sister. Amy was more like his temptress, his other half. And although he sometimes found Amy's behavior annoying, most of the time he found it endearing.

He smirked. _Like today when she basically said screw anyone who is against our relationship._ He could never see Maria ever making a bold statement like that.

Amy exited her room in her usual sweatshirt and sweatpants, however she'd showered, which gave her facer a fresh and relaxed aura. In her arms she held stacks of books and papers that threatened to fall from her arms. As she waddled over, Shadow was surprised to see she wore thick-rimmed black glasses, which also threatened to slide off her button nose. Once she made it over to the dining room table, and unloaded her burden onto the wooden surface, she arched her back and grunted.

"Whew! That's a little hard to carry with an arm that's broken." She smiled at Shadow and sat down at the table, opening the book closest to her.

"You wear glasses?" He asked curiously. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Yup! A couple years ago my eyesight went a little downhill. I usually wear contacts, but my eyes are a little irritated today, and glasses are more comfortable to wear."

She shrugged, her damp quills bouncing on her shoulders. When he said nothing, she grinned before turning back to her literature. Shadow scoffed and got up to join her at the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm researching the Skye Arc tribe in hopes of getting any information on the Minzens." She replied without looking up. Shadow scowled, and stared at her intensely for several minutes until she sighed, tearing her eyes from her book to glare at him.

"What? If you're bored, please feel free to read some yourself. Who knows, maybe you'll find it interesting." She smirked and looked over the stack. She squinted at the pile before grabbing a few things and pushing them across the table to him.

"Here are some beginner's books on the Skye Arc people's history. I recommend you start there."

"I didn't say I wanted to read anything." He stated, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. Amy rolled her eyes and gave him a cute smile.

"Well I think you should."

"Why is that?"

"Two reasons. One," She said, holding up a finger, "Since you're going to be involved in taking down Lyric, you should have a basic understanding of the root of all these problems. And two," She held up another finger, smirking as she leaned closer to him. The action caused her freshly washed scent to fill the air around him, causing his heart to beat quicker and his hands to slightly sweat.

"I would love to have some other insights as to what might be going on. Who knows, you may enjoy it."

She winked and pushed the books closer to him. He quickly picked one up and flipped it open to the first page, mostly to stop himself from jumping her. The kiss from earlier kept replaying in his mind like a broken movie. No matter what he tried to distract himself with, he found a part of him always focused on her lips - her lips on his.

 _I can't feel normal around her anymore. But why is she not affected?_

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Her quills had been pulled back into a small ponytail, and her finger slowly twirled a small clump that had escaped. Her tongue peeked out of her lips as her eyes narrowed in focus. She flipped a page and he watched as her green irises scanned the book.

She was acting as though it were a typical day and nothing was different. It frustrated him that he was the only one who seemed to be agonizing over their new relationship. Shouldn't it be the other way around? The pink female was full of useless and extreme emotions; he was supposed to be the levelheaded one. But the situation was turning out to be quite the opposite.

He groaned and started to read - he'd nothing better to do, and he prayed to Chaos they would at least distract him from his pink colored thoughts. However, he begrudgingly found that Amy had been right; the history of the Skye Arc tribe was very interesting. The tribe had been a society that deeply incorporated superstition and magic into their daily life. There'd been several scrolls and artwork found that attested to how large their knowledge of magic was.

Most knowledge and understanding of magic was no longer in the world, but Shadow thought some of it seemed familiar. At one point there was some art found that depicted a gem unleashing strong energy and power, but would only work for a selected few. It sounded quite similar to a Chaos Emerald. Shadow had always searched for them, but he'd never wondered about their history and past until now.

"The Skye Arc people had a Chaos Emerald?" He asked, looking up towards Amy. Her head snapped up, and she tilted her head back to view through her glasses, which had slipped to the end of her nose.

"Yes, I believe so. But they didn't hold it for long."

"Why not?"

She looked at him and smiled while pushing her glasses back into place.

"Well, I could just tell you to read, but those books I gave you don't really focus on the Chaos Emerald much." She leaned back, placing her hand and cast comfortably on her stomach.

"From what I've gathered, the Skye Arc tribe were a peaceful people, and liked to stay that way. They didn't want war, and although they were very knowledgeable in powerful magic, they were highly superstitious. They believed that they would inflict negative karma on themselves if they used their knowledge to harm others. Even if those others were harming them."

She leaned towards the table and ruffled through some of her papers and books. She pulled out a newspaper cutout that had a picture of a huge slab of stone. There was a image, carved into the surface, depicting a hedgehog handing over the Emerald to an echidna.

"I believe that the Skye Arc people gave the gem to one of the echidna clans to prevent a war."

Shadow squinted at the picture and looked up at her.

"Well, how did they get one in the first place?"

Amy shrugged, placing the scrap of paper onto the table.

"Who knows? Could be a number of ways - you know better than anyone that the Chaos Emeralds can be pretty random."

Shadow scoffed and folded his arms.

"That's an understatement."

She chuckled, standing up from the table. He watched as she stretched and yawned, her glasses falling from her nose. She bent over, picked them up, and then grinned at Shadow.

"It's almost dinnertime and I'm hungry!"

Shadow looked up towards the clock, surprised. The clock read close to 6pm, and he realized that they'd spent at least six hours pouring over books and scrolls. Had it really been that long? It had felt like an hour at most.

"Damn! It's late!" He growled. Amy gave him a look and giggled.

"You liked this more than you thought you would, didn't you?"

He shrugged and got up, moving towards the refrigerator. Determined not to stroke her ego. She got her smug side from a certain blue hero, that was for sure.

"Did you find anything?" He asked, looking at the stocked fridge, but finding nothing worth while to eat.

"No. And it's really frustrating me. I think I may go to a dig site and see if I can find anything new. Well, not _new_ , but something that hasn't been discovered." She came up behind Shadow and he could feel the warm breeze of her breath on his neck.

"How about you? Anything good to eat?" She asked, with laughter in her voice.

The action sent a shiver up his spine, and he could feel his cheeks growing warm. A moment more and - Shadow smashed the door to the appliance shut, and quickly moved away from her. She frowned, confused with the sudden violent motion. She moved closer to him, her jade eyes boring into his.

"What's with the sudden attitude? Are you upset that we read all day?" She asked, getting closer as he steadily moved backwards.

"Nothing. And no, I am not mad about that. Reading the history was... interesting." He admitted, trying not to think about how good Amy smelled, or how close she was getting. Or the way a drop of water detached itself from her quills and slithered down her collarbone, to rest snugly between -

"Than what's the matter?"

Her eyes stared unblinking, making him feel exposed, and his ears flicked in annoyance. He was annoyed that she seemed unaffected, and that it was only him responding to their closeness in such a manner. He'd never been in a serious romantic relationship before, and he was having trouble figuring out when, or if, it was appropriate to 'attack' her. She was his… girlfriend now. Again, a small shiver went down his spine - he'd never thought he'd have one, and especially never Amy.

Amy - who now had him trapped between her and a counter - stared up at him with huge concerned eyes. Slowly her lids closed, lashes long and dark - Shadow just about lost it. To cover his embarrassment, he relied on the most familiar emotion he had - anger.

"Just leave me alone." He snapped, not knowing how to handle the situation. She flinched at his tone, and he could see a spark of hurt in her jade depths. But she smiled at him and whipped around. She headed to her room, calling over her shoulder,

"Let's go to Meh Burger tonight. I don't feel like cooking."

When she got to her door, she stopped, her hand resting gently on the handle.

"I am going to get dressed, then we'll head out. I'll call Tails and see if he and Cream would like to join us."

She shut the door behind her, not waiting for a reply.

Shadow sank onto the counter behind him, panting. He was angry at himself for snapping at Amy, that was never a good idea. And he was going to be punished for it; she was forcing him to go have a 'social' dinner. He knew Amy was inviting Tails and Cream because she didn't want to be alone with him, and although it wasn't intentional, it would be torture. He didn't either Mobian very well, and the meal was sure to be filled with unbearably awkward moments.

 _Why can't I seem to do anything right when it comes to her? I want to be good to her, I want her to smile. But I end up getting irritated in the end._

Shadow sighed and found his jacket, putting it on as he sat on the couch and waited for her to get ready. He would take this torment like the Ultimate Lifeform should; no whining.


	16. Revenge and Strawberry Mint Ice Cream

**Hello Beautiful Readers!**

 **How have you guys been? Hope there is sun where you are, since summer is just around the corner where I am :)**

 **As always, thank you Depressing Shadows, and ThisVioletOfMine, for beta reading this chapter, and help bringing it to life.**

 **DUDES: Please read Secrets of The Jungle (previously named Mumbles of the Jungle) Since the first story is important and I will be referencing it in the next chapter.**

 **I think I replied to everyone's reviews... if I haven't please PM me, I love chatting with readers :) I was having issues where some reviews were not showing on the story, so please let me know if I didn't see yours.**

 **Thank you to: ShadowTH22, pinksakura271, Day-Week, skottlezz, xXDarkAngelKittenXx, Amefloza13, Aragorn Van Hellsing you guys rock, love hearing from you! And also since I have time, I will be thanking the other reviewers for the last chapter in chapter 15 :)**

 **Guest:** First off, thank you for reviewing! Your review was fun to read XD I am glad you like my Amy. I gave her that powerful side since I was tired of her always being a 'damsel in distress' so I'm happy to here that you like it, I love writing those scenes myself ;) I also felt like Sonic and Amy really need to hash things out, so that they could move on... but sneak peek! They aren't done yet XD Shadow is adorable... but we can't let him know we think that ;)

 **Alright! Please enjoy and review! :)**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 16: Revenge and Strawberry Mint Ice Cream**_

Shadow's eyes focused on an odd patch of fur just underneath the male fox's nose. It was yellow fur where white should be, and he wondered briefly if it bothered the young kit. Shadow was pretending to listen to a rather detailed and long description of robotic mechanics while trying not to yawn or look overly bored. In reality he was focused on a certain pink-colored female who sat across from him. They were currently in outdoor seating of the restaurant, and the late day sun was keeping them comfortable - everyone but a black-furred hedgehog.

Amy had immediately taken up the seat next to Cream upon their arrival at _Meh Burger_ , and faced her body away from Shadow, completely ignoring his gloomy presence. Out of the corner of his eye, he observed her rolling her eyes and talking animatedly about Mobian fashion to her young rabbit friend. She hadn't even said so much as one word to him since arriving at the fast food joint, and Shadow was quickly becoming irritated.

 _Before, I was worried_ _-_ _now I'm just pissed._ He thought while giving a mental glare to his _supposed_ girlfriend. She scratched the back of her head, as though something had tickled her, but then laughed as though nothing had happened. Shadow's mood - if possible - grew more sour.

"Shadow, this is, like, the fifth time you've glared sideways at Amy."

He didn't register at first that the comment was directed at him, but when he realized the name that'd been uttered was his, he slowly dragged his attention back to the fox next to him. The young Mobian looked at him expectantly, but when Shadow didn't respond or even react, Tails let out a sigh.

"Tell me what's going on. Aren't you two… dating now?" Tails shuddered slightly, still not used to the idea of 'Shadamy.'

"None of your business, fox." Shadow growled through his fangs so that the two females wouldn't notice.

Tails rolled his eyes; the hostility from the ebony male was expected, and since they weren't close, he was tempted to just leave the conversation at that and finish his burger. But, of course, his genius mind never rested, coming up with a plan to make the dark hero open up. The fox, on more than one occasion, would curse his high IQ; it made it difficult to live a normal life when his mind was constantly active. However, his conscience itched with the need to know Shadow's problem, so, with no other choice, he reached across the table to tap his girlfriend on the shoulder. Cream flinched at the touch and tore herself away from her conversation.

"What is it, Miles?" She asked, her voice at a dangerously sweet level. Tails gulped, knowing full well that she only used that tone when she was highly irritated - but he wouldn't back down now; he had a mission to finish.

"Nothing… I just thought I'd suggest that Shadow and I go pick up some dessert while you girls go home."

This was all in the effort to get the gloomy hedgehog alone so that Tails could squeeze the information from his tan muzzle. Shadow's face grew bitter, and he opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped short by jade eyes that'd finally turned in his direction. Amy, who'd been sitting with a bored look on her face, suddenly turned her attention to Shadow. His mouth quickly shut, anxious for what she was about to say. At the sight of his nervousness, her muzzle curled into a smile and she leaned back into her chair.

"That's a great idea! I've been craving _strawberry mint_ ice cream lately. Shadow, could you get me some?" She batted her eyes and her grin widened.

Tails inwardly groaned - Amy was obviously trying to punish Shadow. There was only one store that sold that flavor, and it was in the next village over. Plus, he didn't even think it came out until summer. He was about to suggest something else to escape the long - possibly pointless - trip, but Shadow hammered the final nail into his coffin.

"Sure." He muttered, just happy she was talking to him.

Tails did a mental forehead-slap while Cream and Amy looked at each other and giggled, both thinking Shadow's naivete was adorable - but to Tails, the laughter sounded evil, like that of a witch.

"Great! Cream and I will head back to my hut."

Both girls stood, twin smirks on their faces, as they grabbed their purses and made their way out of the _Meh Burger_ outdoor seating enclosure. The smug look on Amy's face set off alarms in the Ultimate Life Form's head, but it was too late.

"Wait…" Before he could continue, Amy held up her hand, looking at him sternly.

"You promised. So you better come home with some, or I'll be an unhappy girlfriend."

She smirked, enjoying the way the word sounded. She was pissed with him at the moment, but that didn't mean she couldn't take enjoyment out of their new relationship. Besides, she also took pleasure in the way Shadow's shoulders stiffened and how the skin under his fur became cherry red. The two girls giggled again and walked away, swinging their hips. When they were a few feet away, Amy turned her head and shouted over her shoulder, "Walk slowly! I don't want to hear that the two of you got separated out there - it's dangerous for guys to be all alone at night!"

She laughed, her bell-like melody echoing through the late spring twilight and resounding like siren in an ebony hedgehog's heart.

* * *

"Wow, Amy! You can be so devious sometimes!" Cream exclaimed in awe at her friend. Amy gave the girl a wink as they walked down the village's main road.

"He deserved it! He was being all snappy and gloomy with me earlier, and I didn't do anything wrong!" She scowled, thinking back to the moment when Shadow pushed away from her and told her to leave him alone.

"He'll think twice about angering me from now on."

Amy smirked, and Cream giggled. Amy glanced at her bubbly friend and realized that maybe the punishment was too harsh - after all, Tails was now involved as well. She sighed and swung her arms forward, feeling slightly guilty. A frown formed on her face at the thought, and she realized an apology was in order.

"I'm just sorry Tails got roped into our fight - I didn't mean to send your boyfriend on a wild goose chase."

Suddenly Cream's bright face darkened, and a frown matching Amy's took over her expression. The little rabbit sighed, her long ears folding back and her lips piercing into a straight line.

"Don't worry, I'm actually mad at him right now, too."

Amy's brow raised at her statement; it was rare that the young couple fought, and most of the time it was resolved quite quickly. However, as Amy looked at her friend, she got the feeling that it was serious, and, curious, she decided to ask more.

"Oh? What happened?" She asked as they reached the edge of the village.

Some Mobian children ran across their path, screaming and shouting, drunk on the warm twilight air. The two girls briefly smiled at the scene before stepping on the path that winded through the jungle and back to Amy's hut. It was a fairly long walk, and neither girl much minded; the sun was setting, painting the world in a golden light - things could be much worse.

"Just - well... he said some things I disapprove of."

"Really?" Amy asked, her interest growing.

Cream had always been one to hang on the fox's every word, even when he talked endlessly about his inventions. She had never heard of a time where Cream actually disagreed with something the young fox said.

"Yeah…"

Cream looked away, not really wanting to elaborate. But the 'beating around the bush' just made Amy's curious mind go into hyper drive. She took a deep breath to contain herself, fearing that if she were too eager she'd scare Cream off. There was a brief spell of silence before Amy grabbed Cream's hand and held it tight.

"Cream…" Amy prompted gently.

The rabbit was obviously trying hard to remain composed. Her long delicate ears were trembling, and her soft brown eyes were wet with unspilled tears. When Cream stayed silent, with a trembling lip, Amy released her hand and grabbed the rabbit's shoulder. She slowed their progress until they stood in the middle of the path, face to face. Pollen and petals fell around them as the flowers of the jungle prepared to bare fruit. The scenery was beautiful, and the golden glow still remained as two friends stared into each other's souls.

"Cream, what's wrong?"

The concern in her voice caused the little rabbit to slowly tear up until silent, salty tears ran undisturbed down her muzzle. Suddenly the rabbit started spilling everything, her voice trembling and stuttering as she described the events that led up to their fight.

"A-after you and Shadow left, he-he said you two sh-shouldn't be together. Everyone else was shocked after your statement, but..." Cream muttered, tensing as she expected Amy to explode. But the pink female remained silent, instead giving her young friend an encouraging squeeze of the shoulder to continue. The brown rabbit sighed and took a deep, shaky breath.

"Rouge and Knuckles were happy, and they kind of hugged each other, exclaiming congratulations, as though it were them getting together. But Sonic... Sonic was furious."

"I don't doubt that." Amy muttered.

"He got angry and started yelling at Rouge and Knuckles, and of course they yelled back. It was getting out of hand, Knuckles was threatening to fight, and Rouge was throwing insults like a trained professional. I asked Tails to intervene, to make Sonic stop... but he shook his head and said he agreed with Sonic."

Cream groaned and gritted her teeth in anger. She shut her eyes, and continued, "I told him that's ridiculous! Neither him nor Sonic had any right to disapprove! You guys _obviously_ love each other-"

"Wait!" Amy exclaimed, embarrassed.

She hadn't gotten to the point of admitting out loud that she loved Shadow. Her skin was red under her fur, and she was gaping like a goldfish, trying to spit her thoughts out. Cream just rolled her eyes.

"Don't try and pull the whole, 'I don't love him. I _like_ him and want to see where it goes,' bullshit on me."

Amy gasped, shocked that the rabbit had cursed. Tails had mentioned to her before that when Cream was super angry or passionate about something, she had a habit of slipping up and cursing. However, this was the first time that Amy had ever heard it. But the rabbit continued as though nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"Amy, I _know_ you. There is no 'like' in your vocabulary. There is only 'love.' It's one of the things that I admire about you."

Cream smiled then, and her tears seemed to dry up slightly. Amy felt her cheeks grow even more warm at the comment, but she found that she couldn't argue. Amy Rose was a romantic, and as such, there had never been a truer statement made about her.

"Anyway, I told him that he has no right to judge - you've been so happy since Shadow got here and that was enough for me. He looked at me, and sighed, saying I was right, but I know most of him still sides with Sonic. And I don't like being lied to. So until he actually accepts you two, I'm not going to forgive him." Cream let out the last of her breath and waited for Amy's reaction.

The pink hedgehog merely stood silent, her jade eyes jumping between Cream's brown ones. Hearing that some of her friends weren't supportive of her relationship, made her heart clench in pain, and a lump form in her throat. The reason it hurt her so deeply was the fact that she had grown up with Tails, Sonic and Knuckles. Those three had protected her, helped her, and been her family since the death of her parents. So to hear that two of them didn't approve made her feel very alone and scared. But she swallowed those emotions and smiled as brightly as she could.

"Don't worry about it, Cream. Tails is just looking out for me, and I know that eventually he, and Sonic, too, will come around." There was a little sadness in her tone, and she looked toward the ground.

Seeing her friend act so strong when she was obviously hurting caused the little rabbit's face to twist in pain, and her body to shake in sobs. Amy was her big sister, someone who was always there to support, and love her, and Cream couldn't help but feel guilty that she was sad. Amy gulped down the lump in her throat before pulling the young girl into her arms. She brought her left hand up and stroked the back of her head gently.

"It's okay, hon," she said softly, "I'm glad you support me, but don't let this issue get in between you and Tails. Let him come around on his own."

The rabbit nodded into her chest, her body trembling. Amy held her friend quietly, allowing the rabbit to release all her stress and tension. A petal fell right in front of her eyes, and she looked up through the canopy of trees. The sky was dimmed enough that stars had started to peek through branches and leaves.

The pink hedgehog closed her eyes and listened to the last calls of the jungle and her friend's salty sobs. She would be fine, she was a strong female - had rejection or disapproval ever stopped Amy Rose before this? No. And she didn't plan to have it stop her now. Finally, after a few moments, Cream calmed and separated from her friend's hold, wiping her eyes.

"Sorry, Amy. It's really amazing how strong you are about this." Cream sniffled, rubbing her nose. Amy looked into those soft chocolate eyes and smiled.

"Thanks, Sweetie. Now let's get back to the house and wait for the boys to finish their punishment."

They both giggled and linked arms as they headed through the jungle and back to the hut.

* * *

A curse rang out through the darkened jungle as Shadow grabbed some overgrown branches and yanked them out of the old path. Tails hovered in the air a few feet behind the irritated hedgehog, not wishing to get in his line of fire. It had been like this for about forty-five minutes now, and Tails wished they could get there soon.

Shadow was again cursing the fact that he didn't have a Chaos Emerald - it would make clearing the overgrown trail much easier with the help of Chaos Spears. Of course he could use Chaos Energy without the gems, but his inhibitor bracelets prevented him from using a lot without their help. Taking them off would be too dangerous, however, since then he would have _too much_ power, and would probably cause some damage to the foliage, not to mention the hovering idiot behind him.

"This is fucking stupid!" He growled, tearing apart a bush that had grown into the path.

Tails said nothing, except to grunt in agreement. It would've been easier if Shadow could just run there, but he had no idea where this other village was, and Tails wouldn't be able to keep up with the ebony male's speed. So they were stuck braving it on foot, without so much as a machete to help. Just a pissed hedgehog and his claws.

Trudging through the undergrowth was not something either of them wanted to be doing and with each obstacle Shadow's anger grew. Sure, he was angry with Amy, but mostly with himself. He hated that he'd been fooled so easily, and he despised a voice ringing in his head that said, _you kinda deserve this, you know._ He'd never had to worry about his behavior before, but now he must tiptoe around an emotionally unstable girlfriend. He had no one to blame but himself.

The fox was regretting his 'plan.' He hadn't accounted for two angry females, and as result they were now in this hellish scenario. He watched as Shadow angrily tore through another obstacle, and flinched at the force- he wasn't looking forward to the possibility of becoming one of those branches. However, after a few moments of heated silence, Tails finally sighed and decided to get on with it. It was time to take responsibility for his actions.

"Shadow, what's going on between you and Amy?"

When the question reached his ears, Shadow froze in his ruthless attack on the foliage and stayed silent for a moment. Now he not only had to deal with Amy, but also her nosy friends.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Tails rolled his eyes; the reaction was expected, but still frustrating. The fox increased his speed to hover next to the scowling hedgehog. Tails narrowed his eyes for a moment, trying to think of the best approach to force the stubborn Mobian to open up.

"Because, whether you admit it or not, you have no clue what to do in a relationship. As someone who has been dating for almost a year, I may have some advice for you."

Ruby eyes glanced sideways in the fox's direction before returning to the jungle before them. The silence was thick between the two males, and Tails started to sweat as time moved slowly and no answer came. He was just about to throw in the towel when Shadow finally spoke up.

"You better swear to Chaos that you never - _never_ _-_ share with _anyone_ what you're about to hear… _especially_ not to that faker."

Tails inwardly gave himself a high five; his active brain would finally have the answer it searched for. The fox pushed down his excitement and swore in a serious tone, "I swear to Chaos, what is said here will remain between us."

Stern ruby eyes glared into Tails', causing the fox to become slightly uncomfortable, until finally Shadow relented.

"Amy… well, I just don't get her."

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"Well, she... shit, this is embarrassing." Shadow growled and kicked a rock in frustration. It flew through the air and out of sight. Tails gulped nervously, but he was almost there- just a little longer and his pesky mind would be silent.

"She doesn't seem affected." He said so quickly that Tails had to focus to catch all the words.

"Affected?" He asked, confused.

"Yes! Chaos, I feel like I'm the only one freaking out about this whole 'dating' thing. Every time she gets close to me, I have trouble holding myself back, but she seems to be completely unaffected, while I'm having a full-out war in my head!" Shadow glared at a tree, his jaw set firmly in a scowl.

Tails was shocked. He hadn't expected the hedgehog to be capable of such emotion. _That's stupid_ _,_ _though_ _-_ _Shadow's a person_ _,_ _just like me_ _;_ _why did I think of him as different? As though he wasn't capable of these emotions?_

Tails got closer to Shadow and landed on the ground next to him.

"Shadow, that's not all that surprising, honestly." He replied, shrugging.

"What?!" Shadow snapped his head in the fox's direction.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I doubted your feelings for Amy at first, but now I can see you're sincere."

"Wow, thanks." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Let me finish," Tails let out an exasperated breath, "Look, Amy has - for _years -_ been obsessed with the _idea_ of love, and relationships. She's had a lot of time to get herself used to the whole notion. Where as you, I'm assuming, have never really considered thinking about it, or even _cared_. Am I right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"So," Tails interrupted, "This is entirely new territory for you - I was the same way when it came to Cosmo." Tails paused at the mention of his dead first love, but shook his head and continued.

"It takes some time to become accustomed to this sort of commitment. It's a bond that is very emotional, and binding. Plus, males have a harder time with it than females- just use Sonic as an example." Tails chuckled, and Shadow scoffed. They stepped back onto the path and resumed their journey.

"Besides, knowing Amy, she's probably just as nervous as you, but she just isn't showing it."

"How can I tell?" Shadow asked, ducking under a low hanging branch. Tails smirked, and looked at the older male sideways.

"Don't tell Amy, or Cream, that I told you this, but here goes," He leaned closer to Shadow and lowered his voice, as though they could be overheard at any moment.

"Corner her, get _really_ close, leaving her no escape, and tell her something she wants to hear. Something sincere. Trust me, she'll freak out." Tails chuckled mischievously and Shadow glared at the little fox.

"Are you fucking serious?" He asked, skeptical.

"Yup. Works on Cream every time." He announced proudly, puffing out his chest.

Shadow scoffed and said nothing. Tails rolled his eyes, but was contented with the situation. He had confirmed Shadow's true intentions and given his advice to the black hedgehog. Whether Shadow took it or not, was up to him.

The rest of the way there, Shadow thought about what Tails had said. _Will it really work? The issue is that, if it doesn't, then it will be damn embarrassing. But then again, what do I have to lose? It's not like she is going to laugh at me, or break up_ _with me -_ _she isn't someone who would do that._

Shadow craned his head back to look up at the dark sky. Only a sliver of red shone in the horizon that was covered by a thick wall of growth. The dark trees bled a darker shade than the sky, which was starting to light up with the stars and moon. Shadow could feel a calm steal over him as he stared at those blinking distant lights.

 _Shadow, aren't they beautiful?_ A sweet, dead voice whispered through his mind. A voice he sometimes craved to hear again.

 _Maria._

"Okay, we're here." Tails said, interrupting the peace he'd finally found.

Shadow groaned and tore his gaze from the sky to the village now spread out before him. It was larger than the village they lived in, and actually had a name. A wooden arch framed the main road and across the top a sign read _Little Rock._

"Where is this Chaos-forsaken mart with the ice cream?" Shadow asked through his teeth. He was just about done with this ridiculous journey.

Tails glanced at his dark companion nervously; when the ebony hedgehog wasn't around Amy, he was very irritable. Which was just another reason to hurry up and get back to the pink hedgehog's warm hut.

"Come on, it's almost 9:00pm, which is when they close, so we need to hurry."

The fox twirled his two tails; when they reached full speed he rose from the ground and quickly flew down the main road. Shadow tapped his shoes together and also gained some air as the little jets on the bottoms came to life. He wanted to get back as soon as possible; a part of him was curious and eager to try out Tails' advice on Amy.

They stopped in front of a store with a glass front. The artificial white light from inside tore through the darkness outside, causing both males to squint as their eyes painfully adjusted. Shadow didn't even attempt to read the neon sign displaying the store name; instead he cracked his neck and pushed the door open. A small pleasant tingle sounded through the air as a little bell at the top of the door announced their presence in the small mart.

An old grey female wolf appeared in their line of sight- she sat on a stool behind a countertop to the right. Her blue eyes were bloodshot and sickly looking, while her square glasses trembled on her nose. She was reading a book with a half naked Mobian couple on the cover, and fancy lettering that spelled out _A Steamy Night With the Master's Mistress._

Tails went up to the counter while Shadow hung back- he wasn't a big fan of old people.

"Excuse me." Tails asked politely. At fifteen, he was now just below Shadow's height and didn't have difficulty looking over the counter at the lady.

"Hmm?" The old Mobian hummed as she flipped a page in her book.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys are stocking strawberry mint ice cream yet?" He shuffled a bit nervously as the old lady slowly rolled her eyes and glanced in his direction.

"We don't have that until _late_ June, Deary." She wheezed out, her voice sounding abused after years of use.

"What the hell?!" Shadow growled loudly from his place behind Tails. Both animals flinched and looked at the steaming hedgehog.

"Well," The lady said, closing her book, but not before dog-earing the page she was on, "You can always get strawberry _and_ mint ice cream." She suggested. Shadow glared at her and groaned. If he brought that back, he was sure to get shit from Amy.

"That won't do. How can I get some of that damn ice cream?" The old female glared at him, her blue eyes suddenly sharp and focused.

"Stop with the pissy attitude, young Mobian. I might have some in storage, waiting to be displayed - however," She hurriedly added, as Shadow had opened his mouth, "First, you must do something for me."

Shadow narrowed his eyes and gave the old Mobian a glare that could have melted ice. But the old female didn't react or shy away, instead meeting his glare with one of her own. Tails looked between the both of them, his eyes wide and the gears of his mind turning. He had never known anyone besides Sonic and Amy who could match the power of the Ultimate Life-Form's death glare. The two Mobians stared at each other, neither relenting, until finally Shadow gritted his teeth.

"And what would that be, _ma'am?"_ Shadow grumbled reluctantly.

The old female's face cracked into a smile crooked from age. But the laugh lines around her eyes hinted at a bright and happy youth. Whether that was the case or not, the old wolf was definitely sly in her old age, and the two males shivered at her sickly blue gaze.

"Oh, you'll see." Her eyes twinkled as both boys groaned in exasperation.

* * *

"Amy, it's been close to three hours since dinner. I'm worried." Cream stated, looking up from the card game the two friends were playing to glance at the clock.

"Do you have a Queen of Hearts? And don't sweat it, they can both handle themselves." Amy replied, unconcerned.

The rabbit sighed and handed over her card to Amy. The pink female smiled, laying down yet another pair on her growing pile of cards, it seemed as though soon she would have the full deck. Cream had no pairs.

"This is getting frustrating - you've _always_ won at cards! I've never seen you lose." Cream grumbled and threw the rest of her cards onto the table.

Amy flinched and felt slightly guilty; she'd always had a sort of connection with cards- especially Tarot Decks. Looking at the frustrated and obviously worried rabbit, Amy decided it was time to change the game. She got up, went to her closet, and pulled out _Candy Land._ She hated the game herself, but she knew Cream liked it, and they had to entertain themselves somehow.

Outside the hut, two very tired males were catching their breath at the entrance of the board walk. Shadow was trying to be more 'stoic' than Tails - who was visibly panting and sweating - by standing straight and controlling his breathing.

"Don't ever mention what just happened _to anyone._ " Shadow growled once he had enough air in his lungs.

Tails darkly chuckled, looking up at Shadow with chilling ice blue eyes.

"Why the hell would I _ever_ want to mention being carried in a princess hold?" Tails glared at Shadow, and the hedgehog merely stretched out his shoulders, not responding in the slightest. Tails frowned, upset that he had been humiliated in front of this emo male.

"Why the hell did we do that again?!" Tails groaned, and his namesakes flicked back and forth in annoyance.

"Because it was easier, and faster, to run and hold you like that with the ice cream on your belly." Shadow rubbed his arms and narrowed his ruby eyes. "Maybe you should consider losing some weight, _fox_. You're heavy."

Tails rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I don't give a crap about my weight; plus, I never, _ever,_ want to be carried again." The young fox shuddered and picked up the plastic bag he had let fall to the ground.

"Come on. Let's go hand the goods over before they melt." Without waiting for a reply, the yellow male started down the boardwalk.

Shadow groaned and followed. He could see lights on in the hut, and knew the girls were probably still awake. In fact, as they drew nearer to the door, faint laughter and mumbles could be heard through the walls. Shadow felt the corners of his mouth tug as a familiar bell laugh floated to his twitching ear. When had that sound become something his heart craved?

Tails reached the door and pushed it open, announcing loudly, "We're back!"

Laughter rang out through the air again, and an excited rabbit dashed into their view. Her soft brown eyes were bright with happiness, and her fur was fluffed with adrenaline. She practically bounced in place, her yellow dress moving about crazily. Amy remained in her seat at the table, watching her friend with a smile.

"Tails! Tails! I did it!" She practically yelled, grabbing hold of the confused fox.

"Uh, Cream? You did what?" Tails asked, a little nervously. He was worried she was still upset with him and had done something out of revenge.

"I beat Amy at a board game!"

The rabbit was thirteen years old, so small victories like this were a huge deal to her. Although, perhaps it wasn't so small, since it'd taken her hours and dozens of games before she had finally managed to win at _Candy Land._

"That's great, Cream!" He exclaimed. Relief flooded his being and he passed of the bag of goodies to Shadow, so that he could give his girlfriend a tight hug.

Cream squeaked in surprise but was visibly happy with the affection, returning the favor with a sweet smile. She glanced over at Amy, who smiled and nodded, happy her two friends had made up. However, almost immediately her attention focused on Shadow, who was staring at the public display of affection with a frown. Fidgeting in her seat, she observed that he wasn't in the best of moods.

Shadow made a wide berth around the cuddling couple and went over to Amy. The pink female had been staring at him the entire time, an unrecognizable expression in her jade eyes. Shadow didn't know how to place the look, but he did know that he wanted to hand over his burden and be done with it.

"Here." He muttered, handing over the plastic bag. Amy raised a brow, but said nothing as she took it from his hands. Setting it on the table before her, she opened it up and her face took on a surprised look. There sitting in the bag was two pints of her favorite ice cream, Strawberry Mint.

"Wow! You actually managed to get strawberry mint ice cream? I didn't think you would be able to find it - it doesn't come out 'til, like, June twenty-fifth."

Too excited from seeing the dessert, she hadn't realized her mistake, until it was too late. Silence had entered their immediate area, and she gulped while Tails and Cream babbled in the background. She nervously raised her head to see a very annoyed hedgehog. His suspicions of her true intentions - when she'd requested the errand - were confirmed with that one statement. The pink devil had wanted to make him suffer.

The corner of his mouth rose into a demented smirk, and twitched along with one of his eyes.

"Yes… well, it certainly wasn't easy to get ahold of. That's for damn sure." He stated, moving closer to the pink female.

"Hahaha...! Well, thank you, Shadow." Her voice was anxious and her eyes darted back and forth, looking for a way to escape his smouldering red glare.

By this point, Shadow was already touching her legs with his, and he put one arm on the table, and the other on the back of her chair, so that she was snuggly trapped. Amy started to sweat, she'd never been this close to him without it being because of a fight, or for those brief moments when they'd kissed… her heart beat faster, and her jade eyes were locked in a spot just beyond his shoulder.

"Do you know what that _demon_ of an old hag made us do to get that fucking ice cream?" His voice was soft, and his head bent to get closer to her face.

She had no idea what he was going on about, but her resolve suddenly vanished, and her eyes snapped into place in his blood red trap. There was nothing she could do, there was no escape.

"No..." She whispered; her breathing became faster and her heart pounded like the engine of a muscle cared.

Although she knew that Shadow was angry with her, she couldn't help but feel highly attracted to him at the moment. His smell was invading her senses, more prominent now because of his run. His loose tank top was hanging from his body - as he was bent - giving her a full view of a firm chest and stomach. Crazy thoughts and desires invaded her mind before she could even breath. She wanted to caress his fluffy white fur, and run her hands down his front. She gulped, her mouth feeling dry, her cheeks growing red. _Dammit_ _,_ _Shadow!_

Her expression didn't escape a certain riled up male, and his muzzle formed a triumphant smirk. _Would you look at that! The fox was right!_

"Well, I'll tell you, then." He breathed, making his voice huskier and deeper than normal. Amy shuddered, her jade eyes glazed slightly, dilating until there was more black than grassy green."We had to do _very hard_ labor, all the while that old hag watched with hideous amusement in her eyes."

Amy laughed nervously, shrinking as far as she could into her chair.

"H-hard… um… la-labor?" She stuttered.

"Oh yes." Shadow replied simply, moving his muzzle very close to hers.

Her eyes fluttered and then closed as her lips parted slightly. Shadow had gotten what he wanted, she was reacting like he had earlier that day; with lust. However, now he too was getting caught in the moment, and before he could close the remaining distance, he jerked backwards. It would defeat the whole purpose if he gave in now. He plastered a smirk on his face to cover his slip up, triumphant in his revenge.

Amy felt the weight on her chair disappear and her eyes slowly opened at its absence. She glanced around and saw Shadow looking victorious; while Tails and Cream watched with huge eyes.

A wave of embarrassment and heat washed over Amy, but, not wanting to create a scene, she held her head high and gave a bright smile. She clapped her hands together, causing everyone to jump in slight surprise.

"Uh, before this ice cream melts, I'm going to serve it and put it away." She stood up and practically ripped Shadow's arm out of socket as she grabbed it to her.

"Shadow will help me- Cream and Tails, find a game we can all play. Let's turn this into a sleep over!"

Cream jumped up excitedly, the awkwardness of the scene forgotten. The rabbit was easily distracted with the promise of a fun night with friends.

"A sleep over?! Oh my Chaos, this will be _so_ much fun!" She clapped her hands together, and Tails smiled at her nervously. He wasn't too keen on spending the night in the home of two crazy hedgehogs, but he had a hard time refusing Cream's wishes.

"Amy?" The rabbit asked as the pink female started to disappear, dragging a reluctant ebony male behind her.

"Yes?" She asked, trying to remain cheerful.

"Can I invite Rouge and Knuckles, too?"

The rabbit was on a high; she loved her friends and whenever the opportunity presented itself, she would make sure to get them all together.

Shadow stiffened when he heard the bat's name, which Amy immediately noticed. She smiled evilly - only Shadow could see it, because he was covering her from everyone's view. _Oh hell._

"That's a wonderful idea, Cream! Have them pick up more sweets, and your clothing from Tails' on their way." And with that she dragged Shadow the rest of the way into the kitchen, leaving the rabbit to make the phone calls.

Once they were relatively alone, Shadow tore his arm out of the girl's relaxed grip and glared.

"What's your problem?!" He growled.

Amy reached up to pull bowls from the cabinet one by one. Shadow rolled his eyes and gently nudged her to the side with his hip.

"Let me do this. I'll be faster than you."

He started preparing the ice cream for everyone in silence.

Anyone else would have taken the action to be rude and cold, but Amy knew he did it out of concern. It was his way of showing he cared. She watched him scoop red and mint swirled cream into bowls. He cursed quietly as a little bit melted onto his hand. She didn't know the reason, but seeing him do something for her, something she never imagined the Ultimate Life Form would ever do, caused warm affection to grow in her heart.

She looked behind her, to make sure their friends weren't watching, and she wrapped her thin arms around him from behind. She was careful to avoid his powerful, sharp quills, and because she was used to her own, this was not in the least bit difficult. She felt him tense and freeze at her touch, but he didn't try to move out of her grasp.

"Shadow… I'm sorry." She breathed, ruffling the fur on his neck. Shadow shivered, and a scoop of ice cream that was being held in his spoon slipped off the curved surface and onto the counter. But neither hedgehog cared.

"Rose…"

"Shadow, you didn't deserve that kind of treatment. I got carried away in my anger. I thought you were pulling away from me earlier today. I felt like… like maybe you didn't want to date me. So, I tested you…" She turned her face into his firm back and held her eyes shut to prevent possible salty water from flowing.

Shadow put the spoon in the carton and twisted so that he was facing Amy. Amy lowered her head so that he couldn't see her face, afraid he would think her weak.

"Rose, I would never have even _considered_ dating you if I didn't want to be with you."

She sniffled and looked up at him with huge jade pools that had him drowning blissfully in their depths.

"Really?"

Shadow took a deep breath; he knew he would probably regret what he was about to say, but he hated being angry with her even more. Besides, he didn't want her to feel like he was pushing her away. He gritted his teeth while she stared at him, slightly confused with his behavior.

"I… I acted that way… because…" _Chaos! Does this have to be so damn difficult?_

Amy waited patiently for him to finish; by now she knew not to rush him, or he would be frightened, like a mouse, into silence.

"Because… I thought you weren't… attracted to me." He grumbled the last three words in a growl, and Amy almost didn't catch it. But unfortunately for Shadow, she had. Her muzzle split into a wide grin, and she separated from him to bend at the knee while she tried to hold laughter in.

Shadow was offended by the reaction, and huffed angrily. He tried to turn around but Amy grabbed him, her left arm shaking in unreleased laughter.

"Don't. I'm sorry, it's just… Shadow, you don't have to worry about that- I think you are _very_ attractive."

She felt embarrassed by her words, but she made her face serious and sincere. Shadow looked at her and grunted as a blush formed on his own cheeks. She giggled and kissed him on his reddening muzzle.

"Come on. Let's hand these out before they melt." She said, reaching around him to pick up a bowl. Shadow grinned and turned to follow suit.

* * *

Amy groaned and threw off a heavy white furred arm that lay across her face. There was a hideously bright light that was causing her eyes to scream in protest as she tried to open their crusted lids.

 _Wha…?_

She felt groggy and her right - _broken -_ arm was pinned, uncomfortably, under a white bat. Rouge was lying next to her on Amy's bed - scratch that. The bat was almost _on top_ of her. Rouge was drooling on Amy's chest, and a small snore escaped her mouth with each breath, which, by the way, smelled most fowl.

She would have thought her friend adorable if not for the fact that her right arm was actually becoming less uncomfortable and more pained by the second. With no worries about how Rouge may feel, Amy used her left arm to shove the bat off her. It wasn't easy, but after a few moments the bat was rolled onto her back, which caused the snores to become louder.

 _How the fuck does Knuckles stand sleeping next to her every night? He is damn amazing to be able to handle her._

Amy turned her head and laid her casted arm comfortably on her stomach as she stared at the ceiling. She thought about the events the night before and smiled to herself. It had been a late night but it was some of the most fun she'd had in awhile.

The group of friends had taken out _Monopoly_ and _Life_ and played late into the night. Friendly curses and yelling were thrown all about the place. At one point even, Cream had cursed, and at her own boyfriend, who had taken a property she'd wanted. Laughter and cheers had rang through the night air, and even Shadow seemed to enjoy himself.

She had caught him smiling once and another time smirking, as he made diabolical plans to defeat everyone. She had teased him, when he'd gotten most of the properties, that he had taken a page from Eggman's book. She asked if he was going to name the board The _Ultimate_ Empire. This had earned her laughter and compliments all around, but Shadow had simply smirked as he dominated the board. He was the winner, after all- let them laugh as they bowed to his victory.

She giggled quietly, thinking of his ruby eyes sparkling and his white fangs showing as he curled the corner of his muzzle upwards. Her gaze focused on a single star twirling on a string, from her ceiling.

 _Day Two._

Today was the second day that Shadow was hers. Her jade eyes closed and she let out a contented breath.

 _A year ago_ _-_ _heck even two months ago_ _-_ _I would've never imagined being in this place… Shadow._

Her eyes burned and she brought her left hand to her eyes. She let the tears fall silently; no one was there to see them. She was feeling so many emotions all at once; relief, happiness, love, wholeness, affection. They were squeezing her heart.

 _He turned around. He took my hand._

A smile formed through the stream of salty water running down her lips.

 _I'm not alone anymore. He's here. He promised to never leave._

She sat up, feeling a sudden urge to see him, touch him. She wanted to make sure it was real, she wanted to be sure he was really there. Her feet swung over her bed, excitement bubbling inside her chest. But as her toes connected with her floor, there was a loud pounding on her front door.

At first she thought she'd imagined it, and had shrugged, standing up. There came another bout of frantic pounding, and she groaned.

 _Great. A visitor._

She moved to her door, yanking on the pink robe that she hung on the back, and pulled the door open. The living room was a disaster. Trash littered the floor, and board games were left unattended and open. She mentally screamed; she didn't remember leaving it like this the night before, but then again it had been extremely late, and she had been high on exhaustion.

Tails and Cream were crashed on the couch, cuddled together in an adorable fluffy ball. She smiled at the view, completely forgetting why she was out there, until another pound on the door had her dashing to it and ripping it open.

"Shut up! People are sleeping!" She hissed loudly, stepping outside and shutting the door without looking at the visitor.

"Ames."

She was still facing the house, but she froze; she knew that voice anywhere. It was a voice she had always craved to hear, one that she would strain to pick up in a crowd. Slowly, as though dealing with a wild animal, she turned and met tired emerald eyes.

"Sonic."

They stared at each other for a long time, both trying to figure out how the other was going to react. The day before was still fresh, and was replaying in both their minds. Amy didn't know how long they stared at each other, or how long they would've if they hadn't been interrupted.

"Rose, who is it?" A voice, husky from sleep, said from the doorway of her house.

Shadow was rubbing his eyes - he hated that they had crusted together, and they burned from the bright sun. When his eyes had finally been cleaned and freed from their sticky prison, he was met with a sight he didn't particularly want to see.

"Sonic."

"Shadow."

Both males stared coldly at each other, and Amy could feel tension grow in the air. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Testosterone. Why the hell did Chaos allow such a thing to exist?" She shook her head and stepped up to Shadow.

"Shadow, go back inside. Sonic and I need to have a little talk."

Slowly, ruby eyes lowered to meet jade. Shadow felt a sudden protectiveness wash over him, and he wanted to grab her and drag her inside- away from his rival. But Amy had a dangerous glint in her stare, and Shadow grunted reluctantly.

"You better come back soon, or I'll go out and find you myself." He muttered for only her ears.

She giggled and gave him a hug, shocking the two males present. Sonic looked away and moved his foot in tiny circles. His quills were a mess, and his emerald eyes glazed with denial. Shadow felt a bit better, seeing the blue hero squirm.

Amy released him and smiled into his blood red eyes.

"I know you will. You always find me."

Shadow scoffed, but his eyes betrayed his true feelings of affection. He turned and entered the hut, leaving Amy to watch his back disappear.

Once the door was shut, Amy closed her eyes and took a deep breath to gain the courage she needed for what she was about to do next. Twirling around, she hopped closer to Sonic and touched his nose with her forefinger, causing the hero to twitch in surprise.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." She said with a little giggle in her voice. Sonic was caught off guard by the sweet voice. She hadn't spoken to him like that in a long time. He found that he'd actually missed it.

"Uh, yeah?" He asked anxiously.

Amy smiled, the skin around her beautiful jade pools creasing. She looked into his emerald eyes, that searched her, looking for an answer.

"Will you go on a date with me?"


	17. Amy Rose Has a Change of Heart

_**CHAPTER 17: Amy Rose**_ _ **H**_ _ **as a Change of Heart**_

 _If you love someone, set them free._

 _If they come back they're yours; if they don't, they never were._

 _-Richard Bach_

Sonic the Hedgehog was confused, or maybe he was stupid. He stood before his closet, mind blank. He had tried on several outfits and each one was worse than the last. He was going on a date with someone he cared for, but the conflict of the perfect outfit distracted him from his more troubling thoughts… or at least that's what he'd hoped would happen.

 _She asked me on a date... I don't get it._

It'd been _years_ since Amy had asked him that question, and he wondered what had made her change all those years ago. Why hadn't he seen it before it was too late? It wasn't like he had ignored all the signs, it was just... not that important at the time. Now, in the present, he cursed his past self for being so blindsided and ignorant. He found himself replaying the early morning's events for about the hundredth time.

 _Why are we going on a date, when we are - supposedly - both in a relationship?_ _More importantly…_ _Why did I say yes?_

An image of her smile appeared in his mind. As he'd stood there on her porch, stared at her in baffled silence, she'd smile at him. He missed that smile... It was an expression that he hadn't seen on the pink female's muzzle for a long time. It made him think about all the memories, the moments, that they could have shared, and it was a shame that it had taken him this long to realize what he missed. If only he had just swallowed his pride and admitted that he - the Hero of Mobius - needed Amy Rose. Instead, he'd chosen Perci.

He frowned, gave one of his jackets a piercing glare. _Perci._ What would she think? She cared little about his antics, but she had told him yesterday that she thought he was in love with Amy. After everyone had went their separate ways, the two had gone outside the workshop, not looking at each other and not speaking. Finally, when he'd moved to embrace her, she'd pushed him away with a cruel look in her eyes.

" _Don't try to lie to a girl, babe. We have instincts when it comes to this."_

He had tried to convince her otherwise, but even to him, his excuses sounded weak. Perci had laughed, and said that he should try to figure it out. She was going to give him a day, and if she didn't hear back from him by tomorrow then they would be over.

He sighed as he continued to stare a hole into his closet, observed how a stream of dust shimmered in the air and gently fell back to where it'd been stirred from. As he watched the lint settle back onto his clothing, he wondered just where did _he_ want to settle? The sad truth was that Sonic wasn't quite sure _what_ he wanted anymore, and that fact, more than anything else, frustrated him to no end. Perci was wild, she was fun, she was crazy, but he knew she didn't love him. At least, not in the way Amy had. Not in the way he'd thought Amy always would.

He knew better than anyone about the changes Amy had painfully made - after their trip in space - to make herself more independent of him. She'd stopped chasing him around, she'd stopped asking him to take her places, and _she_ had been the one to move here first. _Sonic_ had followed. He'd used some lame excuse about making sure she didn't get in trouble, and that this area needed a hero... shit like that, but the real reason had been her.

* _See Secrets of the Jungle_ *

 _Two months had passed since Sonic had left Knothole to go on an adventure. The night was young and the sound of toads chimed in the air as_ _a cloud_ _of fireflies gave their last glow for the coming winter._ _H_ _e ran through the moonlit dappled forest_ _and_ _only one thing occupied_ _his_ _mind. His friend, Amy. He had mixed feelings about seeing her again. The last time hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped. Sure_ _,_ _they'd parted with a hug and a smile, but he knew her well enough to know_ _that_ _she hadn't been happy to see him go._

 _He realized a frown was on his face, and the normal excitement_ _from the run_ _was dampened by his negative thoughts._ _H_ _e shook his head, and reasoned with himself that it would be fine. He was on his way to meet her right now, and although it was sometimes awkward, Amy always had a warm fire and tea waiting for him. The thought of his favorite tea made him speed up and within seconds he found himself in front of Amy's home._

 _However, instead of the warm, flickering glow of a fire, he saw darkened holes where windows should be. Not even her porch light was on, and an odd feeling_ _crept_ _over him_ _like a cold_ _as he stared at her perfect_ _,_ _red_ _front_ _door. Something was off, something didn't_ _ **feel**_ _right. He leaned to his right to take a look through the window and saw that the house looked eerily empty. As he studied the living room, he realized that there was a thin layer of dust that coated the room. With a shock, he deduced_ _that_ _no one had been in the house for at least a week, and panic set foot in his heart._

 _M_ _aybe she'd been kidnapped, and with no hero to save her, she'd been imprisoned all that time._ _Frantic, h_ _e ran towards Tails' workshop to find his two-tailed friend, hoping to shed some light on what had happened while he was away._

 _He burst through the workshop in Mystic Ruins to find Tails sitting at a desk, pouring himself over blueprints. Sonic stood panting for a moment, before he realized that something was missing. There was no sense of urgency in the air, no carefully laid out plans of rescue,_ _and none_ _of his other friends present. With a shock, Sonic was hit with the fact that maybe no_ _one_ _had noticed… no one had cared. Amy had gone missing and no one was doing anything about it._

 _His shock was replaced with anger and he ran up to the fox - who had been watching his friend in curiosity as many an emotion had travelled across the blue hero's face in the span of seconds - and slammed his fists onto the table. The young male jumped in surprise at the fury reflecting in emerald eyes, and his voice came out as a squeak._

" _S-Sonic? What's going on? What's wrong?"_

 _Sonic glared, his fangs showing as he brought his muzzle close to Tails' face._

" _What's wrong? You ask me what's wrong?! Amy is what is wrong!"_

 _At that, the fox's frightened stare turned curious, and his head tilted to the side as he studied his friend's face._

" _Amy? What's wrong with her?"_

 _Sonic's anger levels rose. His conscience was feeling guilty, a small voice_ _taunted_ _him, sa_ _id_ _it was his fault for setting an example of ignoring Amy. He felt like no one had noticed she went missing because no one had been paying attention._

" _She's gone! Eggman must've taken her, and from the looks of it it's been almost a month! We have to fin-"_

" _She moved. She went to live near Knuckles and study ancient tribes."_

 _Sonic stopped, his muzzle wide in the middle of a sentence, and his mind went blank. Moved? It took a moment for the thought to settle in his mind, but when it did, he was no less panicked than before._

" _Wait! What?" Sonic asked._

 _Tails closed his sharp, blue eyes in frustration and rubbed his temples as he answered the shocked male._

" _Really, Sonic. You should take more of an interest in her. She's been studying it for the past three years now, and she said she'd even tried talking to you before you left on that journey for two months."_

" _What? I don't remember…"_

 _Then it hit him, he'd visited her before leaving and she had mentioned something about it, but he hadn't been paying attention. The fox watched his friend become enlightened to his own failure._

" _Sonic, I know this sort of topic upsets you, but you need to be careful how you treat her. You never know when she will stop chasing you, and by then it could be too late."_

 _Sonic scoffed and rolled his eyes arrogantly._

" _Yeah, that day will be the happiest day of my life! Too bad it will never happen!"_

 _Tails shook his head sadly,_ _his sky blue eyes reflecting concern for his speedy friend._

Shaking the memory from his head, Sonic opened a small drawer in his desk. Inside sat a small black box. It was cardboard and the corners were rubbed soft from years of being touched and opened. He picked it up, and held it like it was the most precious thing in the world. In that moment he decided, he would confess to Amy. She was sure to leave that faker in a heartbeat when she heard the hedgehog she'd loved for so many years confess that he had actually been in love with her as well.

Maybe it was a little underhanded and they would be awkward at first, but Sonic was twenty-two now, and he needed to get himself together. Mature. Amy was someone he definitely didn't want to lose, and he could feel her slipping right through his fingers.

He opened the box and gently removed its contents. When she saw that he had _this_ , it was sure to melt her heart. Sonic smirked. Like in everything, he would win this battle. Shadow didn't stand a chance. Because, after all, Sonic the Hedgehog was the fastest, strongest and best male on all of Mobius. No one was better then him. With this thought, all his nervousness fell away, and he prepared himself for battle.

* * *

Shadow glared at a pink hedgehog from behind a bush and across a street. This was definitely _not_ how he'd been expecting to spend his evening, especially since he had a throbbing headache from the night before. Although he was the Ultimate Life Form that didn't mean he was invincible. He'd abused his body with sugar and screams all night long. He could still hear the piercing screams of Rouge and the wailing of Knuckles who _always_ lost every game. And why had he chosen to eat so much junk food?

Now, here he was watching his two-day old girlfriend go on a date with his nemesis. The universe just _loved_ to throw curve balls his way.

Amy had come back inside the house that morning with a grim look on her face. All through out the bustle of their friends getting ready for the day and leaving, Shadow could tell she was faking most of her bubbliness. So when they were finally alone again, he'd asked her what had happened with Sonic.

Shadow growled unconsciously at the memory. Amy had explained to him that she needed to do this. It was the only way to finish her old relationship with Sonic and be able to build a new one. A healthier one. Shadow had, of course, protested, and he'd expected her to argue with him, but instead, she'd sat at the dining table and put her head in her hands.

" _I'm so tired, Shadow." She mumbled through her fingers and cast._

" _I want to be with you, I want to share many memories and joyful times with you, but right now there is a huge, unresolved issue that is keeping me from doing this."_

 _Shadow looked away from her, and chose to stare at a crack in the kitchen wall. He'd have to repair that._

" _Shadow?" No response._

" _Shadow?! Come on!" He turned his head to see her staring at him with frightened jade eyes._

" _Please don't shut me out. If it bothers you that much, I'll cancel. You're more important than my relationship with Sonic. I don't want you to ever think differently."_

 _Shadow's frustrated mind searched her for any crack in her wall to jump on. Anything that he could use to get angry, to shout and scream at that he didn't approve. But all he saw reflected in those green eyes was sincerity and affection. They were eyes that only one other person had ever looked at him with, however those had been the color of the sky. Not the freshness of spring grass._

" _Fine. But I am taking you there, and picking you up so that I know you're safe."_

 _Amy's face had a look of surprise at his giving in so easily, but it quickly morphed into one of relief and happiness._

" _Thank you, Shadow."_

 _The ebony male grunted in response and looked away._

Now here he was, trying not to think about how similar he was becoming to a certain purple furred, yellow-eyed maniac.

 _Why am I doing this?_ He asked himself as he watched Amy kick a pebble and giggle when it hit a pole with a resounding _TING!_

Shadow started to feel quite pitiful, he didn't think himself as the jealous type. Then again, if this was just a way for Amy to let go of Sonic, why had she tried so hard while getting ready for the date?

He looked at her, and he begrudgingly admitted that she looked hot. She was wearing a loose tank top made of see through navy blue material, and a zipper that went from top to bottom… which was unzipped enough to show a modest amount of cleavage. The shirt had a black bandeau underneath, and it was tucked loosely into high waisted, black shorts. She wore black heels that brought her almost to his height, as well as large silver hoop earrings from her pointed pink ears.

She put her hands behind her back and leaned back with her eyes closed. Shadow growled as several strangers took the opportunity to look her up and down. He could see the animalistic glint in their eyes, and Shadow was seriously considering to screw it, and drag _his_ girl back home. Okay. Maybe he was jealous.

 _I'm acting like a child who doesn't want to share their favorite toy. This isn't me._

Shadow exhaled and looked at her one last time. She was someone he had just gotten, someone who only yesterday had chased after him, saying she wanted to be with him. No one had _ever_ done that for him before. Not even Maria. Maria had willingly left him, which he sometimes despised her for. He was the Ultimate Life Form, he could have saved them both, but she'd pushed him into the capsule, sealing their fate.

Shadow was struck with a sudden panic, what if Amy left too? What if she came back from this and told him she was going to Sonic?

Shadow bolted up, he didn't care anymore what she would say, he was taking her home and that was final. But just as he was stepping out from behind the bush, a blue streak ripped through the air, proving to Shadow that the universe did indeed hate him. He quickly jumped out of view and watched as Sonic appeared with a classic grin on his face. Shadow narrowed his eyes and prepared for a long evening of spying.

* * *

Amy was incredibly nervous as she tried to find things to distract herself while she waited for Sonic to arrive. She was early, but she knew that Sonic was a procrastinator and that he would be exactly on time. That was how he was. He used his speed as an excuse to do things at a slow pace which Amy found to be poetically ironic. There had been a time when she'd loved him even more because of it. However, now, she was becoming irritated, not so much with the blue male, but more so with herself. Was this really the best way for her and Sonic to move on and create a better friendship? Was it worth Shadow's obvious disapproval and trust?

She didn't know, but this was the only idea that she could come up with. She had a _feeling_ it would be successful somehow. It was like all those years ago when she'd thrown her Tarot Cards, she felt _so_ sure that this was the only solution. Both of them needed to have closure and the best way she saw this happening was if they went on an actual date. It was the one thing between the two hedgehogs that always drove a wedge between them, maybe if they just had a real date and talked things out, then they could both move on from the past.

Amy sighed, put her hands behind her back and faced the sky. _Shadow._ He was on her mind. She didn't want him thinking that she liked Sonic, and she knew a part of him did. She couldn't blame him either, even _she_ was still getting used to loving someone else even more than she'd loved Sonic. It wasn't because she wanted to go back to those days of endless chasing and heartbreak, it was the fact that she'd loved him for more than half her life.

 _Wow. That's actually really depressing. I'm glad that part of my life is over._

Her mind wandered to the ebony male she thought was waiting for her return, back at home. She wanted to see him. Did she really want to do this today? Couldn't she just do this later? Just spend at least one normal day with her new boyfriend? They had been dating for only two days and already they'd been challenged at every turn. Having to defend their relationship, fighting with each other, and now she was going on a date with another male. Chaos, did the universe hate her?

Her eyes still closed, she conjured up his image. His long quills that spiked upwards at the tips, the strong red ones that grew down the middle, adding a striped effect to his pelt. His fluffy white chest fur… oh how she wanted to feel that under her hand. His power bracelets that looked so much like her own. His eyes. His crimson eyes shone in her mind, the way the corners had a patch of red fur, how they narrowed when he spoke. She could see it so clearly - she could feel his gaze... as though he were actually there, watching her.

A gust of wind blew past her face, caused her relaxed quills to wave about frantically and her shirt to puff out and flutter close to her body.

"Hey, Ames! Looks like I made it right on time!"

Her jade eyes opened to see a grinning, blue hero stand in front of her. She wanted to be annoyed that her thoughts were interrupted, but Sonic looked so happy that she couldn't bring herself to get angry. They were trying to make up, after all. It would be pointless to do anything that would prevent them from moving forward so she put on a brave smile and greeted him back.

"Sonic! When are you ever _not_ on time?" She asked jokingly, and Sonic smirked with a slight blush to his cheek.

"Yeah well… I wasn't entirely sure you'd come." He admitted, his face a little sad. Amy suddenly felt bad for the blue hero. From his point of view, _she_ was the selfish one who had suddenly decided to hate him after proclaiming undying love, and then had gotten with his most hated rival. She gave him a genuine smile and put her gloved hand on his arm.

"I keep my word, Sonic. You should know this."

Sonic looked to the side, an awkward air appeared between them. Amy gulped and made a nervous giggle.

"Hey, besides, this is the day I've been waiting for, for a long time. A date with Sonic the Hedgehog! Without complications of course!"

Sonic glanced sideways at her and then laughed.

"When has it ever _not_ been complicated? I'm half expecting something to jump out of the bushes and attack us any second."

Amy couldn't help it, she started to laugh too. Sonic had a way of pulling people into his orbit, a sort of gravity that was hard to avoid. Without realizing it, she felt herself falling back into her usual pace, and her heart started beating faster. It felt like no time had passed since that time six months ago. The last time they'd hung out alone.

Across the street - behind a bush - Shadow _very_ much wanted to make Sonic's statement true, but he held back. As much as he hated the fact, he knew Amy was right, they needed to figure this out on their own. Besides, if he jumped in now he would only embarrass himself and look pitiful. For now he settled on becoming the couple's 'shadow.'

After they'd calmed down, they were both looking at each other and smiling. A brief moment passed before Sonic held out his arm and offered his hand. Amy looked at it confusedly, and then glanced up at his face, which was trying not to look embarrassed. His emerald eyes darted back and forth between her and the ground.

"Um… is there something you need?" Amy asked with a tilt to her head. Sonic felt a shiver up his spine, she looked adorable.

"Uh, w-well…" he stuttered, his mouth trying to move faster than his brain, which was going at light speed.

"This is a date. So…" he muttered, shaking his hand at her, "I thought… you know we should… hold hands?"

His eyes shut tight, oh how he wanted to run away. He was afraid of her answer, whether it was in favor or not. If she said no, he would be heartbroken, but if she said yes, he didn't know if his heart could take it.

Amy glanced at his hand and then at his nervous face then back again. She noticed that his hand trembled just the tiniest bit. So subtle, she probably wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't staring so intently.

 _Wow. He's actually nervous… nervous around me! I never thought I would see the day._

Her left hand came out hesitantly, should she take it? It felt like a betrayal to Shadow, but than again this _was_ a date, as Sonic had pointed out. Would she really be following through if she refused his offer? She almost retracted her hand, but when she looked at Sonic, she felt that pull towards him again. _Sorry Shadow!_ She mentally threw the apology toward her boyfriend. She was going to do everything - short of kissing of course. Plus hand holding wasn't that bad, right?

It seemed like this all took place in a full year's time, but in reality it had just been a few moments before her hand encircled his. Again, Sonic felt a pleasant shiver travel from their connection all throughout his body. He could tell that Amy was slightly uncomfortable from her jade eyes, but he couldn't help but love that she'd tried anyway, for him. His grin grew widened and a mini Sonic in his mind did multiple flips of joy.

"So… where should we go?" Amy asked, looking anywhere but at Sonic's face. The blue blur smiled and pulled her down the street.

"Let's go see a movie, then dinner!" Sonic replied, excitedly.

Amy followed behind, feeling like she was committing some sort of crime, but she could feel a small part of her rejoicing at the whole situation. Her heart going in overdrive, and her hands sweating and nervousness. This scene, her holding hands with Sonic and strolling down the street, had been her dream ever since she was a little girl. A melancholy smile graced her lips, and she felt her chest squeeze. Then a voice that she hated, a voice she thought had died, started chanting a phrase over and over in her heart.

 _Sonic is taking me on a real date! I think he likes me!_ A voice that sounded all too real, all to happy, and it made Amy very, _very_ … afraid.

* * *

 **Hello Readers!**

 **I know I'm being a little evil but... I couldn't help it XD Plus... maybe SonAmy is the tru ship... Anyway:**

 **Thank you to my friend and beta reader WolfsLegend. She really helped me out with this one and I am happy to have her.**

 **Thank you to my reviewers: The-Phoenix-Ninja, aqua9597, ShrimpOnAStick, , pinksakura271, ShadamyT-T, Natsumasamune, ShadowTH22, Aragorn Van Hellsing. You guys are the best! Hope to hear from you this time too!**

 **See you nexk chapter XD**

 **Happy Reading!**


	18. A Tale of Broken Hearts

**Hello Dear Readers!**

 **How have you been? I've been doing great! And now its finally the conclusion to the SonAmy date! Will Amy change her affection and turn towards Sonic again? Or is her love for Shadow strong enough to trump that temptation? It's time to find out!**

 **Thank you WolfsLegend and Depressing Shadows for helping with this wonderful chapter, I had a lot of fun working with you guys like always. XD**

 **Thank you to my beautiful reviewers: Amefloza13, The-Phoenix-Ninja101, Mihoshi 2.0, pinksakura271, ShadowTH22, Aragorn Van Hellsing, ShrimpOnAStick, Natsumasamune, Angel-kohai, Shadamy T-T.** I apologize if I didn't respond to some of you guys. **I've been pretty busy and haven't had much time to respond, but please know that each of your reviews were read and brought a smile (a devious one ;) ) to my face. I love you guys who continually support my story, makes me happy to update every two weeks :) Please continue to review, I love hearing from you guys, and I promise to do better.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and review XD**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 18: A Tale of Broken Hearts**_

Sonic was happier than he had ever been in his life, apart from of running. Amy was sitting right next to him, in a movie theater and they shared a soda and popcorn. All the while, his heart was pounding in his chest, and he was feeling a rush very similar to that of when he was running.

They weren't sitting in the very back, Amy had let Sonic choose where to go, and the blue hedgehog liked to be close to the action. Therefore they were as close to the screen that they could get without bursting their eardrums. Amy had thought she would hate Sonic's movie choice, but it was proving to be quite interesting.

It was about racing, which was so Sonic-like to choose, however it had a good romance element as well. She also found the plot to be well-written, and she was actually enjoying herself very much. That is, until Sonic tried something unexpected, and way out of character.

The blue male had been fidgeting in his seat for a bit, for two reasons. One, he really could never sit still for long periods of time, and two, he was trying to find a way to make a 'move' on Amy. Obviously he was aware she was dating someone else, and he also knew that if he tried anything like kissing, she would probably use her hammer to paint the walls with his brains, but he still wanted to express his feelings for her. After some deliberation, he settled on the most classic 'move' in the book; the 'I'm stretching and my arm just _happened_ to fall around your shoulder' move.

However, once he had successfully maneuvered his peach colored arm around her, he felt a burning in the back of his head. A cold, sharp shudder raked through his body, and he felt his fur and quills stand slightly on end. He hurriedly removed the arm, while Amy gave him a quick glare before settling back into the movie, but it wasn't her that Sonic had felt. He gave her an awkward smile before glancing behind them to the rows shrouded in darkness.

The screen was showing an action packed scene, that would have made Sonic sit on the edge of his seat, if he wasn't trying to pinpoint the source of such malicious energy. However the scene did help shine pockets of light into the darkened rows, making it easier to discern faces. Two rows up were another couple, but they weren't paying attention to anyone, choosing instead to take advantage of the environment to have a makeout session. A little further down their row was more Mobians, but as Sonic's narrowed emerald eyes swept past them, he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

He was about to give up, and turn around, when a ruby glint from the furthest, darkest corner caught his attention. Two red iris were staring daggers into Sonic's face, and he couldn't help but gulp in slight fear.

He'd seen Shadow angry, heck, he'd seen Shadow royally pissed, it was almost a default setting for the ebony male when they were around each other, but never like this. Sonic could feel a cold, calculating, murderous energy coming from those blood eyes. Like they were planning - no… _seeing_ Sonic's death and were taking a sick pleasure in it.

Sonic's head snapped forward and his body stiffened. _Okay, until this is over, no more moves on Amy. I'll have to figure out a way to ditch that faker once we leave the theater._

.

A Mobian couple was enjoying a movie that they had came into town to see, that is until the coal black hedgehog next to them started mumbling death threats and curses with a sick and frightening smile on his face. Startled, they decided it would be best to move seats, who knew if the mumbling hedgehog was going to go ballistic and cause a scene.

Said hedgehog was fuming in his chosen dark corner. How _dare_ that worthless excuse for a hedgehog try to get intimate with _his_ Amy. Sonic had turned around and caught his glaring eyes, his frightened face was worth Shadow getting exposed. At least now Sonic wouldn't even _think_ about trying something with Shadow's protective gaze barring holes into the back of his head.

Satisfied that he had protected Amy's innocence, Shadow leaned back and glanced at the movie they were in. A large panther got into a sleek, black sports car, and shouted something to an orange echidna about grinding his bones to dust. He watched as they raced on screen and he gave a dark chuckle. Of course this was the movie they were watching, a racing movie was so like the blue hedgehog. He figured that Amy had let the male choose the movie, wanting to make this date as enjoyable as possible.

When the movie was drawing to a close, Shadow again glanced down at the hedgehog couple bellow. He saw Sonic lean close to Amy and watched as his mouth moved, whispering something into her twitching ears. She turned her head towards him and giggled. Shadow growled, clenched his fists.

 _Why the hell am I putting myself through this pain?_

The Ultimate Life Form did not feel so ultimate at the moment, and he wanted to, more than anything else, take Amy from Sonic's clutches.

 _Just a little longer, they're just going to eat dinner and then go home. She promised to be at the meeting point around 9pm, and it's about 6:30pm now. Just two and half hours._

The end credits started rolling, and people started leaving the theater, Shadow leaned back, knowing Amy would want to stay and watch them to the end. However, after a few lines of credits passed down the screen, he glanced down and was shocked to discover that the two hedgehogs were gone.

 _Dammit! Sonic probably dragged her out!_

Shadow quickly got up and ran at top speed to exit the theater. Once out of the dark room, he had to blink multiple times to get his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the main lobby. There were about three movies letting out, and he was having a difficult time pinpointing his targets with so many brightly colored Mobians milling about. Thankfully he saw a blue and pink hedgehog couple exiting the huge double doors that lead out of the building. Shadow sighed, relieved, and ran over to them but took care to keep out of sight.

Amy and Sonic stood by the steps in front of the building. Shadow inched forward, keeping close to the rail, he wanted to remain unseen yet be able to hear what they were saying. Amy's back was towards him, and Sonic was facing Amy.

"...leave? I wanted to watch the credits." Amy's voice rang out, annoyed.

"Sorry, Ames. You know I can't sit still for long."

"Yeah… I guess I'm just used to Shadow. He usually stays with me."

Her voice was soft, and Shadow felt a shiver of happiness spread through his body when he heard it. Sonic, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes and looked away with evident frustration. Why is it Shadow? He suddenly wished he had accommodated Amy a bit more. They'd watched the movie _he_ wanted to watch, they had left when _he_ wanted to.

"I'm sorry, Ames. I didn't know you liked the credits so much." He actually sounded sincere, and Amy found herself smiling.

"Nah, it's okay. It's not a big deal."

When he saw her smiling Sonic blushed and smiled back. Maybe he still had a chance, and that's when he caught sight of two glaring eyes of crimson. Sonic froze, upset that Shadow was still around and had obviously heard the conversation. Wanting to get away as quickly as possible, the hero put his arms on Amy's shoulders and angled her away from the fuming anti-hero.

"Hey, Ames. I have a really good dinner planned out. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure. I mean what else are we going to do?" She giggled a bit. Sonic smirked and reached behind her, putting one arm on the top of her back, and the other on her upper thighs.

"Woah!" Amy exclaimed, as she was lifted into the air and brought to Sonic's chest. The blue blur's smirk widened, and he looked right into Shadow's eyes which had turned into round saucers at the scene.

"All aboard the Sonic Express! Destination: your happiness!"

The cheesy sentence made Shadow want to throw up, but Amy laughed, her cheeks growing red. Sonic gave Shadow a wink, before blasting off and causing a sonic boom to waft out behind him. The boom almost burst Shadow's ear drums and several surrounding Mobians complained that their ears were ringing, but no one was as angry as Shadow.

Shadow cursed and kicked the nearest thing, a pole. He'd used all his strength and was slightly satisfied when he saw he'd dented the thick metal. He looked up to the fading blue streak in the air and sighed. Sure, he could run fast, but Sonic was faster and had a head start. There was no way he would be able to track the blue hog while he was going top speed.

Shadow jammed his gloved hands into his leather jacket and stomped off to the meeting place. Not in any hurry at all.

* * *

Amy was wide-eyed as she laughed at the top of her lungs. Although no one could hear it at the speed they were going, the speed ripped the cheerful laugh right out of her mouth. She moved her head slowly to look up at Sonic who was grinning at her, her head felt heavy and it took her a few minutes to look at him. She opened her muzzle and mouthed, _this is awesome!_

Sonic's grin seemed to go even wider, and he too mouthed back, _I know! We're almost there!_

He started slowing down, and Amy found herself feeling a little disappointed that they weren't moving as fast as before. Sure, she'd been carried by Sonic before, but they had all been times when danger was around, leaving no time to appreciate the experience.

 _No wonder he loves running so much! It's like a drug!_

The world had slowed down around them and colors and shapes had become meaningless blurs. Sound was nonexistent and all the world became nothing but them and a distant future. It was beautiful, intoxicating, it felt like Amy was the most powerful person alive. It felt like they could keep going forever, never stopping, pushing the limits and breaking barriers. She felt so… free.

When they came to a complete stop, they looked at each other with wild smiles and bright eyes. They stayed locked in each other's gazes for a moment before Amy realized she was still being held and that Sonic's hands were touching her in some awkward places. She blushed and looked away.

"Um… can I get down now?" She asked. Sonic tilted his head, a little slower on the uptake, but when it finally registered he set her down with an embarrassed grunt.

"Ah, sorry." He mumbled, blushing himself. Amy grunted and started to take in her surroundings. Her mouth gaped open in shock.

They weren't in front of some restaurant; in fact, they weren't near any kind of building at all. Instead, they stood on a grassy hill that overlooked the jungle and sea. There was a single tree and underneath it was a blanket, candles, and a basket.

"Wha… Sonic?" Her head whipped around to see a blue male who shuffled nervously side to side.

"Uh, yeah. Um, I've known you for a long time now Ames so I figured you would like this sort of thing." He chuckled nervously, but seeing her blank face made him worried.

"Is it bad? Should we have gone to a restaurant?" He started to panic, and ran a gloved hand through his long quills. Amy stared at him, completely caught off-guard. She'd never in a million years thought she would see the day where Sonic the Hedgehog would set out a romantic picnic and then become flustered.

The scene was so bizarre yet felt so unreal that Amy couldn't help but burst with laughter. She didn't know what else to do. This didn't help Sonic's panic however, and the blue blur started pacing back and forth.

"What's so funny? Is it stupid?" His voice shook just the tiniest bit, and Amy stopped laughing. She could see hurt in his eyes, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Sorry Sonic, it's just... I never expected you to give me a dinner like this." She smiled, and Sonic felt his shoulders relax. She looked so beautiful in the orange light of a retiring sun that his heart started to beat faster.

"This is… something I've always dreamed of doing with you," Amy continued, a ghost like expression capturing her features.

"Why did it take you, until my heart is with someone else, to do this?" She looked at him with eyes drenched in sadness. As her words sank in, he felt a rock start to form in his throat.

"Ames? What do you mean?" He asked, his emerald eyes bright with disbelief. Amy shut her eyes, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sonic. I can't do this anymore. I thought this was the best way to move on, but now I feel like a bitch." Her eyes opened, and he could see that tears had started to form in those gorgeous jade eyes.

"You love me, don't you Sonic?" Amy's voice wasn't angry, it wasn't condescending, but it was sad.

Sonic looked away, he could feel a whirlwind of emotions coming to surface: embarrassment, anger, sadness, and pity. However, no matter what, he had to respond. There was no moving on without his cooperation and he couldn't lose Amy. He needed her.

"Yes," He turned his desperate, emerald eyes to her, and she could see that one emotion, the one she'd always wished would be there, reaching out to her. They asked - no - begged her to say she loved him too. Just like the old days.

"I love you, Amy Rose," the words were soft and broken, but it was past time, it was too late.

Amy's eyes closed, and she let out a breath. Her heart hurt, it felt like a spear of ice had skewered it over and over again. How long had it been? How long had she waited - no, _craved_ to hear those words come from his mouth? What cruel fate had decided that their story be a tragedy - a sick, twisted _joke?_ The universe really did want her to suffer.

"Sonic… do you know how long I've waited to hear those words from your mouth?"

Sonic stared at her, the way her eyes trembled, the way her body shook, and the way her lips shuddered made his heart writhe with pain. He could feel that horrible lump growing, threatening to cut off his breath.

"I've waited for this moment for longer than half my life, Sonic. _More than half my life_ … I've waited." Her voice tremored, and they could both feel all her emotions in those last seven words. Despair, anger, sadness, fear, regret, and pity.

"I know…" he whispered, "I'm saying it now."

"But you're TOO LATE!" Amy practically screamed. Her tears were flowing down her face, and her left hand was clenched and it shook with the urge to smash him with her hammer.

"I… Ames…" He stuttered helplessly.

"I waited for fourteen years, Sonic. Fourteen. Sure, I know I was annoying in the beginning, but I stopped. I became patient, I gave you space, and then you led me on. You took me out, just you and me. You made it feel like I could hope for something more, but then you started dating Perci… leaving me behind, once again."

She brought her hands to her face, her cast pressing uncomfortably against her muzzle, but she didn't care.

"Ames…" Sonic didn't know what to say. He was finally seeing things how Amy had. He realized how unfair all this was to her. The best he could do was to listen, and hope for the best.

"Sonic…" she hesitated, wondered whether or not she should tell him about that terrible night underneath the Master Emerald, but she felt a gentle hand grab her left wrist and pull it from her face. She saw his face, he looked like he was going to cry, but he nodded his head. Told her to continue. He needed to know, needed to understand.

"Sonic, you… you brought me to a place of no return, or rather I allowed myself to get there. I became… obsessed, dark and depressed. I almost died."

"What?!" His eyes widened in shock.

"You mean with Lyric?"

"No. I almost… I almost killed myself." The words were heavy and emotionless. Sonic jerked back, horrified. He searched her face, trying - hoping that it was a lie, but all he saw was dark resolve glow in jade eyes.

"Wh-when?" He dared to ask.

Her mouth twisted into a cringe. It wasn't a smile nor a smirk, but her fangs glinted in the light of the setting sun.

"Remember that night I showed up on your front porch, and you were watching my - a movie with Perci?" Sonic narrowed his eyes in thought, trying to conjure up that night.

"Yeah… it was the day after you got back."

"Yes, and I don't want you thinking it was your fault, because it wasn't." She added quickly when a dark glint started to form in his eyes.

"It was my own fault. I let myself get lost and I blamed it on the world rather than growing up and moving on. Besides," she added with the faint trace of a smile, "Shadow was there. He saved me and let me cry my eyes out." She chuckled and a softness returned to her expression at the mention of the ebony hedgehog.

She could remember him standing next to her awkwardly, stiffly with no reaction or words of comfort, she now knew that he hadn't known what to do with a hysterical female. She could still see the way that he stood off to the side, not interfering, but never removing his soft crimson eyes from her. Always watching, protecting.

A gentle smile graced her face, one filled with love and peace. Sonic felt himself grow jealous, she used to make that face when she talked about him but now it was for another.

"I told you this because I want you to understand the reason I no longer love you, intimately. I will always love you Sonic, as my brother, as a friend, as someone who is irreplaceable in my life, but I've given up my romantic feelings for you. I wouldn't be able to get them back even if I wanted to."

Sonic's face screwed up with anger. He was crushed, he was hurting, and he wanted to cry, but he covered it with anger, pushed down his true feelings because he was afraid.

"Why?! Amy, for years, you've loved me! And I realize I loved you too! You hammered, sometimes literally, into my head that we were meant to be together! Why do you suddenly love that asshole, no-good-excuse of a hedgehog, Shadow?!"

Amy didn't get pissed, she didn't yell back. She knew what Sonic was feeling at the moment, because, hell, she'd been feeling it for fourteen years.

"Sonic… I'm so sorry. I take responsibility for my own part in all this. But you need to understand, not all of this is my fault. You had a hand in it as well… and you know it."

Sonic turned his back to her, refusing to let her see his fallen face. She sighed, and came up behind him. He looked so fragile, like he could break any second. She'd never seen her hero like this, and it scared her. Did he really love her that much?

She put her arms around him, in an attempt to keep him whole. His body stiffened at the touch, but after a moment he relaxed. They stood like that until Amy felt a drop of something wet splash on her bare, left arm. She realized Sonic was crying. She tried to turn him around, but he put his hands on her, kept her in place.

"Don't look, Ames. I'm so wretched right now." His voice was broken, defeated, and Amy gulped as fresh tears spilled from her own eyes.

"Sonic… I'm so _so_ sorry. I'm a horrible person. I obsessed about you for ages, and then selfishly started hating you. I… am. So. Sorry." She choked on those last words, and she felt Sonic shudder. He turned, and held her to his chest in a heart crushing embrace.

"Ames, it's not your fault. I lied to myself for years. Its my own fault that I missed my chance, and I know I was given _plenty_ ," he snickered a bit before continuing, "But I want you to know, I truly started loving you when we went to Earth."

That shocked her. It had been about seven years since then. She looked up and saw that his eyes were serious.

"Really?" She blubbered. Sonic smirked, some of his normal attitude having gradually returned.

"Yeah," he held up his right wrist and pulled his sleeve down. Amy was confused at first, but then her eyes widened. She grabbed his arm and yanked it close to her face. He was wearing a bracelet made of tiny, pink sea shells. Most were tied together by a black string, and the rest by a single blue quill.

"This… this…" she couldn't speak properly, her mouth was trying to catch up with her fast moving mind. It was something she'd made for him when she was thirteen. The bracelet was to bring good luck, and she remembered thinking that it was ironic because it ended up broken at the bottom of the sea. But it wasn't, here it was in the flesh. She stroked one of the shells in pure fascination.

Sonic chuckled, she looked adorable with her fresh, green eyes wide in shock, and her mouth fumbling over itself.

"I kept it. At the time I didn't know, or didn't want to admit, that it was because I liked you, but I just couldn't let it get lost. It was something you'd put your heart into."

She stared at the bracelet as though it were going to disappear at any moment. She blinked a couple times before managing to sputter out a sentence.

"I… I feel so touched right now." Her face became brighter, and she gave Sonic a lung crushing hug.

"Woah! Haven't had one of these in a while." He gasped out as he felt his torso compress painfully, his bones grinding against each other.

"Probably a good thing, I'd die if this happened every day." He joked as she loosened her grip. She chuckled a bit, but kept a hold on him.

"Sonic you're a great guy, and I'm glad I got to love you. I don't regret a minute of it." She kept her face in his chest, afraid to break apart in front of him. The smell of oranges were stronger than she'd ever smelt on him.

"Ames, what made you change?" He asked.

She snapped her head up to look at him sternly. He smirked.

"I'm not trying to start something, I'm just honestly curious. What changed? And why Shadow?"

She narrowed her eyes, and hummed in thought. Then finally, she smiled and told him.

"I had to move on. I loved you so much that I stopped loving myself. Which was my own fault, I let myself get lost in blue." Her smirk widened, and Sonic rolled his emerald eyes.

"It really started when I almost died at Lyric's hands. I realized I'd become something I didn't like. I told Shadow this, I became the shell of Amy Rose."

Sonic looked at her silently, waiting for her to continue. A part of him dreaded this and just wanted to escape from this place, but he swallowed the feeling and steeled himself for her response.

"After Shadow saved me from suicide, I had finally hit rock bottom, there was no where else to go unless I took a different path. So that's what I did. I let go of my hold on you."

Again she smiled, and Sonic felt a pang of sadness strike through him. For the first time in his life he'd been too slow. He was late. He had let the best person for him slip right by. It wasn't like he'd lacked the opportunity either. He'd just naively thought that Amy would always… well, stay like Amy. Even though it hurt, he was definitely proud of her for being able to move forward.

"And Shadow?" He was curious; what about the ebony male, had caught Amy's heart? Amy rolled her eyes good-naturedly at the mention of the Ultimate Doofus. But her emotions turned 'pink' her her eyes distant as she admitted her feelings.

"Shadow became my rock." Her face took on a look that he'd only seen a couple of times. However, this time it wasn't because of him but someone else.

"Shadow just silently became my support, my go-to guy. The person who always let me be… me. He's always there for me, never leaving. I don't," She stopped a moment, giving him a nervous look.

"I don't have to chase him. We walk together. As equals and partners."

Sonic felt a little guilty, but he understood what she meant. He'd always ran from her, from himself. His true self, choosing instead to do what was easy which was lying, and running.

"Well… I guess I get that." He admitted reluctantly.

The sun was almost completely gone at that point, and suddenly a humongous growl was heard between the hugging couple. It was long, deep and sounded much like a dog. Sonic looked down, his emerald eyes popping from his head. Amy blushed and pushed him off her.

"What?! I'm hungry! Don't make a girl embarrassed." She said indignantly, her arms crossed, and ears twitching.

Sonic burst out laughing, he could feel his sadness become less profound with each chuckle. Leave it to Amy Rose to turn a mushy moment into one of complete humor.

"Well," he said, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, "Let's not let this good food I brought go to waste… or our first real date." He winked jokingly and Amy laughed as well.

"Mi'lady." He stuck out his right elbow, and bent his back forward, making his face as regal as he could. Although the corner of his mouth twitched from a laugh kept inside.

Amy giggled and grabbed onto the offered limb with her left hand.

"Don't mind if I do, _m'lord_."

The two hedgehogs walked toward the blanket and the candles, leaving merry laughter behind them.

* * *

Sonic stopped underneath the pole that they'd met under earlier in the day. He gently helped a laughing Amy out of his arms, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Chaos! That is _so_ amazing!" Amy exclaimed, her jade eyes bright with excitement.

"Of course! I wouldn't run all the time if it wasn't so fun!" Sonic smirked, and Amy giggled again.

"I want to do it again!" She stated happily. Sonic blushed slightly and his emerald eyes shone.

"Anytime, Ames. You know where to find me." He replied, with a wink.

Amy giggled uncontrollably, high from the run, and from the fact that she and Sonic were friends again. She was so happy she'd done this today, it'd worked out better than she'd imagined.

After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Amy decided to ask something that'd been bugging her. Shuffling her feet nervously, she looked down a second, before lifting her head and looking straight up into the young hero's eyes. His ears twitched, and he held her gaze, waiting for her to say what she was obviously dying to ask.

"Sonic, I'm glad we made up. But I have a question… you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

He tilted his head, curious about what she was so nervous about asking. He grinned in an attempt to ease the tension, and leaned forward.

"Shoot, Ames. Ask away." His smile was so bright and joyful that Amy regretted saying anything, but she'd opened the can of worms and there was no going back.

She sighed and asked, "What about Perci?"

Sonic's face immediately went sour, Amy panicked and hurriedly shook her hands.

"Sorry! I knew I probably shouldn't have asked… but I was curious. She's not a terrible girl, so I was just wondering if you were going to continue dating her."

Sonic looked angry for a second, but then he sighed and rubbed the bottom of his nose. His muscles relaxed, and he rocked on the back of his heals, the golden buckles on his red running shoes glinting in the light from the street lamp.

"It's okay, Ames. Well, obviously I'm going to break up with her."

Amy couldn't help but feel a little shock with this response… she'd expected him to just return to the way things were. He had seemed to at least enjoy the time he spent with Percy, so she was surprised he would give that up.

"Why? Is it because of me?"

At the sound of her meak question, the cobalt hedgehog glanced down to see his friend donning a nervous and guilty expression. She sure was cute. Sonic chuckled, and ruffled the top of Amy's head.

"No. It's because of me."

She smack his hand away, good naturedly, and gave him a questioning look.

"Why?"

"You don't give up do you, Ames?" He observed, with a roll of his eyes.

She stuck out her bottom lip in a classic Amy pout and narrowed her eyes. As he stared at her stiff yet stubborn stance, Sonic couldn't help but smile sadly. Again, he felt regret and anger at his slow maturity… if only he had been a little faster. If only he'd had even a quarter of Amy's resolve and honesty, then maybe things would be different.

"I guess that's one of the things I love about you." The blue male said softly, causing Amy to blush.

"Look, I can't get over you that easily, and I don't think it's right to date someone with only one foot in the door. So to speak. That's what our relationship was like, you guys were right. There was no love or sincerity. Just lust. And seeing you and Shadow…" he paused, just beyond her head, Sonic could see two ruby eyes glinting in the dark bushes across the street. He chuckled, _Guess even Shadow has a cute side,_ he thought teasingly.

"Seeing how you guys feel about each other," he continued, looking back into Amy's eyes, "I realize I want that. Even if it can't be with you, I want to find that with _someone._ And Perci isn't her." He shrugged, and smiled sadly.

Amy studied him a bit, his expression was serious and determined and she felt for the first time that Sonic was an adult. She nodded, and gave him a gentle and comforting hug.

"I'm sure you'll find her, you're a great guy Sonic. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Sure." He scoffed, sarcastically. He didn't feel all that great at the moment.

She leaned back and gave him a stern look.

"Believe me, it's true! I'm actually insulted that you think I'd love someone for fourteen years and the guy not be a total catch!" She smiled, and Sonic felt a rush of affection for the pink hedgehog.

"It's me we're talkin' about! Amy Rose wouldn't love a guy for nothing!"

She laughed and it was bell-like, music to his ears. She looked so beautiful in the yellow light, and her expression was so lovely, that Sonic - in that moment - decided to do something crazy. Mostly because he loved her and had finally accepted it, but a small part of it, admittedly, was to piss off the pair of crimson eyes watching them intently like a hawk.

Sonic bent down and kissed Amy. He didn't dare make it as passionate as he wanted, he just held his lips gently against hers. Her eyes were wide, and she thought about tearing away from him, but the kiss didn't feel intimate... it felt more like a good bye.

They separated, and Sonic could see a very fired up ebony male, slowly and deliberately making his way towards them.

Chuckling, Sonic swiped some quills out of Amy's stunned face, and told her something in a quiet voice that only she could hear.

"Thank you, Amy Rose, for loving me. You'll never know how much it meant to me."

And with that he was gone, leaving behind the sweet melancholy scent of oranges hanging in the air, and one very pissed hog.


	19. An Apology Isn't Enough

**Hello Readers!**

 **Sorry this is late, life is busy. And I even didn't have time to do as much deep editing as I wanted... but alas, such is life. If I have time I may end up replacing this chapter with a more edited one, but we'll see XP**

 **Special thanks to Depressing Shadows, and WolfsLegend for helping to make this chapter possible!**

 **Thanks to all my reviewers: The-Phoenix-Ninja101, ShadamyT-T, Lucy The Husky, aqua9597, ShadowTH22, Amefloza13, pinksakura271, Day-Week, Angel-kohai, Blazepyro, Natsumasamune, Richardblue1987. You guys are an amazing support, and just as important as my betareaders! Love ya!**

 **Guest 1:** Dragonball Z! XD you're the best! Thanks for the high praise, and hope you continue enjoying my story!

 **Guest 2:** Hahaha, calling Sonic a powerful b*tch made me laugh! Thanks for the review!

 **Guest 3:** And you are simply amazing too :)

 **ShadamyT-T:** I always love seeing your reviews! And thought it was high time to respond. You are very sweet, and (hahaha sorry if this sounds cruel) but hearing that this chapter was able to make you feel emotional, especially about a character you don't really like, made me feel happy. Since that was the exact thing I was trying to make happen. I hope you continue to read and enjoy, and can't wait to hear from you again! :)

 **And with that, it concludes my author note. Hope you guys enjoy and review!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 19: An Apology Isn't Enough**_

"Shadow, come on… talk to me, or at least listen to me, please."

Shadow ignored her. He had met up with her in angered silence, taken her home in silence, and now sat on the living room couch in complete and utter silence. Amy had been desperately trying to speak with him the whole time, and even though she knew she wasn't, she felt like a wife that'd been caught cheating.

Amy hadn't known Shadow was there. If she had, then Sonic wouldn't have been able to hug her, let alone score a kiss.

 _Damn, that makes me sound like a cheater._ She looked at the hedgehog who held her heart, and sighed. She couldn't blame him or get angry that he was pissed at her, because she deserved it. She came around to stand in front of him, leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He didn't react. She sighed again, standing up straight, and flicked her ears in slight annoyance.

"I'll be in my room when you're ready to listen." She told him before making her way into her room.

Once she'd shut the door softly behind her, she collapsed on her bed. She was front down, across the side of the bed, her legs hanging off the edge. Without moving her body, she kicked off her heels, and mumbled into her sheets.

She sat up, pulled the straps of her bra down her arms, and twisted it around so that she could unclasp the hook holding it together. She pulled the defeated undergarment from out of her sleeve, and decided to keep the bandeau on, in case Shadow decided to come in.

She glanced at her bedside clock. 9:20pm. Too late to do anything, but too early to go to bed. She sighed and flopped down on her back. She kept her lights off, and placed her hands comfortably on her stomach. With a sigh, she stared at the shining stars on her ceiling. The glow-in-the-dark ones glowed softly, and the silver ones hanging, twirled in an invisible current, glinting with small fragments of light from outside and her alarm clock.

She'd always had a soft spot for stars. A possible reason for this is because what her mother had once said to her when she was alive:

 _If there is ever a day you can't see me anymore, my Amy, then know I'll always be in the stars. Looking after my little kit._

She blinked profusely, trying to rid the tears that were burning her lids. It amazed her how long ago it had happened, yet it still felt like it happened just yesterday. Right now, she could do with some motherly love and advice. A spark of jealousy spiked in her heart towards Cream: on more than one occasion Amy had witnessed the rabbit calling her mother crying, and thereafter being comforted within moments.

She rolled to her right side, bringing her casted arm close to her body, and curled her legs up. The memories and emotions from the past were threatening her peace, and so her mind desperately searched for something to distract her from those dark thoughts. She glanced down at the bright pink cast, now dirty around the edges. She remembered that she actually had a check-up in two days. Soon it would hit the month anniversary of her injury, and Dr. Whitnel had made her promise to come close to that marker. It was the 8th of June today, and she had broken her arm on the 12th of May.

Her eyes closed. She felt suddenly very tired. So much had happened in just the span of one month, she was surprised she'd survived it all. Although the there were bad times, there had also been moments of complete joy. She had fallen out and into love, and she was no longer alone.

She felt comfortable, and content. Sonic was friends with her again, and Shadow wouldn't stay mad forever... hopefully. Amy felt the like the luckiest girl in the world. Her muzzled opened wide, showing off her fangs and molars, in a yawn. Her head felt heavy, and her bed felt comfy. Forgetting the reason she was supposed to stay awake, her eyes started to close. Smacking her lips together, she smiled as she finally let the darkness take her.

* * *

Amy awoke, feeling like there was something needing her attention. Her squinting eyes read the read numbers of her digital alarm clock. 1:54am. Upset that she'd woken in the middle of the night, she almost went back to sleep, but a sudden realization snapped her wide awake.

 _Shit! I never spoke to Shadow!_

She jerked up, ready to go find Shadow and make amends. However something didn't feel right, and she froze to observe her surroundings. Sitting at the foot of her bed, and staring at her, was a dark shape with blood red eyes. Her first instinct was to scream, which came forth in a high pitched squeal. It took her a moment for her heart to slow and realize it was Shadow.

"Holy shit, Shadow! You scared me half to death! I swear you do it on purpose." She gave him a glare.

Shadow continued to stare at her in silence. She could barely make out his face, but she could see enough to know that his muzzle was furrowed in a frown. Her eyes rolled, she was starting to get irritated with his attitude. Before she could scold him further, Shadow finally spoke.

"You're going back to him, aren't you."

His voice held no emotion, and it sent shivers down her spine. This was the old Shadow, the one who didn't let anyone see his true self. She tried moving towards him, but in the very dim light of her room, she could see him flinch. The action sent a wash of hurt through her heart. She stopped and placed her hands into her lap.

"No, Shadow, I'm not. Why would you think that?"

"Isn't the answer obvious? You guys kissed, and you've loved him all your life. I've seen the way you look at him."

He chuckled darkly, his ruby eyes gaining a dangerous look.

"Now that he's crawling back to you, why wouldn't you want to be with him? You're probably not going to say anything out of pity, but in a week or so you're gonna dump me." He turned his head, deep, painful, emotion escaped in the next sentence he spoke.

"You're going to leave me."

She couldn't see his face, but she felt the distance in the air. He was starting to pull away from her, he was starting to retract back into that comfortable, emotionless shell. She wouldn't allow that to happen.

Amy lunged forward, she knocked him off the bed and onto the floor. His face took on a look of shock, before settling back into a scowl. However, Amy did not flatter. This was the second time in two days that she had to straddle the stubborn hog, but she didn't care. It seemed to be the only way to make him listen, and so, she glared fiercely into his angry face.

"No. I. Am. Not." She said each word slowly and deliberately, like English was his second language.

"Sonic and I-"

" _Tsk._ Whatever."

"Don't interrupt me!" She practically screamed. He narrowed his eyes, but kept his mouth shut. Satisfied she now held him captive, she leaned back a bit, still making sure to stay on top of him.

"Sonic and I have come to the understanding; _nothing_ is going to happen between us. We're friends now, not awkward crushes like before."

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe you. You kissed him!"

"Ugh!" Amy was becoming exasperated, " _He_ kissed me!"

"You didn't stop him."

"Because it wasn't intimate! He did it as a good bye."

Shadow scoffed, and looked her in the eye. His ruby eyes shone with betrayal and anger, he no longer attempted to hide his feelings. She could see through him, even when he didn't want her to.

"Liar."

"Oh, for fucks sake Shadow!" Amy yelled, at her wits end. What could she say to make him understand? What could she do to make this right? Yes, she was in the wrong, but honestly this hedgehog was too stubborn for his own good.

"Chaos Shadow! I'm so pissed that you're forcing me to say this, like this." She hissed.

Now he was confused, "Say what? That you're leaving?"

"Ugh, dammit Shadow!"

She looked up at the ceiling, trying to gather her courage, and get rid of her pride. She could feel Shadow stiffening underneath her, and she knew any moment he would throw her off and leave. She didn't have anymore time, it was now or never.

"I'M CRAZY ABOUT _YOU_. Okay? I couldn't even give a shit about Sonic anymore… I want to… to be with you… I don't want anyone else, and… and I need you."

Her voice sounded raw and she struggled to keep her tears from falling. She couldn't help but let all her emotions out at once, and while she was speaking, she had kept her eyes shut tight, afraid of his reaction. However, after a few moments of silence she dared to open them and look into his face.

His beautiful ruby eyes went huge, and his mouth hung open. He'd never expected someone to say that to him, let alone the pink hedgehog who sat on top of him. Therefore, having nothing clever to say, he just dumbly gaped at her.

"Um…"

A wash of embarrassment and shame came over her, and Amy lowered her head, a sick laugh emanating from her muzzle.

"Well, Shaddy? What do you have to say to that?" She asked mockingly, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Like lightning, his eyes took on an evil glint, and before she could react, she was in the air and landing backwards on her bed. Before she had time to react, he was on top of her, and holding her hands above her head.

"The fuck, Shadow!" Amy growled, trying to wiggle free.

It was to no avail. Shadow was strong, and held her in place. She squirmed in his grip, trying to break free. She started having flashbacks to that alley - that horrible night - and suddenly she froze in fear. Shadow noticed her panic, and didn't even have to guess what it was about. Before she became totally lost in her nightmare, he bent down and kissed her. He started off gently, just his lips brushing hers, making sure to make his actions soft and reassuring. He wanted to rid her face of that pain, want to cover her trauma with memories of kind touches and sweet kisses. After a few moments, he felt her relax.

A tiny moan escaped her throat, and Shadow felt a rush of heat flow through him, but he remained in control, knowing that if he became forceful or rough, she'd become frightened. He lightly licked her bottom lip, asking for permission. After a second, she opened up for him, letting him in.

Again, he was tender with her, holding back the passion that was building inside him. They teased each other, exploring each other's mouth, and Shadow's free hand began to slowly and lightly move down her torso to her waist. He didn't dare touch any place that would be intrusive, but instead chose to just feel her soft fur under his skin. For now that would be enough.

However, his worry was not necessary. Amy wasn't even thinking of Paul at all, Shadow didn't give her a chance to. Anytime she made a slight move in fear, or made a shocked sound, because Shadow would hold her face, and soften his kiss, until she would once again melt into his embrace.

Eventually he let go of her arms, and she immediately used her left hand to explore his body. His bare chest was in front of her, and she loved the contrast of firm, toned muscles, and fluffy snow fur. Both of them felt a need to connect, to create a stronger bond between them. The more they gave in to each other, the more they wanted. It wasn't long until their minds were clouded from unknown, but pleasant, sensations. After several minutes, they finally separated.

They both were panting, and Amy had her eyes closed, her lips plump from his touch. Shadow was staring at her, taking in her image. He was starstruck with her beauty, the way her wavy quills spread out around her like a halo, the darkness of her lashes, and the strawberry scent, that now had a twist of arousal; almost like a berry scented rose. He bent his head down, and placed his lips close to her right ear.

"I think I'm the one that's crazy about you." He breathed, so quietly she almost didn't catch it with her heavy breathing filling the quiet air.

She froze, and when he pulled his face in front of hers, she became locked in his intoxicating crimson irises.

"Shadow?"

"Don't say anything. I'm sorry. I… over reacted. I thought…" He gulped, still unused to sharing his feelings with someone. However, this was Amy. _His_ Amy.

"I thought… you were going to leave, and I'd be alone again." He hated the way his voice slightly trembled at the end. _That was so uncool. She's going to think I'm stupid._

However, looking down, he didn't see the face of a judging or mocking person. Rather she was staring at him, while tears silently slipped from her eyes. He stared at her for a few seconds, shocked at what he was seeing. Was it something he did? Had he touched her in the wrong place?

"Uh…"

"Sorry," She mumbled, pulling her left hand free to wipe her eyes.

"I just… it hurts me that I made you feel like that. I didn't want you thinking I didn't care for you. Shadow, you've become so precious to me, I can't lose you."

Hearing those words, finally helped to settle his negative feelings. He relaxed, and plopped down next to her. He felt a wave of relief wash over him, as though a great weight had been lifted.

Amy scooted closer to his left side, and snuggled onto his chest. She used her left hand to play idly with his white fur.

Shadow would (probably) never admit it, but it felt amazing, and surprisingly comforting. He was struck with an urge to touch her too, and he fondly remembered that time in the kitchen when he had put her quills in a ponytail. She had seemed to really enjoy it, a little smirk played on the edges of his mouth.

He moved his left arm around her, and started to stroke her quills. As expected, her eyes closed in pleasure, and she smiled. Not only was his petting feeling nice, but also his scent was filling her senses. He smelled more masculine than Sonic, and instead of sweet oranges, Shadow had the faint hint of spicy cinnamon. She became unwittingly addicted.

He carefully maneuvered his way between the sharp points of her quills and to her scalp. He started to massage and rub her head, causing her hand to freeze on his chest. After a few minutes, a long purr escaped Amy's muzzle. Her eyes snapped open, and she quickly sat up, nicking him a few times with her quills as she went.

"Oops! Uh, that's embarrassing!" She blushed, her jade eyes in a panic. She had never actually _purred_ before. She hadn't even known that was a thing.

Shadow gave her one of his rare smiles, and patted his chest with his right hand, keeping his left open for her.

"No it's not. It's adorable."

Her face went aflame, and she slowly, almost reluctantly, lowered herself back onto his firm chest. She suddenly became aware that he was wearing nothing, but boxers. When she said as much, Shadow just chuckled, and continued stroking her head.

"I was trying to sleep, when I couldn't take it and came to your room."

"You sleep in boxers?"

"No. I sleep naked. I thought it might be a little rude to sit on your bed naked though, so I threw this on."

Amy felt warmth spread through her body, was she crazy, or had that sounded really hot?

"It sucks that it's become the norm for males to wear clothes now." He said, wistfully.

"I miss the feeling of being _free_." He chuckled, and she smiled at his joke.

They lay in silence for a while. The steady rhythm of his breathing was slowly lulling her into a heavy sleep. His scent had become comfortable, and each time she took a breath she was pulled further into a state of pure bliss. Her body and spirit felt content and happy. She wanted to stay like this for a long time.

Her eyes started to shut, and she yawned. Shadow shifted a bit, and started to rise. However, getting up proved a far greater challenge for Shadow: Amy firmly pushed him down, and shook her head.

"Don't go."

"But you're tired." He argued gruffly.

"Yeah, and you're point is?"

He opened his muzzle to protest, but he felt her finger touch his lip. Her skin was soft, and it felt like a petal had landed on his face. Mobians were covered in fur, except for the undersides of their hands and feet, and Shadow was pleased to find that Amy kept hers very smooth.

"Just stay here, I won't bite." A little laugh escaped her mouth, and she snuggled deeper into his chest. She could hear his heart start to beat faster.

"Uh, but-"

" _Shhhh_." She whispered. Her eyes closed again and soon she fell asleep to the rhythm of his heart.

Shadow looked down at her head. He could see the top, with her little pointy ears, and just a sliver of her face was visible. He gulped nervously, and his heart started to panic. _She's right next to me, touching me. I can smell her all around me._

It was a torture, a sweet torture. He almost got up, but Amy turned her head in her sleep, so that her muzzle was buried in his chest. He sighed and relaxed - she was right. She wouldn't bite.

He stared up at her ceiling, and tried counting how many stars were stuck there.

 _It's funny. Maria was always up in space looking down, and dreaming of Earth, and Amy's always staring at the stars._

He was always surprised at their similarities and interested in their differences. He didn't like Amy just because she reminded him of Maria, he adored her because she was her own person, someone who opened up to him. Someone who burst through his walls, and dragged him out of his mental prison. Before Amy and after Maria, Shadow had locked himself in a dark room, with huge walls to protect himself. It was Amy who showed him that the world outside wasn't as bad as he made it out to be. He didn't have to be alone to be safe.

He closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around the pink female. She muttered something, and wiggled a bit, but then relaxed back into his hold. For the first time in 57 years, Shadow the Ultimate Life Form, fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

"Alright, everything looks just about ready. Broken arms can take four to ten weeks to heal. But yours looks like we can schedule the removal of your cast this week."

"Really?!" Amy asked excitedly.

She, Rouge, and Shadow were sitting in Dr. Whitnel's office for her monthly check-up. Rouge had insisted on driving her there, and Shadow wouldn't let them go alone. He didn't trust Rouge to stay on track, and he knew the two females could get out of hand when left alone.

"Dang, hon! You heal fast!" Rouge exclaimed giving Amy a quick hug. Amy beamed at her friend, and laughed happily.

Dr. Whitnel smiled at the scene, his eyes bright behind his half-moon glasses.

"Just be careful, Ms. Rose, you may experience some weakness, and strain while doing activities for a while, but in a month or so the pain should be gone."

"Thank you, Dr. Whitnel." Amy gave him another grateful look, and Shadow leaned forward so that he was closer to the monkey.

"Does she have any medication she needs to be taking?" He asked, his ears perked in attention.

"Well, I will be prescribing some weak pain meds, she can only take three per day, and she should consume them with food." Dr. Whitnel turned to his computer, and began to type up a summary of the visit.

Rouge snickered and punched Shadow teasingly on his arm.

"You care about her." She taunted childishly.

Shadow turned to face her, crimson fire a light in his eyes.

"Ha! I just don't want her moping about the house, whining about pain."

"Come on Shad, admit it, you don't want her to be in pain." Rouge continued relentlessly.

An irritated growl started to form in Shadow's throat, before Amy coughed pulling their attention towards her.

"Stop bothering him, Rouge. Can't we have just one day were you two aren't bickering?"

The two of them looked at each other, one was throwing daggers with a glare, and the other had a petty smirk that added oil to the fire.

"Rose…" Shadow said through gritted teeth. He kept his eyes on the annoying bat, but waited for Amy's reply.

"Um, yes?" Amy asked, uncertainly.

"I am going to wait in the lobby. I can't stand being around this _poisonous_ female."

Rouge's eyes fluttered, and she acted bashful.

"Aww, lil' ol' me?"

Shadow growled, and hurried to leave the small office. He was in a very frustrated state of mind: one, he'd had to come here with that crazy bat. His second irritation was simply, Amy. To his dismay, he found himself falling deeper and deeper into her intoxicating presence. As result he was unnaturally worried for her. _Whatever._ He thought, as he made his way to the lobby.

Rouge snickered uncontrollably at his retreat, proud of how easily she was able to get under his skin. Amy sighed shaking her head sadly.

"Really, I don't understand why you always do that. Give him a break."

"Oh, ho!" Rouge exclaimed in mock shock,

"Girlfriend coming to Prince Doom's defense?"

Amy rolled her eyes, and chuckled.

"Rouge, just take it easy on him will ya? He's had a rough couple days."

Dr. Whitnel, continued to type away on his computer, but he was finding himself highly interested in the conversation behind him, so he took his time writing out the report. He'd grown a fondness for Amy and her group. And the girlfriend comment had him on the edge of his seat in curiosity.

"What happened?" Rouge asked, her voice now concerned for her friend.

"I haven't told you this yet, but… I went on a date with Sonic."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Rouge practically screamed, causing the two others in the room to flinch and rub their ears.

"Amy how could you?!"

"Rouge-"

"Even though he doesn't show it, Shadow is fragile!"

"Wait-"

"I was so happy when you two started dating! I thought you both would be good for each other!"

"Listen-"

"Are you telling me you're cheating on him?! You may be my friend, but Shadow's like my brother! I've known him a long time and-"

"FUCKING STOP!" Amy stood up, her quills bristled, and her eyes aflame. Rouge clamped her mouth shut, and glared.

"If you would listen, then you would know the whole story. Shadow knew, he knew about the whole thing. He even gave me permission."

That blindsided the bat. Her face went from pissed to confused, to blank.

"What?"

Amy flopped back into her chair, and put her head in her hands, in an attempt to calm down.

"It was a sort of way for both of us - Sonic and I - to move on. I thought… I thought if we did the one thing we always danced around, then we could be done with it and move on."

Rouge started to calm down. _Of course she wouldn't cheat on Shadow. She isn't that type of person. I should have listened. But still… a date with someone you used to like?_ Although she didn't understand what exactly was going on, Rouge could tell that Amy was obviously feeling remorseful.

"What happened?" She asked gently.

"We talked… and… oh, Rouge. It was so, _so_ hard." Tears were now filling those beautiful grassy eyes, and Rouge immediately sat in the chair next to the pink female, and pulled her close.

"Oh, Amy."

"Rouge, he… he set up this huge picnic, with candles and drinks, on a hill overlooking the sea and sun set. It was everything I had ever dreamed of in my life… but he wasn't Shadow."

 _Damn! I guess the Blue Brat really did love her!_ Rouge thought, but stayed silent.

"I… for a second I thought, _maybe I still love him_. But Shadow… my feelings towards him is way stronger, and I told Sonic as much. And his face… Rouge he cried. He actually _cried_."

The bat squeezed the girl closer to her chest. She could feel the pain and sadness coming off Amy in waves.

"Hon, why didn't you call?"

Amy sniffed and shook her head.

"I didn't want the possibility of Shadow over hearing, he got hurt enough seeing Sonic kiss me."

"What?! That blue bastard kissed a taken female?! Oh the nerve! Why I otta-" Amy laughed.

She looked up at her friend and smirked.

"Rouge, sometimes you are loyal to a fault. But I love that about you."

Amy's smirk turned into a bright smile, that almost gave the bat a heart attack.

"Sonic didn't really _kiss_ me. It was more of a long peck - it felt like a good bye. He was allowing me to leave, saying goodbye to our twisted love story. It was actually kind of sweet."

Rouge stared in utter awe of the girl sitting next to her. Really, how was it Amy seemed to always have a way of making things work out? _It's her Chaos forsaken determination. No one can keep away from her flow for long, I seriously don't know how Sonic managed it._ A new respect grew in her her heart for the blue male. Although she was still upset with how he'd treated Amy.

"Anyway, I was actually hoping to get a chance to ask you a question. Since it is true you probably know Shadow best," Amy's jade eyes brightened, and she playfully nudged her friend, "Although not for long. I plan to beat you in that regard."

Rouge laughed, and leaned back, her ears twitching in anticipation.

"Alright, ask away."

"Is there something I can do for Shadow? I know he says he's fine, but I still feel like I need to make it up to him."

Rouge looked up, and hummed in thought. Shadow. What was something Amy could do for him?

An image of a digital screen popped in her mind, and some words on it called out to her.

 _I did it! I finally did it! On June 19th, the Ultimate Life Form, Project Shadow, has been completed! Success!_

June 19th. Today was June 10th. Perfect. Rouge looked at her anxious friend, and knew that Amy would _love_ this.

"Amy, I know the perfect thing."

"What?"

"June 19th… it's Shadow's birthday."

Amy's jaw opened wide, and her green eyes sprang wide.

"Shadow's birthday? But that's only 9 days away! Why didn't he say anything?"

Rouge sighed, she knew Shadow would kill her if he ever found out she was telling this to Amy, but she wanted to see if Amy could change his view. She wanted Shadow to be happy, and Amy was the most likely person to make it happen.

"Shadow never celebrates it. He's immortal, so he could care less about the passing years. But that was before he started dating you. That's something I never thought I'd live to see. So maybe you can make him feel like it was a good thing he was born, or made."

Amy tilted her head, a sudden tightness developed in her chest. _Immortal_. That one word refusing to leave her mind. Of course she always knew that he was, but she had never really _thought_ about it. It was quite a heart wrenching realization.

"I… I never even thought about that." She muttered silently. Rouge patted her leg.

"Don't dwell on it too much, he knows what he's doing. And what he wants. If he thought he couldn't handle it, he wouldn't have opened up to you. Believe me."

Rouge almost regretted reminding Amy of that blaring truth. It was a lot to take in, knowing that your lover would never grow old with you, that he would be left alone after you leave. The pain and sorrow that departure would cause him, and the fact that he would feel it for all eternity.

"Does that bother you?" Rouge asked softly.

Amy's eyes slowly moved to look at the bat. Her ears flicked, and she took a moment to ponder the question. _Did_ it bother her that he was immortal?

 _I think the better question is, does it change anything? Does it change how we feel about each other?_ She realized that the answer was no. She loved Shadow, and she knew he loved her. Therefore, she shook her head.

"No. Maybe it's selfish of me, but even if it means that one day we'll have to part ways, I still want to be with him. I can't imagine _not_ having him. Sure I feel incredibly sad that he might one day be alone, but at least right now he isn't. Besides, he is an adult, he can make his own choices, in a way it would be selfish of me to push him away."

Amy leaned back, her heart felt heavy, but she felt like what she was saying was right.

"But don't you think it would be better not to pursue it? That way he wouldn't have to see you go. He wouldn't become attached, wouldn't have a painful past hanging over him."

Rouge wasn't trying to discourage Amy, she was curious to hear her answer.

"I know I can't speak for him, but if it was me I would rather create those memories then not have any at all. Even if I were to feel more dead than alive when that person left, at least I'd be able to say, I've lived. I want Shadow to love, and be loved. He deserves it. Maybe more so than anyone else."

Her eyes closed and she smiled gently and sweetly.

"But then again, maybe I'm just being naive. Who am I to say I'm the cause of his happiness?"

"No, Ms. Rose. I think that's a very wise statement."

Both females jumped slightly, they had forgotten all about the doctor.

"Oh sorry, Dr. Whitnel! You probably didn't want to hear all that." Amy said flustered.

The monkey chuckled, and pushed his frames further up his nose.

"My dear, I would have said something if I found it off putting. Also congrats! I was rooting for you and Shadow."

"Uh, really?" Amy blushed, and Rouge snickered.

"Here's some advice from an old male: take advantage of the present, be wary of the future, and treasure the past. If what you say is true about Shadow, then I believe that he'd rather treasure the past than regret it. Wouldn't you?"

As soon as he'd said those words, Amy felt peace with her decision. It was almost as though she'd just received advice from a father. She felt a lump form in her throat, and she tried to gulp it down.

"That's beautiful. Thank you."

The kind doctor smiled, and handed her some forms.

"I've scheduled you're cast removal for a week from today, so the 17th. That way you'll have both arms by the 19th." He said with a wink.

Amy blushed, and smiled as she took the forms.

"Thank you for the advice, and all your help." She gratefully said.

"Anytime my dear. I've grown fond of you and your friends, feel free to come again," His eyes twinkled, and he gave her a smirk, "I've enjoyed seeing young people living life, and if you ever need some wizened advice, I have plenty." He ended with a chuckle and walked them to the door.

The two females waved and started down the hall.

"Oh and Amy," he called, after they'd taken a few steps.

The pink female turned, her eyes questioning.

"Make sure not to let go of him, that guy's a keeper."

Amy looked at him a moment, and then gifted him with one of her brightest smiles.

"I wouldn't dream of it."


	20. That Time

**Hello dear Readers~**

 **Who is playing Pokemon Go? I am, and it is taking up so much of my time lol**

 **Thank you Depressing Shadow for help beta reading this chapter and polishing it to perfection!**

 **Look forward to a short story about Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles soon!**

 **Today's message is shortened due to the fact I must go out and find a Pikachu!**

 **All Sonic characters belong to SEGA. Read and Review.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 20: That Time**_

A week flew by fairly quickly, and Amy was already panicking. Not too much had happened during the week: the most interesting endeavor had been a visit to a dig site with Shadow, nothing had turned up, leaving them more frustrated than before. They decided - after several failed attempts at revealing anything - that Amy would have an easier and better time if they came again after her cast had been removed. However, it wasn't the failures bothering the pink female; what she was agonizing over was the 19th. How in hell was she going to celebrate Shadow's birthday?

Even though they were 'dating' now, not much in their relationship had changed. The biggest difference was the intimacy, and even that was rare. Shadow was still unused to sharing that kind of connection with with someone, and Amy still had reservations left from the incident with Paul. There had been several occasions when the both of them would simply stare at each other awkwardly, both feeling a pull towards each other, but at the same time there was some sort of wall in between them. It wasn't always there, but when it was, it would become difficult to move past. The wall was formed by insecurity, inexperience, and fear, on Shadow's side. Where as Amy felt caution, reservation, and insecurity as well.

Usually, when something like this occurred, however, the one who was not experiencing any of these emotions would attempt to break through. Shadow would become instantly sweet but also careful, showing that he understood her pain, and was open to working with it. Whereas Amy, would gently help Shadow through his own insecurities by either talking with him, or treating him with love. In this way, they seemed to fit each other quite well, and their relationship was a happy one.

However, they definitely still had their rough patches; they argued, and bickered. On more than one occasion, loud screaming and the slamming of doors could be heard from outside of the hut, and any animal that had dare to come close, would flee in a moment of pure terror. Any visitor stepping up to the door, would decide to come back at a later time. Overall, however, she was happy, and wouldn't change anything at all.

Though all this was true, there was one thing in particular that was ruffling her quills at moment. Regardless of the fact that she was content with their relationship, she had come to realize that he was a very hard boyfriend to please. He was always commenting on what she needed to improve on, or how weird she was, and never seemed to be overly pleased with anything she did. Not that she minded, since that was just Shadow's personality, and she also knew it was his odd way of showing he cared. If he didn't care about someone, he would ignore them, because he viewed it as a waste of his time. Unfortunately, for her, all of this together made it difficult for her to figure out what to do for him... on a day he didn't want anyone to know about. He was surely going to be livid if she did anything that he even the tiniest bit disapproved of.

"Amy?"

The sound of Tails' voice snapped her attention back to reality. She, Shadow, Sonic, and Tails were all at the workshop. A light above the table they sat at, swung slowly in a summer's breeze, and all of the Mobians were staring at her, as though expecting her to answer. They'd decided to meet up and discuss multiple issues, like Lyric, and Chaos Emeralds. The same exhausting theories and ideas had been thrown back and forth around the table, with no one seeming to have any new insight to the issue.

However, Amy had been distracted all day, and nothing that had been said at the table was retained in her mind. Even when her cast had been removed earlier that morning, she'd hardly celebrated. The reason being, that it symbolized she had no excuse for not coming up with birthday plans, no injury to prevent her from doing labor. Looking around, she determined that a question had been asked of her, but she didn't even know what they were discussing at the moment, and had just been staring off into space, contemplating two days from then. She sweated slightly and decided on a safe response.

"Uh, um, yes?" She replied, distractedly.

"Well," Tails said, raising an eyebrow, "I just asked, how does it feel to have both arms again?"

Everyone was giving her curious looks, although in Shadow's case it came off as suspicious, and Amy sighed. To her it seemed as though they were judging her for not responding in a timely manner and she irrationally thought that they were being jackasses. She didn't see what the big deal was. She got her damn cast off, yay! So what? Why was everyone focusing on something that hardly seemed like a big issue at the moment?

"Fine." She said shortly, a little bitterness to her tone, "it wasn't that big a deal. Stop asking about it."

Couldn't they get off her back? She needed to plan, she wanted it to go perfectly. Amy Rose always has a plan, it's how she gets things done. The lack of one was causing her to become frustrated with herself, and it didn't help that it was 'her time of month.' It _was_ maybe the last day or day before the last, and usually she was pretty good at holding in her temper, (that meant avoiding most people, and staying away from stressful situations) but with the pressure of the birthday, and all the problems with Lyric, that lacked a good solution, was causing Amy to quickly lose control.

Shadow narrowed his eyes at the pink female, she was acting strangely. She _was_ known to have a temper, and all week she had been a little irritable, but her little outburst had been pretty out of character. _It's probably best if we don't push it though, I'll let her cool off and then-_

"Ames, what's going on? You sound grumpy?"

Shadow turned his head to shoot a loathsome glare at the Blue Imbecile who'd opened his mouth. He was always shocked and - in a twisted way - impressed at Sonic's tactlessness when it came to Amy. Even Tails had enough sense to back off, sensing she wasn't in the mood, and had turned to a device he'd been fiddling with since the beginning of the meeting. Now however, everyone was still in silence, their attention on the gloomy female, awaiting her answer. Amy was staring at Sonic, an unreadable expression on her muzzle, but there was an unmistakable chill in the room.

"Oh, I see." She mused, as though she'd had a great eureka, the chill grew ever more powerful, and all three boys shivered unconsciously. Amy continued, as though not caring about the atmosphere she was creating. A small voice in her head was telling her she was overreacting, but it was too late to change course now.

"If I don't want to talk about, or go into detail about the nasty smell that was released when the cast was taken off, the sickening crack of the cement breaking ring in my ear like a gunshot, or the fact my skin was all pruney and nasty; that _must_ mean I'm grumpy, doesn't it?" Her voice was sickly sweet, and she'd intertwined her fingers together in front of her. Her face had taken on a look that seemed to say, _oh, you poor simpleton. No one can blame you for being dumb._

Sonic was struck silent, now even he could feel the tension in the room. He nervously looked away, but that didn't stop her cold gaze towards him. Shadow coughed, and turned to Tails, attempting to steer the conversation away from Amy. A strange day it was for the black hedgehog to be the peacemaker of the group, but someone had to change the attitude of the room, least Amy go hammer happy.

"So, you said the Chaos device is complete?"

As though broken from a spell, the young fox's head snapped in the direction of the anti-hero, and he nodded his head vigorously, throwing nervous glances in Amy's direction. However, after the interruption to her angry lecturing, the pink female had gone back to staring at a wall, having seemed to gone dormant, for now.

"Yes, we can start using it whenever." Tails replied, feeling as though it were safe.

"Well, it's good to know you have your uses." Shadow stated, leaning back in his chair. Tails frowned slightly at the comment, but shrugged it off. He got up from the table and rummaged through some desks nearby, until he came back with a large metal box. From this he pulled out a circular device that gleamed and shone with 'newness,' placing it on the table with pride. Shadow admired the shining beauty of the thing, and leaned forward with a critical eye.

"Would tomorrow be good? I want to test it as soon as possible." He was eager to get some headway with the Lyric situation, and didn't want to put it off anymore than they had to.

"I can't take it out tomorrow, since I have plans with Cream," The fox blushed a little, giving a little cough before continuing, "But Friday I have time."

"The 19th?" Shadow asked.

The sound of that accursed date roused Amy, and her eyes snapped in their direction. The sudden movement once again had all three sets of eyes on her, but she hardly seemed to notice this time, as her wide eyes stared at Tails.

"Yeah, why? Do you have anything important that day?" Tails asked, trying to ignore the female since at the moment she wasn't doing anything.

There were only four people alive who knew of Shadow's birthday: Shadow, Rouge, Eggman, and Amy. Shadow only thought there were three. Shadow, looked away from Amy, and thought about the question. Although the day was his birthday, he hardly cared for it, and didn't have anything planned. It was a constant reminder of the past. Some things were best left forgotten. Besides, he doubted anyone had some ridiculous notion of a 'surprise' party for him. Rouge had tried that once, and after having to clean up pink frosting from the wall, and throw out soiled carpeting, it hadn't happened again. So, no. He did not have plans.

"No, I don't." He replied, no emotion in his voice.

Amy narrowed her eyes. Tails relaxed his tense shoulders and became relieved. Feeling as though he were in the clear, he bounced excitedly as he gingerly packed up the device again.

"Great! Then we can plan-"

"No."

The absolute hardness to the tone used, caused all attention once again, to turn to a fuming hedgehog. Her eyes were set in a determined glare, and her arms were folded in stubbornness.

"Shadow isn't going."

There was silence around the table, as all three males looked at her like she were about to explode. Which wouldn't be too far from the truth.

"Ames… is there a particular reason why?" Sonic asked gently, trying not to alight her flames. It was to no avail... Amy was seeing red, not only was she having difficulty planning the damn day, now Shadow was going to be gone for it? No, that was unacceptable. She turned her frustrations to the concerned azure hero, since he had so graciously offered to be a punching bag.

"Sonic, why are you talking to me as if I were a child?" Her muzzle was split in an insane grin, and one of her eyes were twitching.

As though hit with an epiphany Sonic's face turned into one of understanding. The hero had finally pieced together what was happening. A similar situation had happened a couple years ago. Amy had lost control. The only one who'd been able to sate the fire was Rouge. And afterwards the bat had explained to a naive blue hedgehog, what females went through every month.

He gulped, deciding it might be time to give the white bat a call. He cautiously got up, as though any sudden movements would set her off.

"Ames, I think you should give Rouge a call."

"Rouge? Why the hell involve that vixen?" Shadow growled. The last thing he wanted was another female in here. Sonic gave Shadow a look, and then turned to Amy, who was still staring at them with the same expression of madness.

"Ames, Shadow and I are going to leave for a moment, and then we'll discuss Friday."

Her green eyes darted between them, Sonic looked like a child caught with his hand a cookie jar, and Shadow had an incredulous glare on his face.

"Don't tell me what to do fak-"

"Okay, Ames. Be back soon."

Sonic grabbed Shadow's arm and dashed full speed out of the workshop. The abrupt exit of the two male hedgehogs, seemed to cause Amy to relax slightly, yet she still carried a dangerous expression on her face. Tails gave a helpless look towards the door they'd left through. Wishing he could join them.

"Tails." Amy said suddenly.

The fox snapped his attention to the female, and gulped.

"Y-yes, Amy?"

She sighed, and rubbed her head.

"Can you tell me something Cream does that makes you really happy?" Her voice still sounded quite irritated but was now lacking the sharpness that it had possessed earlier when she spoke with Sonic. She was upset that she had resorted to asking for help, but at this point it was all she could do.

Tails blinked a few times, shocked by the question. He observed her nervous stance as she glanced around the room, looking anywhere but the fox's face. _Wasn't she just royally pissed? Why is she now asking about my relationship?_

"Uh, why?" This proved to be the wrong thing to say. The fire relighted in her expression, and Amy smacked her hands onto the table, practically growling out her next words.

"Just answer the _damn_ question."

Tails flinched, he swore these hedgehogs would be the reason he died young. He made a submissive gesture, deciding it would be better to humor her, then to argue. He leaned back into his chair, his blue eyes staring at the ceiling as he thought of an answer to her random irrational question.

"Well… I suppose I like it when she listens to all my ideas for inventions or when I talk about mechanics. She's the only one who actually listens without a bored look, and asks me serious questions that actually have to do with my work."

"Hmmm, yes. Males do like to talk about themselves. However, Shadow is a little different. I can be hard pressed at time to get a simple answer to a question like, 'what would you like to eat?' Anything else?"

"Um," He didn't want her to get angry again, so he tried to think of something. There were lots of things he liked about Cream, but obviously Amy was asking because of Shadow. This made it difficult to come up with an answer, since he doubted the activities he and Cream enjoyed to do together, would amuse the ebony hero.

"I guess… when she makes something for me, and she puts her heart into it. For example, baking. It's her passion, and she's always sharing it with me. Every time she hands me a new dessert or asks what I'd like, it makes me happy that she's involving me in something she enjoys. I guess I like it when we both share our passions."

Amy became silent, and she looked into the distance again. Her attention seemed to be off him for the moment, and Tails let out a breath. He hoped that there wouldn't be anymore confusing outburst from the pink heroine for the rest of the meeting. He turned away from her, trying to find something to occupy his time with, as he waited for his friends to return.

"Baking… inventions…" Amy muttered, her fingers lightly tapping the table as she thought to herself.

Sharing passions, Tails had said. The concept was actually quite attractive. She still didn't quite know what Shadow had a passion for- besides Chaos Emeralds- but she did know her own passions.

 _It would be nice to share our interests with one another. I want to know more about him, and I want to show him what I'm like._

Finally a plan started to form in her mind, and the stress of the week began to wane. She smiled, and abruptly stood up. The movement caused Tails to stiffen, she was making her way around the table towards him, and her eyes still held a slight tinge of crazy. He thought she was going to whack him with her hammer, and as she got closer, all his instincts started screaming; _Run! Run away!_

However what she had in mind was actually completely innocent, she gave him a hug. Despite the fact that she was like a sister to him, Tails still felt his cheeks grow warm, as they connected with the soft form of her bosom. He was glad that she didn't seem to be angry anymore, but the fact still remained that she was acting a little out of character. She pulled back from him, and ruffled the top of his head, her jade eyes now playful, and her expression grateful.

"Thanks, Tails. You helped me a lot." She smiled, and the fox relaxed again, feeling his heart slow.

"No problem, Amy. Anytime." He didn't know what he'd done, he was just glad she hadn't used her Piko Piko hammer on him.

Amy dropped her hands back to her side, and returned to her seat. She was relaxed than she had been in days. Amy Rose always needed a plan, and now that she had one, nothing was going to get in her way.

* * *

"What the hell is your deal, Faker?" Shadow ripped his limb from Sonic's grasp, and folded his arms.

"Shadow," Sonic said, choosing to ignore the black male's attitude. There were more pressing matters than ridiculous banter.

"Do you know… of _that time_?"

Shadow gave him a look like he'd just spoken nonsense. He didn't much like the fact that he had been dragged away from Amy, who obviously had some problem she was stressing about. He would rather help her then come out underneath the blazing sun with a hedgehog he barely got along with on a good day. Besides, the fact the question Sonic had asked was confusing and didn't make sense, did not help Shadow's mood.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You know… ' _that time.'"_ Sonic's voice was quiet, and her expression looked as though he was afraid they would be overheard. Shadow glared at the male, he looked childish and his actions were obnoxious. The repeating of a phrase that Shadow obviously didn't know, just proved to annoy the ebony hedgehog further.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and right now I need to go deal with Amy. I don't know what's going on, but if something isn't done she may just murder us."

As Shadow stated this, he made to turn around and leave. Sonic made a frustrated sound, and grabbed Shadow's arm again, pulling him back. The angry red eyes bounced off lapis fur, their burning gaze had no effect on the hero. Instead, Sonic gave a glare of his own, slight annoyance showing though his expression.

"That's what I'm trying to say! I know what's wrong with Amy, you Ultimate Block Head." The insult caused the scowl to deepen, and he again yanked his arm away from the sticky hero. Shadow stepped closer to Sonic, putting his face into his, with a menacing manner.

"Don't. You. Mess. With. Me, blue rat. And how the hell would you know what's wrong with Amy?"

Sonic, rolled his eyes. Chaos! Shadow was definitely clueless when it came to certain things. He supposed it came with being a 50 year old hermit.

"Ugh, I don't want to explain it… it's kinda weird for a guy to talk about."

Shadow said nothing, now he was really ticked. He felt this a waste of his time, and his muscle twitched with the urge to dash away. Sonic saw this, and sighed, putting up a hand in surrender.

"Look, I get it. You're worried about Amy, but you won't be able to handle her if you don't know what's going on."

"Then spit it out, dammit." Shadow growled, a second away from punching this blue buffoon.

"Fine. But I'm gonna have Rouge tell you."

"Why the bat?"

"Just, for once, trust me." Sonic said exasperated.

"The bat usually makes things worse, so why do we need her."

"I'm not happy about talking to her either, but she is the only one who knows what to do in _these_ situations."

Shadow scoffed, he doubted the white witch could do anything of use. Sonic decided to take the sound as consent, and flipped open his watch. He dialled her contact, and waited for her to answer.

"Why are _you_ calling me?" Came an irritated question through his speakers, as a white face, thick with makeup appeared on screen. She looked dolled up, and Sonic realized they may have interrupted something, but still her tone was harsh and caused him to narrow his eyes.

"Jeez, can't a guy get some decent attitude thrown his way? What's with all the negativity?" Sonic asked, seriously curious.

"Get on with it, Faker." Shadow grumbled.

"Oooo! Is that Shaddie Waddie I hear?" Rouge teased, her slight frown curling into a smirk. Shadow closed his eyes, praying for the patience to not murder these two idiots.

"What's going on? I thought you two hated each other."

"Well, not exactly hate, but yes normally we don't get along." Sonic stated, trying to act neutral, but was rewarded with two suspicious glares.

"Whatever you say, hon." Rouge replied, shrugging.

Sonic rolled his eyes, but would not be deterred from his mission. Moving the watch into a better angle, he announced their purpose, "Anyway, we're calling because of Amy."

Rouge's expression change from one of irritation to worry in a span of a second. "Wait! Is she okay? She didn't get jumped again did she?!"

"No! She's fine… it's just… you know _that time."_

The revival of that expression, caused Shadow to grunt in annoyance. Just what was this innuendo that Sonic loved to throw around?

"Ooh! That time, huh?" Rouge replied, knowingly. Shadow finally growled in frustration, and grabbed hold of Sonic's wrist, pulling the device forward so that his face dominated the bats screen.

"Could somebody tell me what the fuck, 'that time' means? It's driving me crazy!"

Rouge glanced over Shadow's shoulder to the small sliver of Sonic in the background. Her expression was surprised and she continued her conversation with the hero as though Shadow were not there.

"He doesn't know?"

"Nope." Sonic shook his head sadly. Rouge scoffed, and gave a smirk. This just proved to send Shadow's anger to new heights, and his likeliness to murder the two, rose exponentially.

"Could you two please stop acting like two school girls with a secret and just bloody tell me already?!"

Rouge laughed, but finally she nodded and assured him that she would explain it. The next few minutes the ebony male got a crash course on the female anatomy - much to his displeasure - as Sonic stood blushing and trying to ignore Rouge.

When she was done, Rouge relished in the look Shadow was giving, he looked as though someone had told him Mobius was Earth. Rouge sometimes felt like a mother - no that made her sound old - a cool aunt to these animals. Most of them were orphans, so they didn't have parents to tell them about this sort of thing. With a shock, she realized she'd have to discuss with Knuckles about him having ' _the_ _conversation'_ with Shadow. No way was she ready to have little Ultimate Life Forms running around.

But then her mind wandered as she thought that might actually be adorable. A mini Shadow, with his mother's jade eyes, trying to scowl and act cool like his father. His little hands on his waist glaring up at his father, his high pitched voice stating " _You're pathetic!"_ and Shadow staring down at his son with a look between anger and embarrassment. It was almost too much for her to handle. She started grinning crazily thinking of the cute little squirt.

"ROUGE! Pay attention you albino witch!" Shadow practically yelled.

"Oh sorry, Shadow," an evil grin graced her lips, "Just thinking about the future. _Your_ future."

The way she said that, made Shadow's skin crawl. He didn't want to know what she'd imagined.

"What do we do about Amy?" He asked, again. This time Rouge heard him and smiled.

"Well, we girls love chocolate during this time, and a good soap drama. Just try to cater to her needs. Also, do not _ever -_ and I mean _ever_ \- ask her if, or point out, it's _her time_. Unless you want to live a shorter life on this planet."

Shadow gulped; _why are females so complicated?_ He didn't understand all these rules.

"Why is she like this? You said it happens every month, how come last month it didn't?"

Rouge scoffed, "Amy is actually pretty good at handling herself during her period, the only times I've known her to freak out, is when she's under immense pressure, or stressed."

"Yeah the last time it was this bad was when she was taking her final exams for school a couple years ago." Sonic shuddered as he recalled the memory.

"Just try not to push her buttons, and she'll be fine. Well fellas gotta go, it's been great but I've got a male waiting for me." She gave a wink, and the screen went black. Shadow and Sonic stood for a while, dreading returning to the workshop. They may have stayed longer, unless Sonic hadn't suddenly groaned.

"Shit, we left Tails alone with her."

They looked at each other, and dashed back, hoping they wouldn't stumble on a crime scene.

* * *

Much to the two male's relief, when they returned to the workshop Amy seemed to have returned to normal. She was sitting at the table, taking a look at the necklace she had loaned to Tails.

"So you haven't been able to figure out how this works?" She asked, giving the pendant a critical look.

"No," Tails replied, squinting at the jewelry, "and I just can't tell what the thing is anymore. It's not a device, but it also doesn't seem like a magical artifact either. However, it's obvious these things can be used to control energy."

"True. I, at first, thought it was just elements, but… Paul was able to heal himself with his." Amy shuddered at the name, trying to push down memories that were attempting to surface. Sonic walked up to the table and sat across from Amy, his face had an expression of cautious friendliness.

"Hey, Ames. You okay?" He asked, Shadow rolled his eyes. The blue hedgehog never learned; didn't Rouge just say to leave her alone? He sat down begrudgingly next to his rival, and leaned his head lazily on his hand, he wasn't completely recovered from his annoyance at the situation. Amy looked at them, and smiled.

"I'm fine. Shadow?"

"Hnn." He mumbled a reply, his gaze uninterested and dull.

"You can go out with the device Friday morning - just try not to stay out all day."

Amy gave him a smile, and then returned her attention back to the necklace. Shadow stared at her like she'd grown another head. He felt his pride take a hit from her supposed command, like she was in control of him. Already fed up and pushed to the edge of patience by Sonic and Rouge, this action of hers caused him to go over the restraint he usually possessed when dealing with her.

"Like I needed your damn permission. I am going whether you want me to or not." He snapped.

The room fell silent. Tails and Sonic's mouth hinged open in disbelief, and they looked between the two hedgehogs. Amy glanced up at him, an odd glint in her eyes. Even though he knew no one was safe from her wrath now, Sonic couldn't help but feel a little entertained at the possibility of a fight between the two.

Shadow didn't flinch or appear to be affected by her look. However, internally he was cursing himself. _Dammit, I'm just as bad as that blue freak. Why did I let her attitude get to me?!_

Amy continued to stare, contemplating whether or not to say all the nasty phrases that were pounding at the edge of her conscience. _Calm down Amy,_ she told herself sternly, _don't get mad, it's just Shadow's normal behavior, nothing to get riled up about. Besides you need to prepare for Friday, and if he's in a piss poor mood, it'll make it all the more difficult._

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Everyone in the room braced themselves for an explosion, which never came.

"You're right Shadow. You don't need my permission, but it would be nice if you took my opinions into account. What you do no longer just effects yourself, you know."

Her muzzle curled up in a sweet smile. Almost too sweet. She got up and turned to Tails.

"I'll take the necklace back and see if I can crack it. I'm gonna head home."

She walked around the table, and up to Shadow. He resisted the urge to flinch as she leaned towards him, her breath hot on his quills. Amy gave him a kiss on the cheek, which resulted in him stiffening, and his face to become hot. Seeing his reaction, she smirked against his muzzle.

"See you at home, _babe._ "

Tails made a gagging sound and Sonic stood petrified. Shadow could no longer hide his embarrassment, but before he could get mad, she was gone in a pink flash, leaving the scent of sun-kissed strawberries in the air.

There was a silence for a few moments, and Shadow refused to look at the other males in the room. Unfortunately, not only could he feel their pitying stares, he could still feel a little buzz from where her lips had touched his face. Along with that, came the urge to chase after her and return the favor ten fold.

"So…" Tails coughed, "She calls you… babe?"

Shadow snapped his head in the fox's direction, glad he had the opportunity to cover his wounded pride with anger.

"No! I have no fucking clue, as to why she said that!" He growled, his quills bristling. Sonic sighed, trying to drown the small voice screaming in jealously in his mind.

"I do. Rouge said to never mess with a female on her period. You'll get 'the claws.'"

Both Tails and Shadow shuddered.

"Hmm, Tails… about Friday, guess I'll take you up on your offer." Shadow stated trying to regain his pride. Tails nodded, wisely choosing not to comment on the fact that Amy's 'suggestion' obviously wasn't optional. The three males brought more documents, blueprints and returned to analyse the same overthought information they had. None of them too eager to return to their homes.


	21. Special Chapter

**Hello Readers!**

 _ **IMPORTANT!**_ **I know you guys are expecting a lovely birthday chapter... but instead it will be a 'Special Chapter.' In earlier chapters, I offered to write shorts on questions submitted by you guys. I got a request for explanation of Knuckles/Rouge/Amy relationship; how did it get do tight? Well here is the first part to that story! Sorry if you guys don't like it :( But I hope you will!**

 **SORRY you guys for not being diligent about replying to comments... I've really dropped the ball on that, but I do read every one of them (in fact I wait with baited breath after each update until I see one) I am usually on my phone so I see the reviews in emails not the website, however I'll try to do better!**

 **THANK YOU to all who still RR! Love you guys! Please enjoy!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Somethings are credited to SEGA**

* * *

 ** _A Warrior's Treasure and a Thief's Dance_**

 ** _PART 1_**

 _For BlazePyro and pinksakura271_

"Seriously, Amy, I wish she would go find some dark, Chaos-damned hole, and die there."

" _Sigh_ … what did she do _this_ time?"

"The usual. Sneaking on my island, stealing some jewels, and making attempts for the Master Emerald."

Knuckles watched as Amy gave an eye roll through his CCP. The pink female sighed again, before answering him.

"Knuckles, look, Rouge is insane and a bitch. Which is why I don't even like hanging around her that much. The best I can tell you is just raise your security some more, and stop letting her mind games get to you. You _know_ she just likes screwing with your head."

Knuckles groaned and Amy could see that the skin under the reddened fur, beneath his eyes, was darkened and worn. This had been the twenty-fifth complaint he'd given about the bat in a month and each call had him seeming more irritated than the last; however, now he looked exhausted, almost defeated.

She closed her eyes, absently listening to his bad mouthing of the batty thief. To say she was worried over the echidna's sanity and well being was an understatement; each call made it harder and harder to try and calm him down, but it wasn't just affecting the guardian of the Chaos Emerald now.

Amy rubbed at her temples with a freehand, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the constant predicament. She too was growing agitated and weary. If only she could get just end the nuisance once and for all and get some missed peace and quiet and a happy echidna. Her eyes widened, her free hand pausing at the mess of pink quills atop her head. She had a sudden idea. An idea that she wasn't too particularly interested in doing but one she would do for Knuckles nevertheless. She'd do just about anything for the echidna, after all, he was like a brother to her.

"Okay Knuckles, I'll help you out."

"Huh… how?"

Amy sighed again and gradually sat up on her bed, careful to not brush against the precariously stacked tower of boxes at her bedside. She'd moved into her hut nine months ago yet there were still several boxes and homeless items strewn across the room and the majority of the hut. She had planned to finish the last of it this weekend - being that today was Friday - as it was the only time she had before her exams; however, her friend was more important.

"You have a house up there now, right?"

"Well, yeah…" His amethyst eyes flickered with confusion, "It's not done though…"

"That's okay, as long as you have room for one more… and a private bathroom. I'll come visit for the weekend, and we'll see about getting rid of that nuisance once and for all."

Knuckles's weary face broke into a faint smile, an expression she hadn't seen on him since the bat had become a frequent problem.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Well, yeah, if it means I can have some peace and quiet."

"Great! I'll meet you at the bottom."

The screen went black, drowning Amy in her darkened room. She stared at the unseeable wall in front of her with a look of dread. Just _what_ had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Rouge the Bat enjoyed many the night prowl. She was even the proud owner of a nightclub, which she'd bought with the 'retirement' fund G.U.N. had given her. She would use the cover of darkness, to steal any jewels that had caught her fancy, or to have fun with a male. Although, recently she had a renewed interest in having 'fun' with one male in particular.

There was something _very_ satisfying about the way his lips would curl into a snarl at her teasing, or the way his gorgeous amethyst eyes would shine with anger. Sure, she loved the treasure he protected, but it wasn't the most beautiful gem she'd ever seen. If it was, she'd have already stolen it by now, she was Rouge the Bat afterall. No, she mostly visited that crummy floating island, to simply get under its owner's fur. Oh, how she _loved_ to see his skin crawl.

She smiled at the thought, which caused the male coyote - that she was currently spending the night with - to snake his arm around her, and grip her to him. He was cute enough, but not that cute.

"Paws off, hun. Unless you want your ass on the pavement." She used her forefinger and thumb to pinch his hand and remove it from her shoulder.

"Aww, come on baby, I was only trying to have some fun."

Rouge huffed, and her wings snapped as she rose from her booth. They were in the VIP section of her friend's - Ruby - club. She stood at the end of the table, and fingered the coyote over.

"Well, hun, if you're lookin' for fun, let's dance."

His muzzle broke into a wolfish grin, and he eagerly scooted out from the booth. They made their way to the dance floor, and Rouge made sure to swing her hips, causing the already tight red dress to stretch further across her frame. She could practically hear the male behind her panting and drooling over her perfectly sculpted body.

Once they made it to the dance floor, the eager male instantly started to grind on her. She rolled her eyes - desperation was a turnoff, but there weren't any other hot males around, so she decided to see where this would go.

As he continued to grind on her, Rouge looked around the club. It was dimly lit, with lasers piercing through the hazy dark, lighting up the patrons in a hectic, seizure inducing way. Ruby had no taste for class, that was for sure. Even though Rouge's club was newer, she knew that Club Rouge was already held at a higher standard than this one. You just had to look at the quality of males to be sure, and right now, Rouge couldn't see a single one that lived up to her standard. Whereas, if she were in her own club, it would be teaming young and steamy prospects by midnight. In fact she had one such male two nights before, a handsome badger whose eyes bor -

She felt two hands grip her hips, they twisted her around, and suddenly the coyote's lips were on hers, his whisky and smoke scented breath was invading her mouth. Not missing a beat, her sharp pointed boots jabbed upwards and into his soft nether regions. He gasped in pain, effectively detaching himself from her, and began to whither on the floor. Only those close to her saw, and stopped to gaze curiously at the scene. Rouge stood with her arms crossed and sea green eyes narrowed. She leaned down, and pulled him up by his collar.

"You made a grave mistake, asshole. You are never welcome here, or in Club Rouge, ever again." She growled in his ear, making sure that he heard.

As if on que, the bouncer, a large polar bear, grabbed the coyote, and dragged him away, as the male screamed profanities into the smoke filled air. Rouge huffed and muttered a curse under her breath, her mood was entirely ruined. She headed towards the exit, done with this subpar, vulgar scene. She had just made it up the first part of the steps leading out, when she heard a small cough behind her. Turning around she saw her best friend Ruby standing at the bottom.

"Would you mind giving me some of your time?" She asked of the bat.

Ruby was a robin with blue eyes. She was wearing a low cut blue dress to show off her red breast and her black-heeled talon, was tapping steadily in annoyed patience. Rouge rolled her eyes, and gestured upwards with her head. They both knew that meant to meet on the roof, and the bat exited without a second glance.

Once outside, Rouge took a deep breath of night air, and coughed slightly at the putrid smells of the city alleyway. Further down she could make out a homeless Mobian, curled up on some trash. Ignoring the poverty, Rouge's elegant wings unfolded, and she bent her knees in preparation of flight. Jumping into the air, she flew fast and straight, aiming for as high as she could go. She passed the height of the roof, and dove deeper into the sky, until she could smell the fresh scent of rain.

She closed her eyes, and ascended through a cloud, enjoying the coolness of water, and the clean oxygen. Flying was her one true love, well that and jewels. In fact, her deepest secret was that she loved flying more than anything, even more so than treasure - although it was a close call. Taking a deep breath she shot straight down, aiming towards the top of the night club. When she was about 20 feet away, her wings snapped outward and slowed her descent, before she gracefully landed in front of her waiting friend.

"Took you long enough, bat."

"You're just too impatient." Rouge said, while flipping her short hair.

Ruby huffed and walked towards a table that had some chairs set around it. Rouge followed suite, but took her time, which made the robin look even more irritated than before. Once she was seated, the two females stared at each other for a long moment, before the bird finally began.

"I need you to stop coming here." Her blue eyes were serious, and she stared at the bat with cold determination. Rouge merely smirked, and tilted her head as she answered.

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that hun?"

"Don't be coy with me, you know exactly why."

Rouge's smirk deepened and she crossed her arms across her chest, leaning back in her chair. She had expected this, it always happened with her female 'friends.' They would either get jealous or angry that Rouge had all the game, and she could only assume that Ruby was pissed about her throwing out the coyote.

"That coyote was trash, and you know it. He'd been eying me for quite awhile. It's not my fault that he tried to take things too far."

"That's the thing with you, Rouge, you seduce all these males, and make them pursue you, and then you just toss them aside. I'm losing all my good clients because of you!"

"If you think I'm the problem, then you obviously haven't seen the inside of your club."

Ruby's beak frowned, and her feathers ruffled in anger. Rouge merely gazed on, not fazed by what was obviously the end of their short friendship. This always happened, and the bat had gotten used to it. She prided herself in being someone who didn't hold on to unnecessary things. Friendship? Love? They were worthless, and always ended up betraying you in the end.

"Recently you've been worse, you've become a fucking whore, and I'm losing patrons- "

"Again, bitch, it's not me that's the problem. Take a look in the mirror, and fix your-damn-self before breaking off with one of your best business friends."

Rouge stood then, her wings spreading in preparation of an abrupt departure.

"Fuck you! Rouge I've been at this longer! I'm better than -"

Rouge laughed, the cruel sound cutting off the robin, who looked at the bat in horrified shock. Rouge smirked and stared down her nose at the bird.

"You're just so fucking pitiful! I mean really, hun, do you honestly believe those words?! My club's been open for only 6 months, and already I'm pulling three times the profit that you've made on your best night! Besides, I've been helping you with your loan sharks for months now - don't expect that anymore."

"Y-You - YOU BITCH!" The robin screamed, as she stood up in a fury. Her body was shaking in anger and her blue eyes bore into Rouge's calm sea-green gaze. Rouge's muzzle curled into a satisfied grin.

"Hahaha! Thank you for the compliment hun!" She snapped her wings and shot into the air, her ex-friend's curses drowned out from the rush of wind.

She flew above the clouds, and glided on the frosty currents. Turning her back towards the ground, she floated while staring at the night sky. The stars were more visible from this height since the lights of the city were covered by the clouds, and they twinkled and shone like diamonds on black velvet.

 _They all look so close to each other, but I know from experience that they are light years apart._

She mused about that for a moment, even humoring herself by comparing her life to them. She was a lone star, who would seem close to you but in reality she would be miles away. There was no taming, or holding this bat down. No, ever since Swift Nickles she had let go of that fairytale of 'forever.' It was unrealistic and pathetic. People were inherently selfish, and as a result they would sooner betray others than sacrifice themselves.

The only person she trusted - even a little - was Shadow the Hedgehog. He was straight forward with his purpose, and had never deceived her, even when they were enemies. She grinned at the thought of her ex-partner, she was always entertained around him. But the hog was AWOL, and she had no desire to go looking. They didn't have that type of relationship - neither of them wanted it.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and sighed. She was bored, she'd been planning on spending the night in Ruby's club - before checking in on her own - but now that wasn't an option. Before she completely relented to the idea of a night running her business, a flash of red quills and frustrated purple eyes entered her mind.

Yes. It would fun to pay the guardian a visit. She giggled maniacally before changing direction and heading towards Bygone Island, and the floating mass above it.

* * *

Amy squealed as a cockroach scurried across the outhouse floor. She snapped her hammer into existence and smashed with all her might, dirt flew everywhere and the tiny shack shuddered from the force. She stood panting for a moment, leaving the hammer firmly planted over bug and ground, until she slowly lifted it. There it was, the disgusting creature, and she glared at it triumphantly, but her glory was short lived. The cockroach wiggled, and flipped before scurrying towards her.

She let out a blood curdling scream, before running out of the outhouse and onto the lawn that separated it from the main house. She stood there in the growing dark, an angry frown plastered on her face. Calling it a 'house' was a stretch. Knuckles had barely gotten boards over the skeleton of the place, let alone working water and a decent bathroom. She hadn't expected _this_ , when she'd heard him say it was ' _built_.' This was barely livable. She could only thank Chaos that she'd been able to finish her 'business' before the insect had ruined her bathroom trip.

Stalking towards the house, Amy grumbled and whined to herself, this was going to be the worst weekend of her life. Not only would she have to babysit the Master Emerald, but she wouldn't get to see Sonic at all. They had even made plans for him to come to her place to help her unpack. She smiled at the thought, happy that he'd decided to relocate to the tropics a couple months after her arrival. She knew it was because Eggman had also relocated here, but she fantasized that he'd come because of her.

Smiling like a schoolgirl she entered the house and walked towards the dining room. Knuckles was sitting at the table, his head in his large fists. His obvious distress caused her fleeting happiness from thinking of her hero, to dissipate and sympathy to take its place. Amy sighed, and walked over to her friend, placing a small hand on his huge back.

"Hey bud, how ya doing?" She asked gently.

His head lifted and Amy saw that his amethyst eyes were dull and bloodshot. He hadn't even had the energy to clothe himself, and was in his 'classic' adventure attire. No longer used to seeing males without clothes, Amy blushed a little, but swallowed the feeling, waiting for him to answer.

"Ugh… I'm literally going insane… every time I close my eyes, I see that bitch's cocky smile."

"Aw, Knuckles… are you getting any sleep?"

He shook his head, and a drawn out sigh escaped his lips.

"She's been coming so frequently, I'm too afraid to close my eyes for longer than five minutes."

Amy frowned, her brows coming together to create a glare. This had to stop. Knuckles was in very bad shape, and not only would his health suffer, but also the Emerald would become more susceptible to attacks.

"Well that's why I'm here. Let me take the night shift and you take the day shift, okay?"

"But -"

"Stop. I told you, I'll get rid of her, and the most likely time she comes is at night, so just suck it up and let me help you."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but Amy was staring at him firmly and with authority. He sighed, _Amy's strong. I know, since I was the one that trained her. It can't hurt to give her a chance._

"Alright… thanks, Ames."

Amy beamed at him, her eyes turning soft. She gave him a hug and patted his back.

"Don't worry. It's the least I can do, after all you've done for me."

She pulled back and gave him a bright smile. Knuckles returned the favor with a smaller grin of his own. She stepped back, heading towards the door, and before leaving, she gave him a goofy salute.

Once she was gone, the red echidna sat at the table a while longer, his thoughts trailing to a several years before. He could remember the day like it was yesterday. It was a time after their trip to space, and it was when he and Amy had started their _real_ friendship...

 _Knuckles was wandering around Knothole, trying to find something to do. Life had been even more boring and mediocre since the destruction of the Master Emerald. He didn't have to guard it as closely as before, since no one was interested in powerless shards of stone._

 _He kicked a pebble in his path with a large sigh. He was running out of things to do, he'd grown tired of treasure hunting, and since Angel Island wasn't floating, he couldn't go too far away. It was still his duty to protect it afterall._

 _Knothole had gotten huge in the recent years, changing from a quiet town, to a large bustling city. He despised it a bit - it was too difficult to 'run into' Sonic and crew. He'd never admit it, but he was growing lonely, and they were the closest things he had to friends._

 _Walking down the street he glanced up to see Amy leaving a cafe, she had a huge smile on her face and her quills had been carefully curled, so that they bounced merely as she walked along. Knuckles watched as she started heading away from him and further up the street._

 _Curious, he started down after her. She was carrying a small bag that looked similar to a lunch box. He looked over her carefully, seeing that she was wearing a crisp, light pink dress that fanned out around her, causing her to look like a lily. After a couple minutes she turned onto a pathway that lead to the city park, and Knuckles realized what was happening. She was going to see Sonic. This was one of his favorite places to relax, and most likely the little pink hedgehog was on her way to interrupt the hero's day._

 _Knuckles chuckled to himself. From an outsider's perspective, Amy Rose was quite adorable in a way. He was about to leave when he heard a classic laugh from above him. Suddenly a metal claw shot out of the air and gripped Amy, pulling her into the sky. She screamed and her lunch bag dropped to the ground. She was being held in the air, as she squirmed, trying to escape._

" _Damn it." Knuckles muttered, and got ready to jump in._

 _Amy's screams suddenly stopped, and he looked up to see her eyes had closed. At first he thought she'd fainted, but after a second her peach furred arm slipped out from the claw, and in it, her red and yellow Piko Piko hammer appeared. She swung it one handed into the arm of the robot, effectively snapping it in two. She fell towards the ground and landed in a heap. Scrambling up, she tried to dust herself off, but her dress was obviously beyond a simple fix. Meanwhile, Eggman was attempting another grab at her, but she merely smacked the claw aside._

" _Fuck you, Eggman! Now my dress is all ruined! I wore this for Sonic to see!"_

 _Eggman, who was now completely visible, started to laugh, his unnecessarily long mustache shaking in humor. Amy glared up at him, her face a painting of anger._

" _Buwahaha! You honestly believe that Cobalt Dolt would've even glanced your way, let alone_ _ **see**_ _you?"_

 _He laughed some more, his small egg shaped vehicle shaking in a dangerous manner above. Amy stood there, her head lowered her arms laxed at her side, and Knuckles feared she would start crying._

Guess I better jump in now. _He thought, bracing himself, but just as he was about to move forward for the second time, Amy suddenly changed. Her petite hands curled into stiff fists, and her once perfectly curled quills quivered as her tiny body shook. A growl that started low but grew louder as Eggman continued to ruthlessly laugh, travelled through the air and to the ears of the echidna._

 _Amy snapped her hammer back into existence, and hucked it at the flying vehicle. The laughter immediately ceased, as hammer after hammer was sent flying at Eggman. The doctor gasped and started moving about frantically to avoid the large weapons._

" _You fucking asshole! You will die for the lies you spout!"_

 _Amy screamed, as she continued to bring hammers to life, only to chuck them haphazardly at the floating menace. This went on for several minutes, and Knuckles wondered why the doctor was just dodging attacks rather than running or fighting back. He didn't have to wonder long, for it only took a little while longer for Amy's throws to become weaker and even less accurate than before. The doctor was tiring her out._

 _After a particularly horrible throw that resulted in the hammer landing directly in front of her, Amy collapsed to her knees, exhausted. Eggman laughed, and again another claw reached out towards her, but this time it never reached its target. A flash of sapphire entered the scene, smashing the robotic arm in half, and suddenly a cocky voice rang out,_

" _Jeez old man! Aren't you getting tired of this scene?! I know I am!"_

 _Eggman growled, and Amy weakly exclaimed._

" _Sonic!"_

 _And there he was, sarcastic grin and all. His emerald eyes shone with excitement, and his thin arms were folded across his chest._

" _The one and only!"_

 _Knuckles rolled his eyes at the cheesy display. He sat back, deciding to watch the battle unfold. He had nothing better to do anyway. He watched as more snide comments and snarky retorts were passed back and forth, until finally Sonic had damaged the eggmobile enough that Eggman had to flee._

 _Once the dust cleared and settled, Amy and Sonic were the only ones left. The hero stood staring at where his enemy had disappeared, feeling proud about another day saved. However, he'd forgotten one more danger. Peach arms wrapped around the speedster's body, and a joyful voice practically screamed._

" _Thanks Sonic!"_

 _Knuckles rolled his eyes with a sigh, and stood up. It was time to go, Sonic would obviously be busy with his fan for the day, and Knuckles wasn't interested in being a third wheel to their bizarre relationship. But an agitated voice from behind him, made him turn around and face the hedgehogs again._

" _... but Sonic-"_

" _Stop, Amy! Please, just leave me alone!"_

" _But I made lunc-"_

" _Argh! Amy, come on! I already had plans with Tails today. Chaos! I'm always having to save you from things, I never get anytime to rest, even just for a moment! I want a break from being your 'hero!' Can't you just give me one day?!"_

" _Sorry… but Son-"_

" _Amy I don't want to have this same conversation every-damn-day. I'm tired, and just wanted a relaxing day with my_ _ **friend**_ _. Sometimes I wish you could just take care of yourself, instead of being such a pathetic excuse of a hero."_

 _Amy flinched, and her hands which had been raised towards her hero, fell slowly to her side. Her fingers began to fiddle with the hem of her skirt - the dress she had so painstakingly picked out that day - was tattered, and her jade eyes seemed to only focus on the dirt and tares in the fabric._

 _Sonic looked at her, and sighed. His stance relaxed, and his eyes grew softer. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and used his other to lift her face. Reluctantly, her jade eyes rose to meet his, and those green depths shone with hurt._

" _Sorry, Ames. Look I really did, and do, have plans with Tails today. I promise I'll hang out with you later, I just need to keep my plans with the little guy."_

 _Amy nodded, her eyes blinking several times, and her little lips trembled as her voice came forth._

" _Yeah… okay. Sorry for being a nuisance. Let me know when you have time."_

 _Her voice was surprisingly strong and steady, even though the rest of her body gave away her true feelings. Sonic smiled, and gave her a wink, before disappearing in a blink of an eye. Knuckles looked at the defeated girl left behind. Her dress no longer fanned out around her, her curls no longer bounced or sat cheerfully on her shoulders, and her carefully packed lunch was scattered all around them._

" _Stupid hedgehog!" She muttered, "I just wanted to give you some good food… I, too, want you to relax."_

 _She sighed, and started walking around, picking up her fallen lunch. Knuckles began to approach her, sympathy for the girl pushing him forward. Before he could reach her, she screamed in frustration and threw everything she had picked up onto the ground._

" _Screw you Sonic! Screw you Eggman! You'll see! I'll get strong, and powerful, so that neither of you can look down on me EVER AGAIN!"_

 _Once those last words were screamed from for her muzzle, she fell to her knees, and burst out into frustrated tears. Her body shook as her heart squeezed in the pain of rejection._

 _She heard a snap of a twig from behind her, and her head whipped around in terror at the thought of someone hearing her embarrassing tantrum. She saw Knuckles, standing behind her, his arms crossed, and his face set in a stern frown._

" _Are you serious about that?"_

 _It took her a moment to realize he was speaking to her, and she sat staring at him with large watery eyes. She sniffed, wiping her face as best she could._

" _What?" She asked, a little confused as to what he was referring to._

" _Are you serious, about becoming stronger?" He asked, his voice calm and steady._

" _You heard?"_

" _It was kinda hard_ _ **not**_ _to." He stated, as her cheeks flushed under her matted fur, and she looked away._

" _Um… yeah. I mean, I, too, am tired of the constant kidnapping… I just don't know how to become strong."_

 _Knuckles stared at her, she really did look helpless. Pitiful even. But he had seen something in her earlier. Something strong and powerful. She may even have the ability to be one of the strongest of their team, if she could apply herself properly._

 _He reached down, and gripped her thin shoulders in his large fists, a protective feeling grew in him as he stared into her confused eyes, that shone in the same shade as his precious Master Emerald._

" _I'll train you."_

* * *

Amy adjusted the flashlight that she held in her hand, as it shone on a textbook that sat precariously on her knees. She was sitting on the steps of the altar that led to the Master Emerald, and had decided to get some studying in while she guarded the jewel. She sighed, her glasses slipping down the top of her muzzle. She pushed them up, wishing that her contacts hadn't gotten dry. She glanced up from her read and leaned back into the steps.

Late summer nights tended to be warm in the tropics, and as a result, Amy was wearing simple shorts and a black hoodie that said _Dreamboat Express_ across the front. The stars were twinkling pleasantly in the humid sky, and cicadas tweeted their final songs of summer into the dying season's air. She closed her eyes and breathed in with a smile on her face.

She always had a soft spot for night time, and not only because stargazing was one of the most romantic things on the planet - in her opinion - but for the atmosphere. There was just something about the nighttime that made everything seem less important. If she were stressed, or feeling down, all she had to do was lay on the ground beneath the stars and suddenly everything would be 'okay.'

She sighed contentedly and placed her arms behind her head. _Maybe the bat won't even come, and I can just relax… I really do need some downtime, that's for sure._

Just as she ended that thought she heard a _flap_ several feet above her. Her eyes snapped open, and she rose quickly from her seat and dashed behind the Emerald. She crouched to the ground, snapping her hammer to life, and waited with bated breath, for what she knew was Rouge the Bat.

A few more flaps sounded through the warm air, until the pink hero could see a beautiful, sultry, bat land gracefully at the foot of the altar. Amy narrowed her eyes, a spike of jealousy ran through her at the sight of such a mature and curvy figure. _Keep it together Amy, you must protect the Emerald… Knuckles is counting on you!_

The bat's head moved left to right, her hand on her hip, as she looked for something. Her dress was twinkling in quiet red tones, and her large delicate ears twitched, trying to pick up any kind of sound. Finally the bat turned towards the Emerald, an odd look, of what could only be described as disappointment, on her face.

"Jeez, leaving a girl hanging, and such a gorgeous one at that."

Amy's head tilted in confusion at that mumbled statement. Was the bat planning on meeting someone there? An accomplice?

 _Shadow?_

Suddenly, Amy felt quite nervous. It was one thing to battle the thief, but an entirely different situation if the Ultimate Life Form was involved. Amy had always felt a little unnerved around the anti-hero, and wasn't looking forward to the possibility of fighting against him tonight.

Rouge sighed again, her shoulders slacked, and then sat down on the steps that led to the Emerald. Amy stared at the bat, confused and bemused that the thief wasn't attempting to swipe the large gem. In all accounts, the Emerald looked unguarded and wide open for attack. Amy pushed her glasses further up her nose, and allowed her hammer to return to its dimension.

Quietly she made her way around the large jem, and towards the sulking bat. She stood behind the bat for several seconds, surprised the veteran thief hadn't sensed her presence.

"What are you doing?"

At the sudden sound of a voice behind her, Rouge jumped in her seat and spun around. The look of shock on her face was priceless, and Amy took a mental picture to use as leverage later. However, it only took a moment for the bat to compose herself, and take on a bitchy stance. Her hip jutted out, and her arms folded underneath her breasts, making them rise and push forward. Amy glared at them, her cheeks growing a little red in embarrassed jealousy.

"And who are you?" A lazy, uninterested voice, slithered from the thief's mouth. Amy gritted her teeth, and tried to prevent her quills from bristling.

 _Don't let her see that she's getting to you._

She took in a breath, and with a fluid and single motion, snapped her hammer into existence and leaned on it. She forced her face to relax, and she, too, took on a look of disinterest.

"Don't act coy, _Rouge,_ you know exactly who I am."

The bat glared at the spunky pink hedgehog, before smirking and shifting her weight. It'd been awhile since the last time Rouge had come into contact with the girl before her, and she was taken aback by this new confident Amy. However, the thief would not be out done.

"Oh! Now I remember! The immature, _little,_ Sonic fangirl. Sorry… almost didn't recognize you without that pathetic red dress."

Amy's eyes narrowed, and her quills bristled against her will. Rouge grinned. Sure, this wasn't _as_ satisfying as an annoyed echidna, but it would have to do. Rouge flicked her hair from her shoulder, and walked up to the steaming female, all the while, being sure keep her expression bemused and sinister.

Amy growled as the bat walked around her, looking her up and down with judgemental eyes. She almost lost it when Rouge had paused at her chest and stifled laughter.

"Why don't you go crawl back to whatever whore house you were obviously staying at tonight, and leave this island the fuck alone." Amy growled, her muzzle pushed into Rouge's face.

Something odd flashed in the bat's eyes, and if Amy didn't know any better she could have sworn it was hurt. She almost blurted out an apology, but then the emotion vanished as though it were never there, and a smirk a mile long appeared on the bat's face.

"Tell me, _little_ _girl_ , how do expect to ever attract that stick of a hero - let alone any guy - with that prepubescent body, and ugly artitude?"

That was it. Amy screamed and swung her hammer. The large weapon swung through the air and met with nothing but air. Rouge had jumped into the air, and hovered over the little hedgehog, her sinister laugh ringing through the air. However, her laugh was cut off as she felt a grip around her ankle. Rouge gasped in shock, and looked down to see that Amy had jumped into the air and grabbed her ankle. With a twisted grin, Amy thrust downwards, the force of the action causing Rouge's wings to fold and buckle. The bat went careening into the steps of the altar, leaving a permanent dent in the stone.

Amy landed gracefully next to the bat, and pulled the thief up with her hair. Once the two made eye contact, Rouge shivered at the emotion reflected in those poison green depths. Hate, and cold determination; the thief had never seen anything like it before. Fear caused Rouge to lash out, and smack Amy on the side of her face. The hedgehog's grip released, and she stumbled back, her glasses falling to the ground. Rouge rose, and prepared a kick.

As the bat's leg sliced through the air, Amy's eyes grew wide, and she quickly crouched, allowing the leg to move harmlessly above her head. Amy growled, and snapped another hammer into her hand. She swung while Rouge was regaining her balance, and smashed the bat into a pillar of the temple.

A gasp escaped the thief's lips which were parted in pain and shock. As she was trying to catch her breath, Amy ran up to her, and pushed the handle of her weapon to Rouge's throat. She pushed upwards, until all that was touching the ground was the bat's tip toes. Rouge gulped, and Amy merely stared at her with emotionless eyes.

"I want you to stop coming here."

"Why?" Rouge choked out, and she tried to push the girl away. But it was like trying to move a mountain.

"You've been causing too much trouble lately, coming almost every night to bother Knuckles. Do you not have a life?"

Amy's voice was cold, and caused a shiver to run down Rouge's spine. There was no trace of the normal warmth that her voice usually possessed, and the bat began to fear a little for her life. However she would rather be dead, then show her fear.

"What I do isn't up to you, hun." Rouge grunted out, and she stared down best she could to glare at Amy.

The statement proved to be the wrong thing to say. Amy's eyes narrowed to slits, and she pushed the handle of the hammer even further into the bats throat. Her breath was almost completely cut of at that point, and Rouge gasped. She was shocked that she was immobilized, but also that this small girl was so relentless. She had always thought of Amy as a pathetic fangirl… wasn't she? What was different?

"I don't know what kind of sick pleasure you get from tormenting Knuckles, but he is like a brother to me. I'll no longer stand for your abuse towards him, understand?"

 _What the hell is she saying?!_ Rouge thought desperately. Why was what happened to the echidna so important to this hedgehog? She moved her head up and down once, in submission. Amy looked at her a moment, before releasing her. Rouge fell to the ground, her hands clutching at her throat as she coughed and heaved.

Amy stood over her, ruthlessly watching as the bat tried to breath again. After several minutes, she rose and tried to regain her composure. Amy turned and picked up her glasses. She held them before her face, and squinted, looking for any damages. Luckily, it seemed that they only needed a quick rub, and they would be fine. As she was cleaning them, she turned, facing Rouge again with curious eyes.

"Why are you still here?"

Rouge coughed, and looked to the side, her large ears twitching. To Amy she looked embarrassed, but the hedgehog decided to chalk that up to exhaustion. She cleared her throat and her expression changed back to a resting bitch face, as she hugged out a reply.

"It's a free world. As long as I'm not doing anything illegal, I can stand wherever I want to."

She stepped past Amy, and headed towards the steps. The hedgehog rolled her eyes, and placed a hand on her hip.

"Well then, by those standards you really can't be here. You're a thief who's after the Master Emerald."

Rouge stopped mid step, her wings fluttered and her tattered dress moved in a gentle breeze.

"Who said I was here for the Emerald?"

The wind picked up, and Amy's quills danced in front of her vision. It was hard to make out, but she could have sworn she saw a sad smile gracing the lips of the thief.

With the flap of wings and a woosh of air, the bat took flight and disappeared into the night.


	22. Birthday Blues

**Hello Readers!**

 **THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! XD**

 **Yes, yes... last update I KNOW I just threw you a curve ball, and obviously I didn't it explain it well, or at all. The reason I uploaded the short story is because this chapter wasn't ready, and I needed time. HOWEVER, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, so I uploaded that first part to a short story I am writing, because it was done.**

SORRY DX

 **Now thanks to Depressing Shadows and WolfsLegend for helping make this chapter finally perfect and ready to go.**

 **Thanks to ThePurplePyroHedgie, The-Phoenix-Ninja, ShadamyT-T, BlazePyro, and Porcelaineskin. Thanks for being supportive even when it was not exactly what you guys wanted. I really appreciate the love and support you guys gave me!**

 **Please Enjoy and Review!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 22: Birthday Blues**_

Crimson eyes snapped open as the alarm's piercing voice pulled the black hedgehog from his sleep. He smashed the _snooze_ button with a fist and glared up at the ceiling with a look that could kill. The night before had been restless and the more he thought on it and the more he glared, the more he realized that the only time he seemed to get any decent sleep lately was when he slept with Amy. Of course he tried to do _that_ as little as possible. Every time was torture for him… to have her that close, to be able to smell her every time he took a breath, and to hear her heart against his. It took all of his willpower to restrain from do more than 'sleeping.'

They'd been "dating" for about two weeks now, and he had found himself either sleeping on the couch with her or in her room to the point where he had lost count. Each time, he awoke feeling at ease, refreshed, and happy. Truth be told, it was a good way to start the day… to wake up and find her cuddled up next to him. Yet this morning was nothing like his usual. Being grumpy was an understatement, but he also felt a mixture of sorrow, guilt, and frustration.

He missed her. It sounded weak, but it was true. Yes, all he had to do was get up and see her, but he missed her warmth in the morning. Had he gotten used to her to where he could no longer have a peaceful night's sleep or a relatively "good" morning? Was this what dating another was like? Was missing something as small as having her sleep next to him normal? Shadow was still highly confused on what dating someone entailed. He had no idea what the proper "flow" for things should be or how he should feel. Was it usual to feel so pathetic? So he decided to follow Amy's lead. He wouldn't admit it to her or even to his pride, but he watched her very carefully for "cues."

His alarm went off again, dragging him from his dwindling pride, and he punched it in irritation. He'd wanted to sleep well since today involved the Chaos Emerald business. He would have to move about with a boy genius and an arrogant hedgehog all day - with no sleep. He was actually grateful for the distraction; however, since today was his least favorite day of the year - his birthday.

This day brought back all the dark, repressed memories, and it made his heart harden with grief. He was turning another year older while Maria forever remained young. Being immortal wasn't a cakewalk either. His birthday always reminded him that he would have a million more to come, a never ending anniversary that tortured his mind. It was like a nightmare, reminding him time and time again that he would continue on as the ones he cared for and loved perished from time's grasp.

He groaned and rolled out of bed. Either way, he would have to move on as he always had. Nothing would change the fact that immortality was a curse. There'd been a brief time where he'd tried search for a way to become 'normal,' but all attempts had failed. Shadow rummaged through his closet, through his dresser, in a daze. He grabbed at clothes absently, not caring for looks or comfort as he pulled them on with another groan.

Shadow moved slowly and as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake up Amy. It was around seven in the morning and although Amy always boasted about being an early riser, he had never seen her come out of her room until before 8am.

Upon opening the door to his room, he was bombarded with the delicious smell of food. It made his mouth water.

 _That smells… really good._

He let his nose lead him into the kitchen where he was greeted by an adorable scene. Amy, was standing in front of the range, bent over to peer into the lit oven. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration and she was biting her bottom lip in a way that sent a pleasant shiver up Shadow's spine. She was wearing a red dress that looked very similar to the one she used to wear when she was younger, and tied around her hip was a flowery, lacy apron.

"Chaos… I can't tell if this is fucking ready or not," She mumbled. Huffing she straightened up, and pulled the door open. Her quills were blasted backwards from a sudden wave of heat, and Amy put on blue oven mitts, proceeding to remove the dish inside slightly to get a clearer look.

Shadow smirked at the scene, it was always amusing to see Amy - who dressed so sweetly, and looked so innocent - curse like a sailor. He quietly moved to the table and sat down to watch her silently, as she poked around whatever she was cooking. Observing her, allowed Shadow to relax and forget how hateful this day was to him. He, again, wondered if he was becoming weak, but if that were true, he realized it didn't seem like such a bad thing.

Amy nodded to herself and pulled the glass pan completely out of the oven, setting it on a hot pad that was prepared on the counter. Putting her hands to her hips triumphantly she turned around and jumped a full two feet in the air. Watching her reaction, a familiar smirk took root on Shadow's face. He stared contentedly, as her chest heaved up and down in a desperate attempt to put air back in her lungs.

"Chaos! Every. Time, Shadow! Do you seriously enjoy scaring me that much?"

"I'll admit, it has become somewhat of a sport for me." Shadow replied slyly.

Amy glared at him with an annoyed tint to her tart green-apple eyes. Her body became stiff and her hands flew to the sides of her hips, quills slightly raising - he knew that look. Shadow tensed, expecting the outburst he knew was just around the corner, but, surprisingly, Amy forcibly relaxed. Her shoulders lowered, her eyes shut tight, and she took a deep breath.

"Uh… Rose? You okay?" He asked nervously.

Her eyes snapped open to reveal their normal jade tint, rather than the radioactive green they inherited when her anger rose to unnatural levels. Somehow this sudden change in her demeanor made Shadow more nervous than if she had exploded on him. If she was like this, it felt as though she had a dark and alternative motive. She smiled at him, and carefully removed her mitts, placing them gently on the counter. The action was deliberate and calculated, as though she was holding back a monster, which, Shadow supposed, was exactly what she was doing.

"Why yes... I'm just fine. I made you breakfast." She replied, her voice soft, as she motioned - pointedly - to the pan.

He watched her for a second, looking for any sign that she was going to change into the angry Amy that he knew so well. When he was sure he wasn't about to be ambushed, he focused his attention to the pan she'd motioned to. Shadow's nose twitched as he caught the scent of something savory, and almost positively delicious. He had to force himself to not lick his lips... the Ultimate Life Form does not lick his lips like some... _savage_.

"I can see that. But why all the effort? Isn't it usually just eggs, sometimes pancakes?"

He mentally punched himself, _Chaos! Idiot, don't ruin this! Why can't you just keep your damn mouth shut?_ Shadow began silently chastising himself. Knowing Amy she would probably give him an evil smile, before dumping the succulent contents of the pan into the trash.

To his surprise, Amy merely shrugged, and started to remove some plates and forks, from the cabinets, for the two of them. As she reached past and around him, the scent of breakfast was replaced with the comforting smell of flour, earth, and warm strawberries. He sneakily took deep long breaths, savoring the cozy aura that the scent gave off.

"I felt bad for how I've treated you this past week… I know Rouge informed you of what was happening, so I see no need to go into detail." She stated while blushing, as she turned around to the oven, and again donned her mitts to carry the pan to the table.

Shadow tried not to look into her face, not wanting her to see his embarrassment at knowing her 'female secret.' He - not for the first time - asked Chaos to strike down that evil white witch. He cleared his throat and twisted in his seat to look at her.

"Well, even if that's so, there was no need to do all this."

"See, now that's where you're wrong," She used her index finger to lightly flick his nose, causing him to involuntarily sneeze. She giggled, and moved to the fridge while he remained seated, cursing her under his breath.

"Look, Shadow, I was quite moody and hard to get along with. And you took it like a

champ."

She placed a chilled large bowl of fruit and a pitcher of orange juice next to the pan, before sitting down across from him. She smiled, her jade eyes crinkling at the edges. The quills around her face were slightly ruffled from running her hands through them while working, and the early golden light of the morning sun, shone from behind her, giving her a soft halo. Shadow's crimson eyes blinked slowly, entranced by her beauty, taking a mental picture, it was moment he would call upon in the darkest of moments.

"Besides, now that my cast is off, I wanted to show off my cooking abilities to you."

Her voice tore him from his trance. Shadow grunted to rid himself of foolish desires, and took a look at what was in the pan. The top was lumpy and a beautiful toasty, golden brown. He could see what looked like bacon flecks and melted cheese, peppered throughout the dish.

"What is this?" He asked, curious.

"It's a breakfast casserole. Made mostly of egg and bread, it has bacon, cheese and vegetables from my garden, to top it off, a few spices for flavor. These are fresh fruits from local farms."

She pushed the glass bowl containing brightly colored cubes and circles towards him. He realized there were a variety of melons scooped into spheres, and pineapple chopped into bite size cubes, with a bit of strawberries tossed here and there.

"Huh." He simply made a neutral sound.

Amy smiled and picked up the plate that had been placed in front of him. She took a thin metal spatula and sliced the casserole into even squares, putting the tool under one and lifting it out of the pan. The slice was fluffy and steam wafted off it like magic. Shadow couldn't help but watch, as it moved slowly through the air and onto his plate. His mouth started to water, as tiny crumbs detached themselves from the hold of the main piece, and bounced pleasantly, before resting on his plate.

Amy set the warm dish in front of him, and then continued to spoon some fruit into a small bowl which she also placed in front of him. She worked in a graceful silence, her body moving fluidly now that she no longer had a cumbersome cast. She completed her task, by pouring out a glass of orange juice for him, placing it above and between his two dishes.

Shadow looked up at her, and became locked in her warm gaze. Her eyes were more vivid and bright than before, and they reminded him of peaceful, lush, rolling grass hills. He felt his whole body began to relax in her refreshing presence... he hadn't even realized he'd been tense. Amy was the only person who could get him to completely lower all of his guard, and with her, he didn't have to be anyone else but himself.

Her lids closed slowly and opened again, as her muzzle broke into a sweet smile.

"Aren't you going to eat? You have to leave soon."

Blinking profusely, he scoffed, and picked up his fork.

"Yeah, well Tails can wait." He grumbled.

Amy made an amused sound and watched as Shadow used his fork to remove a chunk of the fluffy cube on his plate. He brought the fork to his mouth, and bit the piece off, feeling the heat of the egg, and the the saltiness of the bacon on his tongue. His mouth was assaulted by flavor, and without realizing it, his eyes fluttered and his ears flattened in pleasure. He chewed the first bite slowly, wanting to savor the taste, but his next ones were almost savage in nature, as he tried to get the food into his mouth as quickly as possible.

"How is it?" Amy asked, a laugh lining her words.

Shadow instantly stopped his frantic chewing, and hurriedly gulped what he had in his mouth. He became slightly embarrassed at his own behavior, but cleared his throat, and forced himself to look unfazed.

"It's… edible."

Amy narrowed her eyes at his obvious dodge of the truth, but chose to ignore it. This was his day after all, whether he was aware of it or not. She had plans for him, and they included him being surprised, and in a good mood. She'd carefully danced around the topic of his birthday, so that her plans could unfold in the way she wanted.

Content that he was enjoying his breakfast, Amy served herself some and she too closed her her eyes in pleasure at her own cooking. _Dang, girl! If the archeology thing doesn't pan out, you can always become a chef!_

She opened her eyes and proudly gazed over her food, it was worth getting up at 5:30am to prepare this for Shadow. Especially now that he could no longer hide the bliss that was spreading from his face to his body. His eyes were closed, the lids trembling as he chewed on the egg delight. He looked absolutely cute.

Amy took the chance, while he was distracted by food, to look him up and down. She shivered in delight as she openly stared at the handsome hedgehog before her. He was wearing one of his low cut tanks that showed off the white fluff, which always drove her insane, and his leather jacket was neatly folded on the back of his chair.

Shadow was definitely more toned than Sonic, which wasn't much of a surprise. Shadow was constantly training his body, he didn't want to rely on his speed and Chaos powers. As a result, Amy was blessed with a male who had a god-like body. If she was being completely honest, she hadn't even realized she loved toned muscles, and hard edges until she'd started liking Shadow. She'd only ever paid attention to Sonic, who prefered his speed above all else, and as a result he never really attempted to define his arms or torso.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

His gruff voice snapped her out of her daydreaming and she blushied when she felt a little drool on her lips. Shadow had finished his casserole and was moving onto fruit, when he noticed Amy looking at him with a _hungry_ expression.

"Uh, um… nothing." She stuttered, and quickly stuffed her mouth to hide her embarrassment.

"Doesn't _seem_ like nothing. You were drooling."

"Was not!" She replied, indignantly.

Shadow smirked, he knew that was a lie. Now that she was becoming all 'hot n' bothered,' he couldn't help but feel the desire to tease her.

"Oh, _really?_ Than why did you wipe the corner of your mouth before shoving food in it?"

"I… I felt like I had some crumbs there." She replied weakly.

" _Uh, huuhhh_." He droned, raising his brow in a way that implied he didn't believe her.

"Really! It's the truth! Now stop annoying me, and eat your damn breakfast." She snapped, still trying to seem unperturbed by the situation.

Shadow put some fruit in his mouth and chewed slowly, letting her steep in her own humiliation. She was adorable; shoveling food into her muzzle, and gulping juice to wash it down. Shadow casually finished his fruit, and was about to tease her some more, but knocking on the front door prevented him.

Amy shot up, happy for an excuse to escape Shadow's intense gaze, and made her way quickly to the door. Opening it revealed a tired looking Tails, his fur was matted, and instead of his usual button up shirts, he wore a crumpled T-shirt. His two namesakes were poking out from underneath it, drooping in exhaustion.

"Hey, Amy. Is Shadow ready?"

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen finishing up breakfast. Would you like some? I have extra."

Tails looked like he was about to refuse, but then the heavenly smell of the casserole hit his twitching snout, and his blue eyes suddenly brightened.

"Maybe… Just a little…"

Amy chuckled, and guided the young fox into the kitchen. Shadow was at the sink, washing their dishes, and Amy went over to his right to remove a plate and bowl for Tails. She glanced in his direction, noticing that he was also washing the dishes she'd used to mix the ingredients and make the breakfast. She smiled, and felt flush affection for the serious male.

"Thanks for doing that Shadow, you didn't have to. I was planning on doing them when you left."

"Nah. I'm just doing this cuz I know you'll forget." He replied with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes coyly, and nudged him with her hip. He was pushed slightly to the side and as a result, some suds sloshed onto his tank top. He grunted in shock, feeling it start to soak through his shirt and fur.

"Oh ye, of little faith." She growled playfully.

Shadow gave her a look, and then softened his eyes, allowing them to become two tender red circles. Immediately Amy's face slackened, and her mischievous grin melted into a small o. Those blood like irises seemed to warm her to her very core, and she felt her mouth salivating again.

Shadow leaned closer, his scent mixing with the fruity dish soap, causing the pink female to shudder in delight. As his face inched closer and closer to her's, she started closing her eyes, anticipating what was to come next, but right before they completely shut, she saw his muzzle curve into an evil grin.

The left side of her face suddenly felt wet and warm, and before she'd realized what'd happened, the whole side of her face was covered in wet soap suds. Her face slowly moved from shock, to horror in a matter of seconds. She screamed irately, and Shadow started flat-out laughing at her.

"What the fuck, Shadow! Why the hell did you do that shit?!" Amy yelled, forgetting about her earlier resolve to not fight with Shadow.

"You should have seen your face!" Shadow sputtered, trying to control his laughter.

Amy glared at the male for a moment, before sighing, and giving a small smile. He seemed truly happy, and it was a rare thing to see him actually laugh. This was maybe her second or third time hearing the wonderful sound, and she supposed it was worth her self-sacrifice.

"That… was… the most disturbing thing, I've seen all week."

All laughter quickly died, and the two hedgehog's heads whipped around to see the guest they'd forgotten about, staring at them with a look of pure horror. Tails knew they were dating. He accepted that they were together, he'd seen them act differently, hell, he'd even seen them kiss. But the scene that had happened right before his eyes, took the cake. The air had been filled with such a mature intimacy, and Tails felt as though he'd watched an R rated movie.

"I feel like a child walking in on his parents in _the act_."

Amy's skin instantly flushed, and she turned around, fumbling through her kitchen to prepare Tails his breakfast. Shadow glared at the fox, upset that he'd allowed another person - _a male_ \- witness him being intimate with his mate. This was not the image of the Ultimate Lifeform that he wanted circling around the wrong people.

"Whatever, fox. This is our house, and we can do as we please. What did you think we did while living together, sit on opposite sides of the house like some period drama?" Shadow growled a bit, before returning to his task of cleaning the dishes.

The young genius went to say something, but right then Amy served him his casserole and fruit.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. But please let it go for my sake." Amy muttered quietly under her breath as she poured some juice for the fox.

Tails gave her a little glare, but decided it would be in his best interest to obey. Fortunately, as soon as he began to eat the food in front of him, he completely forgot about the incident, and was lost in the bliss of Amy's cooking.

"Cream can bake like a goddess, but damn Amy! Your cooking is always to die for!"

Amy smiled as she watched her young friend chow down on her that the fox had been pacified, she walked over to Shadow, and gave him a little nudge. She placed a hand on his arm, and talked to him in a gentle voice.

"Hey, chill out. You do have to spend the rest of the day with him, whether you like it or not."

Shadow glanced in her direction and sighed as he turned back to the task at hand. His eyes stared fixedly at a point in the sink, and Amy got the feeling that his mood had completely shifted.

"Yeah... why did I agree to today of all days? I thought it would help distract me from this hateful day, but now I'm realizing I've made it worse. Now I have to spend it with two annoying imbeciles."

For a second, Amy thought she saw a deep, untouchable sadness in the way he hung his shoulders, and the downward curve of his muzzle. She squeezed him, and looked at his face, until he turned to stare back.

"What's wrong Shadow? What's today?"

Of course she already knew, but she wanted to see if he would tell her himself. The pain in his expression was obvious, and she knew this was something that he would have to voluntarily give up to her. She wouldn't get anywhere with force. His crimson red eyes searched her face, looking for an answer to his own unspoken question.

 _Should I tell her? What would happen if I told her?_

He figured she'd probably say she wanted to celebrate his birthday, she would want to get a cake and give him presents. He knew her well enough to know that Amy loved celebrations, and any excuse to have a party with her friends. Not only that, but most likely she'd be pissed as well, because he hadn't told her before today. She'd probably squeal and tell him to cancel his plans, that Lyric could wait. This was a once in a year event, and she wouldn't pass it up for anything. The thought and likelyhood of this prediction, was enough to make him shudder. He _definitely_ did not want that type of attention.

However, when he looked her in her eyes, he could feel a pull in his heart - a tug on his soul. Her expression wasn't forceful or probing, yet it tore to his very center. Suddenly he didn't care what she'd do, he didn't care what she'd say. He _wanted_ to tell her. Even the painful thoughts and emotions that this cursed day brought up. What this day really meant to him.

She would listen, wouldn't she?

 _Yes. Because that's the kind of person she is._

His muzzle opened, and her ears twitched towards him. This was it, he was finally going to open up to her, she could just _feel_ it. He was going to tell her an honest truth about himself, something that he had never told anyone else ever. They would become so much closer… more open with each other. All those walls she had felt these past couple weeks were coming down and a foundation of new trust would be made between them.

"Amy… today is -"

 _BANG BANG BANG!_

Both hedgehogs jumped at the sudden snap of tension and unwanted interruption. The sound was coming from the front of the house. The front door.

"That must be Sonic!" Tails exclaimed happily, "I'll get it!"

The yellow fox bounced to his feet, and dashed towards the front door. In a matter of seconds, Tails returned with Sonic hot on his heals. Amy quickly moved apart from Shadow, the moment lost, and tried to bury a feeling of extreme irritation at Sonic. It wasn't his fault that his timing was literally the worst on all of Mobius.

"Heya, Ames!" He gave her a wink and a smile, which she returned happily.

"Good morning Sonic! Would you like some breakfast?" She asked, ever the courteous hostess. Sonic's nose twitched as he sniffed the air. He could smell something tantalizing, and he glanced in Tails' direction.

"We have time if you're fast." Tails simply said with a shrug.

"Well, you definitely don't have to worry about speed." Sonic chuckled, while he ruffling Tails' head.

Shadow rolled his eyes to the ceiling, and turned off the fociet. Now that the excitement of the blue hero's entrance was over, he suddenly felt annoyance at the interruption that Sonic had caused.

"Amy, seriously, do we have to waste our resources on someone who can't even feed himself?"

Amy threw him a look, through the corner of her eye, but said nothing. Sonic on the other hand, bristled a bit at the comment. His face took on a false surprised looked, as though he were noticing the ebony hedgehog for the first time.

"Oh Shad. Didn't see ya there, _buddy_."

"Don't call me buddy, and _definitely_ never 'Shad,' you imbecile. Besides, you'd have to be fucking _blind_ to not see me"

"It's not that I'm blind, it's that my eyes automatically avoid waste of spaces."

"Oh, real clever you fucking slow, piece of hedgehog shi -"

"Okay that's enough testosterone for one day." Amy interjected, a smile on her face, and a large pink and yellow hammer blocking each male from the view of the other.

Shadow growled irately his quills were bristled and curling upwards, and his fur was raised. Sonic wasn't looking much better, his pupils were dilated, and his eyes strained to see past Amy and look at the one that had rubbed him the wrong way.

"Sonic, look at me."

Her voice sounded like honey to the enraged azure male, but his eyes remained locked on it's target. Amy immediately realized that he was close to going 'wild,' so she got closer to Sonic, and forced her face right in front of his.

"Sonic. Sonic look at me."

His eyes twitched left and right, before settling on her own calm green pools. Sonic could feel them pulling him towards her, away from anger and into a calmer state of mind. She smiled sweetly at him when she saw his pupils grow smaller, and his quills start to settle.

"That's better. Sonic, please sit at the table, I'll give you some breakfast."

As though under a spell, Sonic nodded once, and backed up into a chair at the table. He was still, except for one of his legs jumping up and down uncontrollably. However, that was normal behavior for the blue speedster; he always had to be moving something.

Shadow moved forward, but before he could get far, he was halted by the huge head of a mallet on his chest.

"Shadow, I want you to go get dressed. Don't think I didn't notice that you just threw on the clothes you wore yesterday. I don't want my boyfriend smelling like a boy's locker."

Two snickers were heard from behind her, and Shadow felt shame flow into him, his anger level rising. He opened his mouth to argue, but when his blazing glare met her steady look, he stopped. She leaned closer to him, and stood on her tip toes, so that her lips became level with his flattened ears.

"Wait for me." She breathed, her scent filling his long nose, "I'll come join you in a minute."

Shadow felt a shiver run down his spine, ending in a certain unholy nether region.

"Fuck you, Amy." He growled, before stomping off to his room.

Amy shut her eyes, and sucked in a gulp of air to stem her mounting frustrations with her difficult counterpart. When she opened them again, she saw both Sonic, and Tails staring at her with open mouths.

"What?!" She snapped. They both flinched and looked anywhere, but her piercing gaze.

"Uh, nothing, just..." Tails started, shuffling his feet.

"Just, what... _Miles?_ " She asked, in a poisonous sweet voice.

The fox trembled slightly at her tone when saying his given name, and look to Sonic for help. Sonic made a look like, 'Don't drag me into this!' and Tails just stared at him until Sonic sighed and reluctantly faced the fuming pink female.

"Well, it's just... we've never seen someone talk to you like that, and get away with it. You must really... like Shadow?" The statement came out as a question, and both males tensed. Sonic felt a jolt of jealousy from the truth in his words, but swallowed it, knowing this wasn't the time or place for those emotions.

Although the blue hero was showing restraint, and trying to stay calm, it was an entirely different story for Amy Rose. She smiled maniacally at the two nervous Mobians in front of her. Picking her hammer up with her left hand, she slowly and meticulously, smacked it in her right, in a steady rhythm.

"Whoever said he was getting away with it?"


	23. The Truth of the ARK

**Hello Readers!**

 **I'm back with a new chapter! yay! This one is longer than the last, as an apology for the long wait.** I WILL NOW BE UPDATING MONTHLY. **Unfortunately real life has gotten busy, so I'm not able to focus as much as I'd want to on this story, but I will try to update every month. Sometimes I may even update twice a month, but that all depends.**

 **THANKS: to everyone who has stuck by me all this time, I swear I'll do better in replying to comments. I'll go through them every couple days and reply to you guys, because it makes me sooooooo HAPPY when I get reviews... Seriously, you guys are the reason I love doing this so much. You guys always have cute and funny things to say.**

 **ABOUT THIS CHAPTER:** **Lots of fun Shadamy fluff, but I will be doing the typical ARK flash back that almost every Shadamy story has. But lets be honest, that scene was the most important part of their relationship. I even watched clips of this scene in the game just so I could get the dialog and feel of it right. SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. Let me know if I did it justice and that it wasn't boring or cliche.**

 **Anyway, love you guys, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **All characters belong to SEGA, except for Paul, that horribly twisted, evil asshole. He is unfortunately all mine DX**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 23: The Truth of the ARK**_

Shadow sat upright on his bed in nothing but his red boxers. He had his eyes closed, and his gloveless hands rested on his bent knees. Currently, he was enhancing his senses toward the kitchen, in an attempt to overhear the other Mobian's conversation. Unfortunately, he wasn't picking up much, which just added to his burning frustrations.

He'd stomped to his room, and ripped off his clothes in a fury. Why the hell did Sonic get to run free in _his_ home, while Shadow was sent to his room like some disobedient child? He'd chuckled to himself, and thought - in a very immature, out of character way - that Amy wasn't the boss of him. He would get dressed when _he_ wanted to, and in what _he_ wanted.

That thought comforted him enough, that he then jumped onto his bed and sat cross legged in his underwear. Still slightly peeved, he'd come up with the idea of eavesdropping on the assholes in the kitchen outside. To his utter disappointment, however, they were happily bubbling about, saying things like:

"Pass me the butter Tails."

"Jeez Sonic! I've put a ton in it when I baked it! There should be enough."

"Not for me, I love butter."

"It's true. We're always running out at home…"

 _Blah, blah, blah. Who gives a shit?!_

He soon grew tired of that, and decided he would just throw on some clean clothes so as not to be nagged when Amy finally remembered to come speak with him. Swinging over the side of the bed, his legs touched the ground, just as his door opened gently and closed.

He looked up to see Amy staring at him. Her right hand was still on the knob, but her left rested on her hip in a sassy manner. Refusing to feel happy from seeing her, Shadow whipped his body back onto his bed, and into his cross legged position. He tilted his head up, and managed to stare down at her, while being at a lower level.

She glared sternly at him for a moment, calculating a way to punish Shadow. It wouldn't be easy to do without another full blown fight erupting between them, and she racked her brain furiously. What was the one thing Amy could do where she had the upper hand? It was then that an idea sprang forward. She smirked before dashing forward and jumping onto his lap. The act was unexpected, and caught Shadow completely off guard, and he almost fell backwards onto his bed.

"Oof." The sound escaped his muzzle, but before he could start yelling at her, Amy sealed him with a kiss.

Shadow's eyes opened in shock, and he put his arms behind him to support her weight, and her forcefulness. Her right hand snaked behind his head, while her left teased his chest. She was wearing a dress, and Shadow realized there wasn't much separating them where she was sitting on his lap. Just two thin layers of undergarments.

He tried to pull away from her mouth, but as he managed to gasp out, "What-" her mouth opened on his, to kiss him deeper than she had before.

She snaked her left hand down his body and around to his back, and twitching tail. She tugged lightly at it, and his whole body shuddered. Amy could start to feel his arousal, and then he started to submit to her. She almost laughed out loud, as her purpose of the act was being fulfilled; Shadow had become completely at mercy to her whims. He couldn't escape, and he was starting to give into her like a submissive puppy.

Once he started to moan, and try to take control, she hopped off of him in a flash, and stood at the foot of his bed staring down at him in triumph. She soaked in his appearance which had become quite slutty. His fur was ruffled from her petting, he was panting, and his ruby eyes had become drunk on arousal. Best of all, his expression was pained, since she'd stopped mid way, and his body craved her touch.

"Now, Shadow. Do you know why I've done this?" She asked, in a soft yet teasing tone.

Shadow was still inebriated by her scent and touch, completely having lost his focus and thought.

"Uhh-um…" Was his most intelligent reply.

Amy giggled, and hopped back onto his bed in front of him. He reached out for her like a child, but she pushed his arms away.

"No. That is your punishment. You don't get anymore."

At those words, he finally felt himself start to come back to sanity, and his gaze on her sharpened. He almost wished he hadn't gotten ahold of himself, since he was suddenly hit with the fact that he'd completely allowed her to have her way with him. His pride was hurt, and even more so, because a large part of him still wished for her to continue devouring him.

"What the fuck, Amy?" He hissed.

She tilted her head, and grinned at him. She was enjoying the look he was giving her, it was caught between anger and embarrassment. A new face of his that she'd never seen. And it made her buzz with happiness that only she has been able to see it, and bring it to the surface.

"You were acting incredibly rude earlier, and you humiliated me in front of those two idiots in the kitchen."

Her playful look had turned sour and she gave him a little glare. Shadow opened his mouth, but then closed it, as a better idea of how to deal with the enraged female took form in his mind.

His arms shot forward, gripping onto her wrists, and he yanked her towards him with strong force. It was her turn to be caught off guard, and the male twisted her, so that she was laying on her back staring up at him, as he straddled her.

He forced her arms above her head, and she braced herself for his violent revenge, which never came. Instead, he leaned forward, and gently kissed her neck. She looked down at him, as he continued to sweetly suck, nip, and kiss her. He started moving to her collar, and she moaned as his tongue dove into the dip of her collarbone.

"Shadow…" She breathed, all her anger completely forgotten.

He continued to sweetly tease her, until she was completely relaxed underneath him. He then turned her to her side, and lay behind her, pulling her close in an embrace. They both panted a bit, and kept their eyes closed, choosing to just lie in each other's embrace, and synchronize their breathing.

"Sorry, Rose."

She heard whispered in her ear after a couple minutes of bliss. She turned and snuggled into his white fur, taking in his scent. She sighed happily, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry too."

He smiled, and held her even tighter to him, enjoying the way they fit like two perfect puzzle pieces. All of his anger, worry and stress that this day brought forth, had completely melted away, and was replaced with a sense of security and peace. He never wanted to leave this moment, he never wanted to leave her embrace.

"I care about you, Shadow. More than anything or anyone I've ever had in my whole life." She murmured into his fur. She meant what she said; she felt as though she'd reached the point where her feelings for Shadow, surpassed even that time when she'd loved Sonic.

A spike of shock ran down his spine, as her words sank in and implanted themselves in his heart. Never had anyone said anything close to that, to him, never had he known that he'd _craved_ it. He'd always thought that he _wanted_ loneliness, that he wanted to be shunned. Now here he was completely taken with the girl snug in his embrace.

He felt his eyes burn, and a lump form in his throat. His grip tightened around her a bit, and he snuggled his nose into the top of her head. He never wanted to leave, he never wanted to have anyone else. His desire for her had completely taken over all his thoughts. He realized, Amy Rose had completely defeated the Ultimate Life Form.

"Shadow, I know it's going to be hard, but please make it through today without completely killing those two lovable 'imbeciles.'" She chuckled as she used his word, and tried to lean back to see his face. Shadow held her tighter to him, refusing to allow her to witness his weakness, he wasn't ready to show it. Of course he was not crying, but he knew his face was not one of strength or indifference.

"Shadow?" She asked, nervously.

He made a sigh, and blinked away the burning sensation, before loosening his grip, and allowing her to move away from him. Her jade eyes popped up in front of his, and she became a little cross-eyed at their closeness.

"I can't make a promise like that, when I know they're going to drive me to the end of patience." He grunted, pulling her away from her inquiring stare.

She smiled, and touched his nose with her own. Their connection was ticklish but pleasant and they stayed like that for a moment.

"Then promise me that you'll think of this whenever they start to unnerve you, and become calm again." She said, as she leaned forward and gave him a soft and soothing kiss. It wasn't long or passionate, but it was intimate and loving. His eyes fluttered closed, and he sighed happily into her lips.

She wriggled free from his grasp, and jumped off the bed. Her back was to him, and he watched as she patted down her dress, and ran her hands through her quills, in an attempt to look as though she hadn't just been wrestling in his covers. She walked over to the full body mirror that hung next to his closet, something she had put there when it'd been a guest room.

When she was finally satisfied with her appearance, she turned and headed for the door. But before she exited, she looked back, and smiled at him.

"And try to be home before 6."

"Why?" He asked, curious.

Amy smiled, and she put her finger to her lips.

"It's a secret."

* * *

Rouge unlocked her car, and waited for Knuckles to get in the passenger seat. He grunted as he stuffed his large body into the small vehicle. It swayed back and forth as he squirmed for a comfortable position. Finally settling, an annoyed huff exited his muzzle and he scowled at his girlfriend who stood just outside her door.

"Rouge, I really wish you would consider getting a different car." He grumbled once she had slipped into the driver's seat.

"Oh, stop complaining! You hardly ever use the car anyway. Let me drop you off at Jamie's, and then I'm headed over to Amy's."

Knuckles grumbled a bit more, but a small peck on his check calmed him enough that he resigned to staring out the car window as they drove along. He was off to an air board competition, Jamie and he had planned to go together. They did this every six months when the hotel in Orhiem hosted an air boarding festival. Usually, Rouge would be there to cheer him on, but today was different, and he was feeling a bit bitter about her ditching him for Amy.

"Why are you going over to Amy's?"

"She needs help setting things up for Shadow." Rouge replied, a little smile on her face.

"Those two are so adorable! I'm glad everything worked out." She chuckled, and sped up a bit to pass a slow driver. Knuckles glanced in her direction, and smiled as well.

"It's nice that they were able to make up with Sonic too." He added, happy that all his friends were on good terms again.

"Yeah… I'm actually surprised that he broke up with Perci though. I mean I always said it was just for fun, but there was a small part of me that thought he might actually have liked her."

Knuckles nodded his head in agreement, as they pulled into Jamie's apartment visitor parking. Rouge put the car in neutral and turned to face Knuckles. Her brow was creased slightly and her turquoise eyes gazed at him with dark seriousness.

"Even though everything seems to be going well, I can't shake this feeling that something's gonna happen. Something we don't like."

Knuckles held her gaze for a moment, but then broke the uncomfortable atmosphere to pull her into a kiss. Rouge closed her eyes and held him close, until he gently removed his lips which parted into a smile.

"Don't worry, Rouge. Sometimes things are good, and nothing goes wrong. It's okay to be cautious, but you should relax a bit."

The bat smiled warmly, and shook her head to rid herself of her worries. He was right. She needed to stop worrying about every little thing. This was an aspect that she loved about Knuckles, he always knew the way to her heart. He could always calm her anxious nerves in a moments notice… however he was also the only one who could really, _really_ rile her up. _The double edged sword of finding your match,_ Rouge supposed.

"Okay, hon, have fun. And please don't break your neck. I like having you around." She teased, as he got out from the car. He leaned forward supporting himself on the door, and smirked.

"I like _being_ around. Again, don't worry and have fun with Amy."

He closed the door and headed into the building, his long dreads swaying side to side. Rouge sighed contentedly as she watched him go. Then put her car in gear and sped off to Amy's hut. It took her about 20 minutes to get there, and when she parked outside the boardwalk, she could tell things were already going aray for the pink hedgehog.

Amy was walking back and forth on her porch, an assortment of candles, flowers and canvases in her arms. Some of them dropping to the ground unnoticed as the rose female moved frantically back and forth. Rouge stood at the start of the boardwalk, and watched with a smile for a moment, before making her way to her friend.

"Having a little trouble?" She asked, a little laugh in her voice.

Amy's head snapped towards her, her jade eyes wide with worry, and her quills going every direction. She made her way quickly to the white bat with a relieved smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, Rouge! Thank Chaos you're here! I just don't have time to set everything up and keep track of the damn chicken! The first couple hours are important so that it doesn't become dry. And I can't seem to find some of my -"

"Woah! Woah! Calm down a moment there." Rouge exclaimed, gently removing some of the girl's load. Amy's mouth shut tight, as she let her friend take some of the burden from her.

"Sorry! It's just, I'm so nervous, and excited at the same time. What if it doesn't turn out how I want? What if I don't get it done in time? What if… what if he hates it?" The last question came out in a timid and shaky voice, and Amy looked quickly down at her feet.

Rouge noticed she'd neglected to put shoes on. The thief looked at her in sympathy, she knew how Shadow could be. There was a 50-50 chance he would become royally pissed at the fact that Amy was trying to celebrate his birthday. The stress of this character flaw in her boyfriend, was obviously starting to get to the pink hedgehog, and if Rouge didn't do something quick, Amy was likely to melt into a puddle of panic.

"Honey, let's not worry about that just yet, okay?" Rouge assured, while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But, but -"

"Shhh! Sweety, he'll love it! And if he doesn't, then he'll have me to answer to." She stated, giving a stern yet playful look to the frantic hedgehog.

Amy looked at her, her face drawn in worry, but then she giggled, her body becoming a bit more relaxed. She started back into her house, and placed the items from her arms onto the coffee table. Rouge sat on the couch, and patted the seat next to her. Amy sighed, and shuffled over.

"Okay, hon, tell me what you need. That's why I'm here, to help you out."

Amy nodded, and leaned back. It took about 10 minutes for her to relay her plan to Rouge, who all the while had a cheesy grin on her face. When she was done, Rouge still had that weird grin on her face, but now her eyes were slightly wet. Amy narrowed her eyes in suspicion, thinking the bat was holding in a laugh, and raised a questioning brow.

"Seriously, Rouge, this is not funny. I'm panicking here!"

"Sorry, sorry! It's just… well I'm just really happy is all."

Rouge gave Amy a sweet smile, and scooted closer to her friend. Before Amy could react, Rouge had pulled the girl into a hug.

"Wha - what the hell, Rouge?" Amy asked, blushing.

Rouge shook her head, and pulled back to look Amy in the eyes. Rouge had this odd look in her expression, something caught between happiness and pride.

"I'm just _so so_ happy for you!"

"Wha…"

"Amy," Rouge said, her tone soft yet serious, "Just look at how far you've come! Just a couple months ago your entire _life_ was about Sonic, but now I can tell..."

"You can tell what?" Amy asked nervously. She was put off by the odd look in her friend's eye, Amy hardly ever saw Rouge like this, the last time had to have been several years ago, the night when they'd become real friends.

"I can tell…" Rouge said after a moment, "you love Shadow so much. And I mean actually love that weird, pessimistic, doomsday prince. And the crazy thing about it is, you look so happy, so I can't help but feel happy too."

Amy felt a lump form in her throat, and tears threatening to stream forth. She pulled Rouge close to her in another hug, both were remembering the long and painful road it had taken to get to this moment. It hadn't been easy for either of them, but to be able to share joy in Amy's love life, and her new found happiness, was almost too much for the pair of friends to handle.

"I-I k-know, Rouge," Amy said in a watery voice, "I'm the happiest I've been since… oh, I can't think of a time. I feel like things are starting to really look up for me, but… can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"You promise you won't tell anyone? Not Shadow, not even Knuckles."

A secret from Knuckles? This was odd, usually Amy would tell Rouge and Knuckles everything, she wouldn't leave the echidna out of the loop. Rouge pulled back to look at Amy's face, trying to see if she was serious or not. What she saw was a firmness that hardly ever showed on the young female's face, a hardness that hadn't been there a few months ago, and Rouge briefly wondered if leaving Knuckles out, had something to do with lingering trauma from that horrible night. Had Amy developed an inherent distrust of males? Whether this was true or not Rouge would have to worry about it later, for now all she could do was give the girl her word.

"I promise, hon."

Amy's face relaxes and she nods while taking a shaky breath. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opens them, a strange glint was shining in them, but Rouge couldn't pin a name to it.

"It's true. I love him… sometimes I think maybe I always have. I mean I loved Sonic, and a small part of my heart belongs to him, a piece I can never get back, but…" Amy hesitates, and again her breath comes in ragged and exits in a tremble, "But… I realized something. I don't think that I just started liking Shadow this past month. I think the seed was planted on the ARK."

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked, she couldn't help but be curious about this statement. Everyone knew that it had been Amy that changed Shadow's mind all those years ago on the ARK, effectively saving Earth. However, neither hedgehog had ever relinquished the details of the meeting between them.

Amt smiled, and looked at her friend with distant eyes. She could remember him from the ARK, as though it had only happened yesterday. Seven years hadn't dulled the image in the slightest, and now that Amy had a full understanding just what had happened between her and him, she decided she wanted to tell someone. And who better than Rouge the Bat.

"Well, as you know, I had snuck on Eggman's shuttle with Sonic, and promptly gotten captured -"

Rouge coughed, and rolled her eyes, a mocking smirk playing at the corner of her lips at that statement. It was still fun to tease the hedgehog about her weak past. Amy gave her a glare, and huffed in irritation, before continuing.

"After being rescued I was wandering around the ARK, looking for Sonic…"

 _Amy was running through the space colony's hallways. Her red boots clanging on the ground, their sound echoing through the empty, cold corridors. She shivered, and pulled her arms across the front of her red dress. She was scared, and she wanted to be with Sonic again, to feel that security she always had when she was around the blue speedster. However, to her dismay, he was nowhere to be found, and she was hopelessly lost. She could feel her confidence lowering with each hollow, and echoing step. Finally, she stopped and crouched to the ground pulling her knees close to her chest._

 _What was she doing here anyway? She'd stowed away without anyone's knowledge, refusing to be separated from Sonic. She couldn't fight well - she'd even gotten trapped by Eggman and used as bait for Sonic. She could remember the blue hero's exasperated expression, and his obvious annoyance at having to save her… yet again. However, she knew that even though he hated it, he still cared and worried about her. It wasn't enough though, because as soon as Eggman had escaped, Sonic had told her to stay put - not to move - and stay out of the action. She'd complained; she wanted to help, but he merely smirked, and said he would be fine on his own. He pried her off his arm, and dashed away. He left her in the dust... again._

 _Now, here she was, sitting pathetically on the hard metal floor, feeling sorry for herself. Sighing, she looked at the cell phone Chris had given her… 22 minutes until ARK collided with Earth._

Great, _she thought sarcastically. She shut her eyes and stood up straight; this was no time to wallow in self pity! She didn't know how, but she was going to help Sonic, she can't just keep sitting around like a weak little girl._

 _She started down the hall again, grumbling curses at her crush for always leaving her behind. She was so focused on her thoughts, she almost missed it. She stopped, as something - in the room to her left - caught her eye. She backed up a bit, to get a better look, and she saw a dark figure, standing in the room she'd just passed. The powerful figure was contrasted with the bright orb of the Earth, and cut through the multitude of stars like a black hole. She could tell right away that it was Shadow, she wouldn't mistake those red stripped quills anywhere._

Sure, but you mistake them for Big Blue anyday.

 _Amy rolled her eyes at the embarrassing memory of mistaking Shadow for Sonic earlier that day. As she was thinking all this, she noticed that Shadow was oddly silent. He wasn't moving, but for some reason, she felt an immense sadness in the air. It was so thick, she could actually smell it._

What's he up to?

 _She inched into the room, trying to be as quiet as possible. She didn't want to startle him, and besides, she'd heard enough warnings from her friends to know he was a dangerous foe. He wouldn't hesitate to harm her, he was a killing machine. Even without her friend's warning, she still would have been cautious on her own, for he had this powerful, other-world feel about him… as though he'd traveled through eons and space to this very moment. The effect left Amy breathless, and almost frightened at what he was capable of._

" _Maria… it's almost time…"_

 _His voice was low, a tone that sounded more melancholy than evil, and Amy's eyes grew huge. This didn't seem like the Shadow she'd seen before, or heard of. She could see his face reflected in the window; his ruby eyes were wet, his mouth slacked in a deep frown, and his expression was one of deep regret and sadness. In the few days that Amy had seen him, she had only ever seen anger or hate in his expressions. In fact she had naively believed that those two emotions was all he was capable of._

 _Suddenly, she felt it. A premotion... just like all those years ago, when she'd felt that she would be with the hedgehog hero. Her 'future vision' - if you could call it that - always felt like a warm tickle in her heart, and words that begged to escape from her mouth, although she could never utter them, even if she tried. It was as though something had clicked into place - as though a missing piece had fallen into place, and she could see the whole picture. She could see past the limits of mortality and in that moment she understood. He was the one who would save them, he had the power to do it._

 _With this knowledge encouraging her, she smiled confidently, she finally had something that she could do to help Sonic. She knew it was something only she could do. She stepped closer to the ebony hedgehog, her boots making a sound on the metal flooring._

 _He turned sharply, startled at the noise. He almost shot a Chaos spear, but he stopped when he recognized her. The annoying brat, who'd mistaken him for that blue rat earlier. She wasn't worth the trouble, he knew she could barely defend herself yet alone be an actual threat to him. His expression hardened as he examined her, trying to guess what she was doing here._

" _Shadow…"_

" _Amy."_

" _You know my name?" She asked, slightly shocked. Her head tilted, and her jade eyes widened in curiosity._

" _Of course, your friends yell it enough when you are continuously in danger. I'd have to be stupid not to put two and two together."_

 _Amy blushed at his aloof tone, and his obvious jab at the fact she was practically useless in battle. He was off handedly reminding her that she stood no chance against him, if she were to try anything. However she straightened her dress, and held her head high, mustering what confidence she could after his direct blow to her pride._

" _Well, whatever, that's beside the point. Shadow… we need your help. Please help us stop this disaster from happening." She stated boldly, motioning around her._

 _Shadow turned away from her, and looked back at the Earth. It was a gorgeous blue sphere, with emerald spots, and curling white clouds; it looked like a swirling gem. At least that's what Maria used to say… all he saw, were leeches waiting for extinction. They didn't deserve help, not after what they did to Maria._

" _It's all going according to plan," He said in a detached tone, "There is no reason for me to help them. Besides, there's no way of stopping it."_

 _Amy growled, she was sick of his depressing attitude. Couldn't he get himself together and do the right thing?! Her Sonic, was out there right now, fighting for the whole world, wanting to save everyone. And here was this asshole, trying to kill them all! It wasn't as though he would escape death, he was sure to die along with everyone, just what was making him so stubborn?_

" _There has to be a way!" She shouted angrily._

 _Shadow flinched slightly, put off guard by her sudden, and loud, outburst. He turned to her again, and was appalled to find that her eyes were brimming with tears. The salt water made them more vivid than before, and her arms were stuck straight at her sides in frustration. Suddenly he felt something other than hate and regret blossom in his heart - curiosity._

" _Why do you cry for them? Why do you want to save them? They all fight, and make wars. Killing innocence and trampling over all that is good," His ruby eyes, again, became two pools of endless turmoil, the expression she had seen earlier returning to his face._

 _Amy felt herself relax. Instead of the hate she'd been expecting, she could see a familiar look of pain and regret. She knew that look, it was a feeling she felt everyday, something she had felt ever since that night filled with fire and blood… hopelessness._

" _They killed Maria. She never did anything wrong, all she ever wanted was to join their pitiful existence on that rock you call Earth. They showed her no mercy, so why should I?"_

 _Everything snapped into place at once for Amy, and that tickle she'd felt earlier, became stronger, until now it was squeezing her heart. This male before her, this hedgehog, was broken. He was an empty shell of his past, he was trying to reach for anything that could make him whole. She could see it in his eyes, and with her soul, she could feel his own screaming for help. Desperation for salvation._

 _She didn't know if she could help, but she could definitely relate. She pushed down memories of the night that always haunted her, reminding her of her uselessness, as she stepped closer to him._

" _Shadow, I… I know people fight over the most trivial things, they harm each other, and some are selfish, like the professor said… but most_ _ **are**_ _good."_

 _She moved even closer, her face had a peaceful expression, and her eyes had a wise, almost ancient tint in them. He could see a pain similar to his, reflecting in those jade pools. Could it be true… did she know his heart? Could she understand these twisted and evil thoughts of his?_

" _If they do their best, if they never give up on their dreams, they always have a reason to be happy. They always have the chance to make others happy."_

 _She was now standing next to him, they were inches apart, and Shadow could smell her strawberry scent, warm like a summer's dream. She turned and looked to Earth, a smile on her face, and he shifted as well, so that they were both staring at the sapphire orb. A memory that was old and sweet coming to the surface of his mind. He had stood here with Maria fifty years ago, he'd seen her bright blue eyes, and even brighter smile as she looked down at the planet. She would tell him of blue skies and green fields, things she'd never seen for herself, yet she would go on and on about them, as though she'd lived under that atmosphere for centuries. Something about this hedgehog girl reminded him so much of his lost heart._

" _Saving them is a_ _ **good**_ _thing," She turned her head, and he could see her looking at him from the corner of his eyes, "Shadow… I beg you. Please do it for them, give them a chance to be happy."_

 _He felt something poke his conscience at her words, and suddenly a different, more dreadful memory came to surface. He could see Maria, bloodied and shaking, reaching for the button that would launch him to Earth. Her eyes called out to him, those bright oceans filled with emotion and desperation. He could see in her face the will to live, the desire to go with him. However both of them knew without saying anything, that this was not possible. She had said those same words that now came out of Amy's mouth, 'Give them a chance to be happy. That's why you were created, to protect that chance.'_

Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog.

" _Maria…"_

 _A tear formed, and glistened on his black fur, slowly slipping it's way down, and off his tan muzzle. Amy's gaze unconsciously followed the tear's path, and when it splashed on the cold metal floor, she felt as though her heart had been stabbed. She had never seen a male cry. She'd definitely never seen Sonic cry. But here Shadow was, shedding a tear._

 _Amy had been told he was a weapon, that he had no emotion; his only purpose to kill. She'd been told he was cold and heartless, just an evil being bent on revenge. However, the enemy standing before her, looked nothing of those things - he looked even more compassionate than anyone she'd ever met. She was starstruck - entranced in his blood colored irises. Not even her hero would show this kind of emotion. She knew it wasn't because he was 'stronger.' No. Amy felt that Shadow was the brave one, someone who possessed real strength. For he was able to open himself up completely, and feel a deep emotion. Whether it was intentional or not, he was laying himself bare in front of her. No one had ever done this for her before, and she felt a pull towards him, as though a strong bond were being formed._

Who is this hedgehog? Why do I feel drawn to him?

" _That's what I promised her… I must keep it, I must make her wish become true…"_

" _Shadow?" Amy called his name softly, and nervously._

 _He looked so broken just then, so sad and full of regret. She wanted to hug him, she wanted to keep him safe. She wanted to heal him. Her hand reached up, but before she could touch him, he suddenly jerked around. His face had become hardened with determination, his eyes sharp and piercing._

" _I've got to go,_ _ **now**_ _!" He exclaimed, and pushed her gently away. He started towards the exit._

" _I've got to keep my promise to Maria…"_

 _He stopped, and Amy tilted her head, confused by his behavior. She was still shocked with his sudden change in attitude, and she stared at him as he slowly turned to look at her again. His mood had once again changed, and something soft was playing at the corner of his eyes._

" _And my promise to you."_

 _With that, he turned and sped off, leaving behind a black blur that snapped with yellow Chaos Energy. Amy stumbled backwards, and felt thick glass of the window behind her. She slowly slid down its surface, until she sat on the ground. She stayed there in complete silence, not thinking, and not moving._

 _She felt something on her chest, and she looked down to see that her heart pounding. Pounding so hard that her chest rose with every shakey beat. It was going fast, and she could hear it in her ears. She felt hot, and she looked up to where he'd disappeared._

 _His promise. He had promised_ _ **her**_ _, to save the world. Never had anyone promised her something before. Sonic hadn't ever promised_ _ **her**_ _anything. Never had she felt such a strong connection with someone before. And her heart beat in response._

 _What is this feeling…_

Amy paused once she'd finished her story. Rouge had been quiet the entire time. The bat was shocked with the story, she understood now why neither Amy or Shadow had said anything all those years ago. The two of them had connected on a level that even she and Knuckles had yet to reach. She sat staring at the pink hedgehog before her, and all she could think was; _if that was the case, I'm surprised these two took this long to get together._

"Anyway, after ARK, Shadow disappeared. Sonic told me he'd died to protect everyone, and I… well I just completely pushed down those feelings, that I'd gotten from him. I was _convinced_ Sonic and I were meant to be."

The bat chuckled and shook her head. If she had known all of this, she probably would have pushed the two hedgehogs together much sooner. It had always been a secret wish of hers for Shadow to find someone that he could connect with on a deep level. Rouge was just happy she was still alive to see it.

"Honestly, I'm surprised it took you guys this long to get together."

"Oh, stop. You know it was hardly likely to happen before now. He was with G.U.N. for years, and I was… I was with Sonic."

She sighed, and closed her eyes. She wasn't finished, there was something else she needed to share with her friend. It was something that had been nagging at the back of her mind ever since she started having real feelings for Shadow.

"Rouge… I -" She hesitated.

"What is it, Amy?"

"Well… it's just… I'm scared." She admitted finally. Rouge tilted her head, her large ears twitching.

"Why?"

"Because… I'm scared that he doesn't feel the same as I do. I'm scared that he'll leave… I'm scared of of getting too attached, only to be thrown away - I know it's stupid, but I can't help but feel that way!"

Rouge sighed, and closed her eyes. She wasn't surprised about Amy's fears. Even though the girl had never come out and said it, Rouge knew her greatest fear was loneliness. She had seen it in her eyes whenever Sonic had run away, or when Amy had seen him with another female. And once they'd become friends, Rouge would see it occasionally when the girl would stare into space or at the sky. A fear of being alone.

"Sweetie, I can't speak for Shadow, but I can tell you this as your friend, and sister." She opened her eyes, and held Amy's chin up to meet their gazes.

"You've got to talk to him. You have to tell him what you're feeling."

"But-"

"Hon, I doubt he'll leave because of a conversation. Besides you'll always live in fear until you hear from his mouth that everything is fine. Remember he and Sonic are completely different. You're expecting him to react in the way Sonic always did. That's not fair to you or him."

Amy glared at her moment, the truth in her friend's words stabbing her conscience. However she knew Rouge was right, and giving her solid advice, so she relented with a sigh.

"You're right… Maybe I'll talk with him tonight -" Amy gasped loudly, and stood up quickly. Rouge jumped, startled at her sudden action.

"What's wrong, hon?" She asked, but Amy didn't say anything, instead she ran around the couch and towards her kitchen.

She pulled open the oven, and the little hut was blasted with heat and the smell of lemon and rosemary. Rouge made her way over to the girl, and stood behind her to see what she was doing. Amy had a meat thermometer, which she plunged into the thickest part of a large chicken. After observing it a moment, she sighed contentedly and reached for a baster on the counter. She stuck the appliance into the bubbling juices at the base of the chicken, and filled it up. She proceeded to bathe the bird in the lemony broth, until all the surfaces were glistening, and soaked in the juice.

Amy stood back and closed the oven, taking a look at the clock. It was a little after two, and everything was on schedule; food wise that is. She still had all the decorations to set up, and she was definitely behind on that. However just as she was about wallow in anxiety, she felt movement to her right, and remembered Rouge was there to help.

"That smells great, Amy! I'm starting to get jealous of Shadow, that Doom King doesn't deserve this treatment. Kinda makes me want to steal you from him!"

Both girls giggled, and Amy felt lighter. With Rouge's help, she may be able to finish everything after all.


	24. The Temple

**Hello Readers!**

 **It has now been exactly a year since my first chapter/update of this story! Wow, time flies. Sorry this is getting out later than I promised, I haven't found a good balance between the new things in my life and this story. But fear not! I have not dropped this story.**

 **I wanted to ask,** Do you guys prefer faster updates with shorter chapters, or slower updates with longer chapters? **Let me know in the comments. It will help me out a lot :)**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter and stay awesome!**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 24: The Temple**_

"For the _last_ fucking time… get your Chaos-damned elbow out of my space, Faker!"

"Wow, is it that time of month _Shadie_?"

"I swear to Chaos, when we land I'll take that fucking tongue of yours and shove it right up your blue, prickly -"

"Would you two please shut the hell up! I'm trying to concentrate, you bastards!"

At the sound of the frustrated fox, both males clamped their muzzles tight. They were hundreds of feet in the air, flying over a sea of green and all the two hedgehogs seemed capable of doing, was arguing. The plane had two cockpits, one for the pilot and the other for passengers. Over the intercom, Tails continued to grumble and mumble about their behavior, and threatening to shut off communication so that he could fly in peace. Shadow and Sonic glared at each other with venom in their eyes. Sonic growled a bit, and Shadow was tempted to return the action, but then Amy's voice popped up in his head,

 _Then promise me that you'll think of this whenever they start to unnerve you, and become calm again._

He felt her soft lips touch his own, and he could remember how her slim arms wrapped tightly around his body, as though she were holding on for dear life. He sat back, and closed his eyes, trying to conjure up more of her image, and more of his memory of her. The way she would laugh with her eyes, or how she had the mouth of a sailor. Her smooth, gentle way of working, as though she glided through the house.

He thought of the moments only he had ever shared with her, when he would lay over her and look down into her jade pools that were glistening with desire. The blush that grew so gently on her cheeks, and her breath ragged with arousal. He felt her chest rise and fall underneath his, and her voice whisper his name with longing. He smiled, completely at peace again. It amazed him that just the mere thought of her could shift his mood in such a way. It was something he'd never wished for, but now couldn't imagine not having her.

Sonic was staring at him the entire time, his emerald eyes narrowed in suspicion. This wasn't normal, the dark hedgehog never became silent and passive at someone's command, and neither was it common for the male to smile. Smirk, yes, but a real smile? He wondered briefly what Shadow could possibly be thinking about that would make him so happy. Obviously, there was only one answer to that question - _Amy._

The blue hero huffed and sat back in his seat as well, pouting and glaring out the window of the cockpit. He hated the idea that Shadow got Amy to himself, and he felt extremely jealous of the two happy hedgehogs. Even though he'd promised Amy not to interfere into her relationship - and he never broke his promises to her - he couldn't help but feel a little peeved. Not only was the behavior of Shadow irritating, but Sonic also couldn't get the image of Amy - as she'd exited Shadow's room that morning - out of his head.

Her face had been flushed, and even though she'd done her best, her clothes were obviously more ruffled than they'd been, before entering the room, and her quills were not at their usual perfection. The biggest giveaway, however, had been her expression. Her eyes betrayed what really happened behind the closed door; the jade color was more vibrant, and her pupils were dilated. The look could send any Mobian male into a frenzy. It was a look of arousal.

"I'm picking up some signals close to that mountain over there to the west, I think we should land a bit away from it and approach it on foot." Tails announced from the cockpit, and the plane started to descend.

Once they'd touched the ground, Shadow immediately jumped from the plane, and began to stretch his tight muscles. They'd been flying in the cramped space for longer than the black hedgehog could tolerate. He looked up to the sky, satisfied that the long three hour search was over.

Sonic took his time jumping down, but when he was finally out, he started to do laps around the plane to get his blood flowing again. Tails stood at the front of the flying machine, making sure everything was still in working order with his engine and propellers. After about ten minutes, all three males were ready to start their trek in the deep foliage of the jungle.

"Okay, so the signal is coming west of this position. We should walk so that we can do a more thorough search, since this machine can't pinpoint _exactly_ where it's coming from."

Shadow and Sonic nodded at the fox's explanation. The blue hero was bouncing on the balls of his feet, excited for the adventure, and Shadow stood with his arms crossed and a small concerned frown on his face. He felt a little hesitant, since this all seemed too easy. They were able to find a flicker of an emerald so quickly, even though he'd been searching for months and hadn't been able to find one. It seemed odd, and not entirely legitimate. However, he supposed that he hadn't been so lucky, because he hadn't possessed the emerald locater.

"I'm sure your invention is fine, bud! Let's get a move on!" Sonic announced cheerfully, he walked up to his friend and threw an arm around him. He pushed forward and they entered the jungle with Shadow trailing a few feet behind.

Shadow studied the two males in front of him. Tails was almost as tall as Sonic now, he'd gone through a bit of a growth spurt, and would probably continue to grow, until he towered over them all. The hedgehog in question hadn't grown too much, standing just slightly taller than Shadow, whose body was not changing.

Shadow sighed quietly. He was becoming frustrated, and he blamed it on this day. His 'creation day' always reminded him how different he was from the rest of the world. His body was stuck in mid-twenties build, which was fine for now, since almost everyone he knew was in that age group. However, that wouldn't last for long. Soon his they would surpass him, which also meant that they would get older, and 'older' meant closer to their eventual demise.

He looked up through the canopy of trees, and observed his surroundings. The sapphire sea above was only disturbed by a few snow white clouds, that floated lazily in the deep reaches of the sky. The sunlight filtered through the skin of large leaves, causing the plants to glow in a bright, fresh green. A green that reminded him of her eyes.

 _Amy…_

What would she look like in a year? Five years? Ten? Would she still want to be with him, even though she aged and he never did? Would she still love him when she started to decay? He knew she was a hopeless romantic. She would always look at old couples and swoon at how beautiful it was that they had a special someone to grow old with. Of course, he hadn't thought about it, until this a cursed day.

He looked down again, and glared at the blue male who was laughing loudly with the fox, at some joke or story that had been shared. A new hate grew in his heart towards the azure hero. Sonic would grow old; Sonic would be able to age with Amy - the imbecile was mortal after all. And sure, Shadow had Amy _now_ , but would that change in the future, as she watched him remain the same, while she would forever change? She could just easily turn her affections to Sonic, and get her wish of a partner who would grow old alongside her.

Shadow growled at the thought, and kicked a pebble in his path. It whizzed through the air, and smacked Sonic in the back of the head. The blue hero yelped in surprise and pain, whipping around to glare at Shadow.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Shadow stared at him with an expressionless face, and didn't react. Sonic growled, and tried to lunged at the calm male, but Tails held him back.

"Sonic stop! I don't want you two fighting over something so trivial!"

"Trivial?! You call deliberately kicking a rock at my head, trivial?!"

Shadow grunted at Sonic's childish behavior, and looked at his fingers, as though he didn't give a shit about the situation. Internally, he was snickering at the fact he was able to cause Sonic to unravel.

"How do you know it was even me, Faker? It could have easily been something that fell from a tree."

Sonic's mouth sneered, and he glared fiercely at Shadow. The ebony hedgehog merely smirked and looked down on the fuming blue hero with a 'holier than thou' expression. Sonic started yelling at him again, and Tails rolled his eyes. The fox sighed and released his friend; allowing the male hedgehogs to battle it out, would probably be faster, than just standing around like three idiots in the middle of a jungle.

He brought his device out from his blue and yellow backpack, and again started to move through the foliage, ignoring the snarls and snide comments that wafted out from behind him. It was a nice day, and he found himself thinking of Cream. She finished school about a month ago, and had gotten permission from Vanilla to spend the summer in the tropics. He smiled to himself, he was certainly lucky to be on good terms with his girlfriend's mother.

He looked up to see he was coming close to a ledge, he tilted his head, and moved closer. When he reached the edge he saw it dropped down quite a bit, and a sea of trees blocked his view of the bottom. He glanced down at the Emerald tracker and saw that the readings were coming from the right and down in the ravine.

 _That's strange… the signal is stronger than it should be…_

He walked along the edge of the cliff for a moment, trying to get a better look into the jungle below. He had maybe stepped a few feet when he saw something that made his blood run cold. He quickly turned, and ran back to where he'd left the feuding hedgehogs.

He found them tussling on the ground with snarls and growls emanating from their spiky brawl. Tails groaned and tried to get their attention, but to no avail. Finally the fox opened his watch and pressed a tiny blue button on the side of the device. Instantly, a whip made of electricity appeared in his hand, and he lifted it into the air. He watched their fight carefully, until finally he got a good lock on a blue body. His wrist snapped out, once he felt it encircle his friend, he pulled with all his might.

With a yelp, Sonic was extracted from the brawl, and yanked to the ground before the panting fox's feet. Shadow was crouched on the ground his quills bristled and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Would - pant - you two - pant - stop your ridiculous fight - pant - I found something!"

Sonic, who'd been glaring at Tails a bit, got up from the ground and dusted himself off.

"What? Did you find an emerald?"

Shadow rose as well, now interested in the answer. If they'd found one, they could finally ditch this Chaosdamn jungle, and he could go about his day without the annoying presence of Sonic.

"No - well, I don't know - maybe…"

"Well, which is it buddy? Yes or no?" Sonic asked, his ear flicked in annoyance.

"I - the device - damn it! Just follow me, I'll show you."

Tails huffed and turned back towards the cliff. Both hedgehogs glanced at each other, before shrugging and following the swishing twin tails in front of them. As they walked, Sonic elbowed Shadow in the arm. The ebony hedgehog glared at him, before returning the favor. They were about to go at it again, but Tails pushed in between them, giving them both a vicious glare.

"Would you two, _please,_ fucking get ahold of yourselves for two minutes?! This is important! Look."

Tails' hand pointed in front of them, and they gave each other a final glare before looking in the direction the fox was indicating. Shadow's eyes snapped open in surprise and Sonic muttered something unintelligible. Before them stood a huge temple, and although it looked ancient in design, it was obviously brand new. The stones were polished with no sign of age or wear on their flax colored surfaces. The arches and ceilings were completely intact, and even the designs etched into the walls and steps, were sharp and distinctive, even from the distance.

"What the hell…" Shadow muttered.

"My thoughts exactly," Tails said, his brow furrowed in thought, "This was definitely not here a year ago."

"Tails… what do you think it is?" Sonic asked, his right leg shaking with the need to explore this new territory. The fox glanced up at his brother, and could see that desire reflecting in those emerald depths.

"Sonic, I don't know. But I don't want you recklessly running down there. We have no idea who or _what_ could be inhabiting it."

Sonic narrowed his eyes. He normally would've ignored his friend's warning and just ran down without a second thought. However, now was different. The recent events of the past few weeks had made Sonic reevaluate his attitude. He saw clearly for the first time in his life how immature and irresponsible he was, and the desire to change for the better started to root itself within him. What better time than the present to do so?

"Okay, buddy. Whatever you say, you're in charge of this mission."

The fox let out an audible breath of relief. He'd expected the azure hero to charge ahead without a thought to the situation, and he thanked Chaos that Sonic was showing some maturity. Shadow stared at the hero without expression, choosing to stay out of the conversation. He didn't want to slow their expedition anymore than it already was. For one thing, he wanted to leave these two idiots, and another, there was something very unsettling about the fortress before them. No matter how long he stared at it, he couldn't shake the feeling that they were missing something. Something important. He needed to know what it was.

Carefully, the three males approached the temple, while Tails brought out another device from his backpack. It was a 4 by 4 inch monitor that had antennas pulled from the top, a small gentle _beep!_ was heard in a steady rhythm. The purpose of this invention was to detect any hidden tech, so that they wouldn't be surprised by a booby trap. As they were slowly progressing in silence, the beeping never changed its pace. And Tails heart started to beat faster, anxiety beginning to set roots in his mind. Usually with these types of fortresses, there was always some sort of security, but as they were moving along, there was no indication of tech, or any sort of trap.

Worse was the atmosphere that began to settle around the trio. Tails gulped, and squeezed the sides of his monitor, his eyes unconsciously darting back and forth. There was spine tingling feeling in the air… it felt so… so _wrong._

"I feel like we're being watched," Sonic said quietly, his ears twitching, searching for any type of noise. Tails nodded in agreement, feeling slightly better at having the feeling described by someone else.

"Not only that, but it's oddly quiet," Shadow added, and all three of them became silent again, their pointed ears moving frantically about, straining to hear any type of sound. The jungle which had been full of caterwauls and shrieks of it's wild animal population, had dwindled out for the past ten minutes, until finally all was dead.

"I don't like this…" Tails mumbled, the fur on his body started to stand on point in suspense.

All three of them became even more cautious, and alert, Sonic took to watching their back, while Shadow moved up in the front and used his heightened senses to scout ahead of them. After several minutes of pained silence, they finally reached the tree line that surrounded the temple. Nodding in silent agreement, they crouched to the ground, trying to observe the structure out of sight. As they settled - with Tails in the middle, and Shadow to his left - all three of them squinted and took a closer look at the architecture.

The building was even more spectacular from up close. The temple was made from sandy rock, that seemed to sparkle with gold when the sun hit it right. The entire front of it was taken up by large wide steps that spanned 4 yards wide, and went several stories up. At the top was a huge archway that lead into the interior of the temple. Large, golden, double doors, guarded the entrance; light from the sun bouncing from their surface, creating a waterfall of gold liquid down the stairs. The structure consisted of three other buildings, in a perfect square distance from each other, that all looked the same - but less extravagant. They were built in a way that created a unseeable courtyard between them.

Sonic whistled, and for once his reaction was appropriate enough that it didn't bother Shadow.

" _Damn!_ Someone sure spared no expense! This place looks like something right out of a textbook."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "When have you ever opened a textbook, let alone _any_ type of book."

Sonic's head snapped in his direction, but instead of seeing hateful red eyes, and smooth black quills, his vision was occupied by a frustrated, blue-eyed fox.

"Don't react - be the bigger person." Tails muttered sternly. Sonic gave him a glare, but faced forward, choosing to ignore the snippy hedgehog next to Tails.

Once Sonic was subdued, Tails turned to Shadow, and smacked him roughly on the shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, _fox?"_ Shadow growled angrily, pushing the yellow kitsune away.

"Stop antagonizing him! I have enough to worry about, without you two bickering over inane things. So just fucking back off for a moment!" The fox hissed, no longer in the mood to put up with these two's childish games.

Shadow stared at him a moment, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he seized up the young male. It was brave of the kid to order him, but at the same time Shadow understood where he was coming from. He didn't know why, but the blue nuisance was able to get underneath his skin easier than normal.

"Hmph, fine."

Tails blinked a couple times, his large sky colored irises locked on Shadow's in confused admiration. The fox had honestly believed that the ebony male would put up more of a fight at being told what to do. He was about to say something, when Sonic pulled his head down and hushed them.

Both males looked at Sonic, and then where the young hero was staring at. On the other side of the clearing, they saw something purple emerge from the green of jungle, and make its way towards the bottom of the temple. As the thing came closer, Shadow's hackles raised as he realized what the purple blob was. Paul.

"Is that… is that _Paul_?" Sonic's hushed whisper reached Shadow's twitching ears.

"Seems like it, the bastard."

"But why would _Paul_ be here… of all places…?"

Sonic's voice was curious, and Shadow didn't answer. He had an idea of the reason; they'd most likely stumbled upon Lyric's hideout. Which was so obvious, that the dark hero felt no need to say the words out loud, and instead focused his attention to the scene unfolding in front of them. While Sonic blubbered idiotically in the backdrop, Shadow narrowed his eyes and focused his vision. Being a monster created by a more advanced alien race, did have it's perks every once and awhile; he had vision like a hawk.

He watched as the vile creature made its way up the steps of the temple, and Shadow could tell that he was breathing heavily and most likely perspiring, since the sun was beating down on them mercilessly. The wolf pulled at his sweaty clothing and panted as he finally reached the top of the steps and the golden door. He lifted his hand, and proceeded to wave at something in the upper corner. Almost immediately the doors opened from within. Shadow couldn't make out any details of the interior, but he watched intently as Paul disappeared into the depths of the temple.

Shadow rose suddenly, startling his companions. He turned to the fox on his right and crossed his arms, as his ears flicked.

"Hey, fox, do you have any kind of cloaking device with you."

It was said as more of a command, rather than a question, and Tails narrowed his eyes in objection to Shadow's tone. However, when the hedgehog continued to stare at him with a steady glare, Tails finally sighed, and rummaged through his backpack. He pulled out three little buttons, that looked like pills.

"What is that?" Sonic asked, his head tilted.

Tails grinned with excitement, and took a yellow one, lifted his left hand and showed off his blue and yellow watch.

"It's an add-on for the watches I made. You attach it to the port in your watch and when you press it, it'll give you cloaking abilities. It works by bending the light ar-"

"Alright buddy. We get it. Makes us invisible." Sonic interrupted, patting his friend with a pitiful look on his face.

Shadow smirked, and Tails grumbled, his face set in a frown. He pushed the hand off him and crossed his arms in annoyance. How come no one had any interest in how machinery worked like he did?

"Well, just know it only works when there's light to work with. The darker the room, the more 'visible' you'll be. Which won't be too much of an issue since it's normally hard to see in the dark anyway." He picked out another pill and handed this one to Sonic. The hero copied Tails actions and placed the little device into his watch.

Tails dug around in his backpack a bit more, until he pulled out a black and red metal watch. Shadow's brows raised in interest, and he watched as Tails turned it on.

"This is for you Shadow. It took me a while, but I finished making you a personal watch. The watch you bought gives you trouble when you run, right?"

Shadow nodded, a little surprised that Tails had made something like this for him. He removed his old scratched up watch, and took the one Tails offered. It was lighter, sleeker and fit on his wrist more comfortably than the store made one. It felt like a part of his arm, and he could barely tell it was there.

"This watch will keep up with your speed, and also accommodate my add-ons. Even though I sold my designs, I still have a few perks I kept to myself." Tails stated proudly, his chest puffed out.

"I'll keep your old one in my backpack for now, that way, later, you can transfer your information into the new one. Do you like it?"

Shadow lifted his wrist and admired the new device. Moving his arm in a spot of sunlight, he had to admit the device was exactly his style. The watch had a gold top that covered the screen with his insignia carved in red on the round surface. The band was black leather with red stitching, which complimented his inhibitor bracelets. The gold shimmered in the sun without blinding his eyes, and the leather didn't chafe against his fur.

"Thanks." He said without thinking, his voice filled with genuine gratitude. A small silence followed his thanks, and he looked up to see Sonic and Tails staring at him with odd expressions on their faces.

"What?" He growled, feeling his cheeks glow with embarrassment.

"Nothing. It's just… I've never heard you say thank you to someone." Tails replied, his blue eyes awed, but not teasing.

Shadow scoffed and looked away, his quills bristling slightly with the unwanted attention. This wasn't a situation he cared to be in, however he couldn't help but feel a bit happy.

"Whatever… I've said it before…" He grumbled under his breath and grunted, signalling that the conversation was over.

"Come on. Let's get this over with, can't spend all day out here, you know."

He started down the hill, leaving the two young heroes to scramble after him. As they walked cautiously towards the temple, the only sign of them were small impressions made in the dirt from their feet. They'd all activated the cloaking device before exiting the forest, and Tails felt pride at how well the invention was working.

Sonic stared ahead, looking at a spot he thought Shadow to be in. He couldn't help but feel a strong envy towards the hedgehog hero. It was true that no one had heard of Shadow being 'sentimental' before Amy. Amy was obviously the reason the words had slipped so easily from his mouth… it was the only logical explanation. What was rubbing Sonic the wrong way, was not the fact that Shadow was becoming a decent person, but it was the fact that it happened because of the love Amy gave him.

Shadow looked _happy._ Shadow was changing slowly, but surely, into an almost likeable guy, who wasn't a stick in the mud to be around. Oddly, Sonic found that he craved that kind of 'change.' A change that not only made you a better person, but made you _feel_ better too. He knew as well as anyone the effect that Amy had on people, and he, again, kicked himself for not taking her when he had the chance. It was like a constant punishment these past few days, all he could think about was Amy, and as a result all he could feel was regret and anger towards himself for being a total idiot.

His thoughts were interrupted as they reached the bottom of the stairs, and he crashed into what sounded like Tails. Sonic fell onto his ass, and he heard a snicker from behind him. The hero narrowed his eyes and stood angrily.

"What the hell, Tails? Why did you stop?!" He whispered with frustration. A loud hushing sound was heard from in front of him, and an irritated voice hissed, "Quiet Sonic! Do you want us to be found out? Look up the steps."

Sonic grumbled, but glanced up and saw that there were robots lining the way up the steps on small ledges of the temple. They were shaped like mini tanks, with large red camera lenses for eyes at the top of their bodies. The lenses had thin, red lasers streaming out from the center, which were constantly swerving about in an unpredictable, and erratic manner.

"Those are motion detecting lasers," Tails' voice whispered, and Sonic felt movement to his right. _Shadow._

"That shouldn't be a problem, right? Since we have these cloaking devices that you made, fox." Shadow's voice came quiet, yet clear, and Sonic shivered in distaste at it being so close to his ear.

"No, it is a problem. The cloaking merely makes us unseeable by eye. Those lasers would still be able to pick up our movements, even if their cameras could not see us. For the sake of time I won't go into detail, but it has to do with light bending."

Shadow groaned. He had no doubt that he would be able to dodge the lasers without incident, and Tails could merely fly over them with no issue. The problem came with the blue imbecile, who would normally not give a damn, and merely barrel his way through. However, to his surprise, Sonic was silent and didn't seem to be rushing ahead.

"Sonic… you realize that this is going to take care and attention on your part, right?" Tails stern, questioning voice interrupted Shadow's thoughts.

"Duh! Come on, Tails! You think I was born yesterday?!" The voice was thick with eye roll, and Shadow did one of his own, grateful that the blue butthole wouldn't be able to see.

Tails sighed, he disliked Sonic's attitude, but he took it with a grain of salt. After all, the blue hero wasn't charging in and blowing their cover. He would just have to thank Chaos and his lucky stars, that Sonic seemed to have made 'maturing' a personal goal for himself recently.

"Good. I'll fly over them, and take a look at the door while you guys get through. I need to make sure it's something I can hack open without us being detected."

The two hedgehogs felt a gust of wind to their left, and knew that the genius fox had gone on ahead. Shadow narrowed his eyes, choosing to wait a moment and observe the bots, looking for any possible pattern that may be able to help him through.

"Are we going or not?" Sonic asked, an arrogant tone returning to his voice. Shadow smirked, this felt like old times, as though they were about to race against each other. Sonic snickered next to him, "Should we race?"

Irritated that Sonic had thought of the same thing he had, Shadow scoffed and without saying a word ran towards the steps. Reaching the bottom, he only took half a second to observe the closest robot, before leaping slightly in the air and over a laser that swept the area he had just been occupying. Beneath his feet he felt a rush of air and a cocky aura, and knew that Sonic had rushed forward in the small gap, which was created in the few seconds of Shadow being airborne.

His frustration grew; how dare Sonic try to show him up! The competitive side of Shadow took over, and without thinking, he tapped into his reserve of chaos power, and boasted his speed, landing onto the steps with a crunch, and pushing off again. The steps were at least five miles long, and almost at a 90 degree angle. It was a perfect and classic race course, and within moments he was running beside Sonic. The race was only a couple minutes long, but that didn't stop Sonic from making crude faces, and taunting remarks. Shadow merely gritted his teeth and stared ahead, dead serious on winning over the blue blur.

They reached the entrance at the same time, but immediately began to argue about who arrived first. Sonic was insisting in a quite a loud manner that he had been the one to touch down first, and Shadow grunted in frustration, refusing to agree or even acknowledge the hero.

"Sonic! Would you _please_ shut up!" an irritated whisper sliced through the air, from where Tails was standing a few feet away.

"You better thank Chaos for those cameras," He went on, referring to the two cameras on either side of the entrance, "They don't seem to have a mic to record sound, otherwise we would've already been attacked!" Tails hiss was enough to make Sonic close his muzzle, however tension still hung in the air like thick molasses.

"Now," the fox said in a lighter tone once the racket had ceased, "I need to hack into these cameras and put them on a three minute loop, allowing us to walk through these doors without whomever is inside, thinking ghosts have invaded their base."

Tails turned his attention to the task at hand, without waiting for an answer. The doors in front of him raised an impressive twenty feet into the air, and the cameras sat snugly in each corner, leaving no blind spots. _How do I get close enough without the camera picking up movement?_ Of course, the cameras couldn't see him when he stood at a distance. Not to mention, the sun was shining directly on him and the watches had no trouble bending the light.

However, the issue arose when he got close to them, his invisibility wasn't perfect, and at a close range, trained eyes could pick up a distortion of the image around him. He would look almost like a creature made of the clearest water, almost invisible but a blob of distorted shapes.

Deciding it would be best to take them down one at a time, he spun his twin tails and flew up to the one on his right, making sure to stay close to the wall, out of direct sight of the lenses. Once he reached the device, he was surprised to see it was quite archaic in nature and wouldn't be too difficult to hack. He'd expected more of a challenge, what with the motion directing robots with mounted machine guns, armed and ready every couple feet up the stairs. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointment at the lack of challenge, but he still had a job to do.

He removed a screw driver from his backpack and began to unscrew the metal cover on the side of the device. Opening it slightly, so as not to trip any security, or alert the other camera, he carefully glanced inside. The wiring was simple, and could easily be over programmed. _Any chump with a 'How to Guide,' would be able to crack this… it's almost insulting to my talents._

He brought out a unattached cord, and used it to connect his watch to the camera. It took a couple seconds before he was able to send a message to repeat the same image for three minutes. That would be enough time for him to disarm the other one, and for the three of them to slip unnoticed through the golden doors. Easy peasy for the greatest genius of his time. Tails smiled to himself, he really was the best of all time. Now the only challenge left was the unknown dangers they would find once they were on the inside.

He flew over to the next camera, made quick work of it, and then went for the floor.

"Ah-Ouch!" Tails feet landed on something sharp and long, causing his knees to buckle, and him to go tumbling to the ground on top of a pile of quills.

"Ugh, Tails! What the hell bro?"

Tails jumped as quickly as he could off of the squirming mass, of what he guessed was Sonic, gasping in pain as he did so. He looked down at his torso to see… nothing. _Right… sometimes I hate how well my inventions work._ He rolled his eyes, and clicked the button on the side of his watch, which made him visible again. As he expected, multiple blue quills stabbed right through his t-shirt, stuck in his fur, and some were even impaling his skin.

"Oh man… sorry Tails." The fox looked up to see that both Sonic and Shadow had followed his lead and turned off their invisibility. Sonic was looking at him with guilty eyes, while Shadow stood with his arms crossed, glaring at the hero from behind.

Tails sighed, and attempted to brush the quills from his front as he headed for the doors.

"Forget it, Sonic. We need to hurry, we have enough time, but not forever."

Tails started to make his way to the doors, but Shadow stepped in front of him. The ebony hedgehog sized up the entrance, and cracked his knuckles.

"Let me handle this."

Shadow put his hands on both doors, neither had nobs, and he guessed from the style of building and door, that they were most likely doors that pushed inward with strength or some sort of mechanism. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He pushed on the doors and underneath his hands he could feel the gears in the door turn and strain against the forced opening.

The doors only cracked slightly open, and he gritted his teeth. It was a bit more difficult than he'd expected, so he tapped into his Chaos reserve for the second time that day. He was irritated that he was using so much of it so early in the mission. It wasn't difficult to build a reserve, but it did take a long time.

Finally he felt the door give, and with a small creak they opened. Smirking he pushed through and motioned for the other two to follow. Sonic and Tails moved past him, and once they were inside, Shadow went in after them, and quickly turned to shut it. The task was easier than opening it, and when he was through he turned around and almost gasped.

Before them lay a beautiful tropical forest, that reached up to the top of the temple's walls. The space was larger than he thought, and the forest was teeming with life. However this wasn't the natural animals and birds that occupied the forest outside, they were creatures that Shadow had never seen before, and most were in colors that he had never seen before.

"Holy Chaos… t-this… this has to be so-some trick. O-or hologram… it sure as hell can't be real." Tails stuttering voice dragged Shadow's attention back to his companions. The fox was zipping back and forth, touching anything he could see, and smelling anything he could touch.

"What is it pal?" Sonic asked, walking closer to his friend. Shadow moved closer as well, confused by Tails reaction to the environment.

The fox ignored them for a moment, before collapsing to the ground. He moaned and put his face into his hands, shaking his head the entire time.

"You guys won't believe me… and why would you… I don't even believe it, and it's right here."

Shadow rolled his eyes, growing impatient with the dramatics, and he grunted before lightly kicking Tails' leg.

"Just spit it out. I'm tired and want to get this day over with."

Tails' face finally returned to normal long enough to shoot a sour glare in the hedgehog's direction.

"Well you better get over it, cuz this is going to change _everything."_

Tails swung his backpack to the front of him and pulled out his CCP, he typed away on the transparent screen, before flipping it around to show the two waiting hogs the image blown up on it. There, displayed on the pad was a drawing of a forest that looked exactly like the one before them. Tails sat staring up at them as though they should know what they were looking at.

"So what? It's just a picture of the forest, why is this Mobius shattering?" Shadow grumbled, just about sick of the run around, that the fox was giving them.

Tails glared again, frustrated that obviously neither of them had ever opened a history book.

"It's Mobius shattering, because this picture is an artist rendering of a jungle environment, that has been extinct for over _two thousand_ years."


	25. Emerald Craze

**UPDATE** : when I originally uploaded this, I did it on a work computer which totally annihilated all of the formatting that I did, so this is the new and improved chapter. Enjoy! :3

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 25: Emerald Craze**_

Shadow rubbed his temples as he stared at the flower to his right. He'd never seen a flower quite like it. The petals were about two inches wide and three inches long, and were colored in the softest of pink and yellow tones. The plant seemed almost like it was breathing, and he decided it would be in his best interest if he steered clear of it.

He looked at his watch and realized it had almost been 20 minutes since he'd separated from the other two, and he was beginning to think he was walking in circles. They'd decided as a group that splitting up would give them a better chance to explore the area, and Tails had given him an ear piece. If necessary, he had a way to contact them immediately.

In all honesty, Shadow was completely fine with this arrangement. He could be alone and hopefully finish this mission _-_ without anyone's help _-_ before five, to keep his promise to Amy. The two stooges just dragged him down. Looking down at his watch again, he noted that it was already 1:17pm.

He wanted to keep moving forward, but he could feel his stomach knotting with hunger. The feeling reminded him of the brown paper bag Tails had given him along with the earpiece. The fox had stopped them, and handed both Sonic and Shadow a bag with a hint of a dark smile on his face. Shadow assumed the two-tailed kitsune, had prepared a snack for them, and taken the bag without much thought.

Shadow hadn't looked at it, or even cared, but now his stomach was doing little somersaults. His mind kept thinking about the morning's delicious feast, and he decided it wouldn't hurt to take a look. He sat on a large, fairly flat, boulder and set the bag in his lap. He only noticed the slanted handwriting and hearts on the front when he went to open the top.

Written in black was his name, with hearts drawn in a deliberate pattern around it. The handwriting was one he recognized right away; he'd seen it in the margin of textbooks, and on the whiteboard in the kitchen. Amy had made his lunch. He felt his cheeks grow warm as he realized that Tails had seen it when handing it over to him. No wonder the fox had that smirk on his face.

Gulping, he slowly separated the flaps of the sack, cringing at the crinkles of the paper, as though he were afraid he'd wake a sleeping beast. Peering inside, he saw a plastic box, and a small card on top of the lid. Reaching into the bag, he lifted the card up. There was a drawing on its cream colored surface; the picture was a silhouette of a hedgehog girl, handing a pink heart-balloon to a silhouette of a hedgehog boy. It was obvious that Amy had drawn it herself, since there were little ink imperfections, that wouldn't be on a store bought card.

Shadow felt his cheeks grow hot again, and he briefly pondered the idea of simply ignoring the card, which was sure to contain something embarrassing. However, just as he was about to set the card aside, the drawing caught his eye again. Amy had obviously put a lot of effort into this lunch, and if she knew he'd ignored her card, she'd most likely be hurt. _Not to mention a bit hammer crazy,_ he thought before cautiously opening the thin folded paper. Inside was more of her writing, this time in hot pink ink, that almost burned his eyes to look at.

 _Hey Shadow!_

 _I made you this lunch. Hope it's to your taste; I'm still trying to figure out what you like and hate. Anyway, I thought you would get hungry, and didn't want you scavenging in the jungle, when I have plenty of time to pack you some food. I hope those two lovable idiots haven't completely driven you insane by now. They can be quite the handful. Try to find your happy place when they annoy you. Also finish the mission quickly; I want to see you soon!_

 _Amy Rose_

He read it. Then read it again. He was feeling something new, something he'd never felt before. His chest was warm, and he had to gulp several times. He read it a third time, liking the way her 'y's, 'g's and 'q's all had looping tails, and found it adorable that her 's's were in cursive. Her letters were all connected, the only spaces were between her words, but it wasn't the traditional cursive they taught in school. It was as though she had created her very own style, and it matched her perfectly.

He finally realized what he was feeling; thankful. He couldn't remember a time he had felt truly grateful for anything. But here he was... sincerely thanking Chaos. Thanking the god that he had Amy _-_ someone to wait for him, someone to care and worry for him. Why was it, that a simple card and meal affected him in such a way? He didn't understand. Logically, he shouldn't be feeling this way, but at the same time, he felt as though he'd been given a precious gift.

Folding the card shut again, he placed it carefully into his jacket pocket, and turned once again to the lunch in front of him. He pulled out the box, and saw that it was red and double layered. The lid was a clear plastic, and through it, he could see a sandwich.

Lifting the top compartment, he saw that the lower level had three separators. The space was split between two small squares and a rectangle. One of the squares had fruit, and the other a stack of cookies. The larger rectangle had his favorite chips; sea salt and vinegar. Everything looked delicious, and so carefully packed, that he almost didn't want to ruin it. Almost.

He sat for a moment after finishing the meal, and looked up through the trees. Since the temple was made with an open ceiling, he could see the blue sky above. He thought about three months ago. He had been wandering a forest in a different country, when he had felt hungry. He'd had to hunt for some animals, and search for some berries, or whatever else was laying around. He chuckled a bit, glad that he now had a girlfriend who made him lunches, even if the bag that carried it was covered in embarrassing hearts. It was better than eating raw fish, or random plants.

Grunting, he stood up, and stretched his arms. It was time to get moving, and now that he had a full stomach, his mood had lifted considerably. Stepping back onto the animal path, he moved in a faster pace than before. The sooner he finished this, the better. Pushing through an overgrown bush, he felt his foot catch on an exposed root. He tripped, but caught himself before he hit the ground. Stumbling slightly, and growling in anger, he didn't notice right away that he'd practically _fallen_ onto an odd discovery.

When he had finished brushing himself off, he turned, and his eyes widened with surprise at the scene before him. He'd stumbled into a clearing that was large enough to house a small city. Which it did. Buildings made of sand colored stone surrounded and went up a hill in the center of the clearing. On the top of the hill stood a smaller replica of the temple that they were currently walking around in.

The city looked ancient, and had some similarities to Skye Arc tribe architecture. Shadow almost couldn't believe what he was seeing, but he wasn't stupid enough to think that he was seeing a hallucination. Shadow the Hedgehog did not hallucinate. However, he did think this was unusual, and so he called the other two to come join him. It took longer than he would've liked for them to find him, and when they finally came through the trees, he gave each of them a glare.

"Took you long enough." He gruffly stated. Tails rolled his eyes, and Sonic ignored him completely.

"So, what do you think it is?" The blue hero asked, as he gazed out at the city. Tails was putting the empty lunches back into his bag, while looking at the buildings with interest. Shadow sighed, and folded his arms to his chest.

"It looks similar to the capital city of the Skye Arc tribe," He replied shortly, and Tails pushed forward to the front of the group. In the fox's hand he held his CCP and on its screen a page of a textbook _-_ one that Shadow recognized and had read before _-_ was displayed.

"I was thinking the same thing, look." Sonic leaned closer, and Shadow stayed where he was at, he'd already seen the picture, and didn't feel like getting up and entering personal space with the two heroes.

"Wow! Looks like Shadow was right! How'd you know?" Sonic exclaimed excitedly, taking the pad into his hands.

"Amy and I study the tribe whenever there's down time. I recognized it from one of the books she gave me. Haven't you even looked it up online? Everyone should have done a little research after the meeting." Shadow's voice was laced with pride and he felt a sense of superiority from being the educated one. If studying could help make Sonic look like a dumbass, then he would take the opportunity whenever possible.

Sonic narrowed his eyes, the insult not going over his head, and he huffed before handing the device back to Tails. "I didn't have a whole lot of time. Besides, I don't normally do things like that anyway."

"Let's end this discussion here," Tails interjected, not caring for another fight, "We all agree that the city looks as though it were transported through time and space to land here. Now let's get it together and go investigate."

Without waiting for a response, Tails began to make his way across the plain that lead to the outskirts of the city. Sonic and Shadow glared at each other, before following behind the swishing twintails. Upon reaching the first building on the outskirts, they glanced around to see if there was any life wandering about. However, they were met by an eerie silence, and thickness in the air, as though a great weight lay on the city.

Sonic walked over to the door of the building and pulled it open. Inside they could see a well furnished home, there were wooden chairs and tables. They could even see a small fire dying in the hearth towards the back, but there was no one to be seen. Upon further inspection of the surrounding houses, it didn't take long for them to realize they were in a ghost town.

"Well this is creepy," Sonic stated, as he came out of another empty dwelling. "There's furniture and food on the tables, like there should be people here. Everything's clean too, not a speck of dust. It's like the people just vanished in the middle of their day."

Tails shuddered at the thought, and turned a corner, running headlong into a stall. He rubbed his head furiously and shouted in surprise. The two hedgehogs made their way over, and the three of them looked down the street to see an outdoor market lining the road. All the stalls were filled with merchandise, and each one had a unique theme to it. There were jewelry stands, food stalls, and weapon kiosks, all shining with foreign products.

"What in the world?" Tails muttered, his hand slowing it's vigorous rub, until he stopped completely. The three of them looked at each other, and started down the path, looking to the right and left. Everything was in pristine condition, as though they'd been made the day before. Weapons shone and were sharpened so well, they seemed to slice the air around them. Clothes billowed out in the soft breeze, not a moth hole in sight, and jewelry stalls glittered and glistened under the hot sun.

"This all looks brand new, yet at the same time... so old." Sonic stated, his tone awed as his head swung back and forth.

"It's seriously like someone pulled all of this out of time, and placed it here." Tails breathed, and he moved to stall that was displaying some ancient technology. Sonic took the action as permission to snoop, and he dashed over to a stall with weapons. The blue hedgehog's eyes were bright, and he couldn't keep his hands off anything. He sprinted from stall to stall, looking at everything, and touching merchandise, like he was a child in a candy store.

Shadow rolled his eyes, and continued walking down the road. Something didn't feel right about this city, it felt like a paradox. He was getting a familiar feeling to that of when he stopped time with a Chaos Emerald. He'd never used an Emerald to travel in time, since it was unpredictable, but he knew it was possible. He'd heard about the time a silver colored hedgehog had come from the future to kill Sonic, and how Sonic had traveled in time with him to the future. _Chaos Emeralds… and time travel… just what is going on here?_

He passed a jewelry stand, and a glint on the table caught his eye. He paused, before walking closer to the stall. In the middle of a black velvet sea, sat a tiny red rose. It was carved from a brilliant bright ruby, the color of a ripe raspberry. The flower was embedded in a silver coin, which had small etchings of tribal designs in it's surface. The little pendant was about the size of a droplet of water, and hung on a silver chain. Shadow looked at it for a minute, before lifting it from its resting spot.

The rose sparkled in the sunlight, and he was suddenly hit with the urge to see it around the neck of a certain pink female. The pendant would suit her perfectly, and he could just imagine the joy in her eyes when he gave it to her, maybe it would even score him a kiss. He felt a little wrong to take something from a store without purchasing it, but there was obviously no owner. So Shadow stuffed the piece of jewelry into his pocket, letting it curl up next to the card.

Quickly turning he started to move away, pretending nothing had happened, when he stopped dead in his tracks. On display, at the far end of the table, were multiple necklaces each a different color, and mounting a unique stone. However, what had made him pause were the symbols on the back… symbols he recognized. He grabbed one, and flipped it over. On the back was a swirling character, it was the same as the necklace Amy had found. However this one was newer, and had no blemishes of time.

"Tails! Get over here!" He shouted, keeping his attention on the pendant. He heard the telltale swish of the fox landing beside him, and he shoved the necklace at Tails. The young Mobian grunted in annoyance, but when he saw what was in his hands, he gasped, and held it up to the light.

"This… this looks exactly like the one Amy has…" Tails muttered, turning the thing over and looking at the stone embedded in the front, "Except hers didn't have this jewel on the front."

"That's what I thought," Shadow replied, as he pulled another necklace from the display, this one had a different symbol, "We know this was some sort of energy artifact, but I didn't think there would be this many."

Sonic dashed over, once he realized his companions had found something of interest. He stood between them, but they were standing closely together and it was hard to get a good look at what they held.

"These look new… do you think they work?" The hero asked, picking up a necklace of his own, and looking at it closely.

Tails glanced up, and shrugged. There was a possibility that the necklaces were props, since it would be strange for such an item to be sold in an open market. Although, nothing about this situation or city could be considered 'normal.'

"I'm not quite sure… there's a fifty-fifty chance that it's fake," He placed the necklace in his bag,

"This is a jewelry store, and if we think about it, aren't some things in stores, imitations of the real thing? I'll just take this one home, and ask Amy to compare the two. She'll probably have a better idea about it than I would."

The fox unzipped his backpack and stuffed the pendant deep inside. He glanced up, and saw that they were now closer to the temple in the middle of the city. The large monument stood like a black hole against the blue sky. A long, dark shadow lay across the city, plunging everything it touched into a bleak existence. It was oppressing and ever present, no spot in the city would hide you from its gaze.

Tails felt a shiver up his spine, as though he were being watched and judged by its darkened walls. Although the idea of being under observation by something unknown was unsettling, it did inspire another thought within the genus. The temple was a perfect place to look for answers regarding their questions of the ghost city.

Ready to move onward, he looked over to his right, and was shocked to see Shadow and Sonic goofing off. Sonic was putting multiple necklaces and rings on, and walking around like a lady, his hips swinging and his right hand raised elegantly in the air. Meanwhile Shadow stood with his arms crossed and an amused smirk on his face. Only his ruby eyes moved as they followed Sonic's dainty strut.

"Wow, Sonic, that style really suits you." Shadow snickered. Sonic stopped moving and batted his eyes at the ebony hedgehog, bringing clasped hands up to his cheek. Then in a shrill voice, and with a feminine pat on Shadow's shoulder, Sonic replied,

"Hohoho, thank you kind sir. You're quite the lady killer! _Hohoho_!"

The two hedgehogs looked at each other for a second, before cracking up. As Sonic laughed, rings and necklaces fell from him and he shook violently. While, Shadow snickered, pointing at Sonic like he was some sort of exhibit.

"Eh-hem!" Tails coughed, causing both hedgehogs to stop dead in their tracks. They stared at the fox like two children caught with their hands in a cookie jar, before a blue blur covered Sonic, as the hero quickly removed the jewelry and placed them back on display. Shadow coughed, and looked anywhere but Tails' irritated blue eyes.

"I appreciate that you guys are… _bonding_ , instead of fighting, but _-_ "

"We aren't bonding!" Sonic protested. Shadow grunted with an eye roll,

"That's my line, Faker."

"Ugh, well you're _-_ "

"Shut up! Chaos, you two are so childish!" The fox yelled, and the hedgehogs looked at him, both wearing matching frowns. _Chaos!_ Tails thought, _they're like twins! If they just let go of that stupid pride, they'd probably be best friends._ Although Tails understood this, he could still feel the thin thread of patience he still had start to stretch.

"Look, we aren't here on vacation. We have a mission to complete, or did you forget that there was high Chaos Emerald signatures, coming from this temple?" He paused a moment to point to the smaller temple in the middle of the city.

"Now, any logical person, would go and investigate the mysterious shrine. So I, a _logical_ person, will be heading in that direction. And if either of you are interested in returning home without empty hands, then I suggest you get your asses moving towards the center of this Chaos forsaken town!" Ignoring their blank faces, Tails marched past them and towards the looming hill the temple sat upon.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other a moment, before heading after Tails. Shadow slowed his pace, so that he would trail a couple feet behind Sonic, as the hero caught up to his friend. He watched as Sonic teased and joked with the fox, slowly calming Tails and bringing him back to a state of happiness. The blue blur was definitely charismatic, Shadow would give him that. However, what was even more amazing to the Ultimate Lifeform, was Sonic's ability to bring a smile to anyone's face. Surprising he'd even succeed in doing so with him today.

The ebony hedgehog was surprised that he'd joined with Sonic in pointless antics, and even more surprised that he'd enjoyed it. In fact he found a small part of him wanting to joke around with the hero again. He never joked around, sure he would tease Amy, or she would tease him, but they hadn't ever fooled around like two idiots. He disliked that something so uncharacteristic of him had happened with Sonic. What had possessed him to break character? _Must be getting stupid from being around him for longer than normal._

The hill was steep and long, and it took them about 20 minutes to walk up it. Tails had told them not to run, race, or compete to the top. They would be noticed right away if they caused a scene, and since they were walking in the temple's large shadow, the cloaking device wouldn't be as effective as before. As the trio approached the temple steps _-_ steps that seemed almost as steep and long as the ones they'd raced on earlier _-_ Sonic moaned, and cracked his back.

"Why couldn't we run again? There's no one here. So there's no fear of 'catching attention.'" He used his fingers to iterate the quotations.

Tails sighed, and rubbed his temples, looking up he replied with an exasperated voice, "Have you completely forgotten that Paul is wandering around in here somewhere? Not to mention whoever opened the temple doors for him."

"Ooh!" Sonic exclaimed, "Right… guess I did forget." He laughed a bit. Shadow narrowed his eyes, all earlier feelings of possible comradery with the azure hero, was replaced by frustration. Was Sonic really that stupid? Or did he choose not to think constructively? He was just about to add his two cents about how useless and idiotic Sonic was, when they all heard a loud scraping noise, of stone on stone. All their attention snapped up towards the top of the temple, where the doors were slowly opening outwards.

The three panicked, and ran into each other in an attempt hide themselves. After much scrambling and pushing, they hid in the closest house to the foot of the shrine. They were pressed up against the front door, panting and holding onto each other like a horror comedy. It only took them a moment to realize that they were practically hugging, and the trio separated quickly, refusing to make eye contact. Tails motioned them to turn on their cloaking, and even though they were still in shadow, it was better than nothing. You could just make out their faded features, and someone would have to be looking directly at them to notice.

Tails and Sonic crouched to the floor underneath the window on the left, while Shadow took the right. Finally in position, the three of them sat still waiting for whoever was coming out of the temple to get nearer. It didn't take too long, before they could hear footsteps, slithering, and muffled voices. A few more seconds passed, before they could make out the conversation.

"... plan is ruined. We didn't expect that outcome at all." Shadow recognized the voice as that disgusting, trash of a wolf, Paul. He had to fight an urge to jump through the window and attack the bastard. He hadn't been this close to the sicko since that horrible night in the alley of Orheim, and all his repressed rage threatened to explode.

"Well, lets _ss_ just forget that plan for now. Things _ss_ are still moving along s _ss_ moothly enough. Besides _ss_ everything is prepared for the festival of Khras _ss_ , there's only a month till the right time." The horrible slimy voice could only belong to the one, and last, Ancient Lyric. At this point the evil duo were close enough for the heroes to see. Paul was wearing a leather jacket, which was dyed a hideous lime green, and black shorts, while Lyric was still half snake and ancient mech.

"That may be true, but can we really expect the sacrifice to remain perfect by that time? A lot can happen in a month." Paul was walking while eating something on a stick, and he took a bite. He yanked hard to rip a piece, from what looked like a chunk of meat, and it made a sickening snapping sound. Shadow flinched in disgust as he watched the monster chew loudly. The wolf gulped it down and continued with a small cough,

"And now there's even more danger than before, of it getting defiled."

"Well, we wouldn't have to worry about that, if you had jussst _done your job_." The cyborg snake hissed, his face also twisted in disgust as he watched his minion tear into the meat again. Paul took a moment, his jaw smacking in a watery rhythm, before swallowing the food with a loud gulp.

"Ha!" He scoffed once his mouth was free, "The kettle calling the pot black! You were the one that failed first. Don't pretend like I'm the only failure. Even your star _pupil_ failed royally! The both of you are comical."

The snake glared at the purple wolf, his olive, reptilian eyes mere slits. The wolf ignored the murderous look, and continued speaking.

"If you want I could always try getting it again, the last time really got my heart pumping. Besides, it would give me a chance to see _-_ or rather taste _-_ my flower again."

Shadow almost growled. He had no idea what the two bastards were talking about, none of it made any sense. But he knew exactly who Paul's 'flower,' was. He looked over to where Sonic and Tails were, thinking that they might be just as angry as him. However, neither seemed that agitated, they were calmly watching the scene in front of them, as though nothing were wrong.

The black hedgehog almost turned his anger toward _them_ , when he remembered that they hadn't been there that night. Nor did they know the whole truth. As far as they knew, Paul had only roughed Amy up a bit, and they merely thought it was because he was Lyric's henchman.

 _Calm down Shadow,_ he told himself, _this is no time to lose your shit. The way to protect Amy is to find out what these fuckers are up to and stop them… then afterwards, I can empty a few clips into that mutt._ His hand reached into his jacket, and curled comfortably around the cold metal weapon that lay there. The feel of the gun, and the reassuring thoughts, helped to calm him down enough to tune back in.

Lyric had stopped to stare at the wolf, his eyes annoyed and his robotic arms crossed in front of him. "Really, Paul? What the hell isss wrong with you?!"

The wolf laughed darkly, and sucked on the skewer in his hand, slurping the remains of the food into his mouth. After he was finished, he flicked it onto the ground, and looked up at his master with a crazy smile.

"Ooh, sooo many things. Isn't that why you hired me, boss?" Paul sneered, pieces of mystery meat peeking out from between his fangs. Lyric cringed, and started down the road again.

"You disgussst me." The statement made the wolf laugh loudly, and it was a cruel and cold sound. He jogged after the Ancient at a leisurely pace, his long matted tail swinging from side to side. He called out with dark humor lacing his voice,

"You're not the first person to say that."

They were almost out of sight, and the last sentence that floated over to the heroes, was one filled with pure hatred and annoyance.

"Just ssstay put. Let thingss run their courssse. I have a feeling everything will go as planned."

Silence entered the hut, and the three males continued to crouch until they were sure it was safe. Sonic could only last three minutes, before he stood and stretched, "Well, now we know for sure that pervert is working for Lyric."

Shadow said nothing, multiple emotions were swirling within him at the moment. As a result, he didn't know how he would act, if he responded to the blue imbecile's 'captain obvious' statement. For one thing, he was extremely pissed off. He wanted to punch something, or more accurately, someone. Another thing, was the annoying fact that he was confused, more so than ever, about Lyric's goal. Just what did that belly-crawler have up his sleeve? And thirdly, he was sick to his stomach. Just seeing that purple fur and those sickly yellow eyes, had bombarded his mind with memories of that horrible night… forcing him to live through it again.

Amy's frightened face _-_ swollen and bleeding _-_ as she desperately fought in the wolf's clutches. Her tears and screams filling his subconscious. The way she'd trembled in his arms, and her rejecting his touch. But worst of all was her lifeless stare... looking at something he could not see. Her bright smiles, which served as masks to her despair, flattering in the corners. Smiles that said she was fine, but never reached her wet, empty eyes.

"Shadow? You okay, man?"

Shadow's head snapped up, to see Sonic looking at him with an expression he'd never directed towards the anti-hero before: concern. The ebony hedgehog glanced down, and saw that he was now gripping his gun tightly in shaking hands. His feet were pointed to the door, as though he was going to run out, and he was clenching his jaw. He took a deep breath, and slowly loosened his hold on the weapon, letting the weight of it sink into his palm. After he'd stopped trembling, he carefully placed the gun back into the folds of his jacket. He stood, ignoring the two worried males and pushed his way through towards the door.

"I'm fine. Let's get going." His voice cold and irritated. They flinched a bit, both realizing that somehow Shadow had become absolutely livid.

He was angry that he'd allowed them to see him in that weakened state. He used that anger to force his focus to the task at hand. Pulling the hut's door open, he stepped outside and started towards the top of the hill. Tails and Sonic looked at each other confused and concerned, but then hurried after him.

"Should we really be going in there?" Tails asked nervously. He was scared of Shadow's sudden dark attitude, and worried that it would get them into danger. Sonic shot a warning look at Tails, wisely keeping quiet. There seemed to be a gloomy cloud around the Ultimate Lifeform, which made the azure hero feel uncomfortable. Sonic could practically feel the anger coming off Shadow in waves, and he had no desire to be the target of it.

"Humph." Shadow scoffed, continuing in a faster pace up the stairs, "You're welcome to go after those two bastards. They were headed towards the exit. I won't stop you, but I, for one, want to have a look in that temple while we know no one is there."

Sonic looked up at Tails, who had taken flight when reaching the bottom of the stairs, and a smirk formed on his face, "Can't argue with that, can ya Tails?"

"No…" Tails sighed, "I guess not."

Four minutes passed until they reached the top, and Shadow wasted no time in opening the golden doors. Inside was a short, dark hallway, at the end of which was a square of bright light. The three of them squinted the entire trip down the hall, their eyes trying to adjust to the stark contrast of darkness and light. Shadow was the first to step through the opening. He blinked several times at the bright sunlight that hit him, but once his eyes adjusted, he was met with a sight even more miraculous than the prehistoric jungle outside.

He was standing a courtyard, before him lay a sloped staircase of the purest white marble. The stairs cut into three levels of square slabs, that were made of the same stone, and the top of each level was fuzzed with the greenest grass he'd ever seen. The steps were about six feet wide, and two feet tall. Water boarded the grass, and spilled over the sides of the slabs in a glistening, and serene stream. All around him, small bugs floated lazily about, their small bodies reflecting the sunlight in golden sparks, giving the impression of fairies.

However, the most beautiful thing before him, stood in the middle of the top level. It was a pure white statue of a female hedgehog. She was donned in flowing robes that moved down her body like a waterfall. Gold leaf, etched patterns into the ends of her sleeves, skirt, and hood _-_ which was drawn up over her head. She stood, her head bowed, as she gazed with a loving smile into her cupped hands. Sparkling liquid poured from between her marble fingers, which flowed into the stream bordering the edge of the grass. She was so beautiful, and celestial that it took him a second to see the three gems displayed around her.

"Jackpot! Chaos Emeralds!" Tails exclaimed, to his left. The fox was right, there were three pillars _-_ standing about two feet from the ground _-_ two on either side of the statue, and one, three feet in front. Floating above the pillars, and spinning ever so slowly, were the turquoise, pink, and white Chaos Emeralds.

All three of them stood and stared at the scene before them in silence. No one dared to speak, or even move. The whole situation seemed surreal, as though they were in the garden of a god, and none of them wanted to break the fragile peace that hung in the air. He didn't know how much time had passed like that, but finally Shadow snapped back to reality, and with a purposeful stride, headed towards the top of the altar.

"Shadow! What are you doing?" Tails hissed after him, not moving from his spot. Shadow grunted.

"Do I even need to honor that question with a response? Isn't it obvious?" He reached the last level of stairs, and his legs itched with the urge to run towards the gem. Finally, he had found an Emerald. After so many lonely months, after so long of searching, there was not one but three close to him. He could feel it calling to him; he craved that familiar and comfortable power. If he just grabbed at least one, than his mission would be over, and he could go home to Amy.

"Shadow! Stop! We don't know what's going to happen if we touch those. For all we know Lyric's put some sort of trap here."

"I don't care, I can fight anything he throws at me. Besides, once I have an Emerald, we can just Chaos control out of here, no problem." Shadow replied, he was now standing before the statue and the white Emerald.

"I really think you should listen to Tails, Shadow." Sonic's voice called out behind him, he could hear them begin to run towards him.

However, Shadow didn't listen. He was still angry from earlier, and all that he could think about was the power he'd attain with a Chaos Emerald in hand. The power to defeat Paul, once and for all. The purple freak might be able to absorb bullets, but Shadow wanted to see him try the same trick against Chaos attacks. Nothing in the universe, was more power than the Ultimate Lifeform holding a Chaos Emerald.

His hand reached out, inhibitor bracelet gleaming in the sun. He felt a grip on his wrist, and he saw a blue arm. That bastard Sonic was trying to stop him! Straining against the hero's hold, Shadow pulled closer and closer to the prize. _Just a little more!_ His forefinger connected with the smooth surface of the gem.

 _Finally_.

Suddenly, as though it were made of water, the Emerald slipped from his touch and was swallowed by the pillar in the ground. Shadow jumped back in surprise, and looked up in time to see the other two Emeralds sink into their pillars as well. Then, like the worst alarm clock in the entire universe, a screeching siren rang out, causing the trio to throw their hands to their ears. Shadow turned around to see a very pissed fox, and annoyed hedgehog.

"Great going Shad, you tripped the Chaos-damned alarm!" Sonic yelled, and Shadow only understood what he was saying by reading his lips. He was going to scream a retort back, when suddenly the ground beneath him shifted. He looked down to see the step he had backed onto, fold into the ground, and suddenly the three of them were sliding down a ramp, and into the hall of the temple. Once they had all slid through, a thick stone slab slammed down between them and the courtyard, tossing them into pitch blackness.

The only good thing, was that the alarm became muffled to the point that they could hear each other's voices. Which also seemed to be the worst kind of luck.

"Fuck! Shadow! You fucking idiot!"

"Don't you speak to me like that, you blue asshole!"

"He wouldn't have to, if you listened to me in the first place!"

"This is all Fakers fault! Don't get in this fox!"

"My fault?! How in hell is this _my_ fault?!"

"If you hadn't rushed into things, we wouldn't be in this mess! You fucker!"

"Bastard! The hell you talking about?!"

"I had it in my hand! If you hadn't held me back, I could have grabbed it, and then we could just fucking Chaos control out of here!"

"Oh, that's rich! You didn't have it! You barely touched it and it was sucked into that pillar faster than I could run!"

"Then you're a slow ass motherfucker!"

"That's it! I'm gonna _-_ "

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The scream pierced through the air, and deafening silence followed. Sonic had never heard Tails scream like that before, and Shadow was shocked that the fox could make such a noise. The fox panted angrily, and then the hall was filled with blue light. Tails had turned on the face of his watch, and he glared at the outlines of Sonic and Shadow.

"I'm not going to blame anyone, at least not right now. Look around you, idiots! We're stuck in a Chaos-damned demon temple, and I for one have no plans of dying here. So either you two shut up and let me come up with a plan to get us out of here, or shut the fuck up while I leave. Either way, shut. The. Fuck. Up. Do you understand?!"

Two hedgehog heads nodded, slowly. Tails moaned, and rubbed his head. He was beginning to feel claustrophobic and his head was pounding. He walked up to the door that separated them from the courtyard, and saw that it was reinforced with some kind of thick metal. _Not worth it. We need to focus on getting out of here._

Turning, he headed past the fuming hedgehogs, and towards where they'd entered. Thankfully he noted that the doors seemed to be only made of stone, with no latches or mechanisms anywhere. They could just simply open it and walk out.

"Shadow! Sonic! Get over here, and work together to get this thing open." He heard the hedgehogs stumble over each other, and whisper curses and insults along the way to the doors.

Once they reached it, Shadow and Sonic placed their hands on the slabs of stones and pushed, grunting the only sound to be heard. Neither one acknowledged the other, mostly because they didn't want to anger Tails any more than he already was. Finally after a couple minutes, the door scraped and opened. Shadow stumbled out, and when he looked up, he felt cold sweat began to form on his back. Before them lay a sea of robots, all waiting for them to walk forward.

Sonic and Tails both gulped, and Shadow grinded his teeth in anger. This was going to be a hard battle, and a long one. Looking down at his watch, he saw it was almost four. _Yep… definitely going get home later than five… Amy's gonna kill me… that is if I make it out of here in one piece._

Shadow the Hedgehog had never had a good birthday. All of them had been depressing and lonely. He'd never cared or even thought about it much, and he was sure that there would be many more in the future, just as depressing and lonely as the ones in the past. They were all bad. However, he could now safely say that this particular birthday was the _worst_ one of his life.

* * *

"There! All finished!" Amy exclaimed happily, as she placed the final raspberry onto a cake, covering the last little square of creamy white. She stepped back, and admired her handy work. She'd decided to go with a cheese cake after discussing it with Rouge. The bat had remembered that a few years back Shadow tried some, and hadn't said he disliked it. At the time, that was closest you could ever get Shadow to saying he liked something. If he didn't like something, he had no issue telling you.

"It's gorgeous Amy!" Rouge exclaimed, her large ears twitching, and her mouth began watering. The cake was a no-bake, classic cheesecake with berries on the top. Strawberries cut in half from stem to tip, were laid out as a flower in the center of the circle, with black berries and blue berries fanning out, until they reached the raspberry border. Graham cracker crust ran up the curved sides, and sitting on top of the strawberry flower, was a chocolate bar that had Happy Birthday, Shadow! Written in curling white chocolate.

Rouge couldn't help but lick her lips, and her hand reached out to dip in the cake. Amy's hand shot out like lightning, smacking the bat's hand away from the dessert. She picked up the dish, ignoring Rouge's pouting, and walked over to her refrigerator. She carefully placed the cake on the middle shelf, which she had cleared just for this purpose. Then smiling she picked up a small sauce dish that sat next to the cake.

"Here you go," She said, with a smile as she placed the dish in front of Rouge, "I made you a personal cheese cake, cause I knew you would want some."

The bat looked down at the little two inch diameter cake with hungry eyes, and picked up the fork that Amy placed next to her.

"You know me too well."

The next couple minutes involved Rouge scarfing down the dessert, and Amy watching while sipping tea. Once the thief was finished, she sat back in her seat and sighed contentedly. Amy smiled, and finished her tea before taking the empty dishes to the sink.

"What time do you have to pick Knuckles up from the competition?" Amy asked, as she started cleaning up. She heard Rouge hum in thought before answering.

"Around four… what time is it right now?"

"Almost three." Amy answered after leaning over to look at her her ovens digital display. She heard Rouge moan behind her, and a smirk developed on Amy's face.

"Ugh… I don't wanna drive." Rouge whined, and she flopped onto the table her wings flapping irately. Amy laughed and joined her at the table having finished washing the dishes.

"I thought you loved driving your cute _-_ sorry, _edgy -_ sports car." Amy teased, as she poured some more tea for both her and Rouge. The bat sat up a bit, and gave Amy a bit of a stink eye as she pulled her mug closer.

"Of course I do! My car is fast, low to the ground, sexy, and most importantly, runs on solar energy. It's a dream to drive and own! My problem is that I hate being a _chófer_." Rouge pouted a bit, and Amy chuckled.

They sat in silence a bit, both lost in thought. Steam rose up from their brightly colored mugs, and the only sound to be heard was the gentle swishing of water rhythmically crashing against the stilts of the hut. It was an early summer's day that you could get lost in, and the warmth flowing in from the window made the two of them feel lazy and content.

"You know…" Rouge started, as I idea formed in her mind, "You should get a car too. It'll be easier to bring supplies and tools to your dig sites."

Amy scoffed and stirred her tea, enjoying the scent that wafted up with the steam.

"That would be a good idea if I knew _how_ to drive."

"You don't know?" Rouge asked, truly shocked, "You know how to fly a plane but you don't know how to drive a car?!"

Amy blushed, and stared deeply into her mug, refusing to look the bat in the eye.

"Well… I had to learn how to fly a plane when we were traveling in space, but I've never had the need to use a car before, so no one taught me."

Rouge couldn't help but chuckle a bit. She found it amusing that someone would know how to pilot a plane, and didn't have a simple skill like driving.

"Well… you should learn." Rouge said, a devious plan beginning to form in her mind.

"Oh _really_?" Amy chuckled a bit, "Who would teach me? You? We'd both end up crashing because of your horrible driving."

Rouge narrowed her eyes at the comment, but her lips split in a smirk, "No. Not me... Shadow."

Amy looked at her friend with disbelief. Shadow, teach her to drive? _Well… I'll admit, it'd be interesting…_ she shook her head, dismissing the thought.

"There's no way he'd agree to do that… even _if_ I wanted to." She objected, her pointed ears flicking in doubt.

Rouge's smirk widened, and she gulped down the last of her tea before replying, "Of course he would. As long as it's his _Rose_ asking, that little Gloom Ball would do anything."

Amy felt her face grow warm, "I-I don't think that's t-true…"

Rouge rolled her eyes and got up to place her mug in the sink. She turned and picked her jacket up from the back of her chair. The jack was was biker and made of red leather, making it her favorite.

"Look, hun, there's no point in acting modest between us. I've already seen Shadow do things I never imagined possible since he started living with you. I'm completely convinced that he'll do _anything_ for you. You just have to ask."

Amy stayed silent. She couldn't find the words to argue, and instead she walked with Rouge to the front door to see her friend out. It was drawing close to the time that was socially acceptable and considered 'fashionably late,' to pick up Knuckles.

"That may be true… but I don't have a car."

Rouge scoffed, "Don't you give me that. You and I both know you have _bank_. Don't you have a bunch of inheritance?"

Amy felt herself flinch at the word, and she started to fiddle with her skirt subconsciously, "Yeah… but I don't like using it for stuff I don't _absolutely_ need. Only for things like college… it's money I got from my parents dying, after all."

Rouge felt a little pang of sadness, but covered it with a sigh. She placed her hand on Amy's shoulder and waited until the girl looked at her before talking.

"I get it. Look, I wasn't trying to make you feel bad…" She paused, and then gasped loudly causing Amy to jump.

"I know! You can have my old car!"

Amy blinked at her, "What? You kept it?"

Rouge smirked, and placed her hand on her hip, "Of course! Mirage is a classic!"

Amy laughed, "You named your car _Mirage_?"

Rouge smirked, not offended in the slightest.

"Duh! If it's a beauty, it deserves a name. His name," she said gesturing to her parked purple sports car, "is Blitz."

Amy continued to giggle, holding her sides, and wiping imaginary tears from her eyes. The bat ignored her, and continued, a bit of pride in her eyes.

"Mirage can't get to the speeds Blitz can, so I haven't driven her in a long time. She's been in storage for a year now. And..." She waited for Amy to quiet down,

"And it saddens me to know she isn't being used. She's a good car. So I'll give her to you."

Rouge's face was sincere, and Amy begrudgingly found she couldn't refuse. The thief obviously really loved her cars (maybe too much, but Amy decided not to dwell on that), and she could see it would mean a lot to her, if Amy received… _Mirage_. The pink hedgehog sighed,

"Okay, okay… I'll take the car."

Rouge smiled brightly, and started to hug Amy, but she held the bat at arm's length. Her face was serious.

"On one condition… I'll ask Shadow tonight, and if he says yes, then I'll take it. However if he says no, then you keep… Mirage."

The bat's smile returned with vengeance and she squeezed Amy in an excited hug.

"Yay! This'll be _so fun_ to watch!"

"What?"

Rouge froze and pulled away from Amy _. Oops… didn't mean to say that out loud_. Rouge smiled as convincingly as she could, (which ended up looking like more of a grimace). She patted Amy on the shoulder.

"Nothing… don't worry about it." She started to walk away, and Amy narrowed her eyes. Rouge was up to something, but the hedgehog couldn't put her finger on it.

"When you say it like that, I can't help but worry."

Her friend merely laughed, not stopping her trip to her car.

"Seriously, don't think so hard. I gotta go, hun, before Knuckles gets mad." The bat blew a kiss with a wink before getting in her car and speeding away. Amy watched her leave with narrowed eyes.

 _Ding!_

The pleasant bell dragged her from her thoughts of Rouge conspiracies, and she flopped her watch open. She had a message from Tails. That's odd… he hardly ever texts me. She noticed that it was already four o'clock, and a sickening feeling took root in her stomach. She opened the message.

 _We're gonna be late._

* * *

 **Hello Dear Readers!**

 **It's been a while, hasn't it? I apologize for the late update, this chapter was very hard for me to write for some reason. I had major writer's block for a while.**

 **As always, thanks to my amazing beta readers: Depressing Shadow and WolfsLegend. You guys always support me, and I wouldn't be able to to do it without you!**

 **In other news: My friend WolfsLegend, and I, are writing a collaborative story. It's a SonAmy, a very dark SonAmy. I will be uploading the first chapter to my account for a month or two, and then it will be transferred to WolfsLegend's account. Here is a summary:**

 _He never realized how much he hated the color red or how much that one word—monster—could tear his world apart. That other side of him, the beast, was not him. That wasn't Sonic… Sonic didn't enjoy ending the life of the innocent, he didn't enjoy their screams, and he most definitely did not enjoy the evil desires that tainted his heart. Most if all, he would never bathe in the blood of his beloved, and laugh in ecstasy. He's no hero, not anymore._

 **Did that catch your attention ;) I don't know the exact time for you guys to expect it's upload, but it'll happen within several months.**

 **So, LGH has maybe 5 to 10 chapters left, crazy! I never expected to get this far, and I sure didn't expect to have such an amazing following! You readers have made this a pure joy to write! There are so many of you, and honestly you guys are what made me suck it up, and finish this chapter. The next ones should be easier to produce and as such it will be faster updates. I read every single review, please let me know in PM if I accidently missed replying to one of your comments.**

 **Guest Review Responses:**

 **xoLoliGothox** : First off: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! Thank you for your support XD it means a lot. I'm really glad you enjoy the way I write the characters, honestly I do not believe in changing the fundamentals of the original character to meet my needs. Sure, I will have character development, but the base personality is the same. So to hear that I am successfully achieving this, is always an encouragement! Also, thank you for reviewing, and loving the story, and for appreciating the care (long story development) that I put into it :3 You're the best, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story to its end!

 **Guest #1** : thank you for your review, and thinking my story is beautiful! I know you said longer updates are good, so I hope this wasn't too long of a wait ;) hope you liked the chapter!

 **MysterySecret and Yavo:** Here I am! LOL I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :3

 **Erin** : Wow! I was really touched to hear you looked up the Celtic song and liked it. And, gosh, I'm blushing… thanks for thinking I'm a genius /(●^_^●)/ And I was smiling the entire time that I wrote chapter 15 lol. It's a good one XD Hope you like this chapter too!

 **Guest #2:** Thanks for thinking I'm a good writer and enjoying my story! Hope you liked this one too!

 **So there's my loooong message, after a loooong update.**

 **Let me know if you guys got the chapter title, and can figure out why I named it Emerald Craze :3**

 **Happy Reading!**


	26. Monster Within

**Well hello there... Readers... Long time no update. It's been so long that I will let you read the chapter before the Author's Note.**

 **Please Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 26: Monster Within**_

Shadow ducked, his quills brushing the underside of a missile that resounded with an ear piercing whistle. It struck somewhere behind him, the explosion shaking the ground and showering his back with unfathomable heat. Another missile flew toward him, this one much faster and much closer than the last. Wasting no time, he dashed forward and jumped into the air. Mid arc of his descent, he pulled two pistols from inside his jacket and shot an array of bullets over the offending robot. The wave of bullets penetrated the glass surrounding it's artificial eyes, the red orbs sparking as it lurched backward. Sputtering, its electronic limbs beginning to disintegrate and detach as it fell back against a hut. Shadow landed over it, recovering with a graceful descent of quills and a squeak of rocket air shoes atop the robot's head.

He'd lost count of how many he'd destroyed. The endless wave of mechs barely gave him a chance to take a breather, let alone think. Even now, as he stood atop the robot, another wave of robots approached halfway down the city's hill. His crimson gaze wandered over to the jungle briefly before returning to the seemingly eternal assault. The battle had separated him from the other two, but he couldn't dwell on them. No, first he had to focus on escaping the horde of mechanic monsters.

A loud explosion resounded somewhere off to his right, and Shadow's head snapped in it's direction. A plume of black smoke rose into the air, engulfing the sunlight overhead, and the sea of robots stopped moving. With a blood curdling screech, all metallic necks spun and gears shifted to gaze upon the spectacle. After a second of blessed silence, crackling of gears and metal sockets broke the solitude. The machines reverberated angrily as they drew away, leaving the silent, crouching hedgehog.

 _Tails._

The explosion was likely Tails's attempt at a distraction, and he wasn't about to waste the small window that had opened up. He pressed the camouflage button on his watch, and jumped into the darkest shadow he could see. The shadows eagerly engulfed him and as soon as his shoes touched the ground, he was running, and before long he was going fast enough to turn on his air skates. The huts and buildings blurred around him, a few robots - that managed to stray from the horde - seemed to be frozen in time. It wasn't long before he reached the city's limits and was flying across the open expanse between the buildings and freedom.

 _Hopefully those idiots have done the same thing, it would take an army to even put a dent in that mass of mech,_ he thought as he skated through the treeline. Right as the the thought finished, he felt a burning sensation begin to gather around his chest and neck. The sensation began as a numbness, something akin to being poked, but as soon as he noticed it, the feeling erupted. The world, which had been moving around him at the speed of light, came to a painful, and abrupt halt. His nerves were set ablaze as though harsh, hot acid had been poured on his chest as he was pulled backward. The force of the fall rattling his spine and jarring his jaw. His back smacked into the ground, quills stabbing into his back and neck.

The force of the fall left him winded, and his eyes wide open and blinking, as he tried to gain back his vision from the darkness that had crept in. _What in Chaos's name…_ He lay in the dirt, confusion and realization coming to him in gradual waves, when suddenly he felt a weight take over where the pain had begun. Yet the addition of weight brought back to the clarity and sharpness around him, just in time to see a fist plummet toward his face. It connected with a sickening crack, and his head left an impression in the hard ground. Shadow's legs kicked out instinctively and with a bewildered snarl he successfully pushed the excess weight off him. Staggering to his feet, Shadow kept a hand to his head as he glared at his assailant.

The blow had worsened his vision, and he could barely make out purple fur and acid yellow eyes, before the assailant attacked him again. This time he was ready, so when a fist came swooping in, he ducked. His quills quivered in the after breeze of the attack, and he used the moment to uppercut with his fist into soft underbelly. He heard a satisfying ' _hrumph,'_ as the wind was knocked from the lungs of his attacker. The wolf - Shadow could just now see it clearly - staggered backwards until he collapsed onto a tree. Paul gagged a moment before vomit rushed out of his mouth and into the dirt before him. With a grunt he slid onto the ground, not caring that his own bile stuck to the bottom of his jacket.

Shadow took the moment to lean against the nearest object, which turned out to be a large boulder, to regain his breath and allow his head to heal from the harsh blow it had received. He had no flesh wounds to speak of, thanks to his bullet proof skin, but his scientist-given armor did nothing to protect his inner organs, and his brain had been slamming against his skull in a way that still left him reeling.

"Fuck… when they call you the Ultimate Life Form... they weren't kidding around," Paul gasped out from across the clearing, his hands clutching at his stomach as his insides righted themselves, "If it wasn't for this amulet, that one blow would've killed me."

Shadow's blood red eyes glared at the monster before him. He could feel a part of himself rejoicing in the wolf's pain, and yet another was angry that Paul was still alive. This shouldn't be possible! He'd put all his strength into the blow, his mind knew it was because of the necklace, which hung from Paul's neck like a leech. However, a more animalistic and bloodthirsty corner of his heart told him that it was his fault. That Shadow hadn't wanted to kill him enough. Injury wasn't enough, no, he needed to _extinguish_ the life before him.

His loathing for the wolf took over and bubbled up from the pits of his stomach to form a menacing growl. A normal Mobian would've turned heel and ran, the sound was like the steady rumbling of a typhoon, that built in volume and fury every second. Not only did it seem as though the sound came from hell, but Shadow's quills had bristled out like a fan behind him, all but itching to be soaked in their enemy's blood. His glare had turned from heated hatred, to a chilling, murderous glint, like two cursed rubies.

Indeed, a sane person would've fled the moment they saw this beast, but Paul merely smirked, an amused chuckle escaping from his crooked muzzle. He coughed a bit more, before tottering to his feet, and shaking out his limbs. He grinned at Shadow, as the hedgehog's eyes twitched with anticipation of battle.

"My, my, Shadow! Is that any way to greet an old friend? Where did you learn your manners?"

The answering snarl finally succeeded in sending a shiver down Paul's spine as he realized that Shadow had completely given way to his instincts and was now in complete attack mode, which meant he would be all the more ruthless. Just as the realization took form in the wolf's mind, Shadow launched himself forward, his hands extended like hooks which wrapped around Paul's neck. He was pushed to the ground, as the full weight of the hedgehog's rage landed on him. He felt the fingers on his throat tighten, until it forced the last of his air from his lungs in a gasp, and his muzzle gaped like a fish as he desperately attempted to gather oxygen. He clawed blindly above him, his fingers digging uselessly into the hands gripping him, and swiping at empty air. He was pinned to the ground, and the blue sky above him began to turn dark around the edges. His yellow eyes watered and shifted to look upon those beautiful, deadly rubies, dripping with murderous desire. In that moment, he saw his death in their depths.

In one last attempt to free himself, he reached with his left hand, and felt the hardness of muscle beneath black fur. In a rush of adrenaline and Chaos given strength, he pushed upwards with such force he felt all the bones in his hand break.

Shadow was so blinded by instincts and murderous intent, that he hadn't noticed the hand reaching his shoulder until it was too late. It was something that could've easily been avoided, and yet there he was, flying through the air at speeds that could almost make Sonic jealous. Tree after tree, snapped and fell beneath his back, as he was blasted through their trunks. He could only hear the breaking of wood, the shock making it impossible for him to register anything else.

After what felt like an hour, but was surely only a few seconds, he slowed in his deadly path, until he finally stopped, as his entire body became imbedded in a huge kapok tree, which ancient trunk creaked in protest to it's newest cosmetic implant.

Again, his skin only proved to contain his innards from bursting outwards in a firework of gore. He felt his brain and soft tissues, all but turn to mush as they smashed against bone and hard flesh. His spine shattered, and his ribs stabbed into organs, yet nothing showed on his flesh. If it wasn't for the cursed alien blood that now gushed from his mouth, he would've been dead. His vision was completely gone and his body twitched as his DNA worked overtime to repair his broken skeleton. His healing abilities were definitely not on par with the amulet Paul possessed, but after about ten minutes, he felt the last of his bones painfully crack into place. He tried to remove himself from the tree, but instantly regretted it, as a rush of pain flowed through his body, which caused him to stumble out the tree and into the dirt where he promptly vomited.

The world spun around him, and gravity seemed to press him to the ground with no mercy. The ground itself was beginning to feel soft and welcoming, and he rolled as best he could away from his pile of stomach contents, his back now to the dirt. He looked up at the spinning canopy of trees, and tried to focus his vision. He lay like that for what seemed forever, until finally tree leaves stopped their frantic dance, and he could blink without the world shifting. Just as he was attempting to sit up, he heard a chuckle rise from his right. Slowly he turned and saw that Paul was perched like a gargoyle on one of the trees that had felled in Shadow's flight through the jungle.

"Well, this is quite the treat. It's not everyday that you can catch the Ultimate Life Form rolling in his own vomit," Paul sneered, as he casually slid from his perch and slowly made his way towards the wounded hedgehog.

Shadow was in immense pain, and he groaned as he watched the gloating wolf get closer and closer. _Work you fucking Black Arms blood! Prove what those scientists always said about your race!_ The plea seemed to send a second wave of adrenaline through him, but it was too little too late. Paul had reached him, and he bent down to curl his hand around Shadow's neck, lifting the hedgehog into the air, until not even his toes could reach the floor. The wolf sighed contentedly, as he watched Shadow claw uncontrollably at the fist which tightened ever more around his air pipes.

"I wonder… just how does it feel? To be the 'strongest' creature in the universe, and yet be so utterly helpless?"

Shadow could feel his lungs contracting, and burning with the need of oxygen. There were few ways to kill the Ultimate Life Form, and he was currently facing one dead in it's yellow eyes, and purple grip. Any regular day he would've easily been able to crush the enemy before him, but the elements were against him. He'd been caught off guard and had allowed this bastard to rattle his brain to the point where thoughts could barely form. As his lungs continued to burn and he could feel his heartbeat weakening and slowing down, Shadow realized that for the first time in his life, he was in actual danger of dying.

Never before had the Ultimate Lifeform been left out of options. Even if he were to use one of his Chaos powers, it would do nothing to help the situation. Stopping time could not weaken the hand around his neck, and Chaos Spears were useless this close range, not to mention he could barely see let alone aim. Just how had this happened? How had he allowed himself to become so royally screwed? As if the monster could read minds as well as bend steel, he heard Paul laugh, and he saw a crooked grin which consisted of bloodstained teeth.

"I can see the look of confusion, with maybe a hint of desperation in your eyes, and I got to say, Shad, it's a bit… _exciting,"_ The wolf licked his lips, smacking them, causing spit to splatter onto Shadow's face. The hedgehog didn't flinch, instead all emotion except anger fled his gaze, and he furrowed his brow in fury. As if he would allow some lowlife no good excuse of a Mobian, to mock or see him vulnerable. However the action just served to widen the sneer splitting the wolf's muzzle.

"Did you honestly believe that I wouldn't know your weaknesses? As soon as you appeared in that alley way and interrupted my _date,_ you got on my shit list. You may have bullet proof skin, Chaos abilities without Emeralds, and speed, but inside, you're the same as everyone else. You can be choked, have your brain turned to mush, and your innards melt from poison. I'm not some idiot - not like that pathetic excuse of a villain Dr. Eggman - _I study my enemies."_

Shadow managed a choked laugh, and Paul glared, "Got something to say, you freak of nature?"

"Y… yeah… you piece… piece of shit," His voice came out in choking gasps, but he felt the iron hold on his throat lessen as Paul released his grip, the wolf couldn't help but be curious. The little air that could get through, went straight to his brain, as his body tried to recover. _Almost..._

"Then spit it out, asshole."

Shadow gulped, and gasped a bit more, but he turned his fiery gaze to his enemy and smirked, "You think you're clever and intelligent, because you figured out my weaknesses... but in reality, you're just a glorified, perverted, _stalker."_

The hand tightened again, and this time, not even a molecule of air was slipping through. "If I'm a stalker, then what does that make you? A murdering monster, parading in the skin of a hero?"

Being called a monster by someone who was worse than shit in Shadow's mind, caused him to momentarily forget his sticky situation and instead made a small pang of panic start to blossom in his chest. _What does this bastard mean to say?_

Paul laughed, and shook Shadow violently, "Sure, let's say I'm the stalker, but at least I haven't lead an alien invasion, that created genocide across the human world… and let's not forget about all of those _devious little_ 'missions' you did for G.U.N."

Dread now flooded Shadow's heart, as multiple images he had tried to forget fluttered in the corners of his mind. He tried his best to remain stone faced, hoping that Paul wouldn't see that he'd gotten to him, but the wolf continued on, either oblivious or simply uncaring whether it bothered the hedgehog or not.

"All those assassin jobs, done by a - and I quote - 'ruthless, heartless, murderous weapon.' You really spared no one; your government simply had to point a finger and there you were in the shadows - oops don't mind my pun," he chuckled at his own joke before continuing, "in the shadows ready to kill whomever it was. Male, female… _child."_

Shadow couldn't help it now… his eyes widened in shock, his mind scrambling for an explanation. Just how did this scum of the Mobius know about _that_?

"I wonder…" The wolf went on, enjoying the growing look of agitation on Shadow's face, "Just how would _Amy Rose_ react, when she hears that the hedgehog she's dating, has slaughtered hundreds, maybe thousands of people, without even an inkling of hesitation or guilt?"

Shadow twitched, his whole body rejecting the situation, and his mind still scrambling for an explanation for how the wolf knew so much. He'd been able to forget the past, boxed it up and wrapped it neatly in the furthest reaches of his heart. Recently it had been easier… the smiles and laughter slowly healing him, until he felt as though his past didn't matter. There had been no risk of it affecting him until now. No risk of it affecting his future. A future that had suddenly become so bright, so full of hope. One that he actually looked forward to, and no longer hoped wouldn't come. He finally had all of that… but this wolf was threatening the key component, Amy Rose's relationship with Shadow.

Paul leaned in as close as he could, so that their noses were touching, and they could smell each other's breath, "I'm going to kill you. And when you're out of the way, I can finally have my flower. And after I tell her _all_ about you, after I _break_ her and make her miserable and hopeless; I'm going to make her moan, and twist beneath me, until she forgets all about the evil demon that dared touch her beauti-"

Suddenly, the weight - and grip - was loosened from Shadow's neck, and he dropped to the ground gasping and panting, his hands curling into fists in the dirt. He felt a hand on his back, and he looked up to see a rather blackened Tails standing next to him. The fox's brilliant blues, shone out from ash covered fur, and the goggles he always wore were missing a lense. Shadow had never been more relieved to see the genius then in that moment, but the relief was short lived when Tails opened his mouth.

"Never thought I'd see the day that Shadow the Hedgehog would be defeated, and by someone other than Sonic no less."

Shadow growled, and rose from the ground, adrenaline and anger coursed through him, and he intended to channel it to good use. "Who said anything about defeat? Shut your trap kid, if you know what's good for you."

He lifted his head and ignored Tails' complaining at being called a kid, and focused on the sounds of a fight that were ringing through the jungle. He pinpointed the sound a few miles to his left, and he sped towards it. All the while his mind was scream for revenge. He came to the source within seconds, where he found himself at the edge of a clearing. He took a moment to observe the situation, intending to have some cold calculations rather than rash decisions. Paul was in the center of the clearing, swinging blindly in the air and growling in frustration, as Sonic sped around him in a blue blur, coming in occasionally for a punch or two.

Sonic's efforts were getting him nowhere, since he seemed to have forgotten that Paul could almost instantly heal himself. However, Shadow _was_ thankful for the distraction, since it gave him a moment to fully recover. He stood at the edge of the clearing, steadying his breathing to allow his alien blood to do it's job and heal him. It took longer then he would've liked, but after a few minutes the burning inside his throat had stopped, and the ringing in his mind had silenced.

He flattened his expression and began a leisurely advance on the two fighting Mobians. As he got closer, he could tell that the wolf was getting more, and more frustrated as the seconds passed without him landing a single blow on the blue speedster. Paul was growling, and his focus was narrowing as he relied more on his instincts rather than intelligence.

 _Good, it'll make what I'm about to do easier._ He took one more minute to follow Sonic's path, and when he saw an opening, he dashed forward, running past Sonic, grabbed Paul by the shoulders and rushed out the clearing. He heard Sonic yelling in confusion but he didn't care. He ran further and further, until he found one of the trees he had felled from his deadly flight through the jungle. He picked one that had sharp jagged breaks, and pushed Paul onto it with as much force as he could muster.

The sound of squelching flesh, and flow of warm blood, did nothing to deter him. Even the unearthly screams that gurgled from a foaming mouth, did nothing to stop Paul's gruesome trip onto the log. He pushed and pushed until Paul's bloody back was pinned to the bottom of the tree. He stood back and watched with chilling eyes as Paul gasped, groaned and withered. Blood was gushing forth at an alarming rate, and the spike of tree blossomed from Paul's chest like some twisted botany experiment. Shadow could see the flesh around the gaping wound healing and reopening before his eyes, and he felt a dark part of himself become elated at the wolf's agony. He took several minutes, enjoying the scene before him; the smell of iron, the small sound of bubbling as blood flowed in an uneven stream, and the sick unearthly groans and whimpers that came from his prey. He was like a panther, playing with his dinner, no desire to make the death quick or painless.

Finally, he made a move toward the twitching Mobian, and casually put his hand down the front of his bloodied shirt. Shadow groped around, until he felt the smooth surface of the Minzen Relic. Curling his fingers around it, he could feel a power emanating off it like a small battery, but his focus was entirely on the wolf in front of him. His muzzle twisted into an evil grin as he saw panic and fear take root in Paul's sickly yellow eyes, and he slowly removed the amulet from it's hiding place, careful not to take it off. At least not yet.

"I have your life in my hands, _dog_. Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't rip this necklace from your neck, and leave you to choke on your own blood." His voice was low and menacing, and Paul's body shook violently from terror. The wolf could feel the necklace pulling against the nape of his neck with just enough force to not break, but enough that he knew Shadow was not bluffing. The cord, which was a thick black leather braid, would be impossible for a normal person to break without tools, but seemed all too weak at the moment. Paul opened his mouth to speak, but ending up coughing up blood, and he could feel his mind start to turn blank with pain.

Shadow felt his smirk widen, as the yellow eyes began to tear and roll unseeing in their sockets. That dark part of him, the one he tried to bury and ignore, had crawled it's way to the surface, and he no longer saw the thing before him as Mobian, not that he'd ever had a high view of the wolf before. However, now all his mind could think of was the face Paul would make as the last light of life faded from his eyes.

He started to yank harder, and felt one of the threads in the braid break, but before he could finish, he was interrupted by foliage being ripped apart, and a frantic voice calling out.

"STOP!"

The sound of Sonic's panic, caused Shadow's hand to freeze, and a small part of the darkness withered away, but not enough for him to remove his hand. His head turned slowly to rest blood red eyes on the azure hero behind him. Sonic's eyes were wide and his hand was outstretched as though to grab hold of Shadow and take him away. But the hero knew a hostage situation when he saw one, and knew that if he approached recklessly Shadow would tear the necklace off in reflex. Sonic gulped, and forced his arm to relax to his side, as he took a cautious step towards the two Mobians.

"Shadow, buddy, what're you doing?"

Shadow snorted in irritation and tightened his grip, "Isn't it bloody obvious? I'm going to kill this bastard."

Sonic gulped, and took another step, "Come on, you don't want to do that. There's no reason to kill anyone."

Shadow grinded his teeth, and he tasted blood as his fangs tore through the inner part of his cheek, but he felt nothing.

"No reason? No _reason,_ you say? Ha! I have a pretty damn _good_ reason to end this little sicko's life. What he did to Amy… It's unforgivable."

"Sure what he did to Ames was bad," Sonic agreed, sweat starting to trickle down his neck, "but it still doesn't warrant a death sentence."

"You don't have a right to say that, you don't even know _what_ this little mutt did." Shadow was obviously no closer to setting the wolf free and Sonic felt a little irritation grow at what he deemed as Shadow over reacting.

"Of course I have a right. As much of a right as - if not more than - you. And I _know_ it's not right to kill anyone, even _if_ he attacked Amy."

Shadow chuckled evilly and pulled harder on the cord, causing the wolf to cough again, and blood to splatter his face. The ignorance of the blue hero had finally gotten to him, and before he realized what he was doing he'd already opened his mouth.

"You are one of the most idiotic people I have met, you parade around in the skin of a hero, but when the person you claim to hold the most dear, was put in danger, you were nowhere to be found. Not only that, but you didn't even care enough to find out what _really_ happened to her. You just accepted the weak story that was fed to you. You didn't even _see_ her pain."

The words were growled out and the message sent a chill down Sonic's spine, and an icicle into his heart. Just what did Shadow mean? And why was this sickening feeling of dread not disappearing; This feeling that the story of that night was much darker and terrible then he could ever imagine? Their interaction was interrupted by the rustling of underbrush that announced Tails' arrival. The fox burst through plants to them, his twin tails swishing back in forth in an attempt to shake off leaves and twigs. He was grumbling to himself with his head down, mostly curses at the two hedgehogs for leaving him behind.

"Chaos! You two have no respect for others you know that?! I save your dumb lives and you decide to repay me by running through the forest at speeds that no one else can keep up with and expect me to just head over willy nilly? Why if it wasn't for those tracking devices I put in your watches I might never have… wait… What's going in here?"

The fox had interrupted his own ranting long enough to see that he'd stepped into quite the horrific scene. Paul was impaled on a fallen tree with Shadow covered in blood (his own or Paul's, Tails couldn't tell nor did he want to) standing before him, and the wolf's amulet clutched in a black fist. He looked over to his right to see Sonic staring at the scene with extreme distress. The young fox's face turned ashen, and terrified, he'd never seen such an expression on his hero before.

"Good of you to join us," Shadow said after a moment's silence, "you should hear this too. So that both you imbeciles can finally have your eyes opened and become enlightened."

"What is he talking about?" Tails muttered under his breath to Sonic, but the hero refused to tear his attention from the scene before him. His large emerald eyes unblinking.

"I'm talking about what this scumbag did to Amy," Shadow stated, his voice cold and lined with frustration, "and if you would kindly _shut the fuck up_ , then maybe you could hear it," the hedgehog gave a sickening grimace that would be a crime to call a smile. Tails felt the fur on his body stand up in fear, and his muzzle shut tightly in response.

"This disgusting excuse of a creature," Shadow continued as though he'd never been interrupted, "stalked Amy, spied on her and finally attempted to rape her. He doesn't deserve to live, let alone have a painless death."

The words hung in the air, with the sounds of a burning city in the distance being the only thing to keep the ringing in their ears at bay. _Raped?! Amy was almost raped?_ Sonic stumbled backward a few steps as the gravity of the truth hit him. It couldn't be possible, not to Amy. Not to a girl so sweet and so good natured… it just couldn't be true. And yet here he stood, before Shadow - someone he'd never known to lose his cool, even in life or death situation - who was actually trembling with emotion, and allowing his animal instincts to take control. This wasn't something the ebony hedgehog would fake or make up, but still his heart denied what his mind already knew.

"That…. That can't be true," the words he was thinking were spoken in a voice that trembled with youth and disbelief. He looked over to his left to see that Tails was now sitting on the ground, his huge blue eyes wide with fearful confusion.

"You think I would _lie_ about _this_? Especially about something to do with Amy? I was there… I got to watch as this sick bastard..." Shadow choked on his words, as the memories of that night came to the forefront of his mind, but he shook himself, _this is not the time to break down._ He growled turning to glare at the wolf, who caught his look and smirked until the necklace once again tightened on his neck.

"While this disgusting shithead forced himself onto Amy; as his grimy hand touched her, and held her in place, I only got to him right before he reached her-"

"STOP! Just stop!" The high pitched plea echoed Sonic's own silent thoughts. He looked over to see Tails curled up with his hands on his ears, and for the first time in a long time Sonic was reminded of the young fox's age; 15. Tails viewed Amy as his older sister, someone that he cared about more than maybe even the blue hero at times, and hearing the horrible truth of that night in the alley had brought the child to tears. The fox was a visual of what Sonic was feeling inside, but couldn't show out of pride or shock, he didn't know.

Shadow merely looked at the young Mobian with fury in his eyes, he didn't give a shit about the fox, nor the terrified hero next to him. Shadow was done talking. It was time for action. Surely neither of these 'wanna be heroes' would stop him now. While Sonic was distracted, Shadow again turned to the wolf before him. He pulled on the necklace again, and whispered into the twitching purple ear, "You don't even deserve last words, so just die like the pathetic monster that you are."

Paul coughed, and a smile slowly formed on blood stained lips. "And just who looks like the monster here? Go ahead and do it. But just know that our flower will never look at you the same again."

His voice came surprisingly clear and although it ended in a blood gurgling hackle, it froze Shadow in his place. Here he was, the monster that still haunted Amy's waking hours, and stalked her dreams, yet Shadow couldn't bring himself to pull that final thread that held the wolf's life in balance. What the wolf said rang true in his heart, Amy would hear of this if he followed through.

He could see her now, those jade eyes betraying her thoughts as her mouth assured him that it would be fine. That she still liked him the same, still wanted to be with him. However they would both know it wasn't entirely true, it would be evident in the small flinch she'd make as he reached for her, or sideways glance that she wouldn't even know she was making. He found he could not bare for that to happen, and yet, he could not remove his hand. Instead he stood there on the edge of darkness, one simple tug to fall into the abyss, or a step backwards into the light of the future.

He felt a hand cover his, and he looked up to see Sonic standing beside him. The look in the hero's emerald eyes was one of understanding, and sadness. Surprisingly, he found that his heart started to settle in Sonic's steady emerald gaze. In that moment, Shadow realized that it was all he had wanted, someone to understand. The weight of the truth had festered an anger and frustration in him, and it had been driving him slowly insane. Now he could be open about his hate, he didn't have to tiptoe around the subject… and now he had alleys against the wolf.

"Shadow, just stop now. I get it, and once I've had time to process all this, I will most like be on the same page as you, but right now it's more important that we get out of here. We're lucky we made it this far without the robot hoard catching up."

Slowly Shadow felt his grip on the amulet release, as the facts became an excuse and gave him liberty to stop his deadly vendetta. He watched as the amulet fell back onto ruined flesh, and Paul's face almost looked disappointed, but the wolf buried the emotion in a sickening grin, that caused Shadow to shudder with disgust. He pulled back his fist and smashed it into Paul's face with as much force as he could muster. The impact caused the wolf's head to snap back into the tree and instantly knocked him out. Shadow stepped back and turned without saying another word, and the three Mobians made their way back to the plane.

* * *

The ride back to Tails' workshop was dead silent. Each of the males were lost in their own minds, and none had the desire to discuss what happened in the temple. Sonic was sitting across from Shadow in the passenger cockpit and couldn't bring himself to look at the ebony hedgehog. It wasn't so much from fear or hate, but more along the lines that he didn't know how to act. Yes, Shadow's behavior had shocked and terrified him, but after hearing the reason behind such drastic measures, he couldn't help but agree with the Ultimate Lifeform. And that was what truly terrified him. He, the hero of Mobius, was on board with killing a living breathing person. A small part of him cried out that it wasn't right, that no matter what, you should never kill someone, never end a precious life given by Chaos. However, it was his heart that screamed for justice, for revenge. He wanted to see the wolf suffer, he wanted to take part in his suffering, all for the girl he loved. Because if he couldn't protect the one he held most dear, could he really call himself a hero?

Shadow, from the corner of his eye, saw Sonic sigh and a troubled look take its place on the young hero's face. Shadow didn't feel annoyed with Sonic's melodramatic attitude because for once he felt the same. Different emotions were fighting for dominance in his heart; anger, resentment, guilt, regret and defeat. He couldn't settle on one single emotion and none of them were too particularly pleasant. He thought it might be possible to land on that all familiar feeling of anger, but everytime he tried to tie it down, regret and defeat would take over. He regretted not ending that devil's life but he knew for the sake of Amy, that he couldn't. For the sake of keeping her with him, he'd had to let his enemy go.

The thought of Amy made him remember that it was already 9:47pm -according to the new watch on his wrist - and he was much past their agreed meeting time. Suddenly, all other emotions flew from his mind to be replaced with panic. Knowing Amy she was most likely livid at this point, and he did not look forward to her punishment. He quickly twisted in his seat looking around the plane. Sonic, startled from the sudden movement, looked over at the hedgehog with gross curiosity.

"What's wrong?"

Shadow didn't answer, instead he reached over to the intercom button on the middle console of the cockpit. Pressing as hard as he could, he leaned forward to speak into it,

"Tails! Where is your backpack? I need my old watch back."

"It's up here with me!" A crackly voice replied over the speaker, Shadow rolled his eyes - of course it was, "We're almost at the workshop, can you wait like 10 more minutes? There isn't a safe spot to land between here and there."

Shadow growled, and leaned back into his chair. There was literally nothing he could do, and it bothered him. He supposed he could leap out of the plane, but all of his stuff was in Tails' backpack, and he didn't feel like leaving his things in the care of two imbeciles. His foot began to tap at an alarming rate, as his legs itched to run to Amy. Sonic, who had been watching the scene with annoyed curiosity, couldn't keep himself contained any longer and burst out with such an exaggerated sigh, that it caused Shadow to glance in his direction.

"What are you so anxious about?" Sonic asked, his blue sport-taped arms crossing in front of him and his fingers tapping in anticipation. Shadow stared at him his ruby eyes giving nothing away, and he tilted his head ever so slightly to the side.

"None of your business, _Faker_."

Sonic's emerald eyes narrowed, and he glared as fiercely as he could at the stubborn male.

"Come on, obviously something is troubling you, maybe I can help." The hero said this with sincerity, and he was a little surprised that he actually _did_ want to help the surly hedgehog. Sonic was under the impression that Shadow was fretting about what had happened in the forest earlier and not only did he want to help the anti-hero bounce back, but also wanted to break the ice about the situation.

Shadow merely looked at him, and then outside his window. They were just now passing the Village, which meant there was only a few minutes left in the ride. He thought about just remaining silent the rest of the way, but then he remembered a couple weeks ago when Rouge had said "... _they have a strange and complicated relationship... whether or not you like it, they both need each other in their lives…"_ Sonic, even though Shadow hated to admit this, knew Amy very well. The two of them had basically been joined at the hips for half their lives. Whether they had both been willing parties of the attachment was beside the point. So, Shadow did something he had never thought possible even if the sun had crashed into Mobius; he confided in Sonic.

"It's Amy… I promised her that I would make it home before six, and now… well it's much past that and I haven't even had the opportunity to text her."

Sonic's mouth started to open in surprise before he pulled himself quickly together. If he showed even one ounce of emotion or reaction to what Shadow just said he would ruin the moment, and for some bizarre and unexplainable reason, Sonic wanted to hear what Shadow had to say. He leaned back and took a moment to bring himself to the right state of mind. He had been expecting something easy like the talk of monsters and death, but instead was smacked in the face with the most challenging and terrifying problem in the universe; Amy Rose and a missed date.

"Look man, I ain't gonna sugar coat this," Sonic began, and Shadow, turned to look at him his eyes almost betraying his worry, "Amy… she is a difficult one - don't get me wrong, she's great! But when it comes to broken promises… well let's just say Amy gets a little… _crazy._ "

Shadow grunted, he had already expected as much. He hadn't seen it personally, but he did hear rumors about Amy's freakouts whenever Sonic had stood her up, or she didn't get her way. Like that one time she had literally followed the hero hero across the planet, just so she could curse him out and lecture him on keeping a date. Which wouldn't have been too bad, if it wasn't for the fact that Sonic was literally in an end of the world battle when it had happened.

"Yeah, I'd guessed that… so… what do you suggest? I mean what worked for you?" Shadow mumbled the question, and it was difficult to understand but Sonic wasn't about to give him an excuse to back out by asking him to repeat it.

"Well… to be honest I never tried to fix it."

As he said it, he felt a wave of guilt wash over him, as images of a broken hearted Amy filled his mind. Although most of them involved an angry pink girl swinging a huge hammer and chasing him down, there were others. Her sitting on a dock, her feet barely touching the water as the stars shone overhead, her lunch picnic basket sitting untouched beside her, or her standing in the rain, makeup running down her frozen face and her arms firm to her sides, her little hands curled into fists. He'd never walked up to her in those moments, out of fear and unwillingness to admit his wrongs. But the look in her eyes had never left him, those hollowing jade eyes, vivid from tears and heartbreak, staring into the horizon, forever holding on to the hope that her blue hero would come streaking towards her.

The obvious guilt was written all over the hero's face, and Shadow scoffed with narrowed eyes, he turned away from the pathetic hero and back to the outside world. What had he expected? He'd asked a guy who'd actively avoided anything to do with Amy for even longer than he'd been fighting Eggman.

"Typical." He growled, venom sharp in his voice. He thought that the rest of the flight would pass in silence, but then he heard Sonic sigh,

"Look, I won't pretend that I know how to fix the problem, but I can tell you how she is feeling at the moment, and what's going to happen. She's going to yell at you, maybe even hit you, but you gotta take it. She's only doing it because she's worried, and sad you didn't keep your promise. Eventually, she'll calm down, and in that moment, just tell her something honest. Something from the heart. I'm sure that's all she really wants."

There was a wistfulness in his tone that didn't go undetected, but nether hedgehog looked at each other or spoke for the rest of the ride. Shadow spent the rest of the ride thinking about what Sonic had said, it actually seemed like solid advice, and he was surprised that something so sincere had been uttered by someone he had always thought of as childish. Maybe Sonic wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

After Tails had landed the plane, Shadow wasted no time taking his items and leaving, he had no intention of chatting, or staying longer than was absolutely necessary. He ran through the jungle, his air skates burning the ground behind him, and his mind filled with only one thing; getting home to Amy.

The trip took all of five minutes and when he skidded to a halt in front of the dock which lead to the hut, his heart jumped in surprise. Lining the board walkway were tiny tea candles, the flames that still remained lit were twinkling on the water's surface, as the sun painted pinks and purples across waves. He stood there for a moment, all thoughts of panic, anger, frustration, and stress from the day were all replaced by utter puzzlement. He slowly began walking down the dock, not sure what to expect when he opened the door.

As soon as he opened the door he was hit on the back of the head and he stumbled forward in surprise. He whipped around expecting to see an angry pink hedgehog and instead was faced with a livid bat.

"Where the _hell_ were you?! And without a call or text?!" Rouge was whispering, but it was a screeching sound that grated Shadow's ears, causing them to fold back onto his head in loathing.

"Wh-"

" _Shhhhhh!_ " Rouge interrupted his confused inquiry with a hiss. She pulled his arm and pointed to the kitchen area of the hut. There Shadow could see a sleeping Amy, her arms folded on the table and her head resting on them. Her face was knotted and stressed, and as he watched, her mouth twitched irritably. But a tired girlfriend wasn't all Shadow saw.

Around the room, displayed for all eyes to see, were paintings and drawings, and artifacts, all carefully placed on tables, pinned on walls, or even resting on the floor. The paintings were filled with scenes of the island, all painted in vibrant colors and different styles. Some were abstract others were picturesque, and pulled him in like he was actually there. However, the one's that told him that the pieces were Amy's, were paintings of Sonic and crew. They were all done in exquisite detail, and Shadow could have looked at them for hours if it wasn't for the yank that pulled him back outside and onto the deck.

"You are closing in on being five hours late. Do you _know_ how worried Amy was?! What the hell were you doing that you couldn't even send her a quick text that you were okay?! All she had to go on was a single text from Tails and that was at _4 o'clock_ , about six and a half hours ago, and all it said was you were going to be 'late.'" Rouge was flaying her arms about in anger, and her sea foam eyes were burning fiercely into his soul. Shadow had seen Rouge angry, but never like this. This was a whole new level, a level that rivaled Amy the Queen of Angry Outbursts. He couldn't even get a word in edgewise,

"That poor girl waited and waited, and when six rolled around she called me in a panic, wondering if you were there, she said you weren't answering your watch and neither were the other two imbeciles. Knuckles is out looking for your sorry asses right now and I had to come and comfort your girlfriend. Do you even _see all of this?_ " Rouge gestured wildly around to the dying candles, and the paintings through the window.

"Do you have _any idea_ _**who**_ this is all for?!"

Shadow stood in silence, dread and dismay settling in his heart as a realization started to hit him. Amy knew. The breakfast, the sweet words, the lunch and promises of a date, it was all adding up to one thing; she knew about his birthday. And with this realization came another; there was only one person she would have heard it from… and it was the bitch standing in front of him.

Rouge, who had been standing with a judgemental expression on her face and her arms crossed, waited as his face filtered though many the emotion before it finally settled on anger, a _justified_ anger. Now it was her turn to feel a little unsettled.

"You told her?! After I _specifically_ said that I didn't want you to tell anyone _ever_?!"

Rouge scoffed, and rolled her eyes. The bat wouldn't allow such a weak accusation, deter her from her crusade. She brought her hand forward and poked him hard in the chest with her pointed, manicured nails.

"Don't think you can turn this around on me, asshole. You _know_ Amy would've found out eventually, and it's beside the point. _You_ are the one that fucked up here, _not me_!"

Shadow glared, and shoved Rouge away from him. He knew she was right, regardless of the birthday issue, he'd made a promise to Amy and hadn't communicated to her. The situation was looking quite terrible indeed, but that didn't mean he would let the bat know she was right. Not only was his pride hurt, but frankly he was sick of Rouge meddling in his business with Amy, and every time she ends up blaming Shadow for anything that goes wrong. He was sick of it, so before he could think about what he was saying, it had already spilled from his mouth.

"Look, I don't have to explain a damn thing to you, and honestly it has been a long, shitty day. I'm tired and I don't want to deal with _you_ meddling in _my_ business. Here's a newsflash, the one dating Amy is me, not you. So from now on I would like you to stay the fuck out of our business. You just make everything worse."

Rouge's face went from anger to shocked to hurt, but Shadow didn't spare a thought, instead he walked up to the door of the hut, and opened it with a jerk. He paused before stepping inside to glare at Rouge with as much rage as possible.

"Go home." He growled with a final slam of the door, leaving Rouge to stand alone with drooping ears on the dock.

* * *

Once inside, Shadow stood with his back to the door. The words he'd said in anger were stuck in his throat. He hadn't realized he felt that way towards the bat until it'd been uttered out loud. Rouge had been quite the busybody when it came to Amy and it had slowly been grating on his nerves until finally he'd snapped. He knew the thief would make him live to regret it, but he had more pressing matters at hand.

Quietly, he made his way around the living room towards the kitchen/dining area, careful not to knock anything down, or make too much noise, in fear that it would wake his slumbering girlfriend. When he finally made it to the table, he sat down across from her, his shoulders slumped in exhaustion and ruby eyes vulnerable. Now that he was home, and in the presence of the person he cared for most in the world, he felt safe enough to let his guard down. It helped that her eyes were shut and her lashes fluttered ever so slightly in slumber, giving the impression of a sleeping angel. As he stared at her, he felt his tense muscles, one by one, relax and his mind wander to things he would've usually kept hidden.

 _I'm a monster._ And it was true. Shadow had been - and still was - a killing machine, a creature designed for that exact purpose. A weapon, as Eggman had once so eloquently put it, made for the destruction of humans and Mobians alike. He placed his head in his hands, in an attempt to stop the throbbing that had developed. He didn't know if it was because of the attacks earlier in the day or from his depressed mood, but he didn't like it one bit. He looked up, and wished that he could talk with Amy, he wanted to tell her everything, and more than anything, he wanted her to tell him that it was okay. That she liked him even though he'd killed dozens of people, some under orders, but all too many out of his own free will. But the bitter voice inside him, told him that it would end in rejection. She was too beautiful, too pure; while he was too dirty and despicable. If she knew the real him, she would be sent running.

"Hmmm… Shadow…"

The mumbled name danced through the air, and drool started to tickle slowly down her chin. Her mouth curved in the gentlest of smiles, and as he watched her sigh in happiness from a dream about him, it took all his strength not to pull her into his arms and hold her till the last star in heaven fizzled from existence.

Almost as though she could hear his unspoken desire, Amy's eyelids fluttered more dramatically than before, and her head shot up like a bullet. Her jade eyes were foggy from sleep, and her quills on the left side of her face were a tangled mess. She didn't seem to see him at first, and her attention immediately went to the watch strapped on her wrist.

"Just where is that no good, lying, piece of shit hedgehog! I swear I'll-"

Shadow cleared his throat, effectively drawing her attention towards him. She blinked a couple times, as though unsure of what she was seeing, but then the skin under her fur began to turn raspberry red, and she stood up her finger unsheathing in fury as she opened her mouth to yell,

"Chaos damn it, you asshole! Just where do you get off ignoring my texts, coming home late, and not telling me a damn thing! I was worried sick you know! I couldn't stop thinking that something terrible had happened and if it weren't for Rouge... why, I might've just burned down this Chaos forsaken jungle to find you!" At this point her small body had begun to shiver, and tears formed in her eyes. Yet her voice came out clearly, with a power that would fool another into thinking she was pissed beyond reason. But Shadow recognized another look in her eyes; relief, and hurt.

"Is that what you want, you bastard?! Do you want me to sit here, worrying myself into a state of panic while Chaos knows what you're doing?! Why I oughtta-"

Her rant was cut short as the ebony hedgehog did something she never expected - at least not when she was spitting fire - he dashed to her side and pulled her into a rib cracking hug. He'd been so fast that the last few words she'd yelled out became muffled in the blood stained white fur on his chest. The iron scent of blood filled her nostrils and she was suddenly hit with worry that he was mortally wounded. She squirmed in his grip, attempting to see more, but he was immovable. She could feel his heart beating a steady rhythm next to her ear, and she felt his lips press against the top of her head. She began to calm and when he felt her relax he loosened his grasp enough for her mouth to burst free.

"What are you doing? Let me see you, you're covered in blood! Shadow please just -"

She felt something cold tickle the fur around her neck, and a small bump on her collarbones as something came to rest between them. She leaned back slightly, and bent her neck to take a look. Nestled just above her breast was a silver necklace from which a small red ruby rose hung. The rose itself shimmered and sparkled in a bed of silver, it was made with such skill, that it seemed almost like a real flower. It breathed in the dim light, and Amy was so shocked at it's sudden appearance that she only half heard what Shadow quietly murmured above her.

"W-wha…" Amy started dumbly as her eyes tore away from the treasure on her bosom to the bloodied hedgehog holding her. He was staring at her intently, and his face held a nervousness she had never before seen, nor imagined was possible for the surly male. Seeing her baffled face, he cleared his throat and looked away.

"I'm not going to say it again… in fact I shouldn't have said anything in the first place."

"That's not fair Shadow! Come on tell me, I promise it's okay."

He could hear the curiosity dripping in her voice, and as he looked down into her shimmering jade eyes, that held nothing but admiration and care for him, he felt all his walls finally break. For the first time in his life Shadow was completely stripped bare in front of another being, and surprisingly it didn't feel bad. He would take a chance on her, he would tell her everything, lay bare his soul. She was his, and he was hers, and if they were truly meant to be, then what he had to say would do nothing to deter her from loving him.

He guided her to the couch, and sat down with her. She gave him an odd look, and when she tried to sit closer to him, he shook his head. He could barely look at her, and Amy couldn't make out his face in the darkened room, but when he spoke his words came out in a tremble that caused her heart to squeeze in frightful anticipation for what was coming next.

"Before I repeat myself, I need to tell you a story..."

* * *

 **Well there you have it. Please let me know what you think in comments, I've missed you guys and would love to chat with ya again and see your thoughts on the latest development /(^0^)/**

 **So thank you first to my Beta WolfsLegend, She is always a gem and a great help ^_^**

 **And thank you to my loyal and new Readers! You guys make this possible.**

 **So I recently got a review that got me concerned. I hope you guys know that I am not against you bad mouthing Paul. I guess my Author's note was confusing in chapter 9. I reworded it... so I think it's pretty solid now. But please guys, bash on Paul all you want. That's why he was created.**

 **Next piece of business is... Well my excuse for the late update. Guys... A lot has happened to me since last I saw you. I got a kitten then lost him, then gained a preggo mama and took care of five cats which is a lot of work, and now I finally only have one of the kittens left. His name is Prince Pixel Pickleton. He is super cute! Love the heck outta him, but he does take up a lot of time.**

 **I also got a promotion at work! Yay! But also I have been trying to meld into it and it has been a little stressful.**

 **And third, as I am sure you guys noticed, this chapter had a lot of action in it... and well... I suck at writing action scenes DX I literally wrote this chapter THREE times before I was happy with it. It takes a good month to produce a chapter of this length and rewriting it three times... well you get the idea.**

 **I do have a little surprise short story that I have been writing off and on. Tell me: Do you want it as a Thanksgiving present or Chris- (Cough) Holiday's present? Let me know in the comments! (It's an adorable SHADAMY btw ;D)**

 **So again, thanks guys for hanging in there, I already have like a fourth of the next chapter done, so I cam promise you it will not take as long! Especially since it is not an action chapter O.o**

 **Again, I missed you guys, and please I would like to hear from everyone!**

 **Happy Reading,**

 **Nothing Fancy**


End file.
